


Heartbeat

by StellaScully1984 (queenofharts1984)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Rey, Choking, Consensual Sex, Crimelord Kylo, Detective Rey, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mild BDSM, Minor Character Death, Okay maybe Kylo is a little nice, Possessive Kylo Ren, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 94,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1984/pseuds/StellaScully1984
Summary: Rey wasn’t orginally lead detective on the drug cartel/human trafficking case. But the head of their task force team Poe Dameron is hooked up to a ventilation system. Rumor is he may have stumbled on to the identity of the man running the illegal operations. Kylo. Only a name. No ones seen him, and he’s more myth than fact as far as police are concerned.That is until Rey has a one night stand with someone who shows her a side to herself, she didn’t know she had. Their chemistry in the bedroom is undeniable.Until she realizes it’s him.No one understands why he let her live. No one but her. He left his name on her body, literally. And hers is on his.Stop him, or join him. Those are her only two options.So they play cat and mouse, and Rey finds the lines that were so black and white blur into grey.Rey and Kylo pretty much fight up until they hit the sheets, but there will be some non con elements. Not going to cross into rape. But it may feel too close for some. Don’t read if that bothers. Also all characters are 18 and older.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter for the third time. Third times a charm, still the same, but tidied up a bit, and also corrected a big plot hole I missed.

           “We the jurors find the defendant Unkar Plutt guilty of first-degree murder.”

The courtroom erupted, the judge had to bang the gavel several times till order was restored.

   Rey, the  lead detective for this case, leaned back in her chair and let out a big sigh of relief. It took six months of all-consuming work to build this one case. The verdict was a small but crucial win. The defendant, for his part, did not seem affected by the verdict. A slight purse of his lips was the only physical response from the hulking figure. That didn’t surprise the recently named lead detective.

The accused was Unkar Plutt, an antisocial borderline low-life. His ugly visage had been plastered all over every working surface of the taskforce office corkboard. Where the files, photos, and evidence collected would have overwhelmed any other defense attorney, Armitage Hux had taken the case in stride. Against anyone else, the case would have been settled a week prior. Yet the surplus of evidence, which the lead prosecutor had called overkill, was barely enough to defeat the ruthless Hux.

  Unkar had been in the drug and human traffic business for decades.  The accused was now convicted of murder, but was guilty of far more. However, further investigation would be impossible without this imprisonable charge against Unkar as the catalyst, and Unkar would presumably be less capable of obstructing justice from inside a prison cell

Rey stretched and cracked her neck. As she turned to look at her partner, tired but triumphant eyes looked back. Rey and Finn might actually get some sleep tonight, _real sleep_ , phones off, feet up. A true night of celebration was in order, and desperately needed.

  Rose, the lead prosecutor, waved them over. Her amber eyes shone with jubilation.  Just four years out of law school and  she had won a mammoth of a case. 

Rey scooted  down her row of chairs to the  out side aisle  to file out of the courtroom with the rest of the bystanders . Rose couldn’t stay long. A press conference was slated to begin in ten minutes and the reporters were already gathered outside.  Part practicality, part paranoia, whenever Rey always chose an end row seat on the outside aisle with all exits and the defendant in view. Rey skirted the outside aisle against the flow of the few bystanders and approached the prosecutors’ desk.

“You did it,” Rey smiled.  “I didn’t think that walruse’s death-throes would ever end.”

“Yeah,” Finn chimed in, “Way to harpoon a slimy deposit of blubber.”

Rose smiled. “Christ, my brain is so tired, I’m trying to think of something to tie into this fish analogy, like…... At least he’s not Captain Ahab’s demon whale… but yeah,” she sighed. “That’s stupid.” Rose looked down at her feet, shook her head so that her short, bobbed hair spun like a fan, then looked up with a smile. “I got it! Call me Ishmael.” 

Finn spoke softly as Rey followed his gaze across the room to the approaching defense attorney. “Here comes the cannibal.”

  On cue, the defense attorney stepped toward the trio. 

“Ah, the champions of the just, how does it feel to win?” Hux’s ease and composure unnerved her.

“Have you ever considered defending somebody who is innocent just to shake things up for a change?” Rose asked.

“Too bad the power and advantages afforded to state prosecutors doesn’t come with comparable wages, but then I guess the state doesn’t figure they need to pay for a particular amount of talent and work ethic if they’re just going to out wins.” He ignored the question. “Do remember to wash your clothes from time to time.”

“Body odor insults? That’s seriously the best you can do?” Rose replied. “I almost thought your regurgitation of social media’s anti DA rhetoric was going to manifest itself into an original thought. So disappointing.”

“You’re so quick at trying to turn things on their head, what if such a quick wit actually came with credentials like the First Order Law Firm, or even the Crimson Suns?” Hux asked. “You’d almost be a respected Lawyer.”

“She  _ is _ respected, jackass.” Finn interjected.

“By those who matter?” Hux raised an eyebrow, then he turned and walked away.

“By those with integrity!” Finn retorted. Hux stopped looking over his shoulder, not at Finn but at Rose.

“At least at the next hearing pull out those shoulder pads, they give you all the sex appeal of Marcia Clark.” Hux strolled away, not at all fazed by the day or recent events.  The trio stood silent watching Hux rejoin a group of suits who were waiting by the door. They exited together, a blur of grey lapel on their way to address the press.

“What does that jackal know?” Rose said. “Last time I beat him he ranted like a rabid dog who could barely get words past all the foaming at the mouth he was doing.”

“H e’s just full shit and taking petty jabs at you,” 

“Christ, I’m tired. I thought I could let my brain rest for a minute, but now I’m wondering what that fuck-head is all about.” Rose sighed.”

“That’s it!” Rey exclaimed, drawing on energy she didn’t know she had.

“What?”

“This is what he was about, this response, this worry from you. He’s just trying to get in your head, but he’s bluffing.”

“Really?” Rose asked.

“Unkar just got sentenced to life without parole in a not so cushy prison and all the evidence will be available to the public. The media was on the fence at first, but just you wait. They’re gonna try and burn this guy all over again on the news, and whatever associates he has are gonna wash their hands of him.”

“When his friends disappear and start ignoring him,” Finn added, “Unkar is gonna worry about his life and the one tool he has to make that life better is what he knows and who he knows.”

“And the who you two are always hoping for is…” Rose’s voice trailed off.

“Kylo,” Rey answered, and Finn nodded. 

“He’s just a name to assign the blame to.” Rose began stacking her folders into her briefcase. “And I’m not having this argument again, especially when it’s two against one. We’ve been going rounds on this for three years, can’t we just have a night off?” 

“Yes.” Finn conceded and handed Rose her satchel.  The satchel was a worn leather bag repaired several times over the years. Finn called her safety blanket, but Rey believed it more akin to a rabbit’s foot. 

“So what about any of the tangible criminals? Are you guys any closer to routing Phasma into the nets of justice?”

“I thought we were done talking about work,” Finn said pointedly.

“I am.” Rose said. “I’m merely trying to continue our Moby Dick analogy and see who comes up with the most cringeworthy nautical pun.”

“I sea,” Finn replied.

Rose’s smile returned, she did an about face and began goose stepping towards the exit, chanting, “Anchors away, my boys, anchors away.”

“Oh, my God,” Finn said to Rey, “She’s gonna get worse when alcohol is included, isn’t she.”

“Yup,” Rey felt a bit of panic as Rose neared the door, “Quick, stop her from marching like a Nazi before any reporters outside see her.” 

When the three friends exited the courthouse, the reporters descended on. Finn and Rey came to each of Rose’s elbows walking a little bit in front of her and forming a wedge. With their backs turned to the crowd they were able to plow a way through the reporters and to the secured parking garage where a single guard in a booth played gate keeper. 

“Phasma is a small fry,” Finn said.

“Maybe even a smolt,” Rose said with big eyes and a smile.

Finn looked confused.

“A smolt is like an adolescent salmon, where as a fry is a baby salmon,” Rey explained.

“It’s not as funny if you have to explain it!” 

“It’s not like I eat salmon fetuses and call it a delicacy.” Both ladies cringed. “Calling it caviar is a trap to trick sophisticated people into eating disgusting balls of slime.”

Rey’s felt her mind move on to other things, her friends dialogue fading in the background, but her daydream didn’t last long as attention leapt back to her friends’ conversation when she heard Rose say, “Detective Poe tried and he’s on a vent at St. Carries!” She was near tears.

_ What did I miss? _ thought Rey. 

“Poe had no back-up,” Finn said, Rey now keenly listening. “He worked his leads alone, took help from no one. All Rey and I knew about Poe’s work was how Inspector Dameron liked his coffee and bagels.”

“That goddamn leak tainted half my evidence for the case.” Rey noticed Finn’s posture relax and knew that the initial energy of this mysterious dispute was dissipating. The  _ goddamn leak _ was as faceless as Kylo and had resulted in crime scene photos of the victims being released to the public. Not only was the credibility of evidence severely scrutinized, but the integrity of the department went under attack.

  “What did Poe discover? It had to be something big enough to get shot over.”

“No one knows,” Finn sighed, pulling out his car keys. Pressing a button, a silver Ford Focus flashed its lights as it unlocked.

“Can I drive?” Rey held out her palm. 

  “No!” The two voices chimed together in unison.

“We’ll get back to the apartment in thirty minutes,” she begged.

“It’s an hour drive,” Rose said dryly.

“I know, that’s why you need to give me the keys.” Rey tried her puppy eyes, fluttering behind her lashes. 

       “Totaled, it was totaled,” Finn said, opening the backseat door for her. 

       “We hit some rough terrain.” Arms folded, seeing no hint of Finn relenting, she rolled her eyes, getting in. Rose was already in the front passenger.

   “One day I’m going to be defending you in traffic court.” Rose looked back at her, smiling. 

“My first job was driving a cab. What can I say?” Rey flashed her a grin.

    “You were sixteen. And my father, your caseworker, lost large amounts of sleep over that.” Rose shook her head.

  Buckling her seatbelt, Rey didn’t say any more. 

    The subject changed. Finn and Rose switched to small talk. Rey wondered when Finn would finally ask her friend out. Smiling, Rey closed her eyes, feeling the lull of the car and the banter fading out.

 

  A few  hours later, Rey sat atop her bed, scrolling through her laptop. Finn was most likely already asleep on the couch. Rose had gone home already, their plans of going out having been postponed until the weekend. They all needed sleep, but Rey couldn’t help herself. She was looking at crime scene photos, Poe’s crime scene photos.

  She moved absently through each photo, trying to find anything previously overlooked.

   Poe, for all his faults, was a good detective. How did someone sneak up on him like that? While paramedics had contaminated the crime scene trying to save him, everything about how he was found indicated he knew his attacker. No gun drawn, window open, a direct shot to the neck, his hands hadn’t shown any defensive wound, seatbelt off, body in a relaxed position. The attacker was bold, and yet no one had seen anything. 

Maybe she needed another look in Poe’s residence. It was on the outskirts of the main strip,  not the best neighborhood. The landlord was already trying to pressure the district to clear the crime scene, impatient to turn it over to rent to someone else. Her boss let her know that in 48 hours they’d legally have to.

They could check it out for one more look. Tomorrow was nothing but debriefing, meetings and paperwork. She knew how much the city could change in 48 hours, and the cleaning crew for all she knew might show up early. 

  Opening her door, she found Finn stretched out on the plaid couch, sound asleep. Game of Thrones flashed across their flat screen. Pulling an afghan over him, Rey turned the TV off. Despite never having watched an episode, Rey knew exactly who every character on screen was. 

Rey rarely read, but she didn’t need too. During patrol and surveillance Finn had explained every book that had crossed his path since the third grade, including the famed Game of Thrones. 

Using a sticky note, she let him know where she was going. Taking the car keys out of an ugly blue ceramic jar she quietly slipped out. 

  Shaking off a twinge of guilt, she pulled out onto the road. Finn hated when she drove his car. It was his baby. So far, it was the only car she’d managed to not ding up, or total. It wasn’t like she was going to get into a high-speed chase, chances are she’d be back to rip the sticky note off the table before he woke.

Forty five minutes later, she slowed down and turned onto the street where Poe’s shitty duplex was. Teenagers idled by the stop sign smoking what smelled like weed, but she couldn’t be bothered. 

Poe’s house was at the end, but the driveway wasn’t empty. An ugly yellow cleaning truck sat there.

“Goddamnit,” Rey muttered. With a huff, she put the car in park right behind the truck’s bumper. The cleaning crew had better hope they hadn’t contaminated her crime scene. Poe’s laptop and hard-drives were still in evidence. Nothing of real value. Poe and her had that in common. The place was basic, and looters wouldn’t find much. Rey didn’t even know what she hoped to find. 

  Slamming the car door, she marched towards the front entrance. It was wide open. 

   “Hey, LVPD,” she called out, alerting them that not just anyone was barging in. It was a rough neighborhood after all.

It was dark in the entrance, but a few feet away she could see the faint glow from a lamp. The sound of the floor creaking and slight movement alerted her to at least one of the cleaning crews’ location. Hand on her gun, she paused. She wasn’t officially on the clock, and pulling a gun might mean unnecessary paperwork.

“Excuse me,” she said, pulling out her badge. Whoever the unlucky bastard was, they were about to get the full “Rey rip-their-ass-a-new-one” talk. Rounding the corner, she saw a man hunched over the couch, pulling out one of the seat cushions.

Hearing her, he put the cushion down and glanced back at her. Seeing her badge, he stood up, extending his hands.

_ God, he’s tall,  _ was Rey’s first thought. Dressed in workman’s clothes, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing at a crime scene that hasn’t been cleared?”

He looked around. “It doesn’t look like a crime scene to me.”

“The attack happened outside. But the house is still part of the investigation.”

With a shrug he lowered his hands, putting them in his pockets. “Landlord said the place needed cleaned. Just trying to get it done before I go out drinking tonight.”

Resting her hands on her hips, Rey looked around. There wasn’t any cleaning material out. Taking a hard look at him, she did see him wearing the company logo jacket, but it seemed a tad too small. The material was tight on his arms, and the cuffs were not long enough to reach his wrists. The man was barrel chested, reminding her of someone with a warrior physique. Suddenly, she wished she’d brought Finn. Alone in a room with a man who literally towered over her made her a bit uncomfortable, despite having a loaded gun.

“Where’s your stuff, your crew?” She didn’t reach for her gun, not yet. There could be a  good explanation.

His dark eyes studied her. “My partner called out sick. I just got here, was starting to move things first to make it easier to clean. I have papers in the van if you’d like to look.”  He was studying her as much as she was studying him. 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Rey said, her lecture dying in her throat. She’d chew the landlord out in the morning. It looked like nothing had been disturbed. At least she’d gotten here in time. “Sorry, but it looks like you’re out of luck for a job tonight, mister… um….”

He smiled. “Ben,” he said, taking a small step closer. “And you are?”

          “Detective Rey Sky, LVPD.”

“You’re not dressed like a cop.”  His eyes roamed down her plain white t-shirt and jeans. In hindsight she probably should’ve thrown something more professional on. These were one step above her pajama clothes.

“I’m not officially on the clock.”

She tucked the badge away, feeling him watch her movements. It made her feel like he was considering her. It made her feel a bit flustered.  It wasn’t a creepy-guy-at-the-jail oogle, but something more. 

Glancing back up at him, she stopped her wild train of thoughts. This was not why she was here. He needed to leave so she could look around.

     An uncomfortable silence passed between them.

Rey pursed her lips, about to get direct that he needed to leave.

“Have a drink with me.”

Her head snapped up in surprise. He stepped closer, non-threatening, but now he was only an arm’s length away.  

“I think you should have a drink with me.” His voice wasn’t harsh, but it felt like an order. His voice was deep, the kind she liked. It gave her a little shiver.

“I’ve got work to do.” Normally, she had no problem telling men to get lost, but right now, her voice sounded almost apologetically defensive.

“Clearly, it can’t be too pressing. No kit, no flashlight, no partners, no ring?”

 

_ Well, he was an observant little housekeeper, wasn’t he? _

  Rey chewed her bottom lip. Was she really considering this? She hadn’t stopped working in how long? They’d just had a huge break in the case. One drink, and she could come back in the morning. Running her eyes over him, she thought he would be a much-needed distraction.

“The Falcon is five miles from here. If I don’t see you in thirty-minutes, I’ll drink a beer and head home.”

Not waiting for her to reply, he brushed past her, not looking back. A few steps down the driveway and she heard the sound of the van.

Oh shit, she’d blocked it. Mind made up, she walked outside. Have one drink and maybe a one night stand. She’ll be back first thing in the morning. What could it hurt?

Ben watched her walk down the drive. His look was indifferent, maybe a bit smug. 

  She moved so he could back out, then followed.

  One night to herself, didn’t she deserve that? Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel I must state I know very little about the inside of law enforcement. I love to read, but detective novels and crime drama haven’t been on my bedside tables since my John Grisham stent in the 90’s as a teen. And I hardly think my love of the Xfiles and Breaking Bad are going to make my perception accurate. 
> 
> I’ll try my best, and hope that despite my lack of knowledge the story still entices, you, the reader to follow along. 
> 
> This chapter has a little dubious consent. Ben/Kylo is getting warmed up. Always working on sentence structure and the dangling modifiers. One day I’ll find a beta reader. Or at least write and correct my stories enough for the grammar mistakes to not make anyone with an English degree want to claw their eyes out. :-) 
> 
> Okay longest summary you will get from me. “More matter with less art” as Hamlet would say.

<https://photos.app.goo.gl/AXGwkAX6fShL46JA6>

 

It had started to rain. Trying to keep close to follow, she watched his blinker signal to turn left. In a dimly lit parking lot there sat the Falcon.

   The bar wasn’t obvious to those driving by. An old building tucked back in shadow, blink and you’d miss it. No flashing neon sign to alert drivers, no advertisements, or even lights for the parking lot. It wasn’t a dive, or a strip joint. It was a club of sorts, invite only.

    The main door was even elusive, should someone stumble into its area. If you searched for it, you probably had no business being there. 

    Rey knew this before her car even stopped. This wasn’t her first time pulling in here. Informants from time to time, let her in on dealings here. A murder a year ago, had let her see the inside. Despite two raids, the club for the most part had stayed clean. Trouble was strongly discouraged by management.

   Which made her wonder about Ben. Not that she knew it’s exact clientele, but it’s wasnt exactly a blue collar club. Turning the car off, the parking lot became dark again. 

    At least her car didn’t look as ridicoulous as his, a bright yellow thing, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Besides the academy, Rey rarely went out. Lot of cops grabbed drinks after work, kicked back at local pubs, and growls. Not that she was too good for them, her coworkers invited her to them enough, but she always had work to do.

   Called a work-a-holic, and married to her job. But damn she was good at it. Promotions didn’t fall into ones lap, and it paid off. The moment she’d put the uniform on it had felt right. At first, the slight girl of twenty one, hadn’t impressed anyone. Sexism was alive and well. A few years of blooding her nose, and working patrol had earned their respect. By the end of her third, she was starting to get better task, cases, and finally after solving a ten year cold case, promoted to detective.

   On the task force, with her own cases. No one could brag she’d slept her way up, she didn’t date co-workers, and no one ever had seen her with a boyfriend, or girlfriend. She’d squashed those rumors early. 

    Looking at her gun she debated. Not that one couldn’t carry inside, but this wasn’t work. A part of her wanted Ben to forget she was a cop, and damnt for one night, it would be nice to forget she was one too. The Unkar case had fucking drained her. Reset, relax. One night off, she could give herself that.

   Leaving all of her police gear in the car, hiding it under the seat and only taking her wallet with her. Tonight she was Rey Sky, nothing else.

     He’d already stepped out, a blue shirt on, it looked nice on him. The ill-fitting work jacket off, he must have had some spare clothes with him. Relieved a bit, she didn’t really want to look at “Chewy’s Cleaners in orange and black letters all night.

   The rain had already faded to a light drizzle. It ran down his face, with lazy drips. Giving his skin an iridescent shine that made him look somewhat softer, the scar and dark eyes hidden in shadow and rain. Standing in front of her car, his face unreadable, as he waited. No hello, or useless conversation people engage in on awkward dates. This wasn’t that kind of date.

   Glad of it, she locked Finn’s car. Feeling another stab of guilt. Oh, the lecture she’d get. One drink, some fun (he did have a van) exit left. Drive home, and beg off Finn’s responsible, learn how to date talk.  What was he on, eharmony? Or was before they’d pretty much stopped doing anything, but eat, work and repeat.

    All her flings in the past six years had been like this. Not exactly like this. Two years ago, a guy at the gym. Before that, was it a random meet at a barbecue in Finn’s hometown? A fumble of clothes, clumsy hands and nothing. They left promising to call, and she was glad when they never did.

    Okay car locked. He held out his hand.

    Huh? This wasn’t a date. Hand holding was definitely a date move.

    Maybe they needed to look like a couple to get in. More curious, and wanting to get out of the rain she accepted it. Feeling a large hand, take her small one tight. Reminding her instantly, how much they contrasted.

    Just walking to the entrance, she could tell he liked control. He wasn’t walking her there, so much as leading her. Even directing her steps a bit, as they side stepped puddles, and trash. It wasn’t done intentionally, almost as a reflex.

    A man was standing next to the entrance. To the simple observer, they’d of thought he was a patron out having a cig. Rey instantly knew this was the gatekeeper. His body studying them as they approached. If Ben hadn’t been next to her, he may have seemed imposing. A body builder, probably a boxer, by the look of his ears. Looking at her his eyes narrowed, but when they saw Ben, they seemed to widen a bit, and then look down. Like he didn’t want to engage at all.

   That was odd. If Ben noticed he didn’t let on. Just opened the door and walked passed him. The flat of his hand on her back, oddly personal for two strangers as he escorted her inside.

   The Falcon, hid many things, and one was, its interior design. It wasn’t contemporary, or modern, it didn’t cater to what was new and edgy. Instead, it felt private, intimate even. A band played, the woman singing had a soulful voice. Ebony skin, she was beautiful, her partner another woman with short hair in a pixie cut played the piano lightly behind her.

   It smelled like ciggeratte smoke, and old earthy wood. Not unpleasant. This wasn’t a place to play pool. Private booths mostly, a few tables set out for the card players. The bartender, moving drinks across a wide booth. A large glass window behind him, letting her see her reflection. Ben, pausing for a moment scanning the open room.

    A few looked up, but most paid no mind. Ben seemed to know where he was going and led her to the back of the bar. A booth behind a curtain, as the drew upon it she could see the vague outline of two people. The noise let her know, they clearly were occupied. Ben looked annoyed. 

     Rey turned to look for another spot, but Ben let go of her hand to rip the curtain back. The woman gave a yelp. In half dress, her top pulled slightly down, she jerked it up. Looking to the man with her. A man in a business suit, a pale complexion and not an ounce of fat or muscle for that matter on him. 

    The tension in the air, made Rey nervous. Ben eyed the man, with a look she’d witnessed on some of the coldest criminals she’d come across. It promised pain, it promised death.

    This was a bad idea. Who was this guy?

   The businessman took the hint. Hell he didn't even wait to make sure his girlfriend followed he moved so fast. 

    About to back up, and beg off a work excuse, Ben, looked at her. The cold look gone. His body relaxed, as if nothing had just transpired, making her wonder if she’d over exaggerated the moment.

   Sliding in, feeling the seat warm beneath her. The booth giving complete privacy to any onlooker. Rey did like that, not wanting any chance of being recognized.

   Before they could talk, a waitress stopped by.

   Trying to strum up a drink order, that didn’t make her sound like an amateur drinker. A twenty something woman with honey skin and Auburn hair dressed in a crisp white blouse and pencil skirt looked at her expectantly.

   “Two white Russians”

   Ben didn’t even look at her. No indication he cared if that was something she liked or wanted. It made her a bit angry. Opening her mouth to refuse it, and order something, anything else to make a point he finally looked at her.

   It made her shut her mouth. A look a parent gives their kid, the moment before said-child-makes-the scene.

   “Yes?” his voice deep, asking her to challenge his choice.

    This wasn’t her. No guy had ever made Rey Sky, speechless. Well up until tonight.

   No reply from her, he stopped looking at her, to return to the waitress who zipped away with their drink order. Leaving them completely alone.

    Okay time to regain control of this. First, find her fucking voice that seemed to have disappeared.

   “Do you come here much?” So much for originality.  Why don’t you stroke his arm and ask him if he works out next. The little voice inside rebuffed.

   “No”

   Rey waited, he didn’t elaborate, or follow up with a question. Great…with no skills at seduction, she kept the silence. In the police station, she knew all the tricks to get someone to talk. Body language, eye contact, tone of voice. His body language gave up nothing. Giving an inward sigh, a few sips, ask to use the restroom, leave. 

    Less than five minutes later the waitress was back. Placing a napkin, and drinks down in front of both. It made Rey think of the only time she’d seriously drank with any merit. Academy with her recruits. A drinking game, what had it been called.

    “Two truths, and a lie. Or was it One truth and two lies?”

   It tumbled out, and it took her a second to realize she’d whispered them aloud. Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow. Instead of feeling embarrassed she thought, what the hell. It was better than complete silence. Shrugging she went with it.

   “A drinking game from my earlier days. I just couldn’t remember the exact details. A person tells two truths and a lie, and the friend must decide what is the lie.”

   Silence. Okay you know what, a girl can take the hint. About to ask him to move he spoke.

   ”Go first. I drink if I pick wrong, you if I pick right?”

   Rey nodded. Feeling slightly hopeful. His face at least looked a bit amused by her game.

   “I am, 21, I am 26, I am the worst at telling jokes?”

    Maybe not the best question, but on the spur of the moment it worked as a break the ice start.

   Without hesitation

   “You are not 21”

   To easy, she smiled. Taking a small sip. The bartender had gone heavy on the vodka. Not bad, but he wasn't going to get a complement from her over it.

   What would Ben test her with? 

   Leaning back against the booth, he slipped an arm behind her. It didn’t touch, resting on the fabric. 

    Watching his eyes, waiting for him to try and fool her. Over the years she’d learned to spot hints of deceptions in people who lied for a living.

    “I’m the most dangerous person, you’ve ever met in your life. I work for Chewy Cleaner’s, and having this drink saved your life.”

   Talking he’d leaned closer, his face inches from her. Making her almost think at the end he was going to kiss her.

    A calm voice, it hadn’t inflected up or down on any sentence. A face betraying nothing, it made her slightly impressed.

     “Hmmm...think I needed saving?” You don't know me very well.” Her amber eyes flashed at him. Girls probably fell all over him. ”I think you need to take two drinks. The game is two truths and a lie.”

    The drink at his lip, but Rey didn’t think he took a sip. Or not a big one. 

    Eyes returning to her, waiting.

   “I have two sisters. I drink way to much coffee, and I enjoy thunderstorms.”

    “You have no sisters, or brothers for that matter. I think your an only child.”

    It was guess the lie, not get details on her personal life. Frowning she took a sip, but admitted nothing else.  

    Taking her silence as confirmation, he leaned closer to deliver his next test. “I enjoy fucking my women with complete control. I can tell you’ve never had a decent orgasm in your life, and those shoes your wearing are still in fashion.”

    The heat from his words stung. 

     “I have too had…you know good sex.” 

   He smirked “Liar” whispering the word close to her ear. A large arm moving between her legs. She tried to move, but he held her firm.

     “I bet I could make you cum in this booth, in less than two mintues. I wouldn’t even have to undress you to do it.” Two fingers pressed on her sex. Her hand went down to move it, but found it like iron.

     Regretting leaving her gun in the car, regretting the impulsive descion on a whole. This guy knew she was a cop right, this was sexual assault.

    Two fingers, pressed against the jean fabric rubbing her clit. A small delicious pleasure, going up her body.

      “I bet you’ve never had a boyfriend. I bet you work long hours to avoid having any form of human relationship. I bet when you try to off yourself, you can’t think of anything but someone like me, taking control.” Face pressed close, he ran his nose along her cheek. A voice as intimate as a lover, making her feel flushed. His fingers circled, and she felt herself get wet, and aroused.

   Painfully aroused.

    Right or wrong, this guy was going to far.

    “I think you need to stop.”

    “Are you sure Rey? You’re almost there. You want me, you don’t even know what I’m offering yet, and you want it. Right now, if I wanted I could take you forcefully and you’d scream like the whores up the street.”

    His fingers moved back and forth quickly, making her give a short breath. Feeling herself build up.

   “Arrogant…bastard.” Her hand that had tried to push his hand off, now seemed to push down. Unconciously encouraging him on.

     “Oh I am that, a monster even. I want to take you, break you, and fuck you hard. I want to hear you scream in as much pleasure and pain. I want you under me, begging with your eyes, your mouth your body. I can take away that control. Haven’t you been asking for me to, since we met?”

    With that, he pushed hard, making her crest over. Rey grabbed the table to steady herself. Biting her lip to keep from screaming. The pleasure intense.

    She leaned back panting. Never had she.....never had she felt something so intense. Right now would be a good time to scream, push him away, even scoot over the table. His fingers trailed her sex. No force, she could move them if she wanted.

    And she found she didn’t want to move them. Looking at him, he watched her come down from her high. Leaning close, he kissed her on the mouth. Claiming her, using his tongue to push her mouth open. The hand between her legs, now unbuttoning, and then fingers sliding between the fabric and skin. Finding her sex, finding her unbelievably wet. Teasing her. 

    They were in a bar, and he’d given her the most power orgasm she’d ever felt, and he was working his way to giving her a second.

     “I don’t think I’m going to let you go over so easy a second time. I don’t want you to think pleasure comes that easy with me.” His fingers withdrew, making her clench trying to hold them in, feeling their loss. Realizing she was doing that, was more embarrassing than sex in a public area.

      Taking his fingers he lightly touched her lips with his fingertips. Making her smell and lightly taste her scent. With a look of accomplishment he pressed them into his mouth, tasting them as well.

    “Sweet as I thought you would be.” He scooted out from the bench. Making to leave. His drink still on the table. For a moment, she moved to follow, but he stopped her by blocking the escape with his arm.

      “Go back home, Rey. If you follow me out of here. I’m going to do all that and more to you. I will dominate you, take all your control. I know what you are. Not on the job, not in your mundane life among your vanilla friends and coworkers. But when you come here, to me, I know what you are.”

    “And what is that?” Scooting out, pushing his arm aside. Her body moving inches from him. Feeling his heat. Wanting it. Afraid to know, and yet afraid he was going to walk out of here without her.

    “A submissive.”

     Her eyes widened, she’d been called a lot of things in her life, but submissive was not one of them.

    “Your wrong” her voice shaky. Trying to sound true.

      “Hmm…am I? You just followed a complete stranger into a bar, and let him finger fuck you. I’m not under arrest, and you’re still standing here with your hands at your side open, not clenched. Waiting. Your little mouth is telling me a lie, and your body is telling me the truth.”

     Once again he moved passed her, not waiting for her response. Rey knew if he left, she’d never see him again. There would be no second chance.

    You cannot be serious her brain was literally screaming to her. Go home Rey. It was wild, too wild. If you follow that rabbit hole, there’s no going back. He’ll burn you. Burn you bad.

    But tonight she wanted to burn, she wanted to feel that fire. And she wanted everything and more he’d promised. Damn the consquences. Tomorrow she’d answer for them. Taking a breath, she followed his direction. Alice down the rabbit hole, and come what may. She was chasing the white rabbit.


	3. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is consensual. Also I don't know anything about cars. Spent the last two days nonchalantly asking my neighbor about the ins and outs of a 1969 Camaro. I drive a Ford Freestyle...about the opposite of anything that goes fast.
> 
> And I wrote it to John Butler Ocean. Worth a listen.
> 
> Update beta corrected! Thank you. :-)

   He isn’t waiting for her outside, and for a moment Rey thinks she’s missed him. A part of herself wants to feel relief, that a foolish choice has been taken out of her hands, but the other part, the part that directed her feet out of the club, feels let down. Looking towards her car, however, she sees the ugly yellow van sitting idle and dark, no one in it.  

  Her brows furrowed in confusion.  _ If he’s not there, where did he go? _ Her question is answered when headlights flicker on across from her in the parking lot. Blinded, she raises her hand up, trying to block the penetrating glare. The sound of the engine tells her the make of the vehicle before it even pulls up next to her. A V8 engine purrs inside of a 1969 Camaro. 

   Ben rolled down the window to look at her, smirking a bit when he sees her mouth practically on the floor, looking at his car with a mixture of surprise and lust. She does love fast cars, and this one happens to be a favorite. 

 

  “Your van?” 

 

  “Dropping it off here for my partner to pick up. No one's going to bother either of our work vehicles. Management will keep them safe. Unless you’re going home?” 

 

She looked at him, but as he was cast in shadow it made everything but his voice unreadable. His tone sounded amused, as if he knew she’d run out after him but was giving her one final chance.

    Finn was going to kill her, and that was her final rational thought as she crossed in front of the car to go to the passenger side door. Opening it up, she slid inside, leather seats and the scent of pine in her nose. It smelled like nature. Not the scent of cheap cologne and cigarettes she’d been expecting. 

    He didn’t wait for her to put her seat belt on, the car took off. Two right turns and they were headed towards the main highway, traveling towards an unknown destination. Besides the time when she’d scooted inside he hadn’t looked at her. It let her study him for a moment. 

   Except for the scar, his face was lined with a few beauty marks. Full lips, and a face she found oddly handsome in an unconventional way. For two strangers in a car he looked utterly relaxed, moving only to shift the car into gear. 

 

  “Where are we going?” Rey finally asked, breaking the silence.

 

   Eyes on the road, she saw the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

   “You’re asking me that now? Does it even matter at this point?”

 

   The man did have a point. Anyone with self preservation would never have gotten into the car without some shred of knowledge as to their whereabouts. Hell, she didn’t even know his last name, and no one knew where she was. It was the perfect checklist for How To Get Murdered For Dummies. 

 

  And yet, it didn’t seem that crazy. Houses and gas stations blurred past. Right now, she only wished she was driving. Wherever they were going, her way would’ve been faster. He had no idea that one of the ways she used to make money was to race cars. 

  Yep, at 16 cab driving hadn’t been her only money making venture. As a kid growing up on the streets her way of survival hadn’t made for a normal childhood. Cars like this sang underneath her. Watching him drive a few miles above the speed limit made her sigh in frustration. He wasn’t Finn, thankfully, but he definitely wasn’t making her feel the V8 engine. 

 

   “Regretting joining me, princess?” He slowed down for a red light.

 

   “Princess?” She gave a small snort and crossed her arms, giving him a side glare. “The only princess in this car is the one who’s driving it like one. The things I could do with this thing.” She absently ran her hands over the dashboard, feeling it hum. 

 

   Instead of moving forward when the light turned green, he looked over at her. 

 

  “Get out.”

 

  “Excuse me?” The street was deserted, but was he really kicking her out in the middle of nowhere?

 

  Ben opened his door, exiting the running Camaro. Was he going to drag her out? Rey didn’t need that type of drama. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she went to open the door, but Ben beat her to it.

 

   “Seriously, you’re going to dump me….” her words were cut short when he took her arm, helping her out.

   “Drive, let me see what you can do.”

 

   His face looked annoyed when she laughed at him. “I thought you wanted complete control.”

 

  “You think I’ve let go of it by letting you drive?” He gave her a wolfish grin and winked. Bending down, he adjusted the seat all the way back for his long legs. 

 

   Excited, she rushed to the drivers side and moved her seat forward. She caressed the steering wheel as one would a lover as she righted herself inside. Once her hands found the three point gear shift, she’d almost forgotten Ben was in the car. 

 

   It didn’t move so much as soar when she hit the gas pedal, the feeling from her younger days returning. He may have had a location, but Rey knew where she wanted to go. A place where she could let it fly, let it reach its full potential. 

 

  If he had reservations about her taking side streets and exits, he didn’t show as he watched her instead of the passing road. Two more exits and they were outside the city, on a side road that was a clear patch from the main highway. A full moon gave the road and desert a silver glow. Enough light that the flat road in front of them was clear for miles. 

 

   The speedometer said 120, and yet she was pretty sure it would go 20 miles over that. The blood rushed to her ears, wondering if Ben would tell her to stop. A submissive? Silly boy, submissives didn’t drive like her.

 

  As if hearing her traitorous thought, his right arm moved towards her. Finding her thigh, he  pressed down, telling her unspokenly to gun it. No one needed to tell her twice. 

 

  Picking up speed, it was built for power. The lines in the middle begin to blur, becoming singular. Faster, faster, the rush of it, making her feel high in ways drugs would never be able to. 

 

  It was a dance with death. One false move, one blown tire, and it was over. Watching the arrow slip over a hundred, the desert, giving no sign of their speed in its vast expanse, sand and dirt, with no real landmarks, making her feel like it was standing still. 

 

  The feeling of his fingers moving between her legs made her remember Ben was along for the ride. As before, he slid his fingers beneath her jeans. Her face turned to him.

 

  “Eyes on the road. I don’t feel like dying quite yet.” His voice was stern.  As a side thought he pulled his phone out. “Siri play “Ocean” by John Butler.” 

 

  Music, soft at first, a guitar playing solo expertly, like his fingers. Swallowing hard, feeling him probe deeper, she gave a small gasp when his thumb nudged her clit. She floored it a bit further, knowing they had miles of clear road, and her arms relaxed. She was in control of the road, at least. 

 

   He moved a finger lazily, circling her nub, making her bite her lip. Not daring to take her eyes from the road, she let him continue his pace. The tempo of the music rose, making her feel all her sensations in full play. A pressure grew, the heat, making her move her pelvis a bit in the chair.

 

    “Stop holding back, you can give me more.” 

 

  Was he talking about the beast of a machine, or her? Moving one last gear, she released it. Her heart pounded, and she felt each heartbeat as they moved at a suicidal speed down the road. His fingers moved faster, and maybe it was just her imagination, but her body almost felt his body pulsing next to her. This wasn’t just her high, he was riding it as much as she was. Almost there, in every sense of the word. It couldn’t be pushed much further. Breathing fast, her knuckles tightened. The sensation between her legs climbed higher, and then he shoved three fingers deep, feeling her reach the top. 

 

  Rey screamed. Okay, screaming was probably an understatement. It was feral, it didn’t even sound like her, but  _ Oh my God _ nothing had ever felt that good. Her foot lifted off the gas pedal, and the car slowed down with her. 

 

   For a moment she thought sweat was trickling off her forehead, and then she realized she was crying. Not sobbing, nothing like that. She absently wiped them away with only one swipe, it wasn’t waterworks. She wasn’t even sure where they had come from. 

 

The lines on the road returned, the song faded out. A minute later, she pulled off the highway, feeling the need to collect herself. 

 

  The engine seemed to hum impatiently under her, as if missing its earlier speed. In the glow of the night, everything was magnified. Her breathing, her heartbeat, the stillness. Looking over at Ben, she felt a crackle of energy that hadn’t been there before. It wasn’t lust, it was something more. They both felt it, the rawness of it. Rey moved first. A click released her from the seatbelt, and with enough sense to make sure she didn’t hit the clutch, her body was in his lap. Her hands flew to his jeans, working his obvious erection free. 

    Powerful arms encircled her, crushing her to him. His hungry mouth moved along her neck, finding her lips open and willing. Ben helped her as they awkwardly pulled at her her jeans, his impatient hands bruising her skin. Naked from the waist down, her arms around his neck, she slowly lowered herself onto him. He was by far the largest guy she’d ever had to accommodate. Even with her insides slick, it still took a bit to adjust to him.

  Ben for his part let her control the speed. His breath caught as her lithe figure sank deeper. Lifting her t-shirt and pushing her bra up, his mouth found a new obstacle to conquer. The feeling of his teeth on her nipple made her feel like he was touching some live wire on her body. Moving her face to his shoulder she bit down, eliciting a growl from him. He gave her a hard spank before his large fingers dug in, moving her up, then down. The interior of the car only gave them so much room, and it's clear a minute later it is not enough for him. 

 

  Opening the door, Ben pulled her out with him. It would almost be comical if they weren't so fucking on fire. Rey wrapped her legs around him as he moved her up against the dark blue camaro. The night was warm enough that her naked body didn’t feel the change in temperature. He pressed her hard against the exterior frame, wanting to completely control his movements and hers. He pulled out almost all the way, then sank back into her with a hard thrust, making her grit her teeth with a bit of pain. 

 

  “So tight,” he mumbled into her hair. “Made for me, aren't you?”

 

   Rey wanted to respond, but his movements quicken and the heat between her legs intensifies. Hands in his hair, she buried her face in the apex of his neck, reduced to moaning. 

 

   “Don’t you let go ‘til I tell you to,” his voices warns. She clenches around him, he must know she is close. 

 

    Each thrust is deeper, his mouth marking her all over. Rey knows that tomorrow she’ll be wearing a turtleneck in July to hide all the bites and bruises. Smugly she knows he will too as she sucks greedly on his skin, marking him as much as he’s marking her. 

 

    “Ben, I can’t hold on much longer,” she gasps, a plea as much as a confession. 

 

   Ben stilled for a second to look at her, cupping her face so he has her complete attention.

 

   “No one will ever touch you again, but me. You belong to me now.”

 

  Rey looked at him, incredulous.  _ This is sex talk, right? Words lost in the moment. _ One look in his eyes tells her differently. A storm is brewing in them.

 

   “Ben…”  her voice trembles. “Please...”  _ Don’t make me say it, it will be a lie. _ At least she wants it to be a lie. A part of her knows he has branded her deep tonight.

 

  “No, you are not going over ‘til you say it. ‘til you promise me no one but me will ever touch you again. Say it Rey, say you’re mine.”

   Burning lips found her neck, nipping and kissing. His hips that she wanted him to move so badly pressed hard against her, holding her in place, keeping her from finding her own pleasure. Fine. Two could play this game. 

 

  “I’ll swear it when you do.”

 

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know Ben was a player. His mouth stopped moving, the only sound their breathing as he considered her counter offer. A small smile came to her lips, a feeling that she’d won. One thing was for sure, he wouldn’t lie to her. Why she knew that she couldn’t say, but it was the truth nonetheless.

 

   The hands that had been holding her close moved slowly up her body, Ben using his sheer weight to hold her up. She wrapped her legs a little tighter, unsure if he was going to move to finish. The atmosphere felt oddly intimate and serious. When his hands reached her arms they circled her wrists and with one fluid motion that made her eyes widen  he slammed them against the car. 

 

   “I never break a promise. If I swear it to you, I’m yours in every way. I’ll protect you, own you, take you whenever I want, and probably break you down in ways that will make you hate me. I’m not a compassionate man. I’ve been labeled a monster by many. I have no family.” The words he spoke were absolute, nothing soft about them. “I feel the energy between us, the heat. Ask me again. Ask me to swear to you, Rey, and I will. But know this-  there is no going back. I’ll see it to the end.” 

 

  His mouth found hers and he drank deep, the electric current between them returning. It was more than lust, or lack of sex, it was what meeting ones’ soulmate must feel like. Pulling away, he looked at her, waiting. A heartbeat passed between them, making her feel that they were the only two people in the whole world. It was insane, but she knew she was never going to be normal. A three bedroom house with said husband, two kids and a dog was never was in her cards. The job was lonely, she was lonely, and Ben had seen right through her. 

 

   “Swear it, then.” 

   It felt like a blood pact, and maybe it was. Maybe it was the full moon and the blanket of stars that made her forget every ounce of reason. 

 

   A look that was undecipherable crossed his face. The grip on her wrists tightened, making her grimace, but she didn’t look away,  _ couldn’t  _ look away. 

 

   “I am yours, Rey Sky.” The words sent a shiver up her spine as he sealed their fate. “Now swear to me.”

 

  “I’m yours, Ben…”  her voice trailed off. Was she really making some kind of pact with a stranger whose last name was unknown to her? 

 

   He shook his head. “Another day, perhaps, but now I believe I have a promise to fulfil.”

 

   Ben didn’t give her time to contemplate his refusal to give her his last name. Taking her mouth, he moved his hips, letting her hands go free. They moved together, Rey refusing to give him all the control. If he minded he didn’t show it. Soon she was there again, and this time she didn’t hesitate. Finding her release and feeling him find his soon after, they held each other, rocking back and forth for a moment as their breathing returned to normal.

 

   Unlike her last partners, he didn’t let go when the act was done, didn't pull away. Rey rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart rate slow. Ben rested his chin on the top of her head, both of them feeling the other on a deeper level. Their bond was made, and Rey, for that moment, regretted nothing.

  
  
  



	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank my beta writer. Amazing job! Psychotic_jedi. The story flows all the better because of you.
> 
> I also need to state that Breath Play is dangerous. I wouldn't let Adam Driver try it on me. Everything in this chapter is consensual. 
> 
> I love to write to music. If you would like some background music that fits the scene. Batman forever (not the cheesy movie, but the soundtrack) Nobody lives without love: Eddie Reader. My personal favorite. The Hunter gets captured by the Prey and for nostalgia reasons Seal (you know the song)
> 
> Poor Rey, last chapter where she's blissfully ignorant. Chapter five (already written) brings her off Cloud 9.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They make my day, and motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Enjoy

    Thirty minutes later, Rey was dressed and in the passenger seat, watching the mostly deserted road whiz by. Ben was driving. The silence between them wasn’t awkward,  Rey and him were simply processing the last hour. What had she sworn too? It felt more intimate than a Las Vegas wedding. That at least would’ve felt like a mistake that could be annulled. This, this felt  _ permanent _ . He was hers, no woman would ever touch him again like she had- and would. The thought made her smile. 

 

  And she was his.The thought should scare her, at least give her pause, but glancing at him now, she knew she’d do it again. Maybe she could blame a shitty childhood. No mom and dad, foster parents who sucked, on the streets at fourteen. Relationships, not exactly healthy.  _ What if he was into drugs? No track marks, or twitchy hands,  _ her inner cop answered _.  _ Career criminal maybe, but he didn’t have a single tattoo. Which at least meant he wasn’t into the gang life. He had a job, a mundane cleaning job, and a nice car. 

 

  Ben with no last name. Maybe he’d done something bad in his past and didn’t want her to run a background check on him quite yet. He was a mystery, and Rey’s job was pretty much to solve those. The scar, she bet that was a good story. Knife fight, it was crude enough. A weapon of some kind had created it.  _ Military, some time in his life, _ she mused. His hands were clean, nails trimmed, hair washed. He took care of himself, but his pale skin meant he wasn’t out in the sun a lot. Clothes, definitely not Walmart rack. Higher thread than most people in his trade would wear. Cleaning wasn’t his only job, she was sure of that. 

 

   “I feel like I’m being profiled.” A half smile lit up his face as he glanced at her, catching her in the act. She had the decency to blush a bit. “What has Detective Rey come up with?”

 

  “I’m off the clock, remember.” 

 

   “The officer is back in my car. So tell me, what has she come back with?” He adjusted the rear-view mirror, looking at it for a split second. Rey had the strangest notion he was making sure he wasn’t being followed. 

 

   Wrinkling her nose a bit, she decided there was no harm in it. Maybe he’d tell her something more about himself. 

 

   “Military, some part of your life. Guessing marines. No more than six years. You didn’t make a career of it. I’m guessing that’s where the scar comes from. Not an accident, a fight. A life or death one. I think Chewy’s isn’t your real job, but I don’t think your a gang member. Maybe illegal trade, whatever your real job is, it isn’t quite legal. No ex-wives, no kids, maybe a fucked up childhood, like mine. Control because that’s all you have in life, and you chose me because I’m the first one who made you forget about it, made you want to lose it. I think you meant to fuck me and leave me a little breathless. A fun game perhaps. I’ll admit, I wanted a distraction. But instead you found a reflection….”

 

  Rey stopped, noticing Ben’s knuckles had gone white on the steering wheel.  _ Okay maybe I should have kept the last part private. Share not scare… _

 

   “I can see why you’re a detective,” he said dryly. 

 

Another long silence. Was he mad at her? He’d asked, and lying was something they’d agreed not to do.

 

   Ben took the 220 exit. After changing gears, his hand moved over hers, intertwining their fingers. Letting her know at least he wasn’t pissed off at her. He moved lanes, letting a small hybrid pass him. His face studied the road a minute, seeming to contemplate his next words. He promised not to lie, but there was some truths he wasn’t ready to give her.

 

   “When I was a child, I had a neighbor. Paid me a dollar to get his smokes and beer for him. Kept to himself, but once in awhile he would tell me a story. Never about his life, always his native culture. Once I told him the girl up the street was my soulmate. The old man waved me off. Handing me my very first smoke and sitting me down, he said only a few unlucky mortals were marked for soulmates, and I better hope I wasn’t one of them. Soulmates were created from one spirit who’d angered the Gods. Split into two mortal bodies they were sent to earth, forever unhappy wandering until they found each other. The spark so bright they’d burn till they became one.” 

 

   “And now we burn?” Rey laid her head on his broad shoulder, not expecting an answer.  

 

   But very quietly, a whisper she didn’t know if she was meant to hear, Ben said, “And burn we will.”

 

A sign up ahead indicated a motel. Ben put the blinker on. 

 

_ Well this just got less romantic _ , Rey thought. _ It doesn’t look like the type that rents by the hour, but still…. _

 

   “I don’t think I can show you my place just yet,” Ben said. He motioned to the motel with his chin. “A coworker of mine knows the owner. I’ve already gotten us a room. Unless you want to go to your place?” 

 

  He looked at her innocently, but Rey suspected he already knew that wasn’t an option. Truth be told, even if Finn hadn’t been living there, she wasn’t sure she would have let him come over. Maybe after he told her his last name. 

 

    In flashing bright yellow lights the sign read “Darth’s Moon Inn”. Okay, an easy location for an Uber driver to find in the morning. 

 

  A one story building, grey in color. Each room had a white door with a number on it, and a window with the curtain pulled. Except for two beaters, they looked to be the only ones there. He pulled up to the last one on the end. Rey looked at the gas station across the street. They really should use condoms. Not that pregnancy was really a worry. Aunt flo was due in two days. If he had something, their earlier romp had already exposed her. 

 

   Deciding it was too late, she made a mental note to check with her doctor, the annual exam was overdue anyways. Ben didn’t go to the front desk like she thought he would to get a key. Instead he bent down and moved a day old newspaper aside to reveal a key.  _ Nice friends _ , she thought. Looking around, she saw that the hotel also lacked cameras. There was probably more than one reason why he chose this place. 

 

   The room upon entering looked….. well, clean. Or cleaned up. A red comforter, black satin sheets, and a smell of lavender wafted in the room. This wasn’t the motels linen. As if to confirm this, when she walked into the bathroom soft white towels hung on the rack. On the sink counter there was name brand shampoo and lotion. The Hilton didn’t even have this. He moved behind her, his arms circling her waist.

 

   “Had it cleaned up a bit, the previous decor still smelled like the eighties.” His mouth moved to the back of her neck.

 

   “Hmmm...people seem to respect you, and want to please you. Why is that?”

 

   The grip around her tightened a bit. His mouth moved up to her ear, nipping the lobe. “Don’t ask questions you’re not ready for. I want to explore other things tonight.”

 

   Leaning back against him, her hand moved along to his mid-drift, sliding down to feel an obvious bulge.

 

   “You don’t want me to interrogate you?” She tried to make it sound sexy, but it came out a bit to much of her cop voice, making him laugh.

 

  “No, I’m sure you’ll try later. Tonight I think I’m going to show you that submissive side you try so hard to hide.” His hands held her tight when she tried to move away.

 

  “I am not a submissive. You are not taking me into some red room of pain, and going all Christian Grey on me.”

 

   His laugh was deep and throaty. “Is that what you think it is? Well, let me enlighten you.”

 

   She squirmed in his arms as he pulled her back to the bedroom. 

 

   “Ben, let go.”

 

   “As you wish.” Lifting her up, he threw her haphazardly onto the bed.

 

  Reflexively, Rey moved herself into a defensive crouch. 

 

   “Take off your clothes.” It’s a command. His voice doesn’t broach argument. 

 “Ben, I’m a cop,” Rey said firmly, trying to take back control.

 

  “Not here, not tonight,” Ben said, his eyes burning. “I told you in the bar everything I was going to do to you. I never lie. Now take off your clothes. I’m going to show you what you really are.”

 

   Okay, maybe when she stormed after him at the bar, she imagined some good role playing. Maybe a bit of rough sex, but now faced with the reality, she’s not sure she wants to find out. A submissive seems weak. Damsel in distress. He likes power, fine he could be on top. Moving to slide off the bed, she saw his eyes narrow. 

 

   Not sure if her plan was to move towards him or the door, her body is only erect for a few seconds before he grabs her and throws her back down on the comforter, this time boxing her in with his body. She tries to fight him, but his large hands pin her down, and his body is heavy on top of hers. 

 

She’s breathing hard, but he’s in control. 

 

“Let up, Ben,” Rey demanded, warning in her voice. 

 

  “Trying to play cop with me isn’t going to work, Rey. The moment you left that bar and swore to me, you were agreeing to all this. Now take off your clothes. I’m not going to do it for you.”

 

   Slowly he released her wrist, but stayed over her. Her anger matched his heat. They are both fighting for control, she knows it. Smiling, she nodded, and his body relaxed a bit, and as she reached to move her shirt up, she kneed him with everything she had in the stomach. 

 

  For a big guy he crumpled hard. Rolling to the side, almost out the bed, she felt him latch on to her leg, pulling her back to him. She grabs on, but it's just blanket and it goes with her.  A powerful swat on her ass makes her suck her breath in. 

  Flipping her back over he straddles her securly. At least now he’s breathing as hard as she is. 

 

  “I’m not going to let you play victim, Rey. We can do this all night. If you need to play cop a few times to feel better fine by me. But if you take another cheap shot like that, I’ll give you a punishment worthy of such behavior.” 

 

   Her breathing slowed a bit, and she moved her pelvis only slightly. He’s pushing her down, but her arms are free.  _ And what punishment would that be?  _ The thought fleeting, and yet, she wants to find out. Wrong and right are sparring with each other. Ben may be testing her, but at that moment she wants to find out his limits as well. 

 

   Moving her arms she pulls her t-shirt off. He eases off her slightly, giving her enough room to pull her pants down. Bra off next, but she doesn’t touch her panties. Instead she looks at him, arms to her side again. 

 

  His face moves close to hers, his voice in her ear. “Testing me is never wise. Take off your panties.” 

 

   “You’re closer.” 

 

_     Holy shit Rey, you do not know this guy _ . Keeping her hands immobile, her arms relaxed alongside her body. She kept her face tensionless, almost smiling, her eyes calm and steady. A bit proud to see a touch of disbelief on his face at her refusal.

 

   It’s replaced by another look. The one that had promised to punish her earlier. It excites her in ways it shouldn’t.  

 

   Once more he leans closer, but this time he runs his nose intimately across her cheek bone. Soft, but she can tell he’s reigning in his control as he decides what to do with her. Closing her eyes she breathes him in.

 

   He chuckles, kissing her lightly on the lips. “My little submissive, in every way. Wanting a punishment already, practically begging me for it. So much for testing the waters, you just dive in, don’t you?” 

 

   As much as she would like to meet his gaze with defiance, she can’t. It’s want and need that reflect back. So when he tells her to raise her arms above her head, she complies without hesitation. One large hand traps both of them in. His other moves down, sliding under her navy green underwear that shamefully haven’t an ounce of sex appeal to them. His fingers dip into her sex, and if there’s any doubt as to her arousal there isn’t now. 

 

   Only for a second does he linger, withdrawing. Keeping her still, his mouth finds her breast, and he suckles and nips them both, teasing them. His fingers move across the thin fabric of her panties, making her buck up towards him. He doesn’t move past it, but teases her slightly through it. 

 

   If this is punishment, she’ll take it any day of the week. Feeling her body move towards its peak, Ben making up for a lifetime of missed pleasure. Ben stopped and looked at her, a wolfish smile on his face. The feeling started to ebb. 

 

  “Seriously?” 

 

    It’s an accusation more than a plea for him to continue. Sighing, Rey threw her head back, deciding to wait him out, planning on making it less obvious she’s close next time. Ben’s planning on making her reach the edge without going over. Well, he isn’t a mind reader. So she’ll hold her cards close to her chest.  Poker face on, she even controls her breathing when he starts again. And yet, he knows. So close and he withdraws everything, making her curse under her breath. And the next and the next time.

 

  It’s getting painful. At first it was just annoying, and even a bit playful, but this next build up feels a bit more uncomfortable. She’s sweating now, and her body feels like piano wires pulled tight. She hasn’t begged, not yet. Moan, yes. Cuss under her breath, yes. But beg him to let her cum? She met him three-fourths of the way there. He can cross the border and take that slip of cloth off her. 

 

    But he won’t, and the power play is for show. This was only going to end one way. Time to cry uncle. 

 

    “Ben please, please, I’ll take them off.”

 

  He stops, making her shiver waiting. “I think I’ll keep them on a bit. If you don’t mind.” The last part she can all but hear the arrogance in his voice.

 

  “No, please, Ben,” Rey begs, trying to move under him. If he’d let go of her wrist she’d rip the offending material off.

 

   “You have no control in this. Test my limits and I’ll punish you, but understand that the punishment ends when I say it does. Do you understand?” 

 

  She has to swallow the knot in her throat before she answers him. “Yes, Ben.”

 

   “When I let go of your wrist, get off the bed and get on your knees in front of it.”

  
  


   Rey wants to argue. Give him the finger, at least. She begged, what more does he want? For one thing the ache between her legs is still throbbing for attention. But it's going to have to wait.  Annoyed by the change in venue, she more or less slides off the bed, making sure to give him a go to hell look as she moves to the floor. 

 

   On her knees isn’t a position she likes much. It makes her feel even smaller, and from a defensive point of view, she’s at his mercy.  Crossing her arms, her face turned to him as if telling him  _ I did what you want. Now can we please get on with it? _

 

  A dark chuckle is all he gives her. Shaking his head, his eyes remained locked on her.

 

  “Wait, am I supposed to call you Sir or Master now?”

 

  He moves in one fluid motion from the bed. It’s not aggressive, but it makes her shrink back a little. He crouches down in front of her. Making her feel less petulant and more apprehensive.

 

   “Do you want to?” 

 

  Her brows crinkle. “No...but isn’t that what you want?” Role playing 101. Submissive gets spanked, played with a little, some hair tugging, and he gets to be called Master. 

 

   “This isn’t a game, and this isn’t role play,” he says, as if reading her thoughts. “Being my submissive means when were like this, you forget about being Rey the Cop, Rey the upstanding citizen. I want your complete trust. I want the girl in the car, the girl at the bar. The one who will let me push her to her full limits. The one who looked me in the eyes and made me swear everything to her.” 

 

   “I trust you. I don’t know who you are, but I trust you.” Her arms dropped from her chest and she gave a small sigh, not sure where they’re going from here. “You’re hiding a lot from me. I’m scared to know what. The law enforcement side of me knows I need to walk out of here, but it’s too late for that.”

 

  Ben moves closer, taking her small hands in his. He leaned in close and kissed her gently. “Tomorrow morning will make us who we are again. But tonight, let's be what we’re meant to be. I don’t want you calling me a name that means nothing. Just call me Ben. You’re the only one who gets to use it. Even when you find out everything else, when were like this, its Ben.”

 

   “Alright, Ben.” 

 

      Her lover pulled her up, placing her hand on his shirt. Taking the hint, she grasped the material and pulled it over his head. With the faintest of touches she traced her fingertips from his jaw all the way down, making slow work of moving to his jeans, her eyes memorizing his every mark, his scars, the feel of his skin. And while clearly in great physical shape, his body is hardly unblemished. A nasty scar above his sternum, a small mark made by a bullet, she guessed, by his collarbone, a few more that crisscross down his back. All together it paints a story of a hard life. Not a single tattoo, and yet he doesn’t need any. His body is marked enough.

 

  Her fingers touched the jean material, and she hears him give an impatient growl. Hiding her smile, she doesn’t hurry. Taking her time, she unbuttoned his jeans, and with exaggerated motion, pulled his boxers down with it. Finding him very aroused, she helped him step out of them. 

 

   He moved behind her. Pulling her close, he moved his hand across the soft fabric of her panties. 

 

   “I should make you wear these all night.” 

 

  She moved her hands to take them off, but he lightly slapped them. “I believe you asked me to do that.”

 

   He wasn’t going to tease her again was he? 

 

   “Do not move.”  His voice was harsh in her ear, a warning.

 

  Kissing her lightly, he moved down her body, paying special attention with his lips and hands, making her feel that electricity between them again.

 

  “All of this is mine.”

 

   “Yes, Ben.”

 

    “When you’re alone, you don’t touch yourself, only I get this body. The only pleasure you get is from me.”

 

  Bending to one knee, he moved to the hem of her panties, then looked up at her. 

 

   “Yes, Ben.” Her voice was soft, trying not to scream at him  _ for the love of God, please, take them off!,  _ knowing he’d take longer if she worded it.

 

   His lips teased her hip bone, biting a bit, making her hitch her breath. Holding still just became that much harder. Taking the fabric with his teeth he moved it down. _Holy shit, the room is getting hot,_ she thought as she watched him. She moved slightly to step out of them when they fell to her ankles. 

 

  Ben picked them up, standing up to face her again. “I think you need to hold on to these for a moment.” 

 

  She tried to grab them and was rewarded with a sharp slap to the rump. 

 

   “I told you not to move.” 

 

  She opened her mouth to argue, but his hand grabbed her jaw, making her look at him. 

 

  “As much as I enjoy your sass, I need your mouth open for another reason.” He holds the panties up. Instinctively she jerks back, but he holds her fast. “In they go, and you better not drop them.”  

 

   Gritting her teeth, she glares at him. Not deterred, he shrugs. “I could always put them back on you. If I do, they are staying on for the rest of the night.” 

 

   The man does not play fair. But right now, after his mouth had been all over her body, she’d practically have to take a cold shower if he doesn’t take her soon. Opening her mouth she glowers at him, wanting to bite his fingers when he presses the fabric in. The taste of herself makes her blush a bit. Damn, she’s wet. 

 

   “Good girl, now bend over and grab your ankles.” His body pressed to her, ready. He grabbed her hips, waiting for her to comply. 

 

  Rey doesn’t need to be told twice. Moving into position she bends over, realizing immediately how exposed this position makes her. She turned her head to look at him. A look of pure hunger plays across his face. One knuckle moves along her spine and he admires her as he lines himself up. Grasping her hips again, he enters fast, making her moan into the fabric.

 

  Had she not been so wet, it might have been painful. But instead she feels it hit just right with every thrust. Holding tight, she tries to keep a grip on her ankles, like he ordered. It’s not easy. Even being in as good of shape as she’s in it takes some stamina. Soon the tell-tale signs begin pooling in her belly. If he denies her this time, Rey will handcuff him to the bed and finish it herself, submissiveness be damned.

 

  Bending down, he grabbed a fistfull of her hair, bringing her up to him. He moved one hand to cup her throat while the other found her slit, making her whine a bit as he slipped two fingers against it. The fabric prevented her from telling him how close she was, but she didn’t have to worry too long. Ben pulled the garment out of her mouth, kissing her cheek.

 

   “Do you trust me?” His voice was serious.

 

  “Yes, Ben.”  _ Please, please let me go over,  _ the little voice pleads.

 

 “Do you trust your life to me?”

 

 “Yes, Ben.” She pressed against him again, practically begging him to let her finish.

 

   “I’m going to test that, but I promise you I won’t hurt you. Are you ready?”

    She stilled against his broad chest, wondering what he wants from her. Trust, he has it. If he needs to test it, she’d let him. All she wants is him right now. 

 

  “I’m yours, Ben, please.” 

 

   In response he kisses her collarbone. One of her free hands moves to his hair, running her fingers through it, while her other moved over the large hand that’s still playing with her sex, urging it on, getting lost in it all. She had almost forgotten his earlier words until she felt his fingers tighten on her throat. Moving her hands up to his wrist, she felt him increase pressure, taking her breath with it.  _ What the hell _ …...

 

  His lips brushed her ear, his voice almost tender. “Shh….just feel, Rey. Trust me.”

 

   The hand between her leg moves quicker, making her brain switch between air and sensation. Her grip on his forearm loosens. If he’s going to kill her, there isn’t much she’s going to be able to do. Trusting him is her only option. To be fair, he trusted her when she’d gone breakneck speed on an empty road. Her body now screaming fight or flight, Rey makes herself manually override it with every ounce of willpower she possess, telling it to shut up. 

 

    The room begins to get spotty, but in turn everything he’s doing to her becomes more intense. A wash of color, like a kaleidoscope, every movement turning the colors and shapes.  And then all at once the colors and shapes explode around her, making her feel like a piece of fine crystal that’s been dropped, shattering everywhere.

 

    The pressure on her throat gone, Rey can breathe again, her body shaking against his. Aftershocks make her dizzy as she feels him pulse inside of her. Ben holds her close as he finishes and her hands clutch his, vice-like as if she’s drowning and Ben is her life-line. His breath is heavy on her neck as he holds her, waiting for her to recover. 

 

   She moves slowly, breaking away from him. She takes a few baby steps, feeling the room sway a bit. Ben steadies her. Turning to look at him, her eyes meet his. 

 

   CRACK!

 

  Her hand hits him across the cheek as hard as she can, making her palm sting from the impact. Ben for his part looks shocked, anger not even registering. 

 

  “That’s for not warning me.”

 

   His mouth opens, but she doesn’t let him talk. Arms around his neck she draws him into her, lips pressed hard against his. Feeling his arms encircle her, she bites his lips, drawing blood. She continued her assault on his lips, breaking away only to breathe. When he gazes at her again, he seems a bit perplexed.

 

   “That’s for the sex.” 

 

  A smile breaks out on his face. With a growl he grabs her, lifting her up, carrying her to the bed. 

 

   “I’m yours, Rey Sky. Tomorrow….” his voice trails off and he closes his eyes. 

 

   “I grew up on the streets, Ben. I don’t have any family to bring you home to. I’m not going to want dates, flowers, a wedding. We can live in our worlds and meet each other at night without having to share toothbrushes. Your past, if you have a criminal record, I don’t care. Even if you’re some kind of bookey-I don’t care. We’ll make it work.”

 

  Her words, meant to displace his worry, seem to have the opposite effect. A look of pain crossed over his face. 

 

   “Rey, tomorrow you're going to hate me. And I won't blame you. But after the anger is gone, after you’ve had a few nights to curse my name, I’ll find you. At that moment, remember our oaths to each other. And one day you’re going to have to choose.”

 

   “Ben, your scaring me. Choose what?”

 

  “To kill me or join me.” His voice said it so quietly, Rey thinks she must have misheard him.

 

  “Ben?”

 

  Laying her down on the satin sheets, he kissed her deeply. His fingers moved the hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

 

   “I won’t make it easy. I plan to make you burn just as much as I will.”

 

   “I’ll never hate you. I..” she stops herself just in time.  _ What the fuck Rey, you’ve never said that to a single person in your life. You don’t even know what that word means,  _ the small voice inside her whispered coldly. 

 

   Ben moved next to her in bed, pulling her close. “I think we said that when we promised each other our souls. We just didn’t know it. It’s overused anyway. When you lay here with me and tell me that you still belong to me, that's all I need. That’s all I’ll ever need to hear from your lips.”

 

    Turning towards him, she pushed her body up against his. She could feel the night slipping away and wanted desperately for time to still. To keep them like this always. Feeling moisture in her eyes that she doesn’t want Ben to see, she kisses him. Tasting him, a part of her knows it will be the last time they lay like this. Not knowing why, but knowing it just the same.

 

  “I’m yours, Ben.”

 

  He moves over her, reverently kissing her and trailing down her neck, feeling the urgency as well. Giving her the last of himself. Hands in his hair, she closes her eyes, feeling him move lower. Not sure how her body could want more after the last round, but it does. It needs him.

 

  “Ben tell me...tell me again. Don’t let me forget. Ever.” 

 

    He raised his head up to look at her.

 

     “Rey, shh...I’m yours. Now close your eyes, and let me taste you one last time.” And then she’s pretty sure he’s saying it to himself, but she hears him whisper, “I’ll need to remember this, when you’re trying to shoot me.” 

 

  Rey wants to protest, but his mouth moves to the heat between her legs. Holding her hips, he drags her close, making all thoughts of the future die with it.

  
  


   Later, when all that was hidden comes to light, when it’s only her empty bed and her memories to keep her warm, does she wonder if it was worth it. Ben. Her Ben, her lover and enemy. Regret...oh yes. But, deep down, she knows it’s not regret she hadn’t known, it’s regret that the night hadn’t lasted forever.

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't last forever. 
> 
> Thank you again to my beta reader. :-)

   It’s like what always happens in all the stories:  The clock strikes midnight, the magic runs out, the dream ends. A lifetime of hollywood and childhood fables should have told Rey one thing- when it's this good, it means everything is about to get bad,  _ really _ bad. 

 

   Slivers of light peak behind heavy curtains, alerting Rey that the night is over. Ben’s warm body is wrapped around her, making her not want to move. Soft breathing lets her know he is still sleeping soundly. The sound is comforting, and she finds herself wishing that she could wake up to it every morning. Loving his scent and the smell of sex between them, knowing she needs to get up and go to work, and  _ holy shit… _

 

_ Finn. _

 

   He’s probably beside himself with worry, if he woke up and found her gone. What a horrible roommate, partner, friend she’s been. All she had told him was that she was going to Poe’s house. Maybe if the stars have aligned he slept through the night and didn’t find her note, maybe he’s still wrapped up in an afghan sleeping. With a small flicker of hope she remembered that her phone hadn’t rang all night, and she hadn’t put it on silent. Finn’s ringtone was hard to miss, it's the theme song to Game of Thrones. 

 

  Her phone...it hadn’t buzzed once, actually. Not that she’s thought to check on it. Trying to move the big arm that’s wrapped around her, Ben gives a soft huff and pulls her tighter, making her laugh.

 

  “I need to get up.”

  She feels him hard against her.

 

  “I know, but I think I want you one more time.”

 

  Ben doesn’t ask, only moves himself, pulling her close and slipping inside. Morning sex is pretty good. Still a bit sore from a night of love making, she feels a softer orgasm building. It’s not like the night before, but it warms her insides enough to make her toes curl and a satisfied little mewl come out of her mouth. 

 

  Okay, now she  _ really _ needs to get up. This time when she pulls away Ben lets her go, kissing her shoulder blade before he releases her. He doesn’t stay under the covers. Rolling out of bed, he walks to the bathroom and she hears the sound of water running. He’s in the shower. Rey moves around looking for her clothes, looking for her phone. She left it somewhere. Ben had handed it back to her in the car after she’d put her jeans back on. Unlike his iphone, hers was a thick Nokia flip phone that she always got tons of shit about. But in two years she’d never had to replace it, cracked screen or anything. 

 

   Finding her pants, she feels it in the bottom of the right pocket. She retrieved it and flipped it open, revealing a black screen. It's not even on. It had a full battery, it shouldn’t be dead. Did it turn off by accident? She hit the ON button. Nothing. It feels lighter, she hadn’t noticed it before. Turning it over she takes off the back, to reveal the battery is missing. 

 

  Her heart sinks. It’s an asshole move, but deep down she knows it's more than that. Seeing his jeans on the floor, she goes over to them, listening to the shower. She checks the first pocket, hands deep, there’s no wallet. On inspection of the second pocket her fingers find a small plastic square. Her battery. 

 

  Throwing her clothes on quickly, she pushes the battery back in place, watching the screen give a glow. Once it lights up the screen turns blue and then three out of the five tower bars light up. A second later it pings, six text message, and ten voicemails.

 

_ Shit, shit shit. _

 

  Everyone from Finn, Rose, and her boss has been trying to get ahold of her. Its 6:30 am.  _ Why is everyone awake? They haven’t been searching for me all night, have they? _ Almost all of the texts are from Finn.

 

**Where are you? Why are you not answering your phone? Are you okay? Rey you're scaring me, pick up.**

 

Running her hand through her hair and feeling like a complete asshole, she reluctantly hits the voicemail button, knowing she’s going to have to grovel to be forgiven for this transgression. Her friends must be worried sick. 

 

  The first one is pretty much what she expected. Finn, telling her to call him. The second a bit more urgent, saying he’s having Rose pick him up so they can go check on her. The next one from Rose, pretty much stating exactly what Finn had just said. 

 

 The following one….it makes her blood freeze.

 

  “ _ Rey please pick up _ ….” Rose is in the background, it sounds like she’s crying. “ _ The house, Finn, you don’t think… _ ” she can hear Rose screaming in the background. “ _ Rey if you get this message, Poe's house… someone burnt it down. Answer the phone God dammit.” _

 

   The water is still going. Rey holds the phone like its a viper that might bite her. The next message is Maz.

 

_ “Officer Rey, please call immediately if you are able.”  _ There’s a slight pause. “ _ And know that if you can’t, we are looking for you. I hope you’re not one of the bodies we found inside.”  _ Such sadness in her voice… as if she thinks Rey is dead.

 

   Rey’s fingers are trembling so bad that she drops the phone. It hits the bedside table hard, popping the back open. _No, it can’t be that bad._ _Ben… he’s just a cleaning guy..._

 

She needs to get out of here. Now. She has no weapon. Ben doesn’t know that she knows yet. Maybe she can slip out. Call the police. Alert everyone to the fact that she isn’t dead.

 

   “Rey.”

 

  The shower is still going, she can hear it, but he’s behind her, and she’s pretty sure he’s been listening the entire time.

 

  Turning towards him, she knows that it's futile to hide anything at this point. 

 

   “Ben.” Her voice wants to be angry, afraid even, but instead it comes out anguished. “Who are you?” 

 

  His hair is wet, and he has his boxers on. Bending down, he finds his jeans and puts them on.

 

It would probably be a good time to escape, or try to. But right now all Rey wants is answers. He’s not going to kill her, at least she doesn’t think he is. But what does she know? Not taking her eyes off of him, she bent down to retrieve her phone.

 

 Ben took a sudden step towards her, and she froze. “Don’t.” His lips are pressed together in a grim line. He holds out his hand to her. “Rey, give me the phone.”

 

 But her limbs won’t work, and a feeling akin to being a small child comes over her. She looks at the phone, willing herself to move. To do something. Does she have enough time to do anything before he takes it forcefully? Probably not.

 

   Instead of waiting, Ben crossed the short distance and grabbed the phone from the floor in one quick movement. His movement makes Rey respond, it’s more reflex than thought. She backed up a bit, but there’s nowhere to go. The table and the bed trap her in.The back of her shins knock into the stand, sending the lamp sideways. He reached out to steady her, but she jerked away from his touch, and a look of conflict flickers across his face. Instead, he stepped back from her and put the cell phone in his pocket. 

 

  Something in her breaks, and she’s angry at herself, angry at him. She gave him everything.  _ Everything!  _ Shocking both of them, she launched herself at him, knowing full well she’s no match for him. Her fists collide with his chest, she hits him hard. He lets her put a few good hits in before he grabs her wrists, pulling her to him.

 

  “Rey.” His voice calm. Why is he calm?  

 

  She fights harder, trying to kick him, but he spins her around, effectively trapping her against him. He fights a bit to hold her, she’s not making it easy. She struggles against him, not caring if it’s in vain, wanting to hurt him as much as he’s hurt her. There isn’t much she can do but wear herself out. Ben, well, he just lets her. Holding her the same way he did the night before, as if they are lovers and he’s still trying to protect her. He whispers to her, a soft voice, telling her to calm down, telling her to be still, telling her lies. Rey is having none of it. Even worse, she’s crying. 

 

   “You  _ lied _ to me! I gave you everything I had, and you lied to me!”  _ I gave you my heart,  _ she wants to scream _. _

 

   “I never lied to you, not once,” his heavy words murmur in her ear. He nuzzles her neck, and absurdly, his gentle touch makes her want to cry and cling to him. 

 

  “Chewies cleaners… really? You’re one of Kylo’s goons!”

 

  “I never told you I worked for them. Two truths and a lie remember? You just believed the ones you wanted to.” 

 

   The fight is gone from her, his words striking hard. Twisting her body away from him, he allows it, knowing she wants to face him. The fact that his warm body still feels like safety is super fucked up, making her hate herself even more. The bar, the two truths, the most dangerous man she’d ever met, and… the hairs on her neck stand up.

 

  “The drink saved my life? What would’ve happened had I not followed you?”

 

  “You know what would’ve happened. I was searching for something and the cleaning crew showed up. They were disposed of. My men were in the bedroom. Had you but looked around the couch you would’ve seen the body of the man whose jacket I took.”

 

   No emotion, no sense of wrongness in the fact he had murdered a bunch of innocent people. Or that had she not followed him out, he’d have murdered her too. 

 

  “Your men? How far up the ladder are you in Kylo’s drug ring? Do you know how evil he is, the lives he’s ruined? Do you even care?”

 

   “Rey, do you still not know who I am?” His dark eyes searched hers, not letting her break away, forcing her to make the connection. The moment it does he sees the color drain from her face. 

 

    Rey shook her head, willing it to not be so. It couldn’t be. 

 

  “Say it, Rey. Say my name.”

 

   “Kylo.”  She’s shaking now, not out of fear, but from the terrible truth of it all. 

 

  She feels her legs give out. Arms that she once hoped would hold her forever caught her, and she hated him as he moved to embrace her. Will he have one of his men do it? There’s no way he’s going to let her walk out of here. The anonymity he’s spent years building up, he’s not going to let her destroy it. Maybe he’s trying to work up the nerve to do it. She won’t beg, but she doesn’t want someone else to do it. 

 

   “Just make it quick, okay?” 

 

  Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, not caring that her cheeks are wet. Feeling his bare skin, and wanting so badly to hate him, hate him for making her want him, making her feel everything, making her  _ love _ him. What she should do is fight, kick, scream… but her heart just isn’t in it. It feels broken. Killing her might be a mercy right now. 

 

   “I’m not going to kill you, Rey.” Ben kissed her forehead and sat down on the bed, still cradling her.

 

   “You can’t take me with you,” she sobbed. “I’ll never accept your life. And prisoners make poor girlfriends. If you let me go, you know I’ll talk. So what choice do you have?”

 

  He gave a small chuckle. “I’ve never had someone try to convince me to kill them before.” Taking her chin, he gently lifted it so that she was looking at him.

 

   “Do you think that after everything I’ve done for you, I’d kill you now? I told you I’d protect you. That I’d see it to the end. I’m yours, Rey.” 

 

   He shook his head, and his face darkened a bit. His hold on her chin tightens, and she can tell a bit of Kylo is coming through. 

 

   “But I can’t have you telling the police what I look like. So I’m going to offer you something in return for your silence.”

 

  “Kylo, I’m not a dirty cop,” she hissed. How dare he think he can bribe her!

 

 She feels the sting before she even registers he has slapped her. 

 

   “So you remember.” His voice is hard as he looks at her. “Don’t ever call me that, when were like this. Kylo is another part of me. A side I’m not going to show you, when we are like this. After we part, call me Kylo to your cop buddies, your friends, the press, I don’t care. Say that name with all the hate you want. It will make me smile, when I watch it on tv. But here, in the quiet of our space, when it’s just us and the world doesn’t matter, it’s Ben. Always Ben.”

 

  Did he really think that after all of this they have a future together? That there will be any form of intimacy between them?  “There is nothing that you can bribe me with that will make me stay silent… Ben.”

 

   His mouth hardened, and for a moment she was sure he would strike her again. But it passes and he takes a deep breath, letting it whistle through his teeth. His next words are clipped with controlled patience.

 

  “Really, not even if it meant breaking up the largest child trafficking ring that’s right under your nose in Vegas?”

 

   “You’re going to give me information to bust your own men?” Rey couldn’t keep the scorn out of her voice.

 

  “I have crossed many lines, but I’ve never trafficked kids. I only deal with mules. In the human business.”

 

   “How noble of you.” She took a breath, trying to keep from pissing him off. She bit down any other snide remarks and  broached his offer carefully.

 

  “Tell me more.”

 

  “Greedo, a man who acquires and trades in the flesh business, likes his merchandise young.” 

 

   She could see the disgust on his face, and while he was still a despicable person, at least he had some limits. Small consolation at the moment.

 

   “I know that in two days he will move a large shipment. Kids that if you don’t save will be lost forever. But if you keep your promise, and I’ll know if you do, an anonymous tip will come in. And the precinct and the press will be too busy dealing with all the happy stories and footage of parents reuniting with their babies to worry about a cop who happened to fall in love with a crime lord.”

 

   “I’m not in love with you.” The words are halfway out of her mouth when he slaps her again.

 

  “I cannot stand lies from you, even if they are masking hurt feelings. Keep your mouth shut. If you feel the need to say any more, I won’t hold back. I’ve risked too much for you.”

 

   Rey very much wanted to retort back, that she’s not lying, that if she had a gun there would be a tag on his toe. And maybe that’s true, but he’s right. And the same heart that wants to kill him also wants him to lay her down and make her feel everything she felt last night.

 

  Ben does lay her down, letting go of her to sit on the edge of the bed, giving her enough space to listen to him, without holding her, but also able to grab her should she try and run.

 

   “When you wake up, you’ll have two choices. Tell the cops everything, or take my deal. If you tell the cops everything, I’ll come back for you, and it won't be as Ben. I won't give you a choice in joining me. If you do what I think you’ll do, and give the cops whatever story you like, I’ll let you have the choice. And I think in the end, you’ll join me.”

 

  Rey tried not to laugh. He cannot be serious. Does he really think she could change teams? Maybe she did have a death wish, but if he wanted the truth she was going to give it to him.

 

   “Fine, but the next time we meet, I’ll arrest you. I won’t stop hunting you. I’ll bring down your empire. I’ll spend every last breath making sure you pay for your crimes.” 

 

   If this angers him, he’s the best poker player in the world. Giving her a small smile, he nodded, as if this is the answer he expected. Shifting on the bed, he moved away from her to open the drawer on the bedside stand. The one where hotels keep their bibles.  _ Fuck, I should have checked that,  _ she thinks.  _ Does he have a gun? _ But when he turns he’s holding a hypodermic needle. Pre-planned down to the last detail, there was never a question in his mind how this night was going to end.

 

   He catches her before she can roll off the bed. One arm, that’s all it takes for him to hold her down. God dammit, he’s strong. Rey fights, scratching him, trying anything to escape.

 

  “Ben, please….. you don’t have to knock me out. Just drop me off somewhere.” She stopped moving. Maybe she could reason with him.

 

  “Sorry, but right now you’re covered in evidence. Don’t worry, no one will touch you but me. You’re mine, and I won’t let you forget it, even when you’re a cop. I’ll make sure of that.”  

 

   Both her hands hold his wrist, her fingernails digging in and she hopes it hurts a bit, and maybe she can get some forensic material under them.

   “I’m going to hunt you down.” Rey doesn’t even try to struggle as he pulls the cap off with his teeth, spitting it out. Instead she makes sure he knows where they stand.

 

  His face is inches away from her now. “I’ll let you chase me, ‘til I catch you.” His lips crushed any response out of her mouth. 

 

   She feels the pinch. And maybe it's just the drug but she feels herself kiss him back, as everything fades to black.

  
  


Fuck, her head hurts. Not just hurts, its pounding, like the world's worst hangover. It takes her a moment to realize she’s awake, and in some place very comfortable. The room spins into focus, and it looks oddly familiar. The crack in the ceiling, the off blue that badly needs a paint job. She’s seen it before, a thousand times. It's her room. Which for one blessed second makes her wonder if it was all a dream. 

 

     But her body makes her feel everything, and Rey knows that’s a fantasy she can kiss goodbye. Not only does her head hurt, it’s as heavy as a bowling ball, almost making her want to close her eyes and beg for the darkness again. She forces herself up, and God does the room spin. It reminds her of the time her and one of her foster brothers got in the squirrel cages at the fair. A ferris wheel where you could spin your seat around and around while the big wheel turned. As a kid it had felt fun to watch the world turn over and over, until her stomach had wanted to puke every ounce of the corn dogs and cotton candy she’d eaten. Not so much now. 

 

   Her mind is so busy trying stay awake, to not pass out and not puke that it takes a minute for her to realize her bed has been tampered with. A romantic wouldn’t call it tampered with, they’d have some witty lovers cliche` to describe the fact that it’s covered with flowers. But Rey looks at it as a crime scene.

 

     Not roses, or the usual variety that one finds at the floral department. But heaps of wild flowers.  _ Dramatic much? _ she thinks. And as if to confirm this, her next discovery is her clothing.

 

   The finest thing Rey has ever worn is against her skin right now. Satin so light it almost makes her feel naked covers her frame. An ivory robe with a matching negligee is all she’s wearing, making her glad she’s alone. Gritting her teeth, she takes a deep breath and stands up. It’s not as bad as she thought, and with timid steps, she makes the short distance to her small private bathroom, the only luxury she has in their shared apartment. Finn had all but demanded she take the one with the private bath. Now she’s grateful for it.

   A flick of the switch and the small room is bathed with light. It doesn’t help her headache, but Rey ignores the throbbing when she notices her reflection, making her eyes widen.

 

   The girl looking back at her doesn’t look a thing like her. Clean her up, or dress her up? Her hair is curled, no makeup on, but he’s tucked flowers in her hair. Her robe and slip look almost bridal. Marks cover her body from their earlier fun, making her look like a high school cheerleader who let the football star go to far. 

 

   A sharp feeling of pain on her chest gives her a bit of discomfort. Her head had taken so much of her attention that she had not even registered anything else. She felt a small sting above her right breast and when she moved the robe a bit, she can feel and see that the skin is raised. She isn’t prepared for the revelation.

 

  Over her heart is a hexagon, dark in the middle with a white circle with inward spikes. How strange she thinks.Not large, nothing obscene, but big enough it isn’t going to be missed. Marking her so she doesn’t forget.  _ Who is this guy?! Well other than the largest crime lord on the police and government radar. _

 

  She also knows right away she is not letting anyone find her like this. No one would ever take her serious again. Especially not after they find out she slept with America’s most wanted. They were going to anyway. But this is a humiliation she’s not willing to share, evidence be damned. Not that they are going to find any. A part of her knows that he hasn’t been in the business this long to make mistakes. Letting her free was his biggest gamble. Banking on her to lie.

 

  And will she? He hardly gave her a fair offer. She could wait a few days and then give them the real description, but Rey has a feeling her department has a few crooked cops. And he’ll know she betrayed him. The thought shouldn’t make a difference, but it does.

 

  At least that’s the plan. But as she walks out of her bathroom to change, the door opens and there stands Rose and Finn. 

  
  



	6. Best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my longest chapter. No smut, but Kylo/Ben does show up. Mostly a Rey and Solo scene. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I may moderate comments, but I do take constructive criticism.

The only silver lining for the next forty-eight hours is that Rose and Finn found her first. Had it been another cop, a nameless detective, it might have been worse. And it’s pretty much the most god-awful thing Rey has ever had to go through. The hotel, her room, her body are now all evidence. And they are processed as such. Humiliation doesn’t even cover how she’s feeling right now. The only thing that keeps her going is knowing that when this is over she can go back after Kylo. Or at least that’s what she thought.

  
  


   “You’re off the case.” 

 

  Rey couldn’t believe the words she heard from her boss. Sitting across from Maz’s desk, feeling like the carpet has been pulled from underfoot. 

 

    “All the hours I’ve put in, all the work I’ve done.”

 

    “Invaluable, to the new task force.” Maz replied stoically 

 

     “I’m the best detective you have on this case.” Moving from her chair, to confront her boss.

 

     “Not anymore.” Maz didn’t rise to the bait, instead the old lady leaned back in her chair, waiting for Rey to calm down. “Your a material witness at best now.” Waving at Rey’s empty seat. “Sit down.”

 

   “I made a mistake. Please.” Not wanting to beg, but unable to keep a sliver of desperation out of her voice.

 

   “The head of this department, the mayor, wanted your head on a platter, and I refused to give it to them. Mistake yes, career killer, that will be for you to decide. I saved your job.”

 

  Her job? Rey knew it was going to be bad, but had hoped. Hoped for what? Sleeping with the main suspect. Ignorance, could hardly save her. Time to find out how far she’d fallen.

 

  Turning from Maz, walking over to the large panel windows that gave view of the parking lot below. July in Vegas, the heat radiated through the glass, the room had to be over eighty, and yet her hands moved up her arms feeling cold. With a sense of detachment to the world, Rey looked down watching life  continue on below her.

 

   “How bad is it?” 

 

   “I gave you the one hail mary pass I could. I put you with Solo.”

 

 The words jolted her to look up. “Finn?”  _ Did he request a new partner?  _

 

  “Promoted to lead detective. Maybe the only silver lining your going to get. He fought for you. Don’t think he wanted it, that way.” 

 

   No, not Finn, but it was good he wouldn’t go down with the Rey sinking ship. Maz had lined against the window, an absurd amount of snow globes. A token from her fifty years of travel, they collected dust at odd spots all over the office. Picking up one, Rey saw it was Alaska. Now there was a good place, for a useless detective. 

 

  As if reading her thoughts, “It’s not over. Solo’s never happy to get a new partner. After I told him, he didn’t protest or slam the door like normal.”

 

  “Solo, always has one foot in probation.” Setting the globe down after giving it a small shake. Watching the flakes fall around a sled dog team.

 

  “Now you’ll have something in common.” Clearing her throat. “I don’t have time to coddle you. Solo is it. Half the force thinks, your in love with the crime boss, and the press is painting a star-crossed lovers story. No one wants to touch you with a ten foot pole.”

 

  No sugar coating the truth there.

 

   “Understood.” Willing her jaw to unclench, counting ten breaths till she could control her face and turn to look at Maz.

 

  “Now if your done feeling sorry for yourself, I have an assignment for you.” Rey’s ears pricked at this. Eyes looking down to the folder Maz slid across the desk at her. “Intel received a tip this morning. Apparently Greedo is back, or that’s what someone wants us to believe.”

 

  Rey crossed the room, taking the manilla folder. Opening to find a small report. Scanning it, knowing right away it was the tip Ben had promised. 

 

  “How large of task force is responding?” 

 

  “Two small swat teams, are at the supposed location.” 

 

 The way Maz said  _ supposed  _ made Rey’s chin snap up. “You think the tip fake?”

 

 “The tipster gave details that couldn’t be ignored. But…” Maz fingers drummed her desk, mulling her words over. “Greedo, would be taking a huge risk to ever come back to the United States. After the Nevada dump, the bounty on his head is high.”

 

_ Dump, _ cold-blooded heartless murder. Feeling the heat of discovery, a semi trailer with a dozen kids had been found abandoned in the Nevada desert. No cop went home that day the same. Greedo, fled state with a million dollar bounty on his head. None of the kids had names, undocumented, buried with tiny flowers, and Jane and John Doe scribbled above little plots.

 

     “It could be true. Money, bringing him back.” 

 

   “Possibly, but the task force has been there since this morning, nothing looks promising, yet. At best it’s going to be a drug bust. Solo is in narcs, so I’m sending the two of you out there. Location is remote, but it will give you time to get to know your new partner….and get a moment respite out of the office.” 

 

  Maz looked at the door behind her. Lips grim. No words needed to be said. The Kylo fiasco had tainted her in the eyes of department. In other words, she was now the painted bird, and would be treated as such.

 

  “Kylo, left you alive. Almost as big of mystery as the legend himself. Love, who knows.” Rey opened her mouth. “Don’t, I’m an old lady whose seen much, and if so, I’m thankful for it. Saved your life. Allowed us to get a good picture of him. But if he contacts you….”

 

  “I’ll arrest him myself.” 

 

  Something shifted in her look, pity, maybe. “You’re dismissed. And Rey…”

 

  Rey stopped, hand on the door knob.

 

 “Even the devil was an angel once.”

 

   Outside the office, the room full of coworkers became quiet. Squaring her shoulders, Rey gave them a look of indifference. One day the colors would wash off of her feathers. 

 

Moving through the rows of desk and file cabinet, to the the outside hallway, the sound of noise resuming once her shadow was out of sight. Hating herself for caring, wishing the numbness from earlier would return. 

 

  A water fountain nearby, bending down taking a long drink. The sour taste in her mouth being replaced by city tap water. Looking up, a corkboard filled with flyers. A new one made her grimace. 

 

   Kylo. More like Liam Neeson. A face, that looked nothing like him. A lie. Her new phone buzzed. Government issued, with tracking device, in case her crime lord boyfriend was stupid enough to use it. A text message, from her new partner. 

 

**Eating lunch outside.**

 

 Fingers ready to text back, when she heard a familiar voice.

 

 “Rey?”

 

 A face full of concern looking at her, Finn.

 

  “Hey, sorry just finished talking with Maz. So congrats.” Trying her best to smile. “I need to meet my new partner, and get on the road.” They could talk later. Not now, her emotions already felt raw.

 

  Plus what should she say? Apartment cleared yet? Sorry I made it a crime scene. Or the best one yet, hey sorry they found your car burnt and at the bottom of Dagobah’s community park lake.

 

  Trying to move passed he him, he stopped her, and before Rey could refuse, Finn wrapped her in one of his trademark hugs.

 

  Damn his pure heart, Rey wished he would just yell at her. That emotion right now she could deal with. This, this was going to push her over the edge, and right now she was clinging hard trying to keep from falling over.

 

  Breaking away, knowing he meant well. “I’m sorry.”

 

  Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Rey shook her head, backing up. Turning, walking almost in a run. Hearing him call her name. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Needing to move, wanting to avoid people at all cost. Four flights later, she was outside.

 

  Hans Solo, her new partner iis waiting for her by one of the public vendor carts parked outside. Two thirds of the way through a hot dog, he doesn’t stop eating once she’s next to him, giving her a smirk that makes her grit her teeth. 

 

  He’s a man in his mid forties, with thick, shaggy brown hair that needs to be cut. Clean shaven is the only compliment that comes to mind. Looking at his leather jacket  that has a fresh mustard stain on it,.

 

  Rey can’t help herself, grabbing a napkin off the cart, she wipes the offending splotch off.

 

  “Hey kid, guess you must’ve really pissed off someone to get stuck with me.” 

 

  “It’s Rey, thank you. If you’re done with lunch, can we please get on the road? I’d like to get there before the swat team makes a mess of it.”

 

   “Seriously, you think there’s something there? Going to be an empty warehouse, and we’re going to find some hobo’s banging inside.” He grins, throwing the hotdog wrapper in the nearby trash can. 

 

  “Where’s your cruiser?” She looks around the parking lot, knowing right away which one it is. 

 

  He walks over to it, noticing her give it a once over, nonplussed. 

 

  “Hey, give her some respect, she’s older than you are. What are you, twelve? This lady has been the only faithful wife I’ve had.”

 

   Rey opened the passenger door of a 1986 Crown Victoria Ford. It even had the original pleather seating, ripped in several places. A pair of gold dice hung in the window, and her seat has a carton of Lucky Strikes that he moves aside.

 

  The old car hummed to life and vibrated with an edge that made Rey think it was one step above the chopping block. In a few minutes they were on their way, and she flipped on the radio to try and deter conversation, but he flipped it off.

 

  “Other than the office gossip, I don’t really know who you are. Wanna share, kid?”

 

  “Rey, it’s Rey Sky. And not really.” She flipped the radio back on.

 

  Instead of flipping it off, Solo slowed the car down to twenty miles an hour. The sound of honking cars whizzed by them, giving them the finger as they angrily sped past.

 

   “You’re half my age, so you’re kid, and I’ve got all day. I ain’t going into any job with a partner who isn’t going to communicate with me. That’s how cops end up dead.”

 

  Ignoring her ice stare, he instead grabbed a smoke, and lit it. He rolled down the window a bit so he could blow out. 

 

   “Fine.” Rey flipped off the radio. “What do you want to know? It’s all over tv stations. I’m pretty much the dumb bunny of the police force.” 

 

  “Oh, you think I care if you slept with Kylo? Shit, half the cops here are having affairs, snorting drugs in the evidence room, or taking money under the table. I just want to know if shit gets real that you have my back.”

 

 The speed of the old wagon drifted back to the limit and over, much to Rey’s relief. Solo flicked the cigarette out the window, drifting in and out of traffic, without once using a turn signal. At least they had their driving in common.

 

    “Not that it’s going to account for much, but up until two nights ago I thought I’d made a large break in the case. Unkar Plutt is the weak link in the operation. My job is all I have. I don’t have relationships, I barely have a life. This is it. So can you trust me? I don’t have anything left. I’ll have your back if you have mine.”

 

   “Hey kid, don’t be too hard on yourself. Being stuck with me isn’t so bad, only way now is up, right?” He gave her a half grin, turning his eyes back to the road.

 

  Forty-five minutes later, they were on the dirt road to the warehouse. Two black vans were stationed close, and as they slowed Rey’s heart sunk.  _ You have got to be kidding me. They sent Will Tarkin? _ He was standing in front of the road, blocking them from going further. Solo, ever the ass, made sure to stop just a few feet away from him, giving him a mocking wave that made the old man’s eyes narrow.

 

   A man who’d long ago been passed by for all the good promotions, Will Tarkin made sure everyone else’s life was just as miserable as he was when he was on task force. With pale skin despite the Las Vegas sun and grey hair, his age could be anywhere from middle age to senior citizen discount. Not that she dared ask him. He was a prick enough the few times she’d had to work with him. 

 

   Exiting the cruiser Rey made to join the rest of the team, but Tarkin stepped in front of her.

 

   “This is as far as you both go. Surveillance has shown some activity, and I’m not having you two screw it up.” 

 

  Rey was not to be deterred. “We’re part of this task force, you can’t sideline us. Are you bringing in more men? This is Greedo, after all. If he’s here, the place will be heavily armed.”

 

   “Greedo is drinking martinis in Buenos Aires, probably getting his rocks off. This is probably a meth lab. An overhead saw a couple guys outside. No kids.”

 

 “You're basing your tactical plan off of one aerial fly over?” Rey was incredulous. “Shouldn’t we get closer, do some ground work? Try at least to see inside?”

 

  “Two ratty looking gang members outside with guns in the six hours we’ve been here,” Tarkin huffed. “You’re wanting to call in the troops for that? We ride up there in an hour. They’re going to crumple like a house of cards and piss all over themselves. Probably one of their buddies was looking to settle a score and turned them in. Made it sound all grandiose so we’d send in the artillery.” 

 

    This is a disaster Rey thinks, their not treating it with any merit. Tarkin, doesn’t see any glory in bringing down a job he thinks is below him. No scouts, not following protocol. Agents are going to end up dead, kids are going to end up dead. Gritting her teeth to quash her rage, she tries again. Her voice deceptively calm.

 

    “But what if it’s true and there’s a bunch of children inside? Isn’t that worth the precaution? Dead kids make for poor news stories. If you think my career looks bad, imagine what yours is going to look like after the news shows pictures of little body bags with your name all over the assignment.” 

 

  She could see him mull it over. 

 

Solo gives Rey a hard look. A look that makes her uncomfortable. Tarkin, glances at his men, and back at them. Clearly enjoying his position of power over the two. 

 

    “Hey, princess, don’t think too hard,” Solo interjected, pointing to the dense brush area, off road. “There’s a back trail that should lead us around the side of the building. Couple years back we busted some poachers here. One hour, and then the calvary can ride in. And hey, if we screw up, you can finally have that nail on the coffin to get me fired. And we both know you’ve wanted that since the Fisher affair.”

 

  Rey felt like a spectator, watching two men battle out a war, that happened long ago. There was a story there. Thinking Tarkin wasn’t going to yield Rey’s stomach flipped with apprehension. A half minute of silence and then the pinched face relaxed, almost breaking out into a smile. 

 

  “Fine, one hour,” Tarkin said, his voice acrimonious. “And then we’re going in there. Don’t get caught in the middle, I’d hate for you to get shot by a stray bullet.” 

 

_ Stray bullet or a well placed one?  _  I mean Solo wasn’t the most likable guy on the force, but wanting him dead? What exactly was the bad blood between these two?

 

   Rey felt her moral compass prick. One word from her and the assignment would be taken seriously. As her mouth opened to speak, Solo grabbed her arm hard, giving her such a look that Rey shut her mouth. Back in the car, Solo stayed silent, backing up hard, forcing the old beater off road. Holding the handle above her head, as the car jerked across a path, that wasn’t meant to be driven on. Making Rey wonder when the actual road would appear.

 

  “So, where’s this trail?” Rey looked around, seeing nothing. 

 

  “There is no trail,” he said briskly, taking the car further off road. “I’m making one up.”

 

  “What?” 

 

  “Stop acting shocked, you’re not the only one who can lie. Now, tell me how you’re so sure there’s a bunch of kids in there.”

 

  “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

   “I’d suggest you never play poker with that face, kid.” 

 

  “Fine, I know without a shadow of a doubt that there is a bunch of kids in there, that Greedo is in there, and that this isn’t a simple drug bust. Can we just leave it at that?”

 

  “No, and I’m not going to the precinct with it, if that’s what you’re worried about. But before I’m going to stick my neck on the line, and yours, I think I have the right to know. Chances are if we blow this, no one's going to know anyways.”

 

  “He told me.”

 

  Solo raised his eyebrows. “Kylo?”

 

   Rey nodded.

   “Is it true that he marked you?”

 

  Rey looked away from him and out the window. “Yes,” she said softly. 

 

  “Let me see.”

 

  Rey folded her arms defensively. “Why?” she demanded.

 

  “Kid, we have less than an hour. Do you really want to play the guessing game?”

 

  Rey hesitated a moment, then moved her t-shirt fabric, revealing the sigil. It’s less angry red than before.

 

  “Okay, so he’s in love with you. We can use that.”

 

  “Excuse me?” Her voice was incredulous.

 

  “Kylo is the most feared crime lord in this country. Do you think he marked you for no reason? Do you think a small boss like Greedo is going to kill you? I’ve already heard from my contacts that you’re untouchable. Whether you like it or not, everyone who's anybody in the drug cartel views you as Kylo’s property.”

 

  The information sets her back. Maybe she should have known that the mark wasn’t just him reminding her of some sworn oath he was holding her to. That it was his twisted way of watching out for her when he wasn’t around.

 

  “I made a deal. A deal I need to break, before it cost people their lives.” Reaching for her phone.

 

   “Let me guess, that sketch is bullshit? So make the call. Clear your conscience, but it will still turn into a bloodbath. Kylo owns cops on the inside. Chances are you call, and Greedo’s phones going to ring.” 

 

  The car hits a hard bump making Rey’s head almost hit the overhead. Hans, pats the dashboard, almost seeming to apologize to the car. The phone back in her pocket, unsure what Solo has planned.

 

  “So, what, we’re going to show them the mark and just walk in?”

 

  “Exactly. And kid, I hope you have a better poker face than the one you lied to me with.”

  
  


For a fly-by-the-seat plan they’ve had about ten minutes to prepare. And a man that she has been partners with for less than two hours is putting his life in her hands. She can’t help but have a deep respect for him because of it. She can tell why he’s always so close to getting fired, he doesn’t give a shit about the books. A part of her hopes that in twenty years she’ll be that type of cop. 

 

   That is if they survive today.

 

   The warehouse looms ahead, and true to Tarkin's words, there’s two guards out front.  When they see the dust cloud and car, they raise their guns swifty.  _ Too late to go back,  _ Rey thinks. _ Direct, it has to be direct. Sneak in and no one's going to believe our cover story.  _

 

   The car stops, and Solo steps out, hands raised. Taking a deep breath, she exits the car as well. The two men, one hispanic the other of asian descent, at first seem confused, and look around for their backup. 

 

  “Who the fuck are you guys?” the asian man asked, not quite ready to shoot two people in a cop car. 

 

_ At least we’re not in uniform _ , Rey thinks nervously. 

 

   “We're here to talk to Greedo, you piece of shit.” Solo stepped forward, flipping his breast pocket open to grab his pack of cigarettes. He ignored the Asian man when he lifted his gun higher. With a bored look, as if it hardly mattered, Solo plucked a cigarette out and stuck it in his mouth.

 

 “Don’t move!” the hispanic man growled. “Greedo isn’t expecting company. And definitely not from two pigs.” 

 

  Solo smiled. “Is that any way to talk to Kylo’s girlfriend? I’d hate to think that we’d be treated with anything but the deepest respect.” As if to challenge the two guards, Solo fishes in his pocket for his lighter, daring the man to pull the trigger.

 

  The two men exchange a look. The hispanic man gives her a once over. “Wait here.” 

 

  Moving to the main door, he disappears for what seems like an eternity, but probably only a minute or two.

 

  Rey didn’t say anything, just tried her best to keep her face indifferent, as if walking up to two armed drug trafficking felons is no big deal.

 

   Suddenly the door burst open and a tall, bald headed man built like a tank exits. Solo took a lazy last drag of his cigarette and dropped the butt to the ground. Rey wished she had his nerves. A part of her is afraid to speak. 

 

   “Greedo will see you both now.” 

 

  Rey resisted the urge to look back as they were escorted into the building, not sure if she was going to make it out alive. Walking in, Rey found to her dismay at least ten heavily armed guards waiting there. No kids though. If Ben was wrong, this whole plan was going to go up like a cloud of smoke.

 

  There was a noise above her, and she looked up to see Greedo himself coming down a metal staircase, a young girl of twelve or younger next to him. She’s wearing a floral dress and no shoes, and Rey could see that she was wearing make-up and her hair was curled up. She is small creature of pure innocence next to a decrepit old man. Greedo ran his hand across her shoulder as he moves toward Rey. It makes her skin crawl, and it takes ever instinct to not reach for her gun. That would be a sure death, and right now she’s all that stands between this little girl's life of hell or freedom. 

 

  Seeing the little girl’s trembling form makes everything sink in, and at that moment Rey knows she can do this. 

 

  “Who do I owe this unexpected pleasure, Ms. Rey Sky, is it?”

 

  Solo starts to speak, but Rey knows that if this is to be believed it’s going to have to come from her.

 

 “You’re about to be raided.” 

 

Geedo’s face pales slightly, and he stops on the bottom step, the small child one step behind him.

 

  “And you’re here out of the goodness of your heart to tell me this?” The voice is patronizing as his men snicker.

 

  A voice that doesn’t sound like her comes out. It’s cold, its arrogant, even.

 

   “I’m here because Kylo, asked me to warn you. It seems there's a snitch in your midst. In less than thirty minutes agents are going to be swarming this place. If you follow my words exactly, you may not be in an orange jumper or dead at the end.”

 

 Solo for his part tries to keep a straight face, but she can clearly tell he’s not happy she’s taking control of the situation. Too bad. Her gut instinct tells her she’s their only chance.

 

  “Speak quickly, I’ll know soon enough if you’re lying.” He closed the distance between them, his gaze meant to cow her, but she holds it.  The little girl in the back tries to go back up the stairs, but he turns to snap at her. 

 

   With a small bobbed head that droops down, the child stares at the floor. And Rey can see the red marks around her wrist, the bruises on her neck. Greedo, isn’t going to escape. She’s not going to let him. 

 

  “You’re going to leave your merchandise here,” Rey demanded, taking immediate control. “You’re going to get in the back of my police cruiser and hide, and let your men lead the detectives away from here with your off road vehicles.” 

 

   Solo snaps his head to look at her. Hiding quickly his mystified expression. 

 

    Ignoring, it as if nothing is out of sorts, her voice stays authoritative. “This is a patchy and dense space, and your men know it better than Tarkin. By the time he raids the warehouse and finds all the...kids, he will be too tied up to give chase.”

 

  Greedo looked at her in complete disbelief, then laughed. “I’ll give Kylo credit, if you are who you say you are, you’re one crazy bitch. Not much to look at, but I like my girls young and fresh.”

 

  Rey inwardly shuddered, knowing that if she’d not had such a good foster care caseworker some sick freak might have plucked her off the streets and taken her to this life. 

 

  “How about we call him? I’m such a pissant on his radar, I don’t have his direct number. Care to give it to me?”

 

 Rey was prepared for this. Now it's her turn to laugh. “Do you think he has a personal number? I’m under complete surveillance right now, lie detectors, the whole nine yards. But the First Order Law firm would step in if I needed protection and contact.” 

 

  It's a hunch, a big one. The First Order is the most elite and corrupt law firm she knows. Hux pulled a lot of strings to get Unkar’s case thrown out, including access to information and evidence he wasn’t supposed to know about. One of her big suspicions was that the law firm was very much embedded in Kylo’s cartel. 

 

  The name drop works. Greedo’s looks a bit rattled. His fingers twitch, and Rey can feel his confidence waver. Not ready to concede quite yet, he takes his phone out. “If you don’t mind waiting a minute, I think I have a way we can get ahold of your boyfriend.”

 

  Rey shrugs, but they are running out of time. _ If Tarkin doesn’t give us the full hour, if he shows up early… _

 

Looking upstairs, she sees a small face peak out, a small hispanic boy of seven or eight. They are all upstairs. How many, she can’t know. 

 

 Rey looked back to Greedo. His phone is to his ear. “It’s Greedo, get me Phasma. No I don’t care if she’s fucking busy.” There’s a pause and he looks at her. She can tell he’s hoping she’s lying. Hoping he can kill her. “Yes...I know I’m only supposed to contact you in emergencies. But I have Kylo’s bitch here in front of me and I need to talk to him.” 

 

  There’s another pause on the phone. Phasma is talking and Rey doesn’t know if it’s good or bad. Solo is looking around the room, trying to be nonchalant. She studied the men surrounding them. _They’ll_ _make quick work of us if this turns into a gun fight. At least it will be quick._

 

   “Does she have the mark?” Greedo barks to the bruiser of a man who brought them in. Rey moves her shirt before the big guy can do it for her.

 

  “Fine, it’s her.” More silence, then he hangs up. 

 

  Rey’s stomach twisted uncomfortably.. 

 

  Silence.

 

  And then Greedo’s phone rings, and she knows it’s  _ him _ .

 

  “Kylo?” Silence. “No, she’s unharmed. Here on your behalf.”

 

  With a look of disgust Greedo moved the phone from his ear and held it out, pressing a button. 

 

  “She can hear you now. You’re on speaker phone.”

 

  “Rey?”

 

  And here goes nothing, part of her plan involved this. No, Solo had not agreed to this part, thinking Greedo too below the ladder for him to be able to contact Kylo directly. But she’d known in was a possibility. Solo had thought that her word alone and the threat of harming her too big a risk, and that Greedo, the coward that he was, would crumble and flee. 

 

 But she didn’t want Greedo to get away. And so she improvised. 

 

  “Kylo, sorry to bother you. I know you wanted me to deal with this quickly. It seems Greedo and his men don’t believe me. I offered his men a quick exit, and Greedo wants to hide in the back of my cruiser until you or I can help him flee the country. I’m pretty sure I have twenty minutes tops. Seems like I should just leave.”

 

  There’s a slight pause on the phone, and Greedo leers at her, thinking he’s caught her in a trap.

 

  “Greedo, do you know what I do with men who waste my time, and don’t take the help I offer?” Kylo’s voice had the soft scraping tone of a sword grinding against wet stone.

 

  The look on Greedo’s face goes from smug to white. His men even start to shift a bit.

 

  “No, Kylo, it’s just- she’s a cop an all-”

 

 “Perhaps I was wrong in saving you. With Unkar gone, I was needing a replacement.”

 

 “Of course, no, Kylo, you’re not wrong. I’m at your disposal.”

 

 “I better not regret trusting you. Now, Rey, please take him to the Two Moon exit on Endor street. I’ll have one of my men meet you there at the rest stop.”

 

  The phone clicked. No  _ love you, goodbye. _ All business. 

 

  Greedo looked like he might be sick, but he turned to his men, giving them the signal to load up. The young girl flees upstairs, and for a moment Rey thinks he might grab her.  _ Like hell he will,  _ she thinks. But time is precious, and Greedo seems to care more about his own skin than he does about her.

 

  Moving quickly, he followed them to their car and Solo opened the trunk to allow him to awkwardly crawl in, throwing a blanket over him. 

 

  If they’re caught, there will be no explaining this. But Rey already knows she wont let Solo take the fall for it. Prison would be worth getting this guy off the street.

 

  They don’t talk as they quickly drive back. And Tarkin looks just as pleased to see them again as he did when they first showed up.

 

  Solo looked at her. “Stay in the car,” he said firmly. 

 

  When she gave him a look, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Listen kid, some monsters I know how to deal with better. And right now I’m going to save our asses and our jobs by making this guy into a celebrity he doesn’t deserve to be.”

 

   Tarkin walked to Solo and confronted him angrily. But Solo pointed back to the car, hands up, the expressions between them changing. Rey can’t hear what they’re saying, but something makes Tarkin’s eyes light up. The next thing she knows he’s on the radio, and Solo is walking back to the car with a look of disgust on his face.

 

  “Let’s go.”

 

  “What did you tell him?” Rey asked as Solo backed the car up to turn around. 

 

“I told him we saw kids. It will give those bastards more time to escape. Tarkin is calling in backup and making sure that they go in like he should have to begin with. The big boys are coming. Peons like us will just get in the way, and I think at present we need to be in as little paperwork as possible.”

 

Rey nodded in wordless agreement.

 

  The luggage in the back wasn’t part of the original plan. “I can drive the car there. This doesn’t have to involve you anymore.” Solo let out a frustrated sigh. “Do you want to know why Tarkin hates me?”

 

  She nodded.

 

 “Twenty years ago, we were fresh out of academy and were partners, friends even. We do two years of patrol, putting in the dues that are owed. I’m married to my first wife, life is good, Tarkin is already a career man, has big plans. Hey, whatever. To each his own. So we get put on our first big case. Not lead detectives or anything, more like grunts to help. The Fisher boy, 11 year old Mark Fischer, riding home from school and gets pulled off his bike by some stranger in a red truck. That’s it, that’s all we got. Hours are ticking, and everyone's looking for him.”

 

  The case seems oddly familiar to Rey, and yet it doesn’t quite reach the surface.

 

  “So we’re out searching and we pull into one of the nearby parks. Pretty empty except what do you know, sitting right there is an empty red truck that matches the description. Drive up to it, and Tarkin gets out. With his flashlight he takes a real good look at it, then comes back and tells me it’s not the right truck. Move on.”

 

 “ But it’s still worth checking out, I think, what makes him so sure? Run a license plate at least. But something changes in Tarkin. He gets angry, says I don’t trust him. Warning flags, but he’s my partner. So I trust him. We leave, but as I drive home something doesn’t feel right. I call it in.” 

 

  “Get home, phones ringing. They say to come to the station, they found the body.” A shadow passes over Solo’s face. “Tarkin is there, he don’t look happy. But I don’t think nothing of it. Bad news, nobody looks happy. And then I find out.”

 

   “The red truck?” Rey asks softly, and Solo nods.

 

  “Caught the perp trying to dispose of the body. The boy was dead less than an hour.”

 

  Rey feels his grief, she doesn’t have to ask. They could’ve saved him. No wonder he hates Tarkin.

 

  “I’m sorry.”

 

  “The perp picture comes up, and I know him. Heck I met and had dinner with him.”

 

  “Who was it?’

 

 “Robert Tarkin,” Solo said with an absolute look of disgust. “Will Tarkin’s younger brother.”

 

 Rey’s looks at him, the name finally making the story come up in her brain.

 

 “Oh God... but maybe he didn’t know. Didn’t want to believe that of his brother.”

 

  Hell, she’d been fooled, could hardly pass judgement on another at this point.

 

 “One thing we all knew was exactly what that kid was wearing. A red striped jacket, Cubs ball cap, blue shirt, white shorts, sketcher shoes. Want to know what was sitting on the passenger seat? A red striped jacket and ball cap. He knew.”

 

  “Why lie?” Rey asked, not understanding how someone could let someone they love get away with such evil.

 

  “Tarkin is a career man. A brother who is a murdering rapist pedophile will sideline a possible career move up the ladder. He wasn’t protecting his brother, he was protecting himself.”

 

  Solo lit another smoke, then looked out the window. “Last day we were partners I drug him down to the coroners, made him look. The kid suffered. I told him I’d make sure it followed him the rest of his days, that he’d never get a promotion. A promise till today I’ve kept.”

 

  Rey leaned back, understanding. “Why are you helping me?” she asked him. “If anything this perp in the back should be handcuffed and sitting properly in the back.”

 

Solo breathed out a big cloud of smoke. “Rey, you know the channels, the system. He’ll plea out, get ten years. Those kids, all those kids… we’ve only saved a fraction of the ones who will never come home.” He turned his head to look at her. “You’re a good cop, kid. Hell, braver than I gave you credit for, and I’ll take back my earlier comment about your poker face. You had me fooled, you played it so well. Maz taking you off the case was smart, but not so you can stop hunting Kylo, because by doing so you may be able to catch him.”

 

  “How so?” perplexed by his complete faith in her.

 

  Solo gestured backwards with his thumb. “This piece of shit will help you gain his trust.” 

 

  “You’re going to let me turn him over?” Rey honestly wondered if they were circling the block and he was just waiting for her to return to good cop.

 

   “It’s a slippery slope, kid. I don’t envy you. But I think that unlike Tarkin you’re not in this to protect yourself. You’re the weak link in his operation, and I don’t mean that in a bad way. But if you’re able to stop him, it will be worth it. The first step will be Greedo.”

 

  “Isn’t the road to hell paved with intentions such as these?” Rey said glumly.

 

  Solo, for his part, gives her a wide smile.

 

  “Last time I checked, that’s where the devil lives, and that’s exactly who we plan to bring down.”

 

   One hour later they pull over at the rest stop. Rey looked around, wondering for the millionth time if they were making a mistake. It was a feeling that would become the norm soon enough.

 

  “This is crazy.” Feeling unsure. Rubbing the back of her neck, working out a crick that isn’t there.

 

 “Do you ever wonder why a crime lord was at the duplex?”

 

 Yes, she had wondered that. Seemed a lowly job, something that grunt workers would be doing.

 

 “Poe knew there was dirty cops in his mix. When you work narcs for years, news travels on the street. Have to sort through a lot of bullshit, but there’s hints of truth buried deep inside the talk. Poe found out who Kylo was, and also intercepted a master code.”

 

  “A master code?” Rey asked, then looked up to see a car pull in. It’s a BMW with tinted windows, and she knows that’s the person sent to meet them.

 

 “A map that has the location of every single one of Kylo’s locations. Also has the names of his men, and the dirty cops inside the force… or so I’m told.”

 

   “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

 

  “Didn’t exactly work out well for Poe.” He snaps at her. Instantly his face closes up. It makes Rey bite any other accusations on her tongue. A shift of his shoulders, and he seems to size her up again. “ Up until now, I didn’t think it would make much of a difference.”

 

  To Rey’s surprise, a woman gets out of the car. She’s wearing sunglasses, and her hair is cut short, a butch cut. She’s alone, and Rey wonders if Ben sent her to make her feel more at ease.  Dressed like she’s going to court, her outfit is professional attire. 

 

  Time is short, one last question. “And Poe had a hold of this?” 

 

 “Poe supposedly gave it someone, someone he trusted. But it was a decoy. Discovered too late that the real map is hidden.”

 

 “So if we find the master key we can bring down his empire?”

 

 “Exactly.” The woman was almost to the car. “But Rey-” He grabbed her arm as she went to open the car door.

 

  “I’m almost positive Poe was shot by a cop.”

 

  Rey had suspected this as well. But which one, and who had Poe trusted so much that he’d given the information to them? Maybe Poe had known when he’d handed it over. There were more questions than answers at this point. 

 

  Opening the door, Rey stepped out. The woman’s eyes were covered, but Rey suspected that she was being appraised. At last she looked at the vehicle. 

 

  “Greedo?”

 

 “In the trunk.”

 

Solo gave her a wave and popped the trunk. She looked him over, not returning the wave.

 

  Solo rolled down his window. “Hey, I’d ask you on a date, sweetheart, but I think my partner is more your type.”

 

  Rey cringed. Solo definitely didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.

 

 The woman gave a small huff, but Rey thought she saw her smile. Turning from him she went to fetch their stowaway.

 

  Greedo, well, he had gotten sick all over the back of it. The smell of vomit was heavy in the air.

 

 He looked up with a mixture of relief and anger. Rey wanted to hurl, the smell was so bad. 

 

  “I’ve never had to suffer such indignation in my life! Does this thing even have shocks in it? Kylo will hear about this! He’ll…”

 

  “Kylo will hear nothing but your absolute gratefulness for saving your sorry hide. He’s waiting for you.”

 

  Solo heard the commotion and stepped out.  Seeing Greedo covered in vomit, his face changed to disgust.

 

   “Thought that getting the smell of you just being in there was going to be bad enough. I should make you clean that shit up.”

 

  “You fucking pig, do you know who I am? Do you know what I’ll do to you?” Greedo’s face twisted in a mask of rage. He moved towards Solo, but the woman stopped him.

 

  “We need to get on the road. I will take Rey with me and return her in two hours. Plenty of time to clean out the trunk of your car.”

 

  “Wait, where she goes I go,” Solo said firmly, stepping forward.

 

  “No, it’s okay. I think it will be better if I go alone.” Rey said quickly.

 

 The protection she’s under she’s pretty sure only extends to her. No telling how Ben would take it if she brought Solo. Handing over her phone and gun. 

 

  Solo didn’t look happy. “Two hours.  A minute more and I’m calling it in. I don’t care what it means for my career.”

 

  The woman nodded and Greedo moved to the front, but the woman thumbed him to the back. 

 

  “I should make you ride in the trunk. I just bought this car.”

 

  Rey slips into the passenger seat while Greedo climbed into the back. It was hard not to make a face, the smell was so strong. The woman turned to her and pulled a blindfold out of her coat, an apologetic look on her face. 

 

  Rey wasn’t surprised as she took it and fastened it tightly around her head. The woman gave it a tug, then seemed to accept that Rey was thoroughly blind.

 

  The car took off, and while she tried to gauge distance, fifteen minutes later she honestly had no idea if they were still in Vegas or out. One more turn and she felt the car slow, hearing the sound of a garage door opening. The car idles in and she keeps her hands in her lap, waiting to be told to remove the blindfold.

 

  Her door opens and she is pulled to her feet. Even before the fabric comes off she knows who is in front of her.

 

  Opening her eyes she sees Ben, and he does not look happy.


	7. Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets her hands a bit dirty in this chapter. A walk into Kylo's world.
> 
> Thank you again to my beta reader, for cleaning up my chapter, and making it readable. :-)

  
  
  


 Rey moved her feet to avoid the blood running her way. Greedo’s blood. It should bother her more than just not wanting it to get on her shoes. She looked at the gun in her hand, wondering if maybe Ben was right, that in the end she’d be the one to turn. She placed the weapon back in her lovers palm, not bothering to wipe off the damning fingerprints. His dark as pitch eyes settled on her amber brown ones, finding her enough. He was the first person who ever looked at her as if she was a goddess incarnate.  

 

  “Is there anything else?” 

 

  “Nothing that I’m going to share with onlookers.”

 

  “Then get rid of them.” 

  
  


  _______________

  
  
  


**Ten minutes earlier**

  
  


 “Be-Kylo,” Rey acknowledged, correcting herself just in time. They aren’t alone, and Kylo needs to addressed as such.

 

   The hand that helps her up isn’t as rough as the rest of him. Large fluorescent lights illuminate the room. A cargo hold perhaps, with gray slabs of cement that hold the smell of gasoline. With her eyes wide open, Rey looks around, finding that they are far from alone. Men and a few women are dressed in a wide variety of different clothes.  _ Business meeting, interrupted?  _ she thought nervously.

 

   Ben pulled her to him. Protection, or signaling to the rest what her status is. Her importance. She doesn’t understand what is happening, but she feels the current in the air and it seems to snap and crackle around them. Right now it feels they are both skating on ice. Why? 

 

   The onlookers watch them both. Rey looks at each of them, trying to feel them out. No one is holding a gun, but they are all armed.  _ These are important people, what have I interrupted? _ By the looks of it, it’s big enough that Ben is afraid for her, and he is masking his fear with a look of extreme anger on his face. And the truth is his body is shielding her. 

 

   Greedo slid out of the car, tearing off his offending shirt. He cursed in his native tongue, but no one gave him more than a passing glance. The room was silent, and Greedo finally felt the tension and stopped speaking. He suddenly felt unsure, probably more so than Rey, since no one was protecting him.

 

   Having moved to almost the center of the wide room, Ben stopped. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

 

  In the resounding silence, the sound of a door opening is so loud it makes Rey jump. A man Rey has never seen walks in, and Ben’s hold around her tightens. Instinctively she knows this is the source of Ben’s worry.  

 

   The newcomers’ face holds a terrible visage, as if he had been badly burned. Bald, with skin pulled tight, skin grafts unable to hide the damage done by an unknown traumatic injury. If he painted his face red he could be the Captain America villain. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, a scarf hiding his neck, wearing black gloves on his hands. The rest of his body must be just as badly scarred, as it is not visible. 

 

  “Good afternoon, Ms. Sky. What a pleasant surprise. I had wondered when I’d meet Kylo’s new….”

 

  “Wife,” Ben said firmly.

 

 His fingers pressed into her skin, warning her, as his words made her want to laugh and correct him, anything but stand there and pretend like Kylo didn’t just tell a room of strangers they were married.

 

  “Wife.” The stranger rubbed his jaw, looking her over. “You will have to forgive me for not getting you a wedding gift. It seems no one was invited to the nuptials. And while it's hardly a Catholic or Protestant wedding, you’ll forgive me for saying, it is a bit unorthodox.”

 

  “My unorthodox approach has never bothered you before,” Ben said, somewhat defensively. “In fact, it's the reason I am where I am. Rey is mine. Anyone who touches her, disrespects her, or is a threat to her will not live long enough to do it twice. I am not a forgiving man.”

 

  “No, my dear boy, you are not,” the stranger said with a deep rumbling chuckle. 

 

_ Dear Boy _ ? The term was obviously putting Ben is his place. But who was this guy? As far as Rey knew the ladder ended with him, but apparently there was one more rung.

 

  The stranger moved forward, hand extended. Rey realized he meant to shake her hand. 

 

“Where are my manners. Kylo apparently will not make proper introductions. He never had much for etiquette.” Taking his extended hand, Rey gasped when his grip tightened and pulled her from Ben’s grasp. 

 

  “Call me Snoke, please. I need to get a good look at the girl who stole the heart of someone we all previously thought had none.” His arm moved around her in a fatherly way. 

 

Ben didn’t move to take her back, but a look passed between the two men. 

“Hmmm...my dear, could you please answer the question everyone here wants to ask?”

 

  Rey swallowed hard, her palms cold. There are a million questions that will not have easy answers. Dealing with Greedo and his men now feels like a cakewalk as Snoke lead her a bit further away from Ben.

 

  “Yes, anything,” Rey said, hoping that a room full of strangers isn’t where she’s going to die.

 

  “Greedo?” Snoke looked to the small man, who at present was standing by the car, a bit behind the woman in sunglasses. At his name, the woman stepped to the side, allowing a perfect line of sight.

 

  “Your stench was an unexpected interruption to our meeting.” Snoke’s hold on Rey’s elbow tightened. Greedo shrunk a bit as Snoke looked at him as one would an insect.

 

  Greedo began to sputter, to beg. 

 

  “Shut up if you know what’s good for you. I haven’t spoken to you yet.” Greedo looked around, no one met his eye. Sweat broke out on his forehead. 

 

  “Now my dear, please enlighten us.”  

 

_ Think Rey, think... _ She eyed Ben, who looked as if he were about to turn the room into a bloodbath if Snoke didn’t let her go soon.  _ His wife, is that what he considers me? _

 

  And then it came to her.

 

  “My wedding gift.”

 

  “Excuse me?” Snoke sounded surprised.

 

  “I was raised on the streets, I have a soft spot for the lost kids. Greedo left us quite a present last year. Kylo offered me his head. I was hoping to personally take care of it, now that I’m here.”

 

  Greedo, now understanding that there was never a deal, stepped forward, a curse on his lips. Before Rey had time to blink, there was a quick blur of movement and the lady in the sunglasses struck him so hard with the butt of her gun that he collapsed to the floor, bleeding profusely from his mouth.

 

  “And you were planning on taking care of this yourself?” Snoke’s thin lips curved up, and a sparkle came to his eye that made him look like a predatory cat that is about to eat a canary.

 

 Rey could only trust herself to nod, knowing that the wrong word would cost them everything.  _ Them. _ The thought gave her pause. It’s not just about  _ her _ surviving this. Now it's  _ her _ turn to protect  _ him _ . Her eyes scan the room, finally understanding what Ben is risking to be with her.

 

  “Well then, that will show all of Kylo’s associates that they needn’t worry so much about you. After all, your husband had to drug you before he sent you back.”

 

  “I needed time.” Rey finally said. She jerked her arm away and turned to look at him.

 

 Snoke’s eyes narrowed. “Time to decide whether to join us?”

 

 Rey reached for the ace up her sleeve, praying it would be enough. “The drugged state to give a cover story, the time to find the master key.”

 

 Snoke looked like someone sucker punched him. Disbelief filled his face, quickly replaced by suspicion.  “The key doesn’t exist. Poe was silenced, and it was never discovered.” 

 

 “Are you sure? Seems like others think differently. Enough that Kylo himself was looking for it.” 

 

  “Yes.” Snoke studied her for a minute. “And then my two lovebirds met each other.” 

 

 If he thought she was going to give him details of their night together, he had another thing coming. 

 

  “Kylo, it seems I have misjudged your wife. But I’m not a man of faith, and so I need to see such a conversion. You will have to forgive me, my dear. It seems we’ve both shown up to this meeting unarmed. Kylo, your gun.” Snoke snapped his fingers. 

 

  One brief pause. Kylo was unarming himself, in more than one way. This was a power play, to show Kylo his place, to show them both their place. 

 

 Kylo kept his emotions blank as he faithfully handed it over, stepping back. 

 

  “A little heavier, than what you carry, I’m afraid,” Snoke said to Rey. “But I’m sure you’ll manage.” He enjoyed seeing the surprise on her face when he handed the gun to her.

 

  “Rey, it’s my gift to you. Don’t let me down.” Ben’s voice was intimate to her, almost inaudible to the rest of the room.

 

  Ignoring Snoke, ignoring the nameless people watching, even ignoring the soon to be dead Greedo who was whimpering on the floor, Rey looked at him. Emotions that were buried deep resurfaced like a wave. She gave Ben a ghost of a smile and gripped the hand gun with ease.

  “Such doubt, Kylo, don’t you know I’m yours?” 

 

  Before Rey hadn’t known she was crossing the line, but now as she moved forward, there was no denying the path taken. Making sure the gun was in close range, it went off twice in her hand. Greedo barely had time to scream and it was over. 

 

   She felt no sense of wrongness, and that should have scared her. Looking at his lifeless body, she saw the trailer of dead kids, the young girl with bruises on her neck. 

 

  Snoke clapped his hands. “Well done, my girl. Kylo, after you’re done here, let us resume our talks.” With that, he gave a motion to the men to clean up the Greedo mess on the floor.

 

   Giving Rey a small curt bow, he gave them both a smile and exited the way he came.

 

  As Rey handed the gun back to Ben, he looked around at the roomful of people.

 

  “Get out.”

 

  Nobody needs to be told twice. They move like pool balls that have been broken up. Three of them take a bit longer to leave as they carry Greedo out. Kylo isn’t watching the commotion, his eyes never leaving her.

 

   The sudden silence speaks louder than words. Escaping death is starting to be the norm for her. But, in the aftermath of it, her blood sings, and the feeling of being alive overrides everything. That look in his eyes, that hunger, the energy returning between them. Making her forget. Scratch that- making her not care. 

 

   It’s violent, the snap breaking between them. Ben’s arms lift her up, his mouth finding hers, bruising her lips as they take her breath. She unleashes all of her emotions on him, sparing him nothing. The rawness of it made her cling to him. There’s no furniture save the car, so he moves her against the wall, pinning her body there. 

 

  “Are you still mine?” he asked, his voice husky with desire.

 

  Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close to him. No lies. Even the ones to herself. “I’ll always be yours. But, Ben…”

 

  “Shh….not here.” He steals her mouth with his, breathing her in. Holding back. “I know he’s watching, even now.”

 

   Her hands that are rummaging through his hair stop.  _ Well, that killed the moment. _ “Are we safe?” she whispers into his neck.

 

  “Join me,” is his response. 

 

  “You know I can’t.”  

 

  “Then no, we’re not safe. Best you remember that.”

 

  “Who is Snoke?”

 

  “Not now. I’ll find you later.”

 

 “I’m staying at a friends house,” Rey told him, not daring to give up Rose’s name, although she suspects he’s probably watching her as much as the feds.

 

  “About that- find your own place.”

 

 “I have an apartment.”

 

  “The manager won’t let you back in. Tenants already fear for their lives now that it’s tied to a cop  _ and  _ a crime lord.” 

 

 “We’re on a lease…”  _ Okay, that’s lame _ . But finding an apartment isn’t a task that Rey wants to do right now.

 

 “Not that I care about their lives, but Rose and Finn took their relationship to the sheets the night they thought you were dead. If anything Finn doesn’t need a roommate anymore. And as my wife, you living with a cop, a  _ male _ cop, just won't do.”

 

  Looking around the empty room, Rey wants to scream a lot of things to each one of his statements. But now is not the time. 

 

  “Fine.”

 

  “A dirt cheap place is going to come up tomorrow. Take it.” 

 

  “I can find my own place.”

 

  “By the Maker, Rey, obey me for once! The last time I checked, your account didn’t have enough for a first and last deposit on anything but a dive.”

 

  “That’s none of your business-”

 

 “Everything about you is my business,  _ wife _ .” It sounded like a warning.

 

 “Fine. It’s been fun and all, but I need to get back.”

 

 A hard swat on her rump makes her cry out.

 

 “Don’t think I’ve forgotten this little stunt. I will punish you for it later,” he murmured into her neck, then set her down. Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text message. Not wanting to break contact, his hand finds hers and holds it tightly as they approach the door. It’s oddly intimate, and it’s more than just for show that she holds it back.

 

 The door opened but this time it's sunglasses girl.

 

 “Sabine, take Rey back,” Ben ordered as he walked with Rey back to the car. He doesn’t let go of her hand until it’s time to open the BMW passenger door. Sabine held the blindfold out to Rey, but Ben grabbed it and fastened it on tightly. 

 

  “Take it home with you, I’ll use it later,” he whispered, giving her a kiss and pulling her seatbelt tight. 

 

  “Not if I cuff you to the bed first.”

 

  “I’ll let you try.” 

 

And with that he slammed the car door shut, making sure he had the last word. The blindfold isn’t necessary, Rey can all but see his smirk as they back up and drive away.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, kudos, and even bookmarks. After this chapter, Kylo will start making an appearance as Rey gets closer to certain truths. Enjoy. Light bdsm in this, all consensual. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, for spending hours correcting my mistakes, and smoothing out all the rough edges.

   It’s been almost a full week with nothing. No word from Ben, no break in finding a lost master key. Rey absently read the police report on Poe’s attack, not caring that she shouldn’t have it. The t.v. was on, mostly for noise. Next to her was a half carton of Nikko Garden’s Kung Pow Chicken. Oh yeah, her new digs that Ben had insisted upon are above a laundromat and a chinese food restaurant. Taking another bite, trying not to get any on her commandeered police file, Rey glanced up as a familiar face on the news caught her eye. She froze mid-chew as Tarkin’s face flickered on the screen. Dressed in his finest, he addressed the woman on the opposite half-screen.

 

  “Yes, we successfully rescued fourteen children. Families are being located.”

 

  “Officer Tarkin, originally the task force thought it was a drug bust, but you managed to convince them to take it more seriously. Can we credit you for saving those children’s lives?” 

 

  Rey flipped the t.v. off before his lips could move to respond, making sure to show it the middle finger as it turned black. She hated to admit it, but his ego is saving their jobs. Not wanting them to receive any credit, he merely mentioned that ‘agents’ had discovered the possibility of children during routine surveillance. But ‘thank you’ isn’t the word that comes to her mind.

 

  The bed creaks under her as she moves to put the food away. Six months ago the mother of the Nikko laundromat and fine dining had occupied the space. Empty since her passing, only five hundred dollars made Rey the proud owner of a fully furnished one bedroom apartment. It’s not a dive, and its private in the sense that there are no neighbors other than the patrons who visit the establishment below her. Noisy and loud, it's not the Ritz but Rey loves it, even if Ben got it for her. Telling herself that helps the cover story needed for the mysterious Snoke. 

 

    Finn hadn’t taken the move well. Arguing, pleading even for her not to be alone. It wasn’t only the Rose relationship (that he still hadn’t confessed to) but Finn was lead detective on a case that was closed off to her. 

 

  Alice, that’s who she was right now. Everything that was supposed to be up was down, and down was up, still chasing a little rabbit, trying to find her way out of this mess. Living in a room her supposed husband had acquired for her, and plotting his downfall at the same time.

 

    Unable to sit any longer, Rey changed into her tank top and shorts. Headphones in, she locked the apartment and headed for the park that was a quarter of a mile away. It was well lit and patrolled enough that the drug addicts for the most part steered clear. 

 

  Thirty minutes into her run, moving through the circular running path for the second time, she noticed a jogger behind her. The figure is female so Rey paid her no mind, until she thought something about her seemed familiar.  _ Sunglasses girl, _ except the shades were off, revealing the woman’s full face. 

 

  Not sure if her own people are tagging her (from a tactical standpoint, it only made sense), Rey made sure not to react to the woman’s presence. Instead her body kept a steady pace. Sabine easily caught up with her.  _ Going to pass me no doubt _ , she thought, then suddenly an elbow slammed hard into her rib cage.

 

 Not prepared for this, Rey fell to the ground, skinning her knees and eating a good bit of dust.

 

  “So sorry,” Sabine said, her apologetic tone obviously fake. 

 

Rey leapt up to confront her, wondering what the hell was going on, then Sabine thrust a phone at her.

 

  “It looks like you dropped your phone.” 

 

Rey took it from her and Sabine gave her a nod. She then adjusted her headphones and took off the opposite way. 

 

  The phone didn’t stay silent for long. It vibrated in her hand, and with trepidation she pressed the talk button. 

 

  “Miss me?” Ben’s voice sounded pleasant.

 

 Rey looked around. 

 

    He gave a deep chuckle. “Oh, don’t worry, your homeboys are pretending to be the couple drinking coffee and holding hands on that bench you passed five minutes ago. Sabine is keeping them busy right now.”

 

 “Ben, where are you?” It’s a pretty open park, but there’s no van close by, or an obvious building for Ben to be hiding in, watching her.

 

 “Sadly, no place close enough.”

 

 “Really? I have a pair of handcuffs I’d love for you to try on.” He could flirt all he wanted in the back of her cop car.

 

 Not deterred, his voice purrs to her, “Kinky, aren’t you? Sadly I will have to pass for now.”

 

“Then what do you want, Ben?” Her voice was steady and serious.

 

 “You.” 

 

 Ignoring the twinge those words gave her, Rey again looked around. Making her voice succiarine sweet, she whispered, “Well, I’m right here, dear.”

 

 “Hmm...I don't think I will make it that easy.”

 

Rey listened for a background noise, something telling, trying to keep him on the phone. “I’d visit you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

 “Visit me?”

 

 “Conjugal visits.”

 

 A soft clicking of his tongue admonished her. “Very sweet, but I don’t think a prison trailer is where I plan to spend my life with you. Plus, you didn’t look like a cop when you killed Greedo. In fact, you looked like the powerful wife of a Crime Lord.”

 

 “Greedo was a one time thing. Don’t expect me to change.”

 

 Ben let out a frustrated sigh. “That shirts hides your tattoo. I don’t like it.”

 

 “Tough.”

 

 “By the way, you don’t have to keep taking pregnancy tests.”

 

 “What the fuck, Ben!” She’d been walking further away from the two agents and his words made her stop in her tracks. How did he know- _ what  _ did he know? All of them had been negative, but her monthly had refused to show. Stress, perhaps.

 

 “I had one of our physicians give you what I believe is called the depo shot.”

 

 Rey let loose a long string of explicits, and Ben waited them out, not contradicting any of the many things he was being called.

 

  “Forgive me, but I didn’t think you wanted kids,” he said dryly.

 

  “Is there anything else you did to me when I wasn’t aware?” 

 

  “Well besides clean you up, dress you, and place you back in bed, none that I can think of.”

 

 “I don’t have some kind of tracking device inside of me?”

 

 “Hmm….no, but that’s a very good idea. Sabine’s job would be a lot easier.”

 

 “Ben, this isn’t going to end well. I’m not going to join you.”  _ The sooner this ends the better, too many lines have been crossed already.  _

 

 “Chase me, then. I can’t wait to catch you.” 

 

Rey closed her eyes and bit her inner cheek, hating how his voice made her feel.

 

 “And Rey…” his voice is almost a caress.

 

 “Yes, Ben?”  _ Damn it _ , her voice is softer than she intended.

 

 “We’ll see who wears the handcuffs next time we meet.”

 

_ Click. _

 

 Clenching the phone in her fist, Rey approached the couple on the bench. They don’t make eye contact when Rey stops in front of them. 

 

 “Hey, next time can I bring you guys anything, soda, water, chinese food?”

 

 The woman, a short haired blond, blushes. The man next to her looked pissed. Rey didn’t care. Being spied on without her consent made her feel like she was more on Kylo’s side than the blue.

 

  “We’re here to protect you,” the man said, letting go of the woman’s hand, all pretenses over. 

 

 “Protect me, or find out if I’m colluding?” Rey demanded, hands on her hips.

 

 The man stood up and threw away his cup of Starbucks coffee. “Kylo won’t just leave you alone. We know it's only a matter of time before he contacts you.”

 

 Crossing her arms, Rey glared at the agent. He’s maybe twenty-one, tops.  _ Probably a nice boy, trying to get through his first undercover assignment. He’s going to be easy to read _ , she thought with a bit of guilt. 

 

  “Is my place bugged?”

 

 “That’s confidential,” the man said, but his voice wavers. 

 

 “Really. How about I move, start living in different hotels every night?” Rey pushed.

 

  The couple exchanged a look. 

 

 “Is my place bugged?” she demanded again.

 

 “No. Finn wouldn’t let us,” the woman sighed.

 

 “Finn had you guys follow me?”  _ Damn him, he knew better! _

 

 “For your safety. When you’re not with Solo.”

 

 “I don’t need a tail. If anything I should be on this case.”

 

 “That would be a huge conflict of interest.” The boy gave her such a derisive look that Rey wanted to slap him. But she knows he’s too green to know much else but protocol, and it’s not as if she hasn’t broken every rule is his little academy bible.

 

 “Well, I can see you both are getting far,” Rey said sarcastically. She pointed a finger at each of them. “Do not follow me home.” 

 

  Not bothering to listen to his sputtering response, Rey left them to probably call their new boss and report the blown cover. Damnit, she should’ve noticed them, not Ben.

 

 As if to confirm the agents tattle-telling, a few minutes later her real phone rings.

 

 “Hi Finn.”

 

 “Rey, was that really necessary?”

 

 “I don’t need protection.”  _ I’m getting more than enough as it is. _

 

 “Really? Last time I checked, Kylo still wasn’t in police custody.”

 

 “Kylo isn’t going to just show up and grab me. Chances are he’s in another country.” The phone went silent, and Rey checked it to see if Finn was still on the line. She was almost ready to hang up when he spoke.

 

 “Why did he let you live?” 

 

 It’s not the first time she has been asked that, but this is Finn, not some asshole detective grilling her for hours. She let out a heavy breath, not daring to answer.

 

 “Please, you can tell me,” Finn begged, knowing she’s holding back.

 

 “Apparently we had a moment, and now it’s over.” It’s the best truth she can give him.

 

 “Rey, did he hurt you?” Rey knows the unspoken question. She smiled. Finn, her big brother, always trying to protect her.

 

 “No, it wasn’t rape. I told you that.”  _ But he broke my heart. _

 

 “Kylo must have some feelings for you,” Finn pressed.

 

 Rey stopped a block away from her apartment, trying not take her ex-partners attempt to interrogate her personally. Controlling the sound of her voice, she answered, “Who knows why sociopaths do what they do. I’m alive, and if I’m not on the case, leave me out of your surveillance.”

 

 Finn’s tired voice answered back. “I don’t have a choice”  

 

 “Listen, I know what the book says, but please. I will let you know if I go anywhere. My phone has a tracker on it. I’ll keep it with me. I’ll keep myself in public places. Just don’t follow me like a suspect.”

 

 “You’re not a suspect, you’re a witness” 

 

 “I know to you I am, but no one else is going to treat me that way.” Poor Finn, trying to be both friend and detective. 

 

 “Fine. I’ll see if I can call them off. But if anything happens to you...” 

 

    Rey didn’t need to see Finn’s face to know that he’s struggling to understand her. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, but one cop on life support is enough right now. Until she finds that map or brings Kylo in its not safe. 

 

 “Please come stay with me and Rose.”

 

 Rey smiled and walked across the street to her new home. “No, you guys have a good thing going.”

 

 “We’re not-”

 

 “Shut up Finn, you’re a terrible liar.”

 

 “I wanted to tell you, but everything's been-”

 

 “Oh say it Finn, your one cuss word. I think the moment calls for it,” Rey giggled.

 

 “FUBAR,” Finn growled, grudgingly saying it.

 

  Only dire circumstances make it pass his lips. The lips of a saint.

 

 “Hey Rey, there’s another thing.” The tone of his voice seemed to shift. 

 

 “Hmm?” Her door jangles, covered in bells. The establishments security system, no doubt.

 

 “Poe had a seizure. It’s not looking good. The scan showed a bleed.”

 

 “Shit.” Her heart dropped a notch. 

 

 “And Rey..”

 

 “Yes?”

 

 “He didn’t have much after the fire, but he listed you as his next of kin.”

 

 The news makes her pause. A lady pushed the door behind her and gave her a stare when she didn’t move right away. Rey pressed against the wall, letting her pass.  

 

  “Why?” she asked.

 

  “Beats me. The guy wasn’t really an open book to any one. Poe’s mother is flying in tomorrow morning.  I guess he was catholic. The priest will give the rites and then….”

 

 “Can I see him?”

 

 “As his next of kin, I don’t see why not. And his mother was hoping you’d be there.”

 

 “That’s odd, I’ve never met her.”  _ I don’t even remember seeing a picture of her in the duplex.  _ Rey walked towards the stairs leading to her apartment. 

 

 “I don’t know Rey, maybe he talked to his mom on the phone about you.”

 

 “A mysterious guy to the end. Goodnight Finn.” He hung up after wishing her a goodnight as well.

 

 A group of college students who were too busy looking at their phones moved out their booth and almost collided with her. She moved away just in time and took a side door to the stairs up to her room. There was always heavy traffic, as both laundromat and cuisine are open 24 hours a day. Hard to keep up with who is coming and going, Rey mused. 

 

  An armband had kept her iphone and room key in place. She took out the key, wondering why Poe had marked her as next of kin but couldn’t trust her with whatever had gotten him killed. 

 

  None of this made sense. And yet, tomorrow the only person who could help her was going to be taken off life support.

 

  Rey shut the front door, locking it. She had no qualms about stripping off her tank top, sports bra and shorts, as the windows had the shades drawn, giving her complete privacy. 

 

   Her destination was the shower, but her throat was parched and a glass of OJ sounded heavenly. Her kitchen looked like it came out of the seventies, and Rey cringed at the white and burnt orange colors that decorated it. 

 

   Even the glasses were from the decade. Amber yellow with a pitted design. She downed the OJ quickly, and her hand knocked the cap off the counter. She set the glass in the dishwasher and bent down, finally finding it hiding nearly under the stove. A noise made her look up quickly.

 

  “Well, I could watch this every day. I never thought of myself as the domestic type, but if you dress like that every morning, I could try.”

 

   Leaping to her feet, she saw Ben step out of her bathroom. She glanced at her gun and phone on the table. The girl at the motel wasn’t here, and this time her limbs worked. She rushed the table, but he moved too. Ben managed to grab her phone and knock it aside, but Rey’s hand grasped the gun and held it firmly. 

 

   Ben held his hands up. “You’re going to shoot me and I haven’t even made it to second base yet.”

 

  “I told you the next time we met I’d arrest you. Nothing's changed.” Her voice was cool as she kept him in site.  _ Did he come here thinking that we were going to cuddle? _

 

 “I’m still hoping you’ll make the right choice,” Ben said, not phased at all by her lack of affection.

 

 “I’m not joining you.” She held the gun tighter, hating her state of undress.

 

 “Going to bring me down?” His eyes mocked her. “You have nothing.”

 

 “Well, right now I have you. I think it should suffice.” She moved a bit towards her phone.

 

 Ben looked down at her iphone wedged under the couch, keeping his hands up. “What about Greedo? Your fingerprints are all over that gun.”

 

 “Prison doesn’t scare me.”  _ Did he think that would keep her from arresting him?  _ It must be, because there’s no other explanation as to why he’s here, unarmed, in her living room.

 

 “I suppose not. Life behind bars would deter some, but you would give them the key, and say thank you.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

 

 Rey started to shake her head, then hesitated. Banter was not what they needed to be doing right now. “I’m going to call the police. Turn me in after.”

 

 Ben took a step forward.

 

 “No you’re not. You’re going to get in the shower with me, and spend the night with your husband.”

 

 Not able to hide her fury, Rey shouted, “Seriously, we are not married!”

 

 Another step, hands coming down. “Not legally, but I swore an oath to you. Would you like to make it legal? It is Vegas, after all. I’m pretty sure Elvis is eating lunch downstairs. We can borrow him to officiate, if you like.”

 

  “I didn’t know who you were.”  _ Don’t make me shoot you _ , her eyes plead. 

 

Ben studied her.

 

 “This again? I didn’t feel any less of that energy six days ago. Tell me, right now, that you don’t belong to me.”

 

  “Ben...dammit, I will still take you in.”

 

  “God, you’re beautiful when you’re mad. Makes me almost want to let you.” Ignoring her gun, he moved towards her.  

 

  Not able to bring herself to fatally shoot him, she pointed her gun at his calf and pulled the trigger.

 

_ Click _ . 

 

 Ben smiled. 

 

 “It’s nice to know that you wont kill me. Sorry, but did you really think I’d leave a loaded gun lying around? The bullets are in the freezer. Now, about those handcuffs...”

 

  Understanding his intent, she moved to the side hoping to make it to the door, but his long arms caught her easily. Sweeping her off her feet he moved her to the floor, where she saw him pull out her handcuffs.

 

  “Damn it Ben, don’t you dare!” Her face was pushed into the thick rug as his knee dug into her back. He grabbed her wrist.

 

 “You need a shower. Afterwards you can tell me all about how you’re going to defeat me.”

 

  The metal clamps snuggly onto her wrist.

 

 “Stop, I’ll scream, I’ll-”

 

  He silences her with a hard slap on her rump. Damn it, he likes to do that. 

 

 “Scream and I’ll put these panties back where I did last time,” he warned her as he pulled her up. 

 

  Watching her for a response and finding none, he leaned forward and kissed her. Vowing not to kiss him back she pressed her lips together, but his tongue nudged them open and the heat between her legs returned in full force. 

 

  “You taste like honey and salt,” he whispered into her mouth. Holding her close and making quick work of her bottom lip, he played with her, pushing past her defenses, reminding her of their energy.

 

“I’ve already caught you Rey. Maybe next time you can try again? Don’t you want another night to remember when you’re doing twenty to life with me?”

 

 Stepping away from her he pulled off his black shirt, then shook off his pants. The sight of his naked skin reminds her of the ache, and he gives her a knowing nod as he catches her eyes roaming over his body.

 

  “Alright, you’ve made your point. Uncuff me.”

 

 Ignoring her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

 

 “Ben!”

 

 “I’ll take them off when I’m sure the cop is gone and it's just us.” 

 

 Ben held her as he turned the shower on, feeling the spray shoot down. Satisfied that it’s hot enough, he starts to step in.

 

 “Wait, I still have my underwear on.” 

 

 “Then you should’ve asked me to take them off,” he said, moving under the spray, Rey can’t talk as the water douses them both. He set her down and pulled her in front of him so the spray hit her directly. A second later he had the shampoo in his hand and poured some on her hair,  enjoying her sputtering curses at him. He pressed his body close, working the lather in. 

 

_ Well, this just became personal _ . Eyes level with his chest, Rey’s feeling of wanting to arrest him drained with the water. But she was glad that her hands were behind her, so they couldn’t betray her.  _ One more night _ , she thought.  _ It’s not like there is much I can do at this point _ . Ben stepped under the spray and allowed the water to douse him fully. He’s so large that it momentarily gives her respite from the waterfall, allowing her to watch him. When he opens his eyes, they are full of humor. 

 

 “This is much easier when you’re awake.”

 

 Rey rolled her eyes. “I bet you had fun.”

 

 “Not as much as you think. I would never take you like that.” His voice was deadly serious.

 

 “Good to know that you have limits.”

 

  “The last time we were together I think we were testing said limits. Still, I do enjoy my little submissive, especially when she misbehaves.” His mouth found hers, marking her lips, her jaw, and her neck as he moved down.

 

_ Oh, he is  _ **_not_ ** _ taking control of this _ . Last time he’d made her suffer a bit. This time Rey was determined that even with her hands cuffed she would bring him to his knees. She broke away and he gave her a questioning look, but she ran her cheek against his chest, then with her tongue moved down. The water was warm against his skin, and made a path towards his happy trail. Ben understood completely, her mouth did not have to get him in the mood. 

 

_ Okay, this is new territory.  _ Other than a vague idea of what she’s doing, her mouth takes him in. Ben pressed one hand against the shower wall, the other lacing through her hair, letting her direct the movement. 

 

  It’s a bit of a challenge- he’s big, and her mouth works hard to fit him in. She felt him tremble a bit when he hit the back of her throat. Wrapping her tongue around his length, it pulsed as she moved. 

 

  “ _ Fuck, _ Rey.” His fist clenched in her hair, trying to hold back.  _ Poor boy, he thinks he’s going to  _

_ get to to finish. _

 

  And she knows when he gets close. Making her movements less direct, she pulls out when he tries to push in. It doesn’t take him long to understand.

 

  “A little retribution?” 

 

  “All's fair in love and war.”

 

 “Did you really just use that cliche’?” he laughs.

 

 “Do you know a better one?”

 

 “Right now there’s not enough blood left in my brain to think of any.”

 

  Rey tried to stand, but the shower is slippery and with her hands behind her, it's difficult. Ben pulled her up, but this time it's him who kneels. He looked up at her, the largest King Pin on his knees, waiting on her to give him permission.

 

  “Ben..”

 

 “Mmmm…?”

 

  “Take my underwear off. Please.”

 

 Like before he only uses his teeth, moving slowly. The material clings to her hips, and it's not as easy as before, or that’s what he’d like her to believe. He smiled to himself, knowing that he’s making her wait. Once the soaked garment is off, he moved between her legs, returning the favor.  _ The poor boy is going to drown if he doesn’t come up for air _ , she thinks as she braces her back against the small shower wall. The heat is starting to dissipate, the water heater is running out, and before Rey can fully enjoy Ben and the work he’s doing, it starts shooting ice cold water on them both. 

 

  All they can do is sputter and laugh- its not cold, it's  _ freezing _ . Fumbling hands move to shut off the flow, and Ben helps her step out of the shower. His arms wrapped her close, and in that moment Rey forgets she’s a cop. Looking up at him, her laughter is pure. But when it fades, the cuffs remind her of her predicament.

 

  “Seriously Ben, uncuff me.” 

 

  “Oh, I think you planned that.”

 

 “You’re the one who picked out the place, if anything this is your fault.”

 

 “If you moved in with me, I could promise you it would never happen.”

 

 “Well, it will prepare you for the showers in prison, I suppose.”

 

  “Ouch.” He placed his hand over his heart as if he’s been shot.

 

  “Ben...” her smile faded.

 

  “Where’s that blindfold?” Ben asked, not letting her break the moment. He moved her gently into the bedroom.

 

  “No, Ben, this can’t go further, it’s already complicated enough.”

 

  “I don’t have it. Is it in your bedside dresser?” When he saw her eyes narrow, he gave her his best angel face. “I didn’t put it in your dresser, you did.”

 

  “Would you stop going through all my things? It’s creepy.”

 

  “The last time I checked you were planning on rummaging through  _ my _ life, my contacts, and attempting, if I’m not mistaken, to destroy me. I think a bedside dresser is fair game.”

 

  “We need to talk about that,” Rey said, turning to face him as she sat on her bed.

 

  His jovial face became serious as he placed one finger on her lips. “No talking. I did not risk my night for talking.”

Opening the bedside drawer, he pulled out the key and the blindfold. 

 

  “Ben...” she almost whines, her voice catching. Every fiber of her being wants him  _ right now. _ But it will only make the end messier. Right now, sleeping with him will be pouring kerosene on an already blazing fire. 

 

 “Stop being a cop for two seconds, Rey. Don’t deny us. That night in the car, when you moved like the wind and let the earth take you- I need her now. Because I cannot go another night without touching your skin, feeling the way you move under me, hearing the way you call my name. But if you tell me to leave, I will. I’ll throw the keys in the bathroom and leave you to it.” 

 

_ Do what’s right and sleep in a cold bed. _ During the day it was easy to hate him, hunt for him, ignore the ache. But at night her fingers traced his side of the bed, dreams taunted her, making her wake up calling out his name as if he could hear her. And maybe he had. Let the dawn take them, her heart was gone.

 

 “Ben, I’m yours. But when I wake up, if you’re still here, nothing will stop me from trying to bring you in.”

 

 Ben turned her around and removed the cuffs, giving her a moment to rub her wrists. A candle is by the bed, and Ben takes a moment to light it. It’s scented and a soft fragrance of jasmine floats up when the wick starts to burn in earnest. With the light off the candle plays shadows over their bodies, giving them both a soft glow. Ben moved a strand of wet hair off her face, lingering a bit longer as he studied her. 

 

   Taking the blindfold again, he placed it tightly around her eyes, kissing her as he pressed her back into the queen size mattress. Taking her wrists, he gently pulled them to the metal headboard, then slid the cuffs back on and wove them through the rings. They were not tight, if she tried hard enough her slim wrists could slip out. 

 

  Not able to see, Rey felt his eyes on her, just watching her lay beneath him. She hoped that the dim light hid the redness in her cheeks. She wasn’t used to being the object of such adoration. With a small growl his mouth took her breast, teasing it. She moaned, not realizing until that moment how much she had missed him, the sureness of his touch. He nipped the tips of her breasts, bringing them to full hardness, paying homage to each. His free hand moved lower, and he pushed two fingers inside her. 

 

   The blindness heightened her sense of everything he is doing. The tip of his nose brushed her cheek and, wanting to taste him, she moved her mouth up to take his.

 

  “No, I want to watch you like this.”

 

_ Not fair... _ but those fingers made her think of a starry night. No pattern, but it kept her body humming with delight. Unable to think in words, she sees a vision of a shooting star streak across the sky, and she tries to follow it as it makes it way to the far horizon. Should she make a wish? And then it breaks and his mouth is tasting the sweetness of her, and he feels her shudder against him. Finally he kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips, the saltiness of it, and Rey feels the sky fall.  

 

    Satisfied, he nudged her legs apart with his knee, then pressed himself in, finding no resistance. His skin moved against her, his weight heavy, and Rey loved feeling it crush her body, pressing her deeper into the mattress. She wanted to laugh as the springs creaked and moaned louder than her as he moved. She worried that everyone downstairs must know what they were doing, but Ben was lost in her, his control is gone, and he finished quickly. Wanting to touch him, Rey found the cuffs more easy to slip out of than she first thought. She tore the blindfold off, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light enough to see him flushed against her. 

 

  Not wanting him to move, her legs trapped him in, and she felt him soften inside her. She wanted to be trapped in his shadow forever. He didn’t seem to mind, his breath hot on her neck as he recovered. There were no words between them, but do lovers really need words when their bodies are doing all the talking, letting them give each other what they cannot in daylight, forgiving each other for what tomorrow will bring.

 

  Rey watched the candle burn down a bit longer, the flame dancing on the wick as her fingers tried to memorize the shape of him. But it cannot last, and the silence needed to be broken. There are answers she needs before he leaves her. Gently she moved his face to look at her. 

 

  “Who is Snoke?”

 

 His body stiffened a bit, attempting to hide the emotions the name brings. But when he moved his arms, subconsciously she can feel him protecting her against a ghost of a threat. 

 

  “Snoke isn’t someone I want you to meet again. Not until you’re completely mine,” he said after a long pause. He does not expand further.

 

 “Who is he?” Rey asked, her voice more persistent. 

 

  Ben sighed, knowing she isn’t going to drop it. He pulled out of her and rolled on his back, not answering. Rey snuggled into his armpit, draping her arm over his chest. Soft lips kiss her forehead. 

 

  “This would be a lot simpler if I could just take you with me,” is his only reply.

 

  “A lot of things would be simpler, if you weren't America’s Most Wanted.”

 

 “I’m risking it all on you, Rey.” His voice strained. 

 

  “If Snoke is the true kingpin, maybe we can get you a plea deal…”

 

 The look he gave her silenced the rest of her words.

 

  “Don’t. I can only tolerate so much of your cop side. I will protect you, that is all you need to worry about. Snoke brought me in, made me who I am. He has come to understand your importance to me. Don’t think that he bought the act you fed the rest of the audience. But he trusts me to keep you controlled.”

 

  “Controlled? Ben, is that what you think this is, controlling me?” Hurt, anger, and resentment flooded through her, and when she pushed him she was pushing more than his body away, she was trying to push it all away. But Ben didn’t let her, knowing that if he let her go things would be over between them.

 

  “ _ Kriff, _ woman, don’t make me put those cuffs back on!” 

 

Rey squirmed underneath him, almost animalistic in her attempt to escape. She screamed and hit him hard with the flat of her hand when he tried to hold her down. Unable to reason with her, Ben flipped her over and with ease held her wrist behind her back, pinning her with his body.

 

   The earlier ambivalence is gone, replaced by all the tension and anger from before. His voice has lost any warmth that it had, now the heat is pure fury he unleashed on her.  “Did you think in that room I would not have protected you to the end?” He scoffed. “Control you? You brought Greedo to a den of lions not realizing that you almost became the lamb! Right now just being apart from me means my judgement is being questioned in every way. If I wanted to control you I would not have given you the freedom to choose!”

 

  He pressed against her, hard again. He doesn’t ask before he slides in. It's not like before when there was control, passion, tenderness even. He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging hard into her, making her wince from the pressure of it. He drives into her again and again with all of the suppressed emotion and rage she’d incited in him. Once again their bodies are doing the talking, working out what words cannot. 

 

  She grabbed the headboard with both hands, holding on as one would a belt between the teeth to temper the pain. Ben’s arm snakes around her, pushing hard on her clit, trying to bring her to a violent climax. But if he thinks his rage will subdue her, he’s quick to find out that the blood in his veins isn’t the only one boiling.

 

  Not caring if the whole neighborhood hears them, she practically screams back at him, “Do you think it's just you? My entire career is down the toilet! My life ridiculed, my body processed as evidence. An entire night laid open for the tabloids and coworkers to mock me for! My career was all I had, I have nothing now! Nothing that would make parents want me.” Her head dropped, the confession surprising even herself. 

 

  “Nobody wanted me, but I made it,” she continued, quieter this time. “Goddamnit, I made it on the streets, the girl no one wanted! And I didn’t need it in the end, the family I so desperately wanted. I was good at my job. And you, you’re stripping that from me! Because this, this isn’t who I am. I’m a cop. And now I’m in love with you. And when this is all done I’ll be left with nothing but a broken heart and an empty career.”  

 

   His movement against her slows, the storm between them broken, and in its wake the confession like rain washes both hurt and hate away. 

 

    Ben finally speaks in a tone Rey is pretty sure he has never used before. It is heavy and the emotions are thick, struggling to come out, as if they burn with each syllable.  “You’re not nothing to me, Rey. It would be so much easier if I could just roll off you and walk away, but I can’t. I cannot fathom this pull that drives me to you. I cannot close my eyes without seeing you there. And I cannot live without knowing that you are mine. You said I’ve stripped you of who you are, but haven’t you stripped me just as much as I’ve stripped you?” He pulled out, and instead of leaving like Rey was afraid he would, he lay back on the bed, pulling her onto him. Rey moved eagerly to take control.  

 

   No words were spoken as she moved her hands to cover his wrists, a reverse of power. She watched him closely as she moved herself slowly up and down. He kept his arms to the side, laying himself completely bare to her, needing her to see the truth in his eyes. 

 

_ It’s not fair _ is the only thing that comes to Rey’s mind. Needing more, she adjusted her body so that they move together, him holding her, and her holding him. Rocking together, it seems like an odd position for neither can take power in it, and Rey feels, for the moment, it is exactly what is needed. When it comes, it makes her feel how the scent of rain does after a storm. 

 

  On the bed they stay entwined, tired and spent in more than one way. Rey can’t look at him directly, but there’s one more confession she needs to make. Pressing her face to his chest, she closed her eyes and lets it slip out. “Ben, it shouldn’t matter, but when this is over, don’t hate me.”

 

 She felt him give a small huff of indignation in her hair.  “I knew exactly what I was doing when I gave my soul to you. Unlike you, I knew from the moment I met you what you were. Now, please be my wife for these few hours and try not to think too hard about a future not set in stone.”

 

  “But I don’t even know my new last name!” she said, wondering if he’ll finally reveal more.

 

  Moving her gently off of him, he lay her down, tucking her chin in with a wry smile. “I think that’s not an uncommon occurrence in Vegas. Now go to sleep.”

 

 “But Ben...who are you?” He moved a bit against her. “Is Kylo the mask you wear, or is Ben?”

 

 Pulling the blanket up that had pooled at their feet, he tucked them both in before answering. “Rey, Ben is not the mask I wear. It’s the only bit of human I have left in me.  God forbid I ever have to come to you as Kylo. Now go to sleep.”

 

  And for once she listens. But by the weeks end she comes to understand what he meant. Kylo is the monster, and in his presence Rey finds the crime lord that she vowed to take down. The terribleness of it makes her wonder if Ben ever existed at all.

  
  
  
  



	9. Jonathan and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter took a lot of time to write. My beta reader went above and beyond to help me. 
> 
> Bible quote from 1 Samuel 18 
> 
> Always thought it was a beautiful woven tale. Regardless how you take it.

The bed gave a soft groan as the warm body next to Rey shifted. Without opening her eyes, she knew it was close to dawn. The large arm that held her so tightly the night before reluctantly moved away. She scrunched her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Although she knew she wasn’t fooling him, she felt unable to watch him go. As if sensing it, she felt Ben’s breath against her ear, then his lips on her cheek.

He tucked the blanket around her then turned, his footfalls soft on the carpet. There was a shuffling sound as he put his clothes on, then a quiet click of the door as it shut. Silence descended on her. She buried her face in the pillows, his scent all over them, and tried to imagine a world where they could simply be.

After a bit of tossing on the bed, the feeling of the empty apartment became too much. A glance at the clock told her it was almost four a.m. It doesn’t take long to give up trying to get another hour of rest. There’s somewhere she needs to be. Her hair a tangled mess, she pulled it back into a messy bun, put her street clothes on and left the apartment, stopping only to take the bullets out of the freezer. She rolled her eyes when she found them neatly placed in one blue ice cube tray, each bullet nicely encased in its own individual frozen square.   
  
Rey called an Uber, and ten minutes later a young girl drove up in a small compact car. Yawning, she looked more tired than Rey was. She wore a hat that said UNLV, she was no doubt a college student. Smiling, Rey tipped her extra after being dropped off in front of Saint Carrie’s hospital, glad that the girl was too tired or too much of an introvert to engage in small talk.

The Intensive Care Unit was on the fourth floor. Having been there once already to see Poe, Rey knew the way. It was a large hospital, but was mostly empty except for staff. A housekeeper buffed the main lobby, headphones covering his ears as he concentrated on the floor. He hardly looked at her when she stepped in front of him to hit the button for the elevator.

She needed a few minutes alone with Poe. Not sure why, guilt perhaps. There were no new leads on his case, in fact at present it was probably going the opposite way. She wasn’t sure if her visit was to say goodbye or find someone to confess her sins to.

A woman who looked to be in her late sixties sat behind the nurses station. Her hair was curled up and she wore a pink cardigan, looking more like a sweet librarian than a hospital gatekeeper. She called out to Rey before she rounded the desk.

“Where are you headed, sweetie?” her maternal voice asked, waving her over.

“Poe Dameron, please. I’m Rey Sky, I’m listed as his next of kin.”

“Oh...okay, well, his brother just showed up.” She leaned over the counter and quietly whispered to Rey, “You might want to give him a few minutes.”

“Brother?” Rey asked, puzzled.

“I didn’t ask his name, the kid looked too heartbroken for me to not believe him. The two guards left last night after they extubated him and with security pulled I assumed there was not much anyone could do to him now. Not that I should talk, but more often than not it takes twenty-four hours for the body to let go.”

Thanking the nurse, Rey moved slowly towards Poe’s room. It was around a corner and not visible from the nurses station. Poe had told her once that he was an only child. Was one of Kylo’s men there to finish the job? Not likely, but not impossible. A friend or a cop who wanted to say goodbye? Maybe the term “brother” was presented in a more general term.

An orderly brushed by her pushing a large linen cart, barely registering her still form standing in the hallway. Inspiration suddenly struck her. Flashing her badge, the bewildered teenager watched her take the cart from him. Moving slowly, not wanting to surprise whoever the unknown “brother” was, she pushed the cart silently on the white polished floor, hoping the door wasn’t closed, and that the visitor would be easily visible.

And visible he was. The last person Rey ever expected to see stood transfixed two steps before the threshold of room 253.

Hux.

The overhead lights were off, only dim side lamps illuminated the long hallway. It made the hospital feel like it hadn’t quite woken up yet. Although Poe’s room was dark, the red headed attorney was bathed in enough glow that Rey could see his face perfectly.

The Jackal of the Courtroom gone, this creature was someone Rey had never met. Not sure what bizarre scene was unfolding, she only knew that something important was about to play out.

“Jonathan…” Hux’s voice broke as he stepped into the room.

Jonathan? Inching the cart closer, she barely breathed, afraid he’d look over his shoulder and find her there.

But he never so much as turned. Instead he knelt at the side of the bed, unlatching the side rail so that he could move closer. Dressed in a light jacket, t-shirt and athletic pants with running shoes, he looked as if he’d just left the gym. And maybe he had, for nothing in him seemed put together.

Hux reached out and gingerly touched the sleeping man. At that moment, Rey knew. The partner who’d hid everything from the task force had one last secret to give. His lover had come to say goodbye.

Had it just been grief on the young attorney’s face Rey might have left, but there was another emotion present. One that Rey was very familiar with, having seen it countless times on the police force: Guilt.

Hux, why are you here? To say goodbye or to confess? Had she not come for just such a reason? A ten minute difference and their roles may have been reversed. She pressed her face close against the plastic fabric, straining to hear a sound. With a quiet hallway and an open door, the acoustics couldn’t have been better, but his voice was so low. Audible, but only just so.

“I begged you, why couldn’t we have just been enough? Did you honestly think that you alone could bring them down, that they wouldn’t find out? Goddamn you for making me…” his voice broke, and he buried his tear-soaked face in Poe’s hospital gown. Quiet but for the shoulders that shuddered, it made watching him painful, for in it’s rawness it bled out even to her.

At last the shaking and the sounds of wretched sobs subsided. Rising to his feet, Hux leaned down and kissed Poe’s still body, his red eyes moving over it with a finality that one gives knowing that this parting is to be the last. Fumbling in his jacket, his hand trembled as he pulled out a photo. A vase of white roses was on the bedside table, several cards arranged around it. Hux placed the photo among them.

Rey quickly stepped into the room across the hall, hiding herself just in time as Hux exited the room. A nurse glanced up sharply, giving her a shocked look. She was in the middle of setting up IV meds on a sleeping elderly lady and was obviously very alarmed at Rey’s presence. Rey flashed her badge just as the nurse opened her mouth to no doubt to yell for security.

Wasting no time, Rey moved into Poe’s room, needing to see what Hux had set by the table. An 8x10 photo, a picture of the ocean. It was a personal photo of two shadows casting themselves in the sand. She flipped it over, instantly recognizing the handwriting. It was Poe’s.

“ ‘The soul of Jonathan was knit to the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul’.”   
  
Foster homes tended to be religious. Reading the lines, Rey instantly knew the reference. The bible’s own star-crossed lovers.

Now, it had to be now. Running out of the room and almost colliding with the orderly who was trying to take back his linen cart, Rey searched the hallways desperately for Hux. Please, give me this one break….a prayer….and the universe heard.

Hux was in the elevator just ahead of her, and the doors were beginning to close. His sad face turned to shock when he saw her. If they closed without her it was over, and so almost without thinking she yelled the only name that might stop him.

“David.”

A hand shot out to still the closing doors, holding them long enough for her to step inside.

“Officer Rey,” he acknowledged warily. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was trying to sound every bit like the brutal, hardened lawyer he was, but it came out more of a question. The grief was still too raw, his mask not up yet.

“He was your lover,” Rey stated without preamble, breathless after running at a breakneck speed down the hall.

Half expecting him to lash out or deny it, she was thrown off when he looked at her and laughed bitterly.

“Yes, but I’ll deny it on any police statement.”

“I’m not on the case. I’m only here because Poe named me his next of kin.” She hit the stop button, knowing that here and now was the only place Hux might be truthful with her. “I know what got him killed.”

Hux moved to press the release button, but Rey blocked him.

“Did you give him the master key?”

Anger flashed across his eyes and he moved close, his face mere inches away from her. Touched a nerve, did I? Hux looked her over, his contempt returning.

“Officer Rey, or wife of Kylo? Oh, the news I’ve heard about you.” His voice hummed salaciously. His fingers tugged her t-shirt down to look at the tattoo. “I’m guessing you think you can love and do your job at the same time? Well, let me give you some advice, it doesn’t end well.” He released her shirt and stepped back, his anger gone. But in its wake there was something else... Sadness? “Master key. If I had it, I could’ve saved him.”

“If it wasn’t you, then who?”

“The million dollar question. And believe me, you had better hope you don’t find out. Snoke is far more powerful than Kylo, and his empire will not burn over love.”  
  
Rey knew that if he was not the source of the key he must be involved in some other way. Knowing right away this arrow would strike true, she said, “The decoy, he gave it to you, didn’t he?”

The words struck hard, and all parts of him he had desperately been trying to hold together broke. His legs gave out and he crumpled against the side of the elevator, sliding down to the ground. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. Not sure what to do, and not feeling that he’d appreciate a hug, Rey sat next to him, wanting to show what empathy she could.

“Do you know the story in the bible, how it ends?” she asked softly.

Hux lifted his head and rested it back against the wall, giving her a look of strangled agony.

“Sort of.” He cleared his throat and moved his eyes to the opposite wall. “Jonathan protected David. Knowing they could never be together, he died in a battle against the man he loved. My Jonathan protected me. Even when I...I used his love against him.”

“The evidence. Did he give it you?”

The look he gave her suggested that she had just asked him the world’s stupidest question. His voice made sure she knew it. “No, never. Unkar Plutt was a huge case, and the pressure on him took a terrible toll. His laptop password was easy.” A soft smile came to his lips. “That trip, the only time we were a true couple…”

“And he didn’t break things off when he found out?”

“Not that day. Oh, there was a bit of yelling….nothing we didn’t work out.” The smile he gave her said it all. Then his eyes found another memory. “Never could stay away long. But then one day he calls me up and says it's over. No explanation, nothing.” He stopped and took a deep breath, looking towards the door. “I’ll admit, I tried to find out, begged him even. Five years, and he treats me like it was all nothing...but looking back, it must have been how they found out. I was emotional, maybe I wasn’t as discreet, didn’t cover my tracks…” his voice paused when Rey places her hand on his wrist, bringing him back as kindly as she can.

“What happened?”

“I woke up to a steel blade pressed to my neck, and Snoke looking down at me. I was brought up to speed on the security breach, and how my services would be required.” The grin he gave her was ghastly, making her shudder.

“So they used you to get to Poe and have him give back the stolen data?”

“That morning.”

“Who killed Poe?”

“What will you do, arrest them?” The sneer she knew so well was back on his face. “Do you think yourself invincible? That Kylo will protect you, no matter what?”

“No, but I’m not going to let this go. If you tell me, I’ll find them. I can do that for Poe.”

“Did you bring your handcuffs?”

“No,” Rey said, not sure why he was asking. Was it someone she could find easily?

“Some detective you are. Well, you won't have to go far.”

He mockingly held his wrists out to her, watching with a wry smile as her face registered his meaning, and then give way to shock. He gave her a sardonic look as he let them rest back on his drawn up knees. He gave a deep sigh, as if the truth had lifted a terrible weight off his shoulders.

“I think you need to explain.” Rey glanced at the closed doors, wondering how long before security checked on them.

“Oh it was quite simple, really. Get the map or, well...” he grimaced. “Use your imagination. You’ve seen the bodies of people that have crossed the cartel. Or what’s left of them.”

Rey pursed her lips. Yes, she did know. She nodded at him to continue.

“Poe was getting ready to leave when he saw me and the black van behind me. He knew what we were there for.” Hux ran his hands through his immaculate hair, resting his head between his arms. “He told me it was okay, handed me what I thought was the disk and then told me to shoot him.”

“No...” Rey gasped, then she remembered….

The car, the window down... the relaxed body position... no move to defend himself…. the body in such an odd position...

“He told me that Zihuatanejo was the happiest he’d ever been, and told me he loved me. Then said that Snoke would kill him anyway.”

“And you just shot him?” That didn’t make sense.

“When I hesitated, Poe told me that the van would take him away, and the death would be a terrible one. He told me the last face he wanted to see was mine.”

The picture was so graphic in her mind- Poe knew there was no out for him.

Hux, like a drunk man, reached for the handrail that wrapped around the elevator, pulling himself up. In a very un-Hux-like gesture, he held out his hand to her, pulling her up.

“I wasn’t a very good shot, but in the end it didn’t matter.” He paused, looking at her, letting her take it all in.

“I’m sorry Hux, I…”

“You haven’t asked me yet. All your questions, and yet…” He hit the release button.

The elevator is heading to the lobby, there’s literally seconds to go before it hits the bottom. Rey isn’t an idiot. She knows what he’s asking, and he’s right.

“Was Kylo there?”

The doors slid open.

Looking at her hard before exiting, Hux leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Who do you think gave me the gun?”

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 


	10. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay. Didn't have a laptop for almost a week, and frankly this chapter was tough to write. I wound up seeking help on fiverr and if anyone in fanfiction needs help I would highly recommend "honiejar" that's her username and she helped me through a bit of writers block. I wanted to delve into Poe a bit, and while this chapter lacks Kylo, I hope you like it.
> 
> Reposting chapter. My beta reader went through it and cleaned it up a bit more. Amazing like always

 

 

Hot coffee warmed her hands and thankfully it was enough to ward off the chill she felt. Not from the cold,  _ no _ \- from everything that had begun to happen around her like terrible clockwork. Rey looked out the window and watched the sun rise, emptiness reflected in her gaze. The horizon looked ominous- forecasters had predicted severe storms. The noise outside Poe’s hospital room grew louder as dayshift came on and the quiet hallways gave way to the sounds of doctors doing rounds, visitors, and all the people that bustle in and out during visiting hours. 

The shell that was once Poe breathed softly in the background. Once it had paused and by instinct Rey looked back at him in alarm, but a minute later it resumed. Rey hadn’t touched him since she’d come back into the room. The scene Hux had told her of kept replaying in her mind. Ben-  _ scratch that, Kylo-  _ holding the gun to Hux, Poe accepting his death. She could still smell Ben’s scent on her skin, and Rey felt that, in a way, touching the dying man would be to allow Kylo to disturb him one last time. 

Self-hatred bloomed within her because she knew who Kylo was despite her desire to remain blinded. It was obvious to her what he was capable of, and yet she’d let Ben convince her heart otherwise. Rey allowed herself to forget what he was, a cloyingly sweet dream that she had awoken from. Because of her horrible misstep, trouble followed, and now she had no one but herself to blame. Rey knew better than to close her eyes to the true nature of a  _ criminal _ . And Poe was soon to be dead because he’d tried to stop him and the cartel he belonged to. 

_ Why did he list her as his next of kin?  _

Considering she knew how Poe’s thought process worked, maybe he assumed the task force would divert to her should he die. His mother would’ve made more sense. Would she expect answers, was that why she was wanting Rey there? Rey had no answers to give, only a promise that after today, she’d do everything it took to find the map and bring down Kylo and his empire. Because she knew there was no love meant to be shared, not now. 

Would Poe forgive her? But that thought went away as quickly as it came. No. Poe, if he could talk, wouldn’t berate her. That thought alone brought a small smile on her face, as if she could imagine his reaction even when he wasn’t  _ here _ . Chances are he’d understand in ways no one else would. Personally, he’d crossed lines. Hux should’ve gone to jail for compromising the evidence of the Unkar Plutt case, and yet no one had known. Understanding his anger at the leak, that had come from himself. It made sense now, he hadn’t taken it out on any detective, but had withdrawn more into his own investigation. If Hux didn’t know who the insider was, how was she to find them? 

The revelation hardly made her feel like she’d made progress. Instead, it settled in the pit of her stomach like dead weight. There were more questions than there were answers. She pressed her face against her hands, but she wasn’t allowed to wallow in such feelings for too long. 

A shuffle of feet turned her gaze from the window. A nun stood in the doorway with a gentle strength surrounding her. Dressed in the cloth, her face was all that was visible. Heavily wrinkled with kind brown eyes, Rey found herself being studied with quiet contemplation.  _ Odd _ . 

“You must be Rey.” 

There was no question in her tone as if she was merely talking to herself. The nun looked her over with a nod. The fabric on the floor made her seem almost to glide into the room as she moved towards the bed. 

“I’ve been waiting to meet you.” 

There was more to that statement then she implied. Curiosity mingled with another emotion that Rey could not place her finger on just yet. 

“Yes...” There was an unanswered question left in the way she let the response drift off. She assessed the nun and her suspicion rose. Be it from her profession or the fact that she was stressed. It was shown in the way her shoulders tensed, but for now she wasn’t wary. 

“Are you here with the priest for last rites?” Maybe Hux had told the nun her name, a reassurance for herself. 

“No, but I’m sure Father George will be here soon. I’m Poe’s mother.” 

The end of the woman’s statement made Rey gawk at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted, enough for the nun to chuckle at it. The sight was rather unbecoming but it could not be helped. Poe had never told her this, and even if he was secretive, perhaps she expected him to at least  _ hint  _ to it. 

“You're a nun.” 

“My, my. And what gave you that idea?” the nun asked smiling, humor lighting up her face. She placed her hand over the rosary that hung around her neck. Wrinkled fingers touched it softly and there was a familiar twinkle of laughter in her eyes, almost reminiscent of Poe. “Was it the rosary I’m wearing?” 

Rey’s cheeks turned a bit red as the feeling of embarrassment began to consume her. Her words came out jumbled as if she was reduced to nothing but a  _ girl _ . 

“I- I am so sorry. I just- well...” Her hands motioned about as if that would be able to convey what she meant. The sentence was lost to the nun, who stared at her with amusement. “I wasn’t expecting a nun.” Finally she had found a comprehensible sentence, but she felt like shrinking into herself. 

“It’s okay, dear. If my son didn’t tell you it was probably because he didn’t deem it important. I can imagine this must be a bit of a surprise.” Her eyes turned towards the bed, and the smile that had come so easily to her face faded. She looked more aged as sadness settled within her wrinkles. She put her hand to her mouth as she took in his figure. She crossed herself before moving to the bedside. Her hand touched his face and her mouth moved, a whisper of motherly love that was rendered inaudible.

“Ah, I don’t know your name- I’m sorry.” Rey paused her untimely apology as she watched Poe’s mother look at her son with fondness, then realized that maybe she needed time with him. Of course she did. This was his mother. 

 

“Would you like some time alone with him? I can step out.” Rey had already inched herself closer to the door, her better judgment and curiosity at war within her.

 

The elderly woman looked over her shoulder and motioned for Rey to come back towards her. The sadness remained on her face but it was accompanied by urgency. She looked past Rey at the empty doorway. It was obvious she was just as paranoid as Rey was. 

“Please stay for a moment, dear. But could you please shut that door?” The questioning look from Rey prompted her to continue as her gaze flickered to the clock on the wall. It ticked and ticked, quietly and unheard. The nun whispered so quietly to her that Rey could barely hear her voice. “There is something I must tell you. Words for your ears alone. And I think time is short.” 

That was more than enough for Rey. Her mind ran through several things but she knew it would all lead back to why Poe named her next of kin. Rey stepped to the door and closed it, then turned and looked back at the nun. She fondly tucked a small strand of hair behind her son’s ear and kissed his forehead before moving to one of the rooms two chairs. She motioned for Rey to sit in the empty one. 

Once seated, the lady gave her a look from head to toe. Their gaze met and Rey could finally see what was reflected in those kind eyes. There was concern, or rather worry, the type that one might give for someone in  _ danger _ . 

“You're so young,  _ too  _ young,” she said at last, but again this was not meant for her to hear. The nun had spoken to herself. Rey took no offense to this because she knew that there was no ill-will from this woman, only a concern that transcended beyond strangers. 

“Rey, you can call me Jessica.” She paused and spared a glance for her son. “Sister Marie hardly seems appropriate right now. Especially with this...conversation.” 

The word was choked out, a little muddled. Jessica looked lost as she was drawn back into her memories. 

“Your son was very...” Rey searched for the right word, her lips pursed together before she found it. “Private about his life. I honestly don’t know why he named me his next of kin when you’re right here… But, if I recall, you said you were hoping I’d be here. Can you explain that to me? What you meant?” 

For the first time Rey felt that the words were leaking out of her more than ever before. For good reason she wanted to solve this and find out who was behind it, for Poe and herself. 

 

“Ah, yes. I wonder if I...” her words trailed off as her eyes flitted to her son, then to Rey, conflicted. Rey could see that she was struggling to come to terms with it, but she just needed a little push. 

“Please.” Rey took her hand, giving it a squeeze. She was not above begging and she would do it if it meant that she could solve what had transpired. “If you know anything… I need to figure this out.” The old lady didn’t respond right away as she was lost in contemplation. Instead, the sound of rain against the window filled the room. 

Seconds seemed to tick by agonizingly slow. 

_ One… two... three...  _

A voice that seemed tired beyond words broke the silence that had blanketed both of them. “It was obvious to me that my son was working on something. Oh, he didn’t give me details about the case, or even that his life was in danger, but I knew. I always knew.” 

Turning to Rey, she gave her a sad smile that only those who lose a child know. 

“I wasn’t always a nun. I was married to a tinker. We owned a thrift shop, fixed clocks, refurbished furniture, odds and ends. Married for years, but no children. We’d about accepted the life of a childless couple. But then, just after I turned forty-two, I suddenly and very unexpectedly found myself with a child. Happy doesn’t begin to describe the joy Poe brought to our lives.” 

Her words were steeped in love and she paused briefly to pull a photo out to show Rey. A couple holding a small boy with thick hair and dark eyes. Rey took it and could see the happiness emitted from that single picture. She flipped it and saw on the back that it read December 1977. 

“Every day he wasn’t in school he’d be at the store with his dad. He loved to take things apart, as all boys do, but he went above that. He was a natural, taking old clocks and working the gears, making them come to life. Old toys, household items- there wasn’t anything that boy couldn’t fix. Maybe in another life he could’ve taken over the shop and had a normal life.” 

An awkward silence followed her last words as she saw Rey staring at her. The old woman averted her gaze, but only for a second. Rey couldn’t reprimand her, not that she wanted to. It was obvious what his job as a cop had done, for herself, for Poe, and those around them. 

Jessica gave an embarrassed cough. “My apologies...I...I’m not saying being a cop isn’t normal. I just meant...” 

Raising a hand, Rey waved her off with a sympathetic smile. “Don’t apologize. It’s an all-consuming career I’m afraid often makes normal life impossible. What made him want to become a cop?” 

 

Rey was so curious now that she found herself searching for a ghost, for Poe, who kept his secrets neatly stored away for her to look for. 

“Well, it began when Poe was thirteen. His father was murdered.” The elderly woman paused, and Rey could see that even after all these years there was still some grief evident. “A man came in when the store was closing, asking for money. Poe was scared, and as his father was handing over the contents of the register, the man for whatever reason shot him. I’m pretty sure it was accidental. Lost in the moment of the situation and pulled the trigger. They never caught him, but Poe carried the incident with him.” 

Unable to sit any longer, Jessica stood up and moved to the bed. A mother’s need to fidget over a child never stops, and without thought she smoothed the blanket that was covering him, moved the pillow a bit, and then smoothed his hair. When she looked at Rey again her cheeks were wet. 

“We sold the shop, moved in with my sister. After high school my boy went straight into the police force. He no longer needed me to take care of him, he found his purpose...” Her hand pressed against his sunken cheek before she continued. “With nothing else to do I gave my life to the church, finding my solace and purpose there.” 

Rey unwound her hair, trying to process all the information she had received. Having taken it out of the messy bun, she instead tried to braid it into some form of control. Finding out more about her former coworker in the last couple hours than she had in her entire four years she’d known him, she felt that she needed to keep her hands busy.

“May I?” Jessica asked, pointing to her hair when Rey gave her a confused look. Not seeing the harm, Rey handed her the hair tie. 

“I had three sisters and I miss this. It’s been a while, but I think these old hands remember a bit. Let’s hope for something nice.” 

Rey heard a hint of humor in the old woman’s kind voice as she spoke. She ran her aged fingers through Rey’s hair gently, expertly making it come together. Rey felt a slight tug as she separated it and begin to work a weave, making Rey feel ten years younger as she sat there. 

But Rey knew that precious time was slipping away from them. 

“Jessica, if I may, when was the last time Poe visited you?” Rey asked without beating around the bush. 

“Hm… one month ago, I think. He visited often.” Rey couldn’t see it but she heard it in her voice. “He was always looking after me, but the last visit, it scared me.” Her fingers paused in Rey’s hair, and a slight tremble indicated her feelings. 

“How so?” 

“Mother’s intuition, I think.” The woman continued to braid, but the tone in her voice was different. “The way he walked in the door, like he couldn’t wait to spend time with me. Oh, not that he isn’t always like that, but, well, he’s an adult now. He pulled out old photo books and spent the day talking to me. Not that we didn’t talk, but it wasn’t like normal. It was as if he was making every second count. By lunchtime it was too much, I demanded to know what was wrong.” 

Rey heard the heartache and the overwhelming regret in the woman’s voice.

“He tried to tell me it was just a tough case, but a mother always knows her children the best. I didn’t believe it so I pressed. I watched him as he answered, and saw the way his hands held mine and the way he kept looking at me. Whatever he was dealing with, it was life and death. So I prayed and blessed him. I suppose that it didn’t work.” Rey heard a light scoff in her tone as she continued to listen. “And when it was evening, he told me that if anything happened to him that I was to give his father’s bible and watch to the person he named his next of kin. I knew then...” 

The braid finished, Jessica stepped back from her. When Rey stood up and turned to look at her, the old lady was holding the two items out to her. But when she went to take them the old lady held tight. Her gaze mirrored the paranoia and worry that she had seen throughout their meeting. 

“You're  _ so _ young _ ,  _ and I don’t want the same fate to happen to you.” Rey could see that the woman's motherly warmth was extended towards her. And it was regrettable to her that this was how she received it. “I don’t understand, but if it can help you...then please take it.” 

Yet her hands refused to let go even as she pressed the items into Rey’s hands. She knew if she did that it was like sending Rey off to the same path as her son. But Rey knew that she could say little to ease the woman’s mind.

“It’s too late for that. I can’t let this case go. Poe will most likely die soon. I can’t change that, but if I can stop the man and the organization that did this to him, I will. This is what he would have wanted and I don’t want his death to be in vain.” 

That alone was enough to make Jessica let go. Rey watched as the woman patted her cheek, a gentle touch. She then placed her hand on Rey’s forehead, her eyes closing. Rey stilled, feeling the lady bless her. 

_ When was the last time she was blessed?  _

Then the sacred moment was disturbed and both of them froze as the door opened and a man in blue scrubs came strolling into the room. Seeing Rey’s sharp glare he gave a lopsided smile as if to appease her. 

“S-s-sorry, checking t-trash.” Rey thought his obvious stutter sounded a bit odd as the guy continued to stand there, his gaze moving to the floor. She could see that she had made him nervous.  _ Of course, who wouldn’t be? _ He had interrupted an obvious very sad scene. Rey knew direct eye contact had probably made it worse, so she moved aside so he could shuffle past and look at the bedside trash. Rey knew there was nothing in it aside from a few tissues and a coffee cup. As she watched him through the corner of her eye, she noted the badge on his chest said  _ DJ _ , and underneath his name read _ Environmental Services _ . He seemed harmless enough, so she dismissed his presence and focused on Jessica. 

“Please, be careful. I wish I could have helped you more. I’m sorry.” The apology came out with a tired sigh and the nun looked at the bible in Rey’s hand. Her hand reached for it before Rey retracted it back to her side. “Poe’s father used to underline verses here and there, the ones that spoke to him the most. My boy, Poe, well, he kept it more for sentimental reasons, I assume. He did highlight some passages that don’t make sense to me, but maybe they will for you.” 

It was a hint that Rey knew she needed. If Poe had done that knowing it was going to be handed to her, it was obvious that he meant for her to find something within the verses. Her fingers tightened over the items and she could feel her mind trying to connect all the information given to her. 

“Thank you, Jessica.” 

Rey gave her a quick hug and the woman pressed her face closer. 

In a whisper meant for her alone, Jessica said, “Be safe.” 

Rey released her and left the room. Without missing a beat she had already reverted back to her usual paranoid state and grabbed a morning newspaper to hide the Bible in case anyone had been looking. She kept it close to her chest, knowing she needed to find a private area to review the items that were given to her. 

But Rey had already made a critical error. She just didn’t know it yet. 

  
  
  



	11. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Han Solo. Probably my favorite character besides our duo. Extra kudos to my beta reader for the hours he puts in fixing my chapters. :-) Split this chapter up into two chapters so next chapters all action. Hope you enjoy.

 

 Deciding not to call an Uber, Rey opted to call the one person she knew she could trust with the new information. 

 

 Thirty minutes later, she saw a friendly face walking towards her. Rey grimaced as Solo casually lit up a cigarette next to an obvious ‘No Smoking’ sign, and even stopped to hand a smoke to a patient sitting outside the ER wearing a gown and hooked up to an IV pole. He gave her a cocky grin when she opened her mouth to protest.

 

  “I’m going to pretend you didn’t hand a cigarette to someone who looks like they need oxygen.” Rey moved towards the parking lot, but Solo grabbed her elbow.

 

  “First, that guy clearly looks like he’s having the worst day of his life. And second, aren't we here to stay with Poe until, well, you know.” He gave a chopping motion at his throat, making her eyes roll. 

 

  “No, I think it best if I’m not seen around Poe anymore. A lot has happened in the last couple of hours,” Rey told him.

 

 “More than you recently hooking up with a crime lord, I’m guessing... last night?” 

 

 Rey’s jaw dropped. “How did you...”

 

 “Kid, your lips are swollen, I’m pretty sure you don’t wear cologne, and those puffy eyes make me think sleep isn’t what you were doing last night.”

 

 Rey knew there was no denying it. “Do you still want to be my partner?” 

 

 “Do you still want to end this?” Solo shot back at her, stopping in front of his cruiser.

 

 “Yes.”

 

 “Alright then, don’t ask stupid questions.” He got in the car.

 

 Rey reluctantly opened her door, sliding in. She hesitated while pulling her seatbelt. “This is serious Solo, I could wind up in prison.  _ You _ could end up in prison.”

 

 Looking at his rear view mirror before backing up, Solo waved at a woman trying her best to hold a screaming toddler before he steadily moved the car out. “Well, I bet you’ll make a great penpal. Now, how about you bring me up to speed.”

 

  For the next ten minutes Rey talked, skipping over all but the basics of her night with Ben, ending with the two objects in her hands. Solo, for his part, kept his eyes on the road, nodding now and then to what she was saying.

 “So Poe’s mother’s a nun who gave us possibly the only break on the missing map?”

 

  Rey looked down at the two items and nodded. 

 

 “Sounds like the start of a bad joke, not a piece of a puzzle.” He frowned, then looked her over. “Have you eaten, kid? Wait, don’t answer that. Let's grab some food, then we can look over..” he waved at the two items, “whatever that is.”

 

  When they pulled up to Leia’s Art Gallery and Studio, Rey gave him a quizzical look. 

 

 “My first, second, and fourth wife lives here, above the store,” Solo explained, enjoying Rey’s shocked look.

 

 “All of them?” she sputtered. 

 

 “Well, she has a few personalities, so I’m not saying she couldn’t count as three women. But don’t tell her I said that, unless you want to miss out on the best eggs benedict you’ll ever eat.” Exiting the vehicle, Rey noticed that the wind had picked up, and she was glad that her hair was braided. The wind pressed hard against her face, making her feel that her breath was being taken with it. Solo pulled the door open and pushed her inside. 

 

  The first thing that hit Rey’s senses was the earthy smell that the shop emitted. Paintings in frames perched on decorative easels were strategically placed throughout the small store. The paintings were mostly portraits. Some had names on them and looked like they were slated to be picked up. Pottery cups, bowls, and other clay pieces were aligned on rustic stands and counters. 

 

 A stair alcove was to Rey’s right. “I’ll be down in a minute,” a chipper woman’s voice floated down to them. “If you see any piece you like, let me know.”

 

 Her partner looked up the darkened staircase. “Do you still have that one of you naked?” he shouted. “If you’re not sure which one, I can describe it to you.”

 

  There was a sound of rapid footsteps, and Solo stepped back, beaming. Moving aside, he allowed a short woman with a full head of auburn hair that had just started to show silver to round on him. The middle aged woman was dressed in blue jeans and a long white shirt with fresh paint stains on it. Her wrist jingled from the brown wooden bracelets on her slender arm as she pushed a finger into Solo’s chest. Her small cherry red lips opened to no doubt give Solo a tongue lashing, then closed sharply when she saw Rey.

 

  Solo took that second to escape, quickly turning her around to face Rey. “Can’t kill me princess, I brought a witness.”

 

  The woman raised an eyebrow. “A new partner? And who said anything about killing you? I’ll take that painting I did of you from the eighties and hang it over your work desk.”

 

 “You said you burned that,” Solo grumbled.

 

  “Did I?” she gave him a wry smile, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. “Let me guess, you want breakfast. At least this one looks like she needs it. I’m Leia Organa, by the way.” She smiled at Rey as she moved past her towards the door, flipping the sign to ‘Closed’.

 

  “Rey Sky. “ She held out her hand and Leia shook it gently. Her hand was calloused but warm. “I don’t want to trouble you, it’s business hours and all,” Rey interjected quickly. But the lady waved her off, climbing back up the stairs. 

 

  “Going to be a doozy of a storm today. Not going to get much business anyways. Plus, it’s the least I can do if you have to spend the day with this scoundrel.”

 

  “Hey, I’m still trying to make you wife number five,” Solo chirped up at her as they crested the top step. 

 

Rey stopped at the top, almost knocking over a large black vase that held sunflowers. Looking around, she saw that the room was a makeshift apartment shop. Several canvases in various stages of work were set around a wide open floor plan, the kitchen and small dining table only a few steps away from the stairs. Leia moved some paperwork off the small dinette and motioned for them to sit.

 

 “Every time I think about marrying you again, I ask my doctor to up my prozac,” she said sweetly towards Solo. She opened the fridge and grabbed eggs, butter, lemon, and potatoes.

 

 “You know I’m a much better pill, all natural,” he said, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

 

 “My doctor warned me not to take uppers with downers,” Leia said, cracking the eggs as she bantered back.

 

  Rey smiled at their playful sparring, and noticed that Leia glanced at Solo once or twice, giving him a look that was anything but plutonic. Solo, for his part, acted as if they  _ were _ married. Instead of staying seated he rose, joining her in the kitchen. Grabbing the potatoes to grate them, knowing where everything was, they danced around each other in a way that only people who know each other's habits intimately can.

 

  Letting them be, Rey looked at the bible she’d brought in with her. It was old and worn, the binder having been replaced to keep the pages in. The front page had the name Sio Dameron engraved on it.  She slowly flipped through the pages, finding the ones Poe’s father had marked underlined in ink. Most of them were the usual psalm, proverb, or righteous quote. But it was only when she came to Judges that she stopped. Highlighted in yellow was only three words of Judges 21:20,  _ “women of Shiloh” _ . Moving further through the book, she again found a highlight, Psalm 31:15, “ _ My times are in your hands _ ”. But the highlight wasn’t straight through, instead it highlighted only the words  _ time _ and  _ hands _ . This was followed by Hebrews 11:1,  “ _ the evidence of things not seen _ .” She continued to flip through the pages, but only found one more highlight, Matthew 21:20, “ _ Caesar _ ”.

 

  That was it. Flipping meticulously through it again, she found nothing more. She was so absorbed in her work that she almost jumped out of her chair when Solo clunked a plate filled with steaming breakfast in front of her.

 

  “Find anything useful?” he asked, glancing at the book in her hand. 

 

 “Not sure. Poe left a few clues, but nothing I can make sense of.” Rey handed the bible to him.

 

 “What’s that?” Leia pulled up a seat across from her.

 

The breakfast looked amazing. Poached eggs with a golden hollandaise sauce and grated hash browns. Rey hadn’t eaten this good since...well, she honestly didn’t know.

 

   “Sorry, I don’t want to get you involved. I really shouldn’t even get your husb… ex-” Rey quickly corrected when Solo smirked at her, “involved as is,” she finished.

 

  “No one knows you have these two items,” Solo said gruffly, spooning a heaping forkful into his mouth. “And if Kylo’s group was worried about the nun, they’d have interrogated her long ago. I doubt her profession would have mattered much.” 

 

  “If you need help with understanding the text, you better give it to me,” Leia said. “The only time this oaf’s been in a church is when he convinced me he’s someone I could live with.” 

 

Solo gave a grunt in acknowledgement and handed the book over, happy to have both hands free.

 

   Leia gave Rey a closer look, fingers pressed to her face. “I know you from somewhere.” 

 

  The eggs Rey had been chewing in her mouth froze. There was only one place, and her cheeks,  _ dammit, _ were already getting red.

 

  “Kylo...that’s it. You’re the girl that…” she stopped. 

 

Rey looked down at her plate, her appetite quickly disappearing. 

 

“I’m sorry… I...” Leia, sensing Rey’s embarrassment, seemed at a loss on what to say next.

 

Instead, Solo stepped in for her. “Incredible kid, you’ve made my wife speechless.”

 

 “Ex,” Leia said, glaring at him.

 

 Solo shrugged. 

 

 Leia flipped the pages of the bible open and Rey let her know to look for the highlighted words. Except for Solo’s loud chewing, there was silence for a few minutes. 

 

 Finally, Leia asked, “You said there were two clues?”

 

 Rey placed the pocket watch in the middle of the table.

 

 “I think the quote  _ ‘my times are in your hands’ _ refers to the watch,” Rey suggested. 

 

 Solo picked up the watch. “We could break it open, see if somethings’ inside.” 

 

 Leia plucked it from his fingers, scoffing, “That’s an antique wind-up pocket watch. It’s bound to be fragile, and if you try and bust it open you’re going to destroy anything inside.” Studying it, she carefully wound it a few times. But the watch stayed silent and the dials didn’t move. 

 

 “The two buttons on top change the time. But it looks like the watch is broken. Must be a hundred years old. It’s polished silver, and beautiful. Whoever owned it took great care of it.” Leia handed it back to Rey.

 

  “What about  _ ‘evidence unseen’ _ and  _ ‘Ceasar’ _ ?” Rey asked.

 

 “Like ‘Julius Caesar’?” Solo asked. 

 

 “No, he was much later than Jesus. It’s referring to Tiberius Caesar, I believe,” Leia said.

 

 The table was silent a minute as they finished their breakfast in quiet musing. 

 

 Solo stood up first, grabbing their empty plates and taking them to the sink. “ ‘ _ Women of Shiloh’  _ and _ ‘Ceaser _ ’ may be a reference to Kylo and the women he uses as mules to bring across drugs. Or the forced prostitution Unkar Plutt used under his name.” 

 

 Frowning, Rey tapped the table. “Maybe, but that’s hardly news.”

 

 “Tough code to crack. Maybe someone at the station can help you with it?” Leia suggested, trying to be helpful.

 

 “Not exactly on the case…” Solo started to say. 

 

 “Code…” Rey said smiling, feeling a revelation coming.

 

“Wait, what do you mean  _ ‘not on the case _ ’?” Leia snapped at Solo.

 

 “More of a side project,” Solo said, giving her a grin. 

 

 Leia crossed her arms. “I hate that look. It means you’re full of shit and getting into trouble.”

 

 “Nothing we can’t handle,” Solo said, shrugging.

 

 “Solo is right.” Rey stood up, making the two look at her.

 

 “Look, the kid agrees with me!” Solo said, pointing his thumb at her.

 

 “No… I mean, not about if we can handle it. ‘Julius Caesar’.”

 

 “He’s the one that got stabbed to death by his best friend, and fell in love with the Nile lady,” Solo quipped.

 

 “Cleopatra.” Leia shook her head in disbelief. She stood and looked at Rey curiously. “Referring to betrayal?” she asked.

 

  Rey shook her head. “Julius Caesar wrote his military messages in code. The Caesar Code is a jumble of letters that, with the right cipher, can make data readable.” 

 

 “  _ ‘Evidence unseen’ _ . Maybe the disc wasn't a fake. Maybe it was encrypted and they couldn’t read it,” Solo said, snapping his fingers.

 

  “No one found anything on the computers that were recovered,” Rey said, starting to pace.

 

 “But maybe it was hidden, and looked like a dead file or malware,” Solo said.

 

 “Maybe… but I don’t remember that being brought up. If only we had the disc Hux gave Kylo. Maybe...” Rey stopped.

 

  “Hell no, kid, don’t even try to get it from him.” Solo walked over to her and made sure she could see the seriousness on his face. “The moment he so much as suspects that you know something, he’s going to figure out the ruse and make sure all his bases are covered. You’re not going to wake up in a bed of flowers next time.” 

 

 “You’re still in contact with him?” Leia asked, confused.

 

 Rey didn’t answer. It was one thing to confess to her partner, and as nice as Solo’s ex-wife was, Rey didn’t know her.

 

  “It’s complicated. Kind of like us,” Solo said, winking at Leia.

 

 Deciding it was best to change the subject, Rey gestured to the bible. “  _ ‘Women of Shiloh’ _ ? A passcode? Maybe Solo is right and we need to find a way to open the watch.” When Solo reached for it, Rey tucked it into her pocket. “Easy, it’s not like we don’t have a bit of time to  **_not_ ** screw it up.”

 

  “Fine, but with your boyfriend showing up at odd times, do you really think you should have it?” Solo asked.

 

  “The bible has Poe’s father’s name in it. You should keep it,” Rey said, handing it to her partner. “The watch wouldn’t be obvious and I don’t think he’s going to...”

 

Leia looked at her with raised eyebrows and Rey looked down at her hands, feeling her ears grow hot. “I don’t think he’s going to show up in the next 24 hours.”

 

  Solo cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Okay, split it up. Not a bad plan, actually.”

 The lights overhead flickered, making them all look up.

 

 “As exciting as this is, I have a painting to deliver,” Leia said. “And I’d prefer to do it before this windstorm knocks the power out.” She gave Solo a  _ don’t argue with me _ look. “Since I made breakfast, you can chauffer me the twenty miles up the road.”

 

  Turning to look at Rey, she said, “You know, I have a jewelers kit, maybe you can use it here to try and open the watch.” Inclining her head for Rey to follow her, Leia lead her to a small bedroom that housed a full-size bed and small bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet above the sink, she plucked out a small blue box that held the kit.

 

 “Thank you,” Rey said, wondering what this women must think of her. She was, after all, putting the man who she obviously cared about in grave danger. 

 

  Leia didn’t answer. Instead her eyes looked Rey over, then she sighed deeply, seeming to have reached some inward conclusion. 

 

  “I have something I want to give you.” Leia turned away and walked to her nightstand, opening it’s only drawer. When she walked back to Rey she held something in her hand.

 

  Rey studied it, realizing what it was. “A stun gun? I don’t understand. I carry a gun.” She thought of her bullets, currently thawing in her apartment. “Usually.”

 

  “I’m sure it works fine, but this, this is a black market taser,” Leia said. Rey thought she sounded a bit excited. “Solo got it for me, since I won't carry a gun. It has three settings.” She held it out and Rey saw that it had three colored lights and a switch on the side that she assumed clicked to the desired setting. Leia flicked it to the first setting and pressed two of the black buttons on the side, making the gun give a soft buzz and flare to life. A red crackle of live wire shot between the two metal prongs.

 

 Leia held it up so Rey could get a good look. “Level one, it’s meant to stun.” She moved the dial up one and the sound intensified. “Level Two will knock them out.” When Leia flipped the last dial the light on top didn’t instantly turn red, but after thirty seconds it came on, and the crackle was so powerful she could smell it. “This last setting will come on when you hold for thirty seconds. It will seriously injure if not kill your attacker.”

 

  “I don’t think I need this,” Rey interjected, not sure if she should take something that was pretty much illegal. Though it was at present the least of the things she’d be charged with.

 Leia flipped the gun off. “Really? So you're prepared to kill this lover?” 

 

  Rey remembered the living room, and her shoulders slumped in shame. 

 

 “That’s what I thought,” Leia said, pressing the gun into Rey’s hand. 

 

  Reluctantly, she took the gun, finding it to be surprisingly lightweight. 

 

They returned to the kitchen to find Solo snooping through paintings that were lined up against a wall.

 

 “Wondering where I put it?” Leia asked, giving him a wicked grin. She grabbed her purse that was sitting by an old coffee pot on the kitchen counter. 

 

  “Oh, I’m sure that  _ fantastic _ painting is on your bedroom ceiling. I was just trying to find… you know, the good one.” He let the paintings fall back and smiled as he held up his keys. “After you, princess,” he said, waving towards the staircase.

 

  “No driving like we're delivering a heart to the children’s hospital,” Leia admonished him as they descended the stairs.

 

  “See you in an hour, kid, two if I have to drive like Mrs. Daisy,” Solo said, his voice fading as he moved down the steps.

 

  Rey sat down at the table, hearing the sound of movement downstairs, then the sound of a door closing. The shop was peaceful, even with the whistle of air pressing on the window panes as the storm picked up. Seeing a teapot, and pretty sure Leia wouldn’t mind, Rey filled it up and turned the burner on. She opened a metal can labeled ‘Tea’, pleased to find a wide assortment inside. Selecting peppermint, she waited for the pot to boil. Walking back to the table, she pulled the watch out of her pocket and looked at it. She noticed that the bible was gone. Solo must have taken it with him.

 

  Pulling out her phone, Rey went to use the google app to look up watch dismantling, but then decided to type ‘Women of Shiloh’ in the search engine box.  _ Probably nothing, _ she thought, _ but it’s worth a shot _ . To her surprise several paintings popped up, and then she  _ knew _ . 

 

 She was about to dial Solo when the sound of the front door rattling and then opening made her look up from her phone. No need to call, it sounded like they were back. 

 

  “Hey Solo, don’t leave. I think I found something,” she called out, scooting her chair back. 

 

Only silence answered her. 

 

   The lights above flickered again, then went out.  The peace she felt earlier was immediately replaced with foreboding apprehension. Looking at the table, Rey grabbed the watch and shoved it into the pocket of her pants. Seeing the white coat Leia used for painting hanging on the back of one of the chairs, Rey put it on, not wanting to walk down the stairs with a taser in hand. She hid it in one of the large side pockets. 

 

  Hearing another movement, knowing someone was downstairs, Rey grabbed her phone and dialed Solo, only to find that her phone had gone from five bars to no service. This wasn’t the weather, someone was using a cell phone jammer. Which meant that, somehow, Ben had found out. How much, she didn’t know.

 

_ A text might go through, eventually, _ she thought. Jammers didn’t work forever and chances were that the cellphone would eventually activate. Not sure what else to do, Rey texted Solo.  **He knows, protect the nun, don’t come back. Tell Finn everything** . For a second she considered sending the new revealed clue, but if it fell into the wrong hands…. plus, if she didn’t escape, Rey didn’t think she would be leaving Leia’s shop willingly. 

 

  Not wanting to give away her location, Rey moved as quietly as she could, sliding the phone under the stove. It would at least be a bitch to get out. 

 

   The wide open floor plan was not in her favor. Leia’s bedroom and bathroom would just corner her, and going down the stairs would give whoever was down there all the advantage.

 

   But coming up the stairs,  _ that _ would give her a bit of an advantage. Not much, but it was all she had. Rey looked around, knowing that she needed another weapon. Spying the almost boiling teapot, she grabbed the handle, feeling heat radiate off of it. It wasn’t exactly her weapon of choice next to the taser, but it was better than nothing.

 

   Hearing the sound of footfalls, Rey held her breath. Ben apparently wasn’t in the mood for talk, even if it was him downstairs. Who knows, it could be Snoke, and if it was, this might turn into a life or death situation. 

 

   A sound on the stairwell. Thankfully, they were old, and creaked loudly at any movement. Whoever was there tried a second one, and found that each step announced their arrival. Another sound, and Rey heard a second creak. Two people, at least, downstairs. Hiding around the side, she hoped she could hit the first one hard and break for the exit before the second one caught her. She could employ the taser, but in close quarters it was only good as a last resort. Chances are that if she just whipped it out it would be taken from her before she had time to fire it up.

 

  Rey moved a bit to the side of the stairwell, careful to keep her shadow out of the line of sight. One set of footsteps begin to move faster, hoping to catch her by surprise no doubt, or finding that the noisy stairwell gave them little choice. 

 

   Holding off to the last second, the figure finally appeared. It was shorter than Ben, no gun drawn, and was dressed almost entirely in black. In his hands was a rope, making his intention perfectly clear. 

 

   “L-little l-lady...” the voice made her freeze. She knew that voice. “N-no one wants to h-hurt you.” Looking her way, the man smiled for a second when he registered her form. It only lasted for a second, because at that moment Rey hurled the tea kettle his way with all the force she could muster, spraying scalding hot water everywhere as it flew through the air directly at his chest. He managed to give a short shriek as it collided with his body, the pain of boiling water searing his skin.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

   Rey recognized the man immediately. The hospital housekeeper. 

 

He crumpled, moaning as he clutched his burnt chest and neck, in too much pain to do much else. Knowing that there was still someone on the steps, Rey grabbed the large ceramic vase filled with sunflowers and rounded the stairs.

 

   And there he was. 

 

  Their eyes met for a moment, and Rey saw that there was something different in his body and expression. The person before her wasn’t the person she’d spent last night with.

 

  “Rey.” His voice was low, threatening even.

 

  “Kylo.” Rey’s voice was cold. 

 

  He didn’t correct her, didn’t remind her that he was Ben. Because Ben was gone.

 

  “I need that bible, Rey. Your time to choose is over.”

 

  “There’s always a choice. And I’m not giving you anything.” Rey backed up a bit, knowing every movement was going to count. 

 

 He smiled, watching her with predatory eyes. 

 

  “We’ll see.”

 

 And then he lunged.

  
  
  


 


	12. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Thank you to my beta reader, honijar on fiver (who helped me fine tune my action scene) and one of my teacher friends, who did a last minute proofread for me. Action scenes are new for me, hope I did it justice.
> 
> P.s. My amazing beta reader edited again for me. So I'm re-posting. Few subtle changes, but they make the story flow much better.

 

   
  


Without a second thought, the vase Rey was holding instantly became a projectile weapon. She felt no guilt as she saw it crash onto him, exploding against his chest like fireworks. The vase slowed him down just enough to give her a few extra seconds to create a very short distance between them. That was all she needed as her  _ fight or flight  _ reflex kicked in. Pure adrenaline coursed through her body as she moved with blinding speed. She frantically scanned the room, needing to find something,  _ anything _ , that would give her tactical leverage. 

_ Nothing _ ...this was the worst possible location for a showdown.

 

She moved to the kitchen, looking for a weapon,  _ a knife maybe _ …. 

The fact that he was here meant everyone she loved was in danger. Finn, Rose, her new partner Solo, and his sweet ex-wife. Maybe Kylo hoped to bring her down fast, tie her up, knock her out, and sort out what she knew later. They would take no chances when they found out that the bible wasn’t with her. The watch would wind up in Snoke’s hands and possibly the map, too. The cartel would tie up loose ends, and if they couldn’t get their hands on the bible, they’d use whatever means necessary to find out what she’d read. 

 Fear was her enemy as much as Kylo was. A physical fight was inevitable, but embedded in her muscle memory was years of street fighting and police academy training. Taking a deep breath, Rey forced herself to focus, soon finding her terror replaced with a brutal resolve to escape by whatever means necessary.    

God, he sounded like a charging bull as he hurried up the creaking stairs, and the floor thundered under his feet as he surged towards her, quickly crossing the distance between them with a sure purpose. His fingers brushed her shirt, trying to grab hold. Twisting deftly to the side, Rey’s eyes frantically searched the small kitchen. Frying pan, coffee pot, can marked ‘Flour’...  _ Bingo! _ She grabbed it and flung off the lid just as Kylo’s lethal fingers grabbed her shirt in earnest, yanking her towards him. 

  A cloud of flour exploded between them as she flung the contents straight at his wide open mouth and surprised eyes, taking both his sight and speech. 

Kylo coughed violently, his fingers releasing their hold on her clothes. But it was a narrow kitchen, and when Rey tried to brush past him, he instinctively moved to grab her again.  

With his arms up and exposing his midriff, she swung her balled up fist as hard as she could towards his kidney. The punch was a brutal hit that made him double over with a painful grunt.  _ Not enough _ , Rey thought.  _ He needs to go down.  _

Rey stomped hard on his achilles heel, hoping for a crippling blow. It almost made him buckle-  _ almost _ , and in that damning second her advantage was lost. 

The momentary illusion of winning vanished when he grabbed her waist and savagely  slammed her down to the floor. Her head hit the linoleum with a sickening  _ thunk _ , making her vision turn splotchy.  

“Ugh...” she groaned as his weight shifted on top of her. 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to take advantage of her exposed position. He straddled her, taking a moment to wipe the flour off his face, cursing her under his breath as he did so. His glare was one of maddening irritation as he looked down at her. The man she had shared a bed with last night now seemed like a myth that she had dreamt up. The same hand that had caressed her so lovingly was now on her neck, his fingers gripping the column of her throat and applying so much pressure that she had to gasp desperately for the air that her lungs craved. 

But Rey would not let him win so easily. 

She grabbed his wrist and forearm and wrenched it to the side, then lifted her right leg over his calf and thrust her pelvis up to force them into a roll.

Kylo, not expecting such an effective move, crashed to her left, slamming into the dishwasher, denting the door. Drawing a painful breath, Rey’s fingers clawed at the the tile to get away from him, trying to get enough traction to stand up.

Rey felt fingers with sharp nails digging deep into her calf, attempting to drag her back, and a menacing growl came from Kylo’s throat as he pulled. Desperate to escape, Rey used her free foot to kick out at him. He turned and was mostly able to avoid it, grabbing at her thrashing leg. But he missed and Rey was able to connect a solid blow to his face, making his grip on her other leg weaken. Her third kick hit the weak point in his wrist, making him finally let go with a animalistic howl that didn’t seem human.  

Momentum on her side, Rey rose to her feet, fully intent on running. 

But like a goddamn shadow, he was right behind her. Cruel hands shoved her hard, using her momentum against her, making her crash into the table. The shock of her sternum hitting the wood was instant, making her bite her tongue, resulting in a mouthful of copper. Trying to take a breath and feeling a burning sensation in her chest, Rey wondered if the table had broken a rib.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, she turned to find him reaching for her. She grabbed the back of the table with her hands, using it for torque, intent on kicking him in the gut. But the strike against the table had weakened her, and her kick wasn’t full strength. Her shoe struck his stomach, making him grimace but not fall back. Instead he grabbed the offending leg and with one violent sweep sent her her crashing into a nearby shelf, striking it so hard that the wood splintered from the impact.

Everything hurt, and trying to roll back up made Rey’s head spin. But she wasn’t on the floor long. Kylo acted fast. He thrust his fingers into her hair, grabbing a fistful and making her feel like her scalp was going to come off. He lifted her like a ragdoll, ignoring her feeble kicks and hands that were attempting to break his hold. Forcing her spine into a painful arch, he grabbed her shirt and lifted her so that she was level with his eyes.  

“Enough!” he bellowed at her, his hold tightening as if to remind her that he was in control again. 

Rey tried not to smirk.  _ Ego, such a weakness in him. _ And so she played the role that he would expect, a role that would give her the better hand between the two of them. 

“Okay, Ben,” she whispered demurely. Dropping her eyes to the floor, her figure slouched and her arms fell to her sides, letting him feel and see her compliance. Her submission. He relaxed a fraction because of the act, allowing her feet to rest fully on the floor. She pressed her body against him, making him think her reservoir of strength was gone.

Perhaps Kylo thought little of her, or maybe he let his affection for her blindside him again, because he slowly let go of her hair. It was exactly the opening she needed. Suddenly crouching, Rey pushed her body upwards with all her remaining strength, her head hitting him savagely under the chin. The sharp sting she felt on the top of her head was a small price to pay for her freedom. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” His words were muffled as he grabbed his jaw in pain. 

Wrenching away from him, Rey used her last burst of speed to head for the exit.  _ Run, move faster, legs! _ she begged her shaking limbs.  The blood pounding in her ears made her unable to hear if he was following. _ Don’t look back, move, girl, move! _ She ran past the open bedroom door, and headed straight for the stairwell, feeling relief just at the sight of it. But something wasn’t right. She skidded to a stop, seeing right away that her exit was blocked. 

DJ, the sole reason for her predicament, was back at his post. Blocking the stairs with his body, he gave her a once over, daring her to try. The rope in his hands was now pulled tight, and she wondered if he hoped to strangle her with it. Nasty red blotches covered his neck and chin. 

“It’s over, Rey.”

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kylo standing where she’d left him, not bothering to run after her. Instead he took a causal step her way,  DJ mirroring him. The king and rook, about to take down the queen. The image of a checkerboard flashed absurdly through her mind.

_ Checkmate, checkmate, checkmate _ ...

   Backing up, Rey found the open door of the bedroom behind her. 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. He shook his head and held a hand out to her. “Come here.” 

   From the corner of her eye she saw DJ move to grab her, but before he could she stepped back into the room and slammed the door, locking it before he could grab the knob. It shook, and she heard him utter a curse. Kylo said something she couldn’t hear, then there was silence. Rey’s eyes spun around the room, looking for an exit. The windows were too small to escape from, and no matter how many times she looked there was no path for her to take that would give her the escape that she so desperately needed. 

 

A formal knock made Rey look at the thin barrier between them.

“Last chance, open the door. Come with me willingly.” When Kylo’s demands were met with silence, he gave an audible sigh. “Rey, I could really hurt you. Please don’t make me.” 

Rey’s hand moved to her pocket, knowing that there was one last move on the board. 

It didn’t take much for the lock to break. Two kicks and the door swung open, bringing them face to face again. 

Kylo found Rey sitting calmly on the bed, a pillow on her lap. She gave him a hard stare. “Tell me, did you feel anything when you watched Hux kill Poe?” 

Kylo wasn’t expecting this and his step inside the room stilled. Instead, he braced his two arms against the frame, leaning on them for support. His face hardened, becoming a mask that was unreadable. Rey felt strangely detached from whoever this side of him was.  A stranger, or rather someone more befitting of the name Kylo, he was now revealing to her the very darkest side of him, the side that he had so carefully tried to hide under the surface.

_ Ben was a lie. _

Her fingers hidden under the pillow flicked the taser to its highest setting, nervously waiting for him to ignore her question and forcefully take her.

  But Kylo was full of surprises.

He nodded to her, acknowledging that her assessment had been correct. “I was in the military, the marines, and while my life has hardly been honorable, I do still possess a certain code of honor for my enemies.” His matter-of-fact tone grated on her nerves, for there was a cruel sense of kindness in his words that infuriated her.  

“So you felt that you gave Poe an honorable death?” It was a tempered question that hid the extent of her anger. 

“Yes.” Kylo answered without hesitation. He crossed his arms. “It was the end game, not only for him, but for Hux. I could’ve shot him, but Poe knew that if Hux did it, it would show the organization that he was loyal. A fast death for him, and insurance for his lover. Smart, and while he is still causing me a great deal of trouble, I do not feel joy in his death.”

Rey searched his face, and while the mask still remained, she could see that there was truth in his words. She realized then that, in a twisted kind of way, Kylo was showing mercy.

Rey bit her lip, knowing that she needed time, thirty seconds at least. 

“It’s not too late,” she blurted out. “You can still come with me, make a plea deal. I’ll try my best to have them reach a sentence that’s not life. I don’t think they’d give you immunity, but I could try for something close.” She offered the olive branch once more, knowing he’d never take it. Maybe later it would make her feel better that she had tried. 

Kylo gave a bitter laugh. “It's a bit late for that. Ten years too late for the men and women I’ve killed. I’ve created the most powerful cartel this century has ever seen. There is no plea deal, no salvation. This is my chosen life.  _ Our _ life,” he corrected.  

He moved towards her, less menacing, again mistakenly thinking that he had found her docile and not geared towards returning to their earlier fight. He stood in front of her for a moment, clearly trying to figure out the best way to approach her.

Taking a deep breath, Rey found herself crying, willing herself to press the button and jam it into his nearest body part. 

_ Ben’s a lie, Ben’s a lie, Ben’s a lie... _

Kylo took her tears to mean that she was grieving for her new future, and instead of grabbing her, he sat down next to her on the bed.  When he spoke to her he almost sounded apologetic. “It will be hard at first, but Rey, I can’t protect you if you're not with me.” 

“A captive bird, in a gilded cage. Is that what you want for us?” She shook her head in sad disbelief. Did he really think he could pluck the feathers from her wings and keep her, like a pet?

“Do you know what Snoke wants to do to you?” Kylo nearly shouted. He looked her over, shaking his head in frustration. “No, you don’t, or you’d think yourself a martyr. I would take your life before I’d hand you over for him to interrogate.” 

His jaw clenched as he tried to reign in his temper. “There is no worse hell than the one Snoke would give you.” Glaring at her, he added. “Even Poe knew that.”

“Is this where I’m supposed to thank you?” Rey asked bitterly. She avoided his gaze and turned away from him. 

But he didn’t plan on being ignored. His fingers went to her chin, a gentle touch, turning her to face him. But this was still Kylo, so they felt like acid on her skin as she stared at him. 

“Where’s the bible?” 

_ Of course _ . 

Rey bit her lip and tried to pull her chin back, but his grip tightened painfully, increasing pressure until she gave a sharp cry. She knew that his fingertips would leave fresh bruises tomorrow.

“I don’t have it,” Rey admitted. He’d know regardless, he could read her lies better than anyone else. 

He released her chin, his mouth hardening.  “That’s a real  _ pity _ . Not that I think Snoke was going to allow your friends to live anyway.”  

Rey shifted her hand under the pillow as she looked at him, seeing the terribleness in his visage. Was Ben truly a lie, or had Kylo found her in one last desperate attempt to save that part of himself?

 Her free hand slowly reached for his face, and he watched her with silent apprehension. Trailing her finger down his scar, she watched him close his eyes, as if her touch brought back a terrible memory. But he didn’t pull back, and when his eyes opened they searched hers, for what she wasn’t sure. Understanding, acceptance, maybe even forgiveness? His look was so raw it made her heart ache. 

_ How could she have missed this _ ? 

 Pulling him close, she kissed him, giving him, in that small space, everything he asked for. Her hidden hand, unable to commit, clicked the switch down a notch.

   “Rey, I’m yours…” his voice shook as he kissed her bruised lips. 

  She broke away, creating the space she would need. Kylo was too in the moment to notice her hand slip slowly out from under the pillow.

 “Rey, say it,” he asked. But this time she couldn’t, and he saw the flicker in her eyes, but it was too late.

She connected the taser to the flesh under his jaw, the smell of ozone and electricity filling the air as it sparked to life. 

His body convulsed from the sheer shock, electricity coursing under his flesh and clenching his muscles. His eyes rolled back into his head as he jerked to the floor in a twisting motion. Once down, only his shallow breathing suggested that he was still alive. Leaning down, Rey felt around his limp body, and finding his gun, she took it out. 

Had she the time she might have appreciated the look of shock on DJ’s face. It might have even been a wonderful silver lining to her day. Clearly not expecting anymore fight from her, his hands had been in his pockets. He pulled them out slowly, stepping back. 

“D-don’t shoot. I-I won’t stop-p you.” His familiar stutter was heard as he returned to being sheepish, but she knew better than to lower her guard. 

Rey kept the taser pointed at him, and he backed up further. The distance between them brought comfort for both as she walked past him, moving to the stairs. Knowing that she had no time to waste, she quickly rushed down them. 

Rounding the corner, she saw in confusion that someone had taken the time to draw the shades. The door was just a couple of feet away, but a figure stood guarding it, and Rey’s heart sank. Did she really think this was going to be a two person job? She bit back the curses she so desperately wanted to shout at the man. 

It just had to be  _ him _ . 

Snoke gave a slow mocking clap and raised a brow at the sight of her. “I’m impressed. Kylo rarely loses a fight. You must be quite the little warrior.” He dropped his hands and leveled his gaze at her. “But I really must insist that you drop your weapon and cause me no more problems. I can promise you, my touch will not be as gentle.” 

Snoke didn’t raise a gun, he didn’t need to. Rey heard a click behind her. Turning slightly, she saw Sabine’s weapon raised towards her. Out of moves, Rey complied, knowing it was the smartest and only choice she could make. Sabine moved quickly behind her, roughly grabbing her hands. Rey felt a plastic zip tie wrench her wrists tightly together.  

“Sabine, make Kylo’s wife comfortable. I need to check on our dear boy to see if he’s still alive,” Snoke said as he walked towards the stairs. He did not even spare Rey a glance, as if she was _nothing_ , a mere object to him. 

 

Giving Rey a curt nod, Sabine directed her to the emergency exit with a force that reminded her that her life was in a precarious position. With a quick glance out the window, Rey saw that there was a long, dimly lit alleyway outside, no doubt a more discreet way to move her. The storm had picked up, making it even more unlikely that the kidnapping would be observed. 

Rey waited until they were outside, alone, and with the door shut behind them before she decided to speak. “Listen, I know it’s you,” she said, hoping the wind would cover her words and keep their conversation private.

Sabine froze. 

“You're the one who gave Poe the key.” Her words were almost lost as the wind howled around them, the swirling dust stinging their eyes. 

There was a blur of motion as Sabine grabbed her shirt, pushing her back against the adjacent building wall with enough force to make her teeth rattle. 

“If I shot you now, Snoke would promote me,” Sabine snarled, her forearm pressed against Rey’s throat, the gun inches from her face.

“Women of Shiloh Poe had highlighted, but it also references the rape of the Sabine women,” Rey stated. Ignoring the weapon, she leveled her eyes to Sabine’s green ones, cutting to the heart of it quickly. 

Sabine pressed harder on her throat, making Rey wonder if had all been for nothing.  

The hold suddenly loosened and Sabine let out a curse in her native tongue. “Do you know what will happen if I set you free?” Sabine looked back at the shop, making sure they were still alone. 

“It’s too late for that, but I don’t want my friends to die,” Rey insisted. “Turn the jammer off. My cell phone will warn them.” Her gaze remained glued on Sabine. This was her only chance and she held onto it firmly. 

“Your friends are as good as dead.” It was more of a statement than a threat.

“I don’t know why you helped Poe, but it must have been something very personal for you to risk so much,” Rey said. “Please, help me.” 

Sabine glanced back at the shop, a pained expression crossing her face, one that said she had a story to tell.  “Poe saved my life,” she whispered, so softly that Rey barely heard her over the wind. “I risked it all for him, and for nothing. I can’t access that data again.” 

“The disc wasn’t a decoy.” 

This seemed to take Sabine back a notch. 

“If they didn’t destroy it, can you get it back?” Rey asked.  _ Everything rides on that.. _ . 

“Maybe,” Sabine said slowly. 

Knowing time was short, Rey said, “In my right pocket is Poe’s watch. I don’t know it’s importance yet.” She paused as she tried to figure it out, but shook her head. Now was not the time. “Please, do not let Kylo find it,” she begged, not able to keep the desperation out of her voice. She knew that it held something vital.

Sabine moved close and rifled through her pocket. Finding the watch, she quickly stowed it in her coat pocket. The sound of a door opening caught Rey by surprise, and before she had time to register it a fist connected with her face. Not prepared for it, she took it completely. The fist smashed against her lips, breaking them open, knocking her head against the hard brick wall. Rey’s vision swam, but Sabine wasn’t finished. Another fist connected with her abdomen. With her hands secured behind her, Rey could hardly shield herself. Unable to breathe, her knees buckled and she gasped in pain, trying not to puke as she felt her left eye and cheek start to swell.

Rey squinted and looked up to see DJ inspecting them both.  

“Is Kylo alive?” Sabine asked him, disregarding Rey completely but still keeping her cornered. 

“Waking up as we speak,” DJ said as he walked over to them. 

“Damn, I really wanted to kill her,” Sabine said in a pouty voice. She stepped on the back of Rey’s leg when she tried to rise, making her hiss in pain.

“She hit him with a high powered taser, so who knows, maybe he will let us,” DJ said hopefully. 

“Hope that burn hurts like a bitch,” Rey said, smiling at him with bloody teeth. 

A steel toed boot connected with her torso, making her eat dirt as she rolled against the wall. With Rey in a fetal position he was able to land two more good kicks before Sabine moved to stop him. There was little doubt her ribs were broken now, she felt a stabbing pain every time she tried to breathe.

DJ tried to push Sabine aside, intent on unleashing his rage. Rey saw Sabine reach for her gun.

Even in the windstorm, Kylo’s voice was deep enough that the wind carried it strongly. “Touch her one more time and I’ll let Snoke’s dogs tear you apart when we get back,” he warned DJ, as the man was clearly ready to take another cheap shot at her. 

DJ stepped back, cowering. “Sorry boss, she’s all yours.” He smirked as he looked down at her, fully expecting Kylo to pick up where he left off.

Rey didn’t move, hearing his footsteps on the pebbled surface. They weren't sure steps like before, instead they seemed to haphazardly move in her direction. A stream of blood was flowing from her split lips, her wounds throbbing. But she felt a slight surge of hope, knowing that Sabine knew about the disc, and had the watch. It could move on without her. 

Rey closed her eyes when Kylo’s boots stopped in front of her face.

 

“Leave us,” Kylo ordered. Rey heard footsteps retreating.

“Open your eyes, Rey.” 

Her lids flickered open and she found Kylo bent down next to her, looking her in the eye. She silently cursed him, a man that had become all  _ too  _ familiar to her in the worst possible ways. 

“I should have killed you,” he said at last, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

“And I should’ve killed you, but here we are,” Rey gasped out, looking at him wearily. 

The wind picked up, swirling forcefully around them. A look passed between them, a look that seemed to bleed them into each other. There was nothing but truth between them. If either of them died the other would have it easier, and so would the world around them. And yet…

Kylo’s fingers moved to touch her face, and she let him. A thumb moved over her broken lips. Even then, the energy was there. 

“Can you walk?” he asked, sounding as tired as she felt.

Rey nodded and tried to push herself up, but found herself too weak to rise without assistance. Kylo took both of her arms and tried to pull her up, but the pain in her ribs made her cry out and she almost collapsed. Kylo adjusted her against him with a bit of difficulty.

“I’d carry you, but that taser knocked the shit out of me.”  

Like two tired soldiers, they moved down the alleyway. The battle was not over, but for now a small white flag flew between them. 

A black van pulled up at the end of the alleyway, effectively blocking the view from anyone who happened to pass by. It idled there, waiting for them. Rey couldn’t help but look back, but she had no strength left to fight. Kylo, not taking any chances, pushed her forward. The van door snapped to the side as Sabine opened it for them, then returned to the driver's seat.

  Kylo helped her in, his arms trying to steady her until he could sit down next to her. Rey shivered, from shock or cold she didn’t know. Concerned, Kylo grabbed a green army blanket from the back and wrapped them both in it, pausing only to cut the zip ties from around her wrists. 

Sabine glanced back at Kylo, her voice professional as she addressed her boss. “Snoke took his car back already. DJ is going to hang around for when the detective shows up.” She paused for a moment. “The jammer may have malfunctioned for a minute, but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”

Rey pressed her face into Kylo’s chest, desperate to hide her relief. Her shaking became more violent, and Kylo gently lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body. It was a kindness she may have appreciated under different circumstances. 

The van jostled under them as it lurched forward and Rey grimaced as the pain in her chest worsened, making breathing even harder for her. But she was so tired she wasn’t sure she cared.   

His voice low, meant for only her, Kylo whispered in her ear, “I won’t deny the man I am, but know this:  If you die, it will be because I am no longer alive to protect you.” 

Maybe it was the bone tiredness, or everything the last twenty-four hours had put her through, but she felt something inside her break at his words. Tears pooled in her eyes, making her feel that she wanted to be numb.

“Ben...” Rey choked out, not sure if that’s who held her, but hoping it was, “I’m a cop. But if you die, it will be because I’m no longer alive to try and save you.”

He chuckled lightly. “And I’m sure you're hoping to save me with four concrete walls? Here we are, building cages for each other. Is there no other option?” Kissing her cheek he felt the wetness there, and absently wiped them away for her.  

 Thinking of their first night together, the car, the oath, and the motel made a bittersweet smile play across Rey’s lips. “None that I can think of, but you never know. Stranger things have happened.” 

  Pretty sure that he was remembering the same thing, he murmured an agreement and kissed her shoulder. 

Rey groaned and shifted in his arms. Kylo she could hate, but Ben...this Dr. Jekyll/Mr.Hyde thing was doing a number on her head and her heart.

_ God _ she was tired, and her shivering seemed to be getting worse, not better. Her head was spinning, and she began to suspect a concussion. But her next breath was harder, and Rey knew something was wrong. The repeated kicks had done some serious damage to her ribs.

 “Ben….” 

He must have heard it in her voice because he moved back from her so that he could look at her, concern and then worry in his eyes. 

 “Sabine, call Snoke, tell him to have the doctor meet us!” Kylo shouted frantically. “Rey….REY!” 

She could hear his voice commanding her, but it was coming from far away, so far away…. her shivering stopped, and she felt warm, very, very warm. 

   The van picked up speed, making her think of Ben’s Camaro. Maybe heaven was living the best night of one's life, over and over again. It was a pleasant thought, one that seemed to slip into reality.

Ben was holding her against the Camaro, begging her to not let go, to not leave him.  _ Odd, _ Rey thought.  _ Didn’t I already swear to you? _

The van moved faster.

Unable to see the chaos around her, instead Rey saw the desert and the starry night sky, and she smiled, feeling the world rise up and take her.

  
  
  



	13. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit to get this chapter right. POV from a few of my characters. Thank you to my amazing beta reader, for proofing it twice for me!

Solo felt slightly bad for ditching Rey.  _ Slightly. _ It had been a good month since he’d seen Leia, and right now having her riding next to him felt like old times. Maybe tonight she’d forget the “ex” part and let him stay over. Scratch the maybe- she never made him eggs benedict unless he was on her good side.

 

  “She’s pretty,” Leia said, turning to look at him.

 

 For a second he didn’t know who she was talking about, then remembered the kid. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. This was one of those gray areas he hated so much. Say “yes” they get jealous, say “no” and they think you’re lying  _ and _ get jealous. 

 

  “Eh, another decade on the job and she’ll look like me.” Changing lanes, Solo hoped they weren't going to talk about his new partner the whole time. 

 

  “She’s in danger, and you could never help playing the white knight.” Leia sighed, drumming her fingers on the door panel. “This Kylo isn’t some street thug.”

 

 “The kid is alone. Out of her element. But she’s brave.” remembering her facing down Greedo. “Reminds me of myself, back in the day.” that memory, made him grimace. Those early Captain America days, when his sense of justice hadn’t been jaded. “Need to help her or that ‘bravery’ is going to get her killed.” 

 

 “You’re going to get yourself killed trying to make up for not saving-”

 

 “Don’t say it,” he snapped. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to let her goad him into the oldest argument they had. The ghost in their relationship.

 

  “Fine.” 

 

 The silence between them lasted till the next red light.

 

 “Retire after this.”

 

 He couldn’t help the shocked look he gave her. “I know I don’t look like the dashing guy from my twenties, but I’m hardly ancient.”

 

 “You’ve put your twenty in,” Leia said. “I know they’ve been trying to push you out for years. Retire. Become a private investigator.”

 

 Solo snorted. Not that he hadn’t thought about it... 

 

 “Help this girl, and when you’re done,  _ be _ done,” Leia continued. “Las Vegas is getting a bit old, don’t you think?” 

 

 The flirtatious sound in her voice made him turn his head to look at her. A coquettish smile played on her lips, her eyes flashing him a beguiling look that he knew all too well. Right then she looked twenty years younger, the girl he’d first fallen in love with.  _ God, she was beautiful. _ Staring at her he almost missed his turn, and had to yank the steering wheel hard, cutting off a very angry motorist who blared his horn as Solo made the exit just in time.

 

  Knowing she’d caused the distraction, Leia patted his arm before looking back out the window. 

 

 “So if I considered it, would you-”

 

 “Yes,” Leia answered immediately, turning back to look at him.

 

 “Sell the shop?” he pushed

 

 “Han...” 

 

 Only Leia ever called him by his first name, and only when she really wanted him to listen to her. 

 

 “This has to be the last one. Promise me.” Her stern voice broached no argument.

 

 “Princess...”

 

 He tried to use her nickname to soften that hard lined mouth.

 

 “No, I’m tired of wondering if you have some sort of death wish!” Leia exclaimed. “I’m pretty sure this is the biggest, dumbest shit storm you’ve managed to tangle yourself in. All because you won’t forgive yourself and bury that boy.”

 

  Solo slammed on the breaks, swerving to the side. Leia uttered a string of curses that did him proud as the car finally came to rest on the shoulder of the road. Flicking the hazard lights on, he turned to look at her.

 

  “What is wrong with you!” she half-screamed at him. But her further remarks were cut short when he abruptly kissed her. For a second she pulled back, but he followed her, and her mouth opened, letting him take it. 

 

  When he finally broke away she looked confused. He missed the taste of her mouth already. 

 

 “Deal.”

 

 Leia’s eyes narrowed. “You had to pull a death defying stunt in order to say that to me?”

 

 “How else was I going to get you to shut up and kiss me?” Solo asked, winking. 

 

 A look of irritation flashed in her eyes, but he knew he was forgiven when she leaned over to kiss him. Truth be told, helping the kid felt like a good case to end his career on. They’d find another airstream motorhome to fix up, travel till they got sick of it, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ they could make a go of it. His job always driving them apart, that case always tearing them apart. He knew it. Rey was a good kid, but Leia was right. His hopefully soon-to-be-not-ex-wife was always right.

 

 His phone pinged. 

  
  


___________________________

  
  


  “She’s not responding, what’s wrong with her?” Kylo screamed at the doctor.

 

A small trauma team scurried around them, frantically working in the makeshift medical room the cartel had set up for just such emergencies. The room wasn’t equipped with state of the art medical supplies, but it had the equipment needed to stabilize the wounded until they could be moved to a regular hospital. Pull a bullet, give blood, medicate, euthanize even, if need be. But it wasn’t enough.

 

  “Blood pressures’ low, pulse is high, get me that ultrasound!” Impressively the doctor was ignoring him and focusing on his patient, who at present only looked alive on the flat screen monitor that was beeping above her. 

 

   The entrance door opened distracting him for a minute. Snoke moved into the room. He looked at Rey, then at Kylo. His mouth twitched in irritation for a second before it hardened into the blank look of contempt he usually kept.

 

 Meeting the eyes of the man, who was the closest thing he’d ever had to a father, Kylo rushed to his side. 

 

“It’s not enough here. We have to move her to a real hospital.” 

 

 Snoke gave him a look of disgust. He shoved a finger into Kylo’s chest. “She’s making you weak, boy.”

 

“She’s my wife.” pushing the finger away. 

 

“The rising legend of the cartel, chooses a cop?” His voice dripping with condemnation. “I picked you, because I saw such potential in you. The raw talent, your ability to lead and control, and lets not forget how very good you were at the kill. Ruthless in it, traits, I very much admired.”  Snoke reminded him. “Now I fear Ben Walker lives. That wounded boy I turned into a man, is reduced back into nothing more than a child.”

 

  “Ben Walker is dead. I have given you nothing but my complete loyalty. Taken everything you’ve given me, and created gold out of dust. Do not question me with this girl. She will join us.”

 

“She is not laying on that table because of her loyalty to us.” Snoke was seething. “Trust you, this slip of a girl brought you down, had I not been there..” so angry he couldn’t finish.

 

“A mistake that won’t be repeated.” Kylo promised.

 

“Repeated? It should never have happened. What proof have you that this distraction of yours will prove anything but your downfall?” 

 

“Proof?” his teeth gritted together. “Is my face revealed to the public? Did my wife, not use my name to bring down Greedo’s gang? Did she not bring him to me, and dispatch of him without the slightest hesitation, in front of the cartel? Was she not living in an apartment set up by me, did I not just spend the night with her?” 

 

“And now she has information we need, and instead of handing it over, she plans to use it to destroy you.” Snoke countered.

 

“Misguided, even I was your prisoner for a short time. My ideology had to be broken down destroyed.”

 

“Your touch is too gentle, let me show her.”

 

“No” it came out, before he could temper down the explosiveness in it. Breathing deep, Kylo steadied his next words. “I am up to the task.”

 

A sound of a monitor beeping. “Her oxygen is dropping.” a nurse warned.

 

“Put her on the non-rebreather, I don’t want to intubate, not yet. 15 liters.” the doctor ordered. A mask replaced the nasal cannula. Covering her face, making her state look even more dire. 

 

Kylo couldn’t help it, he moved towards her, but Snoke grabbed his arm. 

 

“I should order the doctor to stop, make you watch her die.” a harsh voice rasped at him, as he pulled him harshly his way. Instinctively Kylo reached for a gun that wasn’t there. Remembering Rey had previously unarmed him. Snoke seeing it, gave a cold laugh. 

 

“I should kill you for that, but  instead, I’ll let her be your final trial. The surest way to test the metal I have molded is to place it in the fire. Save the girl. Bring her into the fold, using your methods. But if you fail me, and I must step in, I will make you beg me, to let your hand be the one that kills her.” he took a step to walk away, but paused laying a hand almost fatherly on his shoulder. “I’ll refuse. No death shall ever rival the one I’ll give her. You will wish at this moment you had let her die.”

 

“It will never come to that.” the look he gave to Snoke, made sure the meaning wasn’t lost.

 

Snoke gave him a look of sheer contempt. “If your going to threaten me, better make sure your face doesn’t look like that sniveling boy I saved. Such weakness I feel from you.”

 

He turned to the two guards by the door. “If he tries to leave with her, sedate him. Don’t worry, his wife already unmanned him earlier, ” he said with a sneer. “And that was before she took his gun.”

 

 The door slammed behind him. 

 

_  So that’s how it’s going to be _ . Sizing up the guards, who at least, to Kylo’s credit, looked uneasy, he knew he’d probably be able to take one of them, but not both, in his present state. 

 

 Sabine stepped next to him. “They might still save her.” 

 

Gritting his teeth, he walked back over to the doctor, seeing him press a white probe to Rey’s stomach.

 

  “Blood, I suspected this.”

 

 “What?” Kylo hissed at him.

 

 “Her spleen is lacerated,” he said. “Her abdomen isn’t full of blood, which tells me that it's not a massive bleed. We can stabilize her, give her a couple units, but she needs to be in a hospital.” 

 

  The nearest one they could safely put her in was four hours away, by private air.

 

 He told the doctor as much. A young man who’d wracked up some serious gambling debts, he was very skilled, and while Kylo was rarely in this room, he’d seen enough men live then die under his care.

 

 “I don’t have the equipment or a lab that I can send her to so I can know if there’s more damage,” he told Kylo. “If it’s just the spleen and the two cracked ribs I saw on the x-ray, I think...” he took a deep breath. “We have a chance.”

 

  Kylo stepped close, grabbing his arm. “Save her life and all your debts will be forgiven, all your future debts, you will want for nothing,” he promised fervently, then leaned next to the doctor’s ear and whispered, “Fail her, and I will call them all in.”

 

  Sabine pulled him back. “He can’t save her if he’s peeing his pants, Kylo,” she admonished him. 

 

 The doctor, now free of him, gave Kylo a slight nod, his face a bit pale. But when he looked at his patient his nerves seemed to return, and he started snapping orders at the nurses around him. 

 

  Rey moaned, and her back arched. “She’s seizing. Get me ativan, and two units of blood now. We need to get those blood pressures up. Start another IV.” Kylo moved towards the table, but Sabine grabbed his arm. 

 

   “You can’t do anything for her right now, Kylo. You’ll only get in the way. Get out of here. I’ll make sure they do everything they can,” Sabine promised. 

 

   He looked at Rey and noticed that a monitor near her bedside had started to beep again. Her pulse reached 160, such a fast beating heart. An oxygen mask obscured her beautiful face. The fiery woman who, only an hour earlier, had fought him with such vigor, seemed to have no fight left. Unable to watch her live or die, he turned from the scene and stomped towards the exit doors.

 

  The two guards stepped aside quickly. Not idiots, they knew that to so much as touch him would spell their death later.

 

Kylo looked around the corridor, not sure where to go or what to do. Looking to his left, he saw an open office door that he knew would offer him some privacy. Once inside, he looked around at the meticulously clean room. One of Snoke’s many offices, it had a mahogany desk with a brand new apple computer. A somewhat morbid painting of violent black and red streaks hung on the wall behind the desk. A crystal ball weight rested on a stack of papers. Reaching out, he hefted it in one hand while his eyes scanned the room again, feeling Snoke’s fingerprints on everything. 

 

_ Weak. _

 

Anger surged through him and he hurled the ball with all his might at the painting. The force of his throw was so powerful that it not only shattered the glass frame that held the art, but tore through it, the glass ball embedding into the wall. But still the picture hung, mocking him. 

 

_ Weak. _

 

Grabbing the sides of it and finding it bolted to the wall, he let out a scream as he pulled it away, taking the drywall with it. Using his leg, he broke out the rest of the glass, reducing the canvas to tatters. The frame was not exempt from his temper, and he begin to beat it against the wall as well. Finding it made of a heavy sort of metal, at first it only vibrated in his hand, refusing to yield.

 

_ Weak. _

 

He was taking pieces of the wall now as he beat it against it, finally seeing the metal start to warp and bend under his unending assault. He found himself unable to stop until it finally broke, the large frame now a mangled and twisted piece of metal in his hand. Breathing hard, he found himself shaking. 

 

_ Ben…  _ her voice whispered. 

 

“Ben is dead!” he cried out to the empty room.

But he’d let her call him that, had  _ wanted _ her to call him that. Snoke was right, he was unraveling, losing sight of who he was. 

 

Looking down, he saw that his hands were bleeding, the bits of glass and twisted metal having cut into his skin. Throwing the frame on the floor in disgust, he looked at the mess he’d created. 

 

He was a man who was very good at killing, and here he’d demolishing a painting,  _ like a child. _

 

His wife was dying, and out there someone who was breathing had done this to her. And he wasn’t taking care of it. 

 

His boots crunched on broken glass as he exited, not giving the room a further glance.

 

There needed to be an atonement, and the next blood on his hands wouldn’t be his.

  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  


  “Han, you're scaring me.” Leia was pressed back into her seat looking sick as the sirens blared and the cruiser flew towards St. Carrie’s hospital at breakneck speed. 

 

  “How well do you remember those bible passages?” He took the exit that had the hospital arrow.

 

  “I think I remember them.”

 

  “ ‘Think’ isn’t good enough, sweetheart,” Solo snapped. “Do you know all of them?”

 

 “Yeah, I remember them,” Leia said, tight lipped.  

 

 The hospital was two minutes ahead. Leia’s shop at top speed and with lights, twenty minutes away.  Rolling down his window, he grabbed the bible and flung it out.

 

  “Wait!” Leia tried to stop him.

 

 “When we get there go to the ICU and find Poe’s mother, it will be easy, she’s a nun,” Solo told her. “Don’t leave. Detective Finn and  _ only _ Detective Finn is to meet you both there. Don’t trust anyone else.”

 

  He took the ambulance entrance, not caring when an orderly tried to stop him. He didn’t have time to tell her more, and yet, he had just thrust her into something he couldn’t get her out of. 

 

  Leia crossed her arms, refusing to budge. Solo clicked her seatbelt off, ready to forcefully shove her out of the cruiser if he had to.

 

  “Tell me, or I swear to God, I will handcuff myself to your wrist,” she said defiantly. “You’re going to drop me off, and this time I’m pretty sure you’re intent on getting yourself killed.”

 

  “Have some faith in me.” His smile did nothing to calm Leia’s nerves. He reached over and squeezed her hand, all amusement gone from his face. “They know, and they have Rey.”

 

 Her eyes widened. “And you plan on what, saving her?”

 

  “No. I mean, yes... I mean, not just her-” 

 

 “Han Solo, you cannot save everyone!”

 

 Solo leaned over and opened her door. “But I can save  _ you _ . If you don’t get in there, Finn won’t know about the clues, and the nun will probably meet God a lot sooner than she wants to.”

 

 He kissed her, feeling her arms slacken. He gently pushed her out.

 

 “Don’t you dare die.” She was crying. Damn, Leia  _ never _ cried. She must really believe he was going to die.

 

 “Princess, no one's been able to kill me yet.” Slamming the door and speeding off, Solo gave her one last glance in his rear view mirror, hoping it wasn’t the last time. Grabbing his radio, he called the precinct. 

 

  “Yeah, this is Officer Solo, I need Detective Finn.”

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


  Why did he always get the shitty-ass jobs? Playing housekeeper, the first unlucky bastard to go up those stairs. I bet Kylo would’ve killed her if he had been as badly burned as DJ was right now. There had better be a promotion when this shit was over with. 

 

 Pouring the rest of the gasoline at the bottom of the step, all he wanted to do was get back to his hotel and eat some strong painkillers. Hopefully the boss would let him know the bitch was dead.

 

_ And what if she’s not? _ The thought made him a bit uneasy. He’d lost his temper, but so had Sabine. Snoke was probably interrogating her. All those rumors that Kylo was in love with her. The guy had no soul. She’s a piece of ass. And whores, well, they always lose their charm. The girl’s number was clearly up. No one tased Kylo and lived.

 

_ But what if it was true _ …

 

 What if he’d just beat the shit out of a woman who the most cold hearted bastard in the world, besides Snoke, loved? Well, that wouldn’t bode well for him. Maybe he needed to lay low a few days after this to gauge the Kylo’s mood. 

 

   Feeling his pocket for a match, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. 

 

 DJ grinned.  _ The detective returns. If I got the bible, Snoke wouldn’t care if I damaged Kylo’s whore. It would cement my place in the cartel. And I sure as fuck wouldn’t be doing pissant chores like this one. _

 

  Pulling out his gun, he moved to the side of the stairwell. With luck he’d be back on his motorcycle in ten minutes, a better set man.

  
  


__________________________________________

  
  
  


 Solo knew right away they’d been there. The shades were drawn. The storm still hadn’t broken, making visibility poor as he considered his options. Chances are they’d grabbed her and left, but there was always the possibility that someone had stayed behind. Not many options, but strolling in the front door seemed like the second greatest way to end up in a church with Leia, only she wouldn’t be wearing white.

  
  


__________________________

  
  
  


  DJ was getting antsy, the cop hadn’t walked in yet. Damn shades probably tipped him off. Fuck, stay any longer and he’d probably wind up with a bunch of pigs surrounding the building. His motorcycle was outside, time to cut his losses and leave. 

 

 Moving quickly towards the door, he fumbled in his pocket for the match again. He pulled it out, only to hear a click of a gun just behind him.

  “I wouldn’t do that,” a gravelly voice said. “I mean, I don’t exactly have an eye for art either, but hey, I’d rather not tell my ex-wife her shop burned down. I am, after all, trying to get her to take me back.” A tall man stepped out from behind a large portrait of a woman holding a rather ugly yellow bird.

 

  “H-hey d-do you really want-t to s-shoot m-me? T-the g-girls upstair-rs,” DJ lied.

 

 If he could get this old guy upstairs, he’d have a better chance of overpowering him. 

 

 “They didn’t take her?” He stepped closer, his eyes narrowing. “Is she dead?”

 

 DJ shrugged, “W-wasn’t when I left her. K-kylo hurt-t her b-bad.”

 

 The detective swore, reaching in his pocket for his phone. He looked down to dial what DJ presumed was 911. It was the chance he needed. Reaching in his pocket and moving at the same time, he barely missed being hit by the cop as the man realized DJ’s intent. A bullet whizzed by his neck, striking the wall. 

 

  Climbing the stairs in three’s he made it to the top, then turned to take a shot. But the detective was quick, and instead he found his arm being forced up as the cop took him off his feet. DJ’s gun went flying, the shot landing in the ceiling, spraying dust and drywall everywhere 

 

  Struggling to regain control, DJ kneed the cop in the groin and managed a solid blow to his face, freeing himself. Seeing a large bookshelf, he yanked it down hard on top of the cop when he came after him. It pinned his dominant arm, and as he struggled to push it off DJ was given the time he needed to grab his gun. He could search his body later.

 

 He pointed the gun at the trapped cop only for his eye to catch a painting that had been hidden behind the large bookcase. In it was very beautiful woman with her hair around her shoulders, naked, sitting in a pose that hid nothing but her smile. Next to it... 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ...” he grimaced. 

 

The cop, well, a much younger version of the cop, sitting in a similar position, and very naked.  _ Dear God _ , that was going to be in his mind all night. Turning back, he found that the cop had freed his trapped arm.

 

  “I know, pretty awful. But hey, I was in love.” 

 

 DJ’s fingers moved to pull the trigger, but the cop was faster, and he felt the bullet enter his chest.  _ Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… this isn’t how it was supposed to end.  _

 

  Collapsing, he heard the cop move past him, searching for the girl that wasn’t there. Smirking, he felt in his pocket for the match. There was enough gasoline around him, it should light up fast. At least he’d take the pig with him. He struck the match just as the cop came back, he’d been yelling the bitches name around the room.

 

 “Where is she, you son of a bitch?” He froze when he saw the flame.

 

 “If I didn’t kill her, Snoke probably is now,” DJ said, sorry in his final moments that he couldn’t see it. The cop moved to stop him, but it was too late. He dropped the match while giving the pig the finger, and gave in to the darkness that was already shading his vision.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  


  The effect was instant. The floor seemed to come alive with red and blue flames as it followed the gasoline trail. Solo had mere seconds, and the girl wasn't here. He needed to get out. Searching the dead guy quickly, he found his cellphone in his pants pocket, knowing it might be a way to find the kid. On an impulse, he grabbed the hidden painting before dashing down the stairs. Couldn’t save the store, but he couldn’t bear to let the Mona Lisa burn. The fire licked his thighs as he rushed past them, trying to see through the smoke. At least he knew where the exit was. The ceiling gave a lurch and he barely missed being hit by a fluorescent light as it came crashing down in front of him. 

 

 Flinging the front door open, greeted by fresh air, he had to take a few big gulps to remove the smoke that he’d managed to inhale. 

 

  Looking back, he saw the shop already burning quickly, black smoke coming from all the windows. Full of flammable stuff anyways, the copious amount of gasoline that shitter had splashed around had hardly been necessary. 

 

 Oh, Leia was going to  _ kill _ him. But at least she wouldn’t have to pack much when he retired.  _ If _ he retired. A passing car stopped and started taking pictures. Rolling his eyes, Solo coughed violently as he retreated from the burning building.  _ The viral world. _ Probably already getting hashtagged and posted on Facebook. Making eye contact, he yelled at them to call 911. The look they gave him was one of fear, and they sped away, probably thinking he’d done it. Not that he blamed them, it  _ was _ Vegas after all.

 

  Getting in his cruiser, he phoned it in and waited. He’d give Finn the phone he had taken, and  _ only _ Finn. Working in narcs his intel had already let him know that a few cops were on the payroll, and with the pressure of finding the stolen data, a huge reward was being offered to anyone that found it. 

 

  Fortunately the windstorm had died down, and Solo relaxed slightly, knowing that the fire wouldn’t spread as rapidly. A phone rang, and he reached for his own before realizing it wasn’t his.

 

  Hesitating, he weighed the options. Deciding to take a gamble, he answered it. Knowing he couldn’t pass off as who ever that shit had been, he merely grunted and hoped it was enough.

 

  “Is that how you answer your boss? How many times did you kick her before I showed up? Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

 

  Solo knew right away who it was. 

 

 “Is the kid- Rey still alive?” 

 

 There was a pause.

 

 “Who is this?”

 

 “Solo, her partner, and the one who helped her out with Greedo,” he said, hoping that would keep Kylo from hanging up. 

 

 “And DJ is?”

 

 “Getting a free cremation as we speak,” Solo said gruffly.

 

 “Better death than he deserved,” Kylo muttered.

 

Solo’s heart sunk. “Is she...” he swallowed a lump in his throat, unable to say it.

 

 “No, she’s alive. The doctor is working on her, and he thinks...” Kylo stopped, probably remembering who he was talking to. But Solo heard it. 

 

 There was only silence on the phone. 

 

Taking a deep breath, knowing he wasn’t good at this type of thing, but also knowing that he had to try. For that damn kid, and for Leia. Resting his hand on the steering wheel, Solo’s next words were a lot quieter.

 

 “You’re looking at her right now?”

 

 Not expecting a reply, he heard Kylo’s breathing catch slightly.

 

 “You’re feeling something only women like her can bring out in men like us,” Solo said, watching ash start to fall from the building. “Fear.”

 

 He heard Kylo give a scoff into the phone. Undeterred, he didn’t wait for him to speak. 

 

 “Not the kind that horror movies get off on. Worse than that, it’s the kind that strips us naked, terrifies us in the way that makes us helpless, vulnerable even. Instead of the dark we’re surrounded by a blinding light that shows us everything we have to lose.”

 

 “You assume too much.” 

 

 “Probably haven’t had a real heart beat in your chest for years, and now it’s beating loudly, not so much in your chest as it is in hers,” Solo continued relentlessly.

 

 “I can protect her.” The voice wasn’t so much to Solo as it was to himself. 

 

 “Protect her? For God sake, you protecting her is going to get  _ her _ killed!” 

 

 “Is this the part where you give me a monologue on why I should hand her over?” Kylo’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

 Solo gritted his teeth, deciding to change tactics a bit, knowing he needed to break through. 

 

 “The first time I saw Leia she was naked.”

 

 “Hardly the time...” a deep voice interjected.

 

 “Take it easy, it’s not that type of story,” Solo hurried on. “I’m a twenty year old cocky-as-hell cop, and I’m trying to get lucky with this art girl I met. She takes me to one of her painting classes and it’s supposed to be a live model. Figuring it would score me some points, I went.” He paused, smiling at the memory. “I barely sat down when this petite woman with auburn hair and porcelain skin walks by me, naked as a jaybird. No shame, nothing. She surprises me so much that I drop my paintbrush and about knocked over my canvas. She stops, picks it up, and hands it to me. And she looks at me. Not the kind I’m used to, the kind that makes me feel like I’m a boy and this is what a woman is supposed to be like. She  _ levels _ me with one look, and I knew right then that I loved her.” He can’t help but chuckle. “She sits down, and I ask her if she wants to grab a cup of coffee. When she said yes, I set down my supplies, grabbed a white sheet they had draped over one of the desks, threw it over her shoulders, picked her up and walked out with her.” 

 

 “Is this where we’re supposed to swap stories and bond?” Kylo asked dryly.

 

 “It’s not a weakness to love her.”

 

 Solo heard Kylo’s breath catch. “What did you say?” 

 

 “Don’t let your ambitions make you forget what brought you two together,” Solo told him fervently. “I can’t make you turn her over, but I know she loves you. Snoke will try and kill her, you know that, right?”

 

 “The fact that you know that name-” 

 

“Right, it’s going to kill me.”

 

 “Hand over the bible and we can leave Leia out of this,” Kylo demanded

 

 “I think who lives and dies is out of your hands right now.”

 

 “I still run this cartel, and I do not offer what I cannot give.” Kylo’s voice was like ice.

 

_ Yeah, yeah… you did _ . Solo doesn’t say it though. Instead he tries to stay on course, knowing this will be the only time he can talk to Kylo that wouldn’t involve one of them trying to kill the other.

 

  “Take care of her. She’s the bravest, stupidest, hard headed kid I’ve met.”

 

 Another silence on the phone, making Solo wonder if he’d heard him at all.

 

 “In another life, I may have taken you out for a beer.”

 

 “Don’t get all sweet on me.”

 

 “Goodbye, Detective Solo. I would wish you the best of luck, but since I’m pretty sure I’ll have to kill you, it hardly seems appropriate.”

 

  “No hard feelings. Keep her alive and I’ll figure out the rest.”

 

 “I’m sure you’ll try.” 

 

  The line went dead. Rubbing his temples, Solo heard the sirens before he saw their flashing lights. The kid was alive, and for now he knew someone was watching out for her. A small silver lining in what was going to be the biggest hole he’d ever dug for himself. He stepped out of his car, already dreading the days ahead.

  
  


___________________________________

  
  
  


 The plane hit another patch of turbulence, making Kylo grip the medical bed where Rey slept. A monitor made a noise, and he saw that it was the blood pressure cuff inflating. Her last one was displayed on the screen, and after she’d gotten three units of blood it had stabilized some. But neither number had risen over 100 and it was still dangerously low. 

 

  Her skin was so pale, even after all the blood, and he could see the veins under her eyes. He should’ve waited for a better moment. Not that he could’ve convinced her to willingly come with him, but he shouldn’t have been so brutal about it.

 

 Not that he had a choice. The moment hadn’t been his call. Snoke called all the shots, wanting it over quickly. Kylo had known she wasn’t armed, and so he’d convinced them to not go in with weapons drawn. They weren’t excitable shooters, and he’d promised to bring her down quickly and by all means necessary, short of killing her. Truth be told, he’d underestimated her.

 

 His hand went his neck, absently running his fingers over the spot where she had tased him. Waking up to Snoke, of all people, hovering over him. The look he’d given Kylo...

 

  “Kill her,” he’d said simply.

 

 But that was never an option, no matter how much he tried to tell himself it was. 

 

 A low moan came from the bed.

 

 “Ben...”

 

 His hand grasped hers as he stood and leaned over the bed. 

 

 “It’s okay, Rey.”

 

 His voice seemed to calm her. 

 

The doctor was close by, he’d only stepped to the front to check a new med with his nurse. In such a large aircraft it gave him some privacy for a minute.

 

  “I’m sorry,” he said softly as he stroked her hair, not sure if he was apologizing for the injuries or the life he was taking her too. Maybe a mixture of both.

 

  At least in Mexico they’d be out of U.S. territory. He didn’t plan on staying there long. After she recovered he could take her to one of his many houses and settle down for a bit. She couldn’t hate him forever, and eventually she’d see things his way. 

 

  Picturing her when she’d killed Greedo... oh, she had her darkside and it was  _ beautiful _ . Snoke didn’t understand that yet. Kylo had been like her, and he’d needed someone to show him how blind he’d been. Snoke had his ways of teaching, and while Kylo would hardly subjugate Rey to such methods, he would find his own way to teach her. Giving her time had been a mistake, and he knew this was the only way. 

 

 “You’ll join me,” he whispered to her. “I know you will.” Bending down, he kissed her broken lips softly. 

 

 Rey would  **not** make him weak. Because of her he would find the strength he needed to take over the cartel completely. 

  
  


  
  
  
  



	14. Snoke part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke part 1.
> 
> Beta Read and updated! Thanks for your patience. And always thank you to the guy who keeps wanting another chapter and fixing all my errors. There is never enough thank you's to give.

Rey woke to the sound of birds, not the squawk of pigeons that one hears all the time on city streets. The simple call of sparrows and other wild birds were a welcome sound. The room was bright and hurt her eyes, blinding her back to darkness. Her hand was as heavy as lead, and when she moved it, something pulled at her skin.  _ Not a restraint _ , she thought, then saw that it was an IV. 

A hand brushed her face, gently and tenderly. There was a click and she felt the bed move up a bit, the unseen electronics moving the mattress a few inches. 

“Ben,” she tried to speak, but her mouth was so parched that nothing came out. The unseen shadow seemed to understand this and a straw was placed between her lips.  _ God, why did her throat burn so bad? _ Each swallow made her grimace. Her lips were so dry that the straw wanted to stick as it was removed. 

_ Had Ben taken her to a hospital? _

Trying harder this time, she forced her eyes to adjust. The ceiling was yellow.

“Where am I?” she rasped.

Gentle fingers took her hand and held it reassuringly. When no one answered, she turned her head to look at her companion. 

_ Too fast _ . 

Rey suddenly felt trapped in a snowglobe. Her vision, her thoughts, her memories, swirled violently around her. She was unable to see outside the glass. The snow needed to settle. A hand rested against her forehead. The swirl lessened, the glass still blurry. Tender, so tender was the touch, as he, too, waited.The snow was settling. _Gloved hands…_ slowly, the memories returned. _Not latex gloved hands…._ the snow settled…... _leather gloved hands_...

Her eyes snapped open.

“Ah, there’s my girl.” Snoke’s voice welcomed her. 

Rey grabbed the side of the bed and tried to sit up. The result was disastrous. She’d have screamed had the gloved hand not taken that from her, forcing her back to the bed. Not that it took much. 

_ When she was six, Rey had awoken in the middle of the night to her older foster sisters watching ‘Alien’. The bedroom had a TV with a built in VCR player, one of the girls had snuck in the rated R movie. At first they threatened her, but Rey only gave them the finger, and plopped down in front of the telly. The girls smirked, sure that at the first sight of Ridley Scott’s creature she’d flee back under her covers. But Rey never so much as flinched, except once. Only once, when Sigourney Weaver and her unlucky team had been sitting down eating dinner, and the alien had popped out of John Hurt’s chest, spraying the crew with copious amounts of blood as it announced it’s presence. _

Rey looked down at her chest and abdomen, sure that somewhere an alien must be ripping itself free. The pain was beyond words. Her screams became gasps, then the pain dulled, becoming bearable. As the pounding in her ears diminished from a loud roar, Rey became aware that Snoke was making soothing noises in the back of his throat.

“Shh… now, now, don’t rip those stitches the talented doctors have just put in.” His voice was deceptively kind, his gloved hand crushing her jaw to keep it closed.  “Forgive a third world country for not having laparoscopic means to take that spleen out. I fear it will leave a nasty scar.” 

A million questions rose to the tip of her tongue, but when her eyes met his, they seemed to get lost between her brain and her voice box.  _ Blue _ , his eyes were a brilliant blue. So horrific were his burns that she’d hardly noticed them before, but now she couldn’t help but notice them as they held her own amber ones. Rey had met the stares of many men- murderers, rapists, the worst of society. But now, in this room, she felt as if all those eyes had melted into a pot and been poured into the irises of this man. And it scared her.  _ Terrified her _ .

Sure she wouldn’t scream, his hand moved from her mouth, allowing her to speak. 

“Where’s Ben?” To her shame it came out sounding more like a broken plea than a question. Humiliated, she lowered her eyes.

“Ben?” He tilted his head, trying to catch her eyes. His lips twitched upward slightly when she failed to meet his invitation. 

His gloved hands straightened her blanket. Though they were not much bigger than hers, they’d been uncharastically strong.  _ Or maybe she was just that weak. _ Snoke was dressed in black, except the gloves. They were a vibrant red. On anyone else they would have looked silly, clownish even, but not on him. On him the red made her think the color hadn’t been so much dyed as stained. He tucked the blanket under her chin, patting her cheek. She could smell it then, real or imagined. She could smell the copper, feel the bite of it in the back of her throat. The overpowering scent of fresh blood. 

“I was afraid of this.” His tone held nothing but kindness, betraying his next words. “Ben is dead. I killed him.”

Rey stared at him in disbelief.  _ He wasn’t lying. _

_ Ben is dead _ . For the second time that day, Rey felt like she was being ripped from the inside out. 

The muscles in her stomach clenched, spasming, but the agony was competing against an even worse pain. She fought to control a scream or a sob, knowing only that if she started she wouldn’t be able to stop. She did not want those hands to touch her again.  _ Had he died trying to save her?  _ The thought gave her the most grief.

“Oh, it wasn’t easy. I assure you.” He paused, seeing tears slip out. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, smiling in apology. “Clean, I promise.” He tried wiping her eyes. 

Rey found a burst of strength and grabbed the offending wrist. “Why?” 

He didn’t seemed phased by her grip, instead he gave her another polite smile. With ease he pulled his wrist free and placed the material back in his pocket. “Ben had to die, so Kylo could live.” 

Relief washed over her.  _ Metaphor _ , the bastard was using a metaphor. Yet, he’d wanted to invoke such a reaction. Instinctevely, she knew it. 

“Fallen in love, have you.” 

It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. With the face of a Sunday preacher he’d used the cruelest blow to illicit the most honest response. Not prepared, it worked better than it should have.  Her eyes strayed past Snoke to look at the closed door of her room.  _ Where was Ben? Why had he left Snoke alone with her?  _ Not that they were on the same side, but Rey couldn’t help but feel the betrayal at his absence.  

A tray table was just shy of an arm's length from her. On it sat the cup of water. Snoke caught her looking at it and lifted the cup, pressing the straw to her lips. Rey refused. Not out of spite, but simply because she knew he was toying with her. 

“Don’t.” She wet her sandpaper lips with her tongue. “I’m only alive because it’s not in your best interest to kill me yet.” 

He gave a small ‘tut’ and placed the cup in her hand. “Even the Romans gave wine to the condemned.” 

“And what death do you have planned for me?” He didn’t scare her. Even in the shadow of the wolf, the rabbit still had options.

Showing his teeth a bit, Snoke said, “While you slept, I cannot say I haven’t thought of a few. Each one worse than the last. But…” his eyes drifted over her body. “Which one would break you, hmm? I’m open to suggestions.”

“You know, I always hated the thought of getting old. A feeble mind, arthritis, short sighted vision.” Rey shrugged. “Since it clearly is affecting you on a day to day basis, maybe you could tell me, is it torture? I’m open to suggestions.”

The laugh from his throat was deep and hearty, not offended in the slightest. Grabbing one of the two white wicker chairs in the room and still laughing, he scooted it close to her bed and sat down. Crossing his legs, his body settled in a position that was open to her. His laughter wasn’t feigned, his body shook with it, making her wonder if his soul was so deprived of joy it had overloaded the circuits. He didn’t stop, even long after it was appropriate. He pulled his handkerchief out, wiping his own tears away. Rey tried not to think how they mixed with her earlier tears of grief. It seemed too intimate. 

“I want so badly to forgive you Rey, really, I do.” His laughter having died down, he looked at her, merriment crackling in his blue eyes. She had caught him off guard, and in that moment there were no barriers between them.

“You don’t seem like a forgiving man.” 

“Does the good detective have me pegged as a heartless villain in her story?”

“I cannot imagine you view yourself the hero,” Rey scoffed.

Snoke raised his eyebrows. “Would it surprise you to know that I forgive all my enemies?” 

“Does it matter?”

“I’d like to tell you a story. At the end of it I’ll think we’ll understand each other a bit better.” 

Later, when there was nothing to do but think, Rey would wonder if he’d meant to tell her his story from the start, or if it had been spontaneous. A man of cold calculation, the answer seemed easy.  _ Fate and destiny are for fools _ , Snoke would have told her. But would he argue now, for in the story he’d handed her the keys to her salvation. 

 


	15. Snoke part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. A lot of research went into this chapter and I hope it shines through. My beta reader edited this, and put in a few personal touches. I'm a lucky fanfiction writer. I hope you enjoy.

“My family came from nothing. By the time I was thirteen I was alone on the streets of Calabria, Italy. Except for my younger brother, Anthony, I had no family.” He paused to give her a wry smile. “Not so different from you, I suppose, my dear. How I wish I would've found you young. I daresay I could have set your path so differently.”

“Lucky me, I had Obi for a caseworker.” 

“Luck? We shall see. But I digress. Have you heard of the Ndrangheta?”

“Italian mafia,” Rey said, nodding.

“Yes, quite popular thanks to Marlon Brando and the Godfather.” To emphasize the point he scratched under his chin like Brando and made an exaggerated wave with his hand. If he was hoping she’d smile, it didn’t work. Shrugging, he continued. 

“For two boys on the street, it was the only family we could hope to find. When we joined the ‘ndrina’ the group was small, they only controlled the small town where I lived. Life became easier. My brother and me had no qualms learning what was expected of us. The police no longer roughed us up, the shop owners gave us respect. Instead of calling us ‘scugnizzo’, they brought us soda water and peppermint sticks. I grew up in the shadow of the gang, and thrived. By the time I was sixteen, I had become a man in the eyes of the ‘ndrina’. I had killed two men, and brought wealth to my brothers. The ‘Capobastone’, as we called the leader of our gang, took notice of me.”

Enraptured in his story, Rey couldn’t understand why he stopped. Then her eyes drifted up to find her room door had opened. 

A nurse walked in. Snoke fell silent and didn’t look at the hispanic lady. His eyes never left Rey’s. The lady smiled at her and moved to add a bag to her IV. Prepping the small bag, Rey assumed it must be an antibiotic. But when she spoke to Rey, her voice was thick, and the language was unknown to her. Rey frowned, unsure what to do.

“She wants to know if you’re okay, and if you’re in pain.”

_ One good scream…. _

“Pain meds, my dear?”

Rey looked at the open door, trying to see out.

“You’re wondering if this is a hospital or a clinic?” Snoke tilted his head. “A cop like yourself already has a list of probable locations. Window shades drawn isn’t going to make it that easy, but the birds, still singing. Active little things. Twice you’ve listened intently to them, trying to pinpoint that sound. Tell me Rey, do you think the dead can hear them?”

He looked at the nurse, then back at her. When Rey didn’t look at the nurse or the open door, he nodded. A clear understanding had passed between them.

“Please tell her I’m fine. It will not be needed,” Rey mumbled.

Snoke spoke to the nurse, his voice keeping the same respectful tone. The woman was clearly trying not to stare at his burns. She gave a short reply, and Snoke answered. Nodding, she moved away from Rey’s bed. 

“She wished to check your stitches. I told her we have a private physician who will see to your care.”

“How thoughtful.”

“We offer full coverage.”

Despite herself, Rey laughed. Leaning back in her pillow, she ignored the dull ache the action had caused. The door closed. 

“Now where was I? Ah, yes. Sixteen was a big year for me. I moved to another local district. I eventually became a Capobastone, at twenty-one. One of the youngest. My little brother followed me like a loyal dog. He was larger than me, so I used his strength for jobs that required more brute than brains. Not bright, but he knew how to follow commands, and he knew I was our ticket to making it within the family. The years passed again, and my town thrived, so much that fate showered it favors on me, and I was invited to the Crimine.”

“Crimine?”

“The gang isn’t without its hierarchy. It runs better than most governments. Once a year a meeting is held in San Luca, Calabria. Held in a monastery, where each member is blessed by a priest. Alliances are made, trade discussed, business conducted. It was where I fell in love.”

“And the Misses is at home, I suppose.” It was hard to picture him with anyone.

“Home, in Italy yes, with my son.”

“You’re a father?”

“I was.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did he die young?”

“An infant.”

Rey looked down, not sure what else to say. Snoke didn’t look pained by the memory. He was silent for a moment, then continued.

“I feel I must clarify. I fell in love, not with a woman, but with the promise of power. There at the meeting was the Capo Crimine. I guess, in layman's terms, the ‘Godfather’ of them all. I watched as he held council, made powerful men pale with a mere word, broke trade, and made the room silent with a look. As a simple gang leader I had no hopes of becoming him, not without much bloodshed. But then I found the answer, and it cost me not a single drop of blood.”

“He had a daughter.”

Snoke’s eyes widened in surprise before he broke out in a huge grin, giving her a nod. “Clever girl,” he said, patting her leg. “Yes, an unwed thirty year old daughter. Practically a spinster. The unfortunate lady had a red birthmark that covered her face and neck. The culture was terribly superstitious at the time, old wives tales, but they remained like truths. The devil had touched her in the womb, so it went. I was devout in my faith. I believed and still do that there is no other God but man. And so I married her.”

“You must have made some enemies with that move.”

“Everyone wants the crown, but few have what it takes to grab it. Even with marriage, the road wasn’t easy. But I had no idea my true enemy was the only blood I had.”

“Your brother. But why? You said he was loyal.”

“Jealousy. He had never made a true name for himself. Those that wanted to destroy me felt I had come to power without honor. They used his simple mind against him, stoking the fires of hate. It wasn’t hard, the man hardly had a real thought between his ears. But he was my little brother, I was blind to it. Or maybe I didn’t want to believe he had it in him.” 

“The hospital had discharged my wife and newborn son. My boy hadn’t even been named yet. His christening was not for another week. At the last minute I decided to let them go ahead of me. A problem had risen, I cannot even remember what it was, but it delayed me, that is all I can recall.”

As hard as it was, Rey felt a budding pity for the man. It must have showed, for he hesitated. His face seemed to say,  _ I was once human _ , as his blue eyes studied her for a moment.

“It reminded me of a coriander. The type the women use to drain pasta. The car had been ambushed. Broad daylight. They didn’t try and hide it. I arrived in time to find the bodies still warm. I pulled my wife out, her arms and body over our son, as if she could protect him. There was almost nothing left of my son to let me know it had once been a babe, so terrible was the violence.”

Rey felt wetness on her cheek. Snoke handed the handkerchief back to her. 

“It has been decades since a woman has cried _ for _ me, not  _ because _ of me.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Please, my dear, words mean nothing. Soon you will lose this brief pity. Stay with me a bit longer, let me lead you down the road to hell.” He adjusted in his seat a bit, and stirred the ghost back up. 

“My brother had been messy, hardly one for planning and stealth. Had he not been my blood, I would have rooted the bad apple out early. It would never have reached the level of treachery that it did. It is why love is such a weakness.” 

Rey noticed the blue in his eyes was disappearing. The pressure in the room changed, and, unable to keep her warmth in, Rey shivered.

“I went to his house that night, the blood still on my clothes. His family slept. A wife, three daughters. and an infant son. Not more than two months older than mine.”

“Stop.” Rey begged. His irises were almost black. 

“He begged, pleaded for the life of his wife and children. For my nieces and nephew. I made him watch the house burn and listen to the screams. When it was mostly quiet I dragged the blubbering man back into the burning carnage. Insane, maybe. Holding a dead wife and son will do that. But mostly enraged that HE had betrayed me. I’d protected him, loved him as no other, fed him, clothed him, shared my wealth and power without wanting anything but loyalty in return. And he betrayed me, for what? A kingdom he would never have gained even had he succeeded.”

  “They were innocent, the children at least. Could they not have been spared?” 

Snoke gave her a bitter smile. “A woman’s sentiment... Had my brother come after only me, perhaps. Blood for blood, as they say. I drug him into the burning house, shot out his knee caps, and prepared to let him burn with them. But as the flames caught his body and he gave his final death screams, I begin to laugh. Madness, maybe. But in that moment, as everything crashed around me, I realized my brother had  _ almos _ t been the greater man.”

“I hardly think he’d agree if he were here.” 

“I’d let love blind me. But my brother,  _ my brother  _ had not let such sentiments get in the way. Stupid as he may have been, he understood the cost of war, and had ruthlessly tried to take it from me. My clothes were burning, the smoke was getting thick, my men were yelling at me to get out. But I went to his burning body. I leaned over and I thanked him for teaching me my final lesson, and I forgave him.”

Rey felt cold, the hair on her arms raised beneath her gown, and a noise above her begin to beep. Looking up, she saw that her heart monitor was racing. Snoke gave her a sympathetic smile, as if he was truly sorry he’d scared her. Reaching for her hand, he grabbed it before she could pull away, moving from his sitting position to stand over her. Rey, unable to move, pushed deeper into the bed, instinctively trying to create distance. Biting his glove he pulled his hand free of it. It was a gnarled mess. 

“They pulled me out, laughing and crying. I came out reborn. No pain, the fire had burned me so badly that I felt nothing but elation. Even now, so many nerve endings have been burnt, I feel almost nothing when I touch things. Still…”

His fingers brushed her cheek. “Ah… a woman’s skin. I may not feel it, but I remember how soft it could be.” When she tried to move away his fingers grabbed her chin, holding her in place. 

“I killed Ben. I gave him the name my dead son would’ve had. Together we’ve merged the Ndrangheta with powerful Mexican and Cuban cartels, creating rivers that bleed into an ocean, where once mere streams had been. Kylo has made me proud, as proud as any father would be of his son.”

He leaned closer, making sure his face was inches away from her own, his hot breath on her face. “And now,  _ now  _ history wishes to repeat itself. I’m going to let him learn, learn the price of love. Once he fails to get the map back from you, and I know you have it,  _ I _ will take over. You may deny him, but I will do what he cannot.” 

If the devil had walked in at that moment Rey wouldn’t have spared him a glance. Pure evil was radiating down from Snoke, and it was suffocating. She wanted to scream for help, to fight, but the fear seemed to have paralyzed her. The face that twisted into a gargoyle mask of rage softened as he seemed to drink in her fear. Taking a sip, he’d found it exquisite. She could tell that it excited him. A light danced is his eyes. 

“Rey, won’t you let me forgive you?” Bending down, he kissed her. 

It snapped something in her. The fear let go. The blow wasn’t near what she could’ve done a few days ago, but it struck his cheek so hard that it snapped his head to the side. When he looked at her again, he was smiling, blood trickling from his lip. Once again removing the handkerchief, he dabbed it gently.

“Good job, girl, I almost felt that.”

The door opened, and there was Ben. A young man was with him. He looked American. A stethoscope was around his neck, and he looked nervous when he saw her awake.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Ben demanded Snoke as he walked into the room. Rey noticed a nasty bruise on his neck. He was paler than normal, the shadows under his eyes suggesting he’d not been sleeping. Even his clothes looked a bit ruffled.

“Easy son, your wife and I were only getting to know each other a bit. I was telling her a bit about my homeland, seeing how that is our next destination.” Snoke turned away from her.

Ben moved to the other side of the bed. “I’m taking her to my home, to-” he stopped as he looked down at her, clearly not ready to reveal his next location. “The beach house. To recover.” 

“Nonsense. Italy will do her complexion some good. Look how pale she is. My main house has plenty of room.”

“A wonderful offer, but I’d like her under my roof. She is my wife.”

“Look at it as a honeymoon. Once well enough, and her loyalty secured, you may take her anywhere you wish.”

“We agreed-”

“Yes, and nothing has changed. She will be under your care, but under  _ my _ protection.”

“Is there a choice?”

“Not one you’re going to like. This is my kindest offer. My other ones are less favorable.” He grabbed his glove off the table and slid it back on. 

Kylo seemed taken aback by the sight of the glove off. Grabbing the side of the bed, he leaned over Rey, his eyes scanning her from head to toe.

“Did he hurt you?”

Rey shook her head, not daring to tell him the blatant threats, the kiss. Ben didn’t look put together right now. If there was to be a challenge, it couldn’t be here.

But Ben didn’t believe her. Something about the glove being off unnerved him. “Did you hurt her?”

Snoke gave him a triumphant smile. “My dear boy, if I decide to hurt her, you will have a front row seat.” He turned to the doctor. “Is she safe to move?”

The young physician hadn’t moved from the doorway. He seemed to feel as out of place as Rey. She wondered if he was a prisoner as much as she was. Walking over to the bed, he looked her over. His gaze held pity, but it didn’t stop him from doing his job. Grabbing the blanket, he looked at her before lifting it.

“May I?” his kind voice asked.

Rey nodded. Asking had been for politeness only. There was no choice, they both knew it.

Careful to not expose more than what was needed, he lowered the blanket and lifted her gown. It was the first time Rey had been able to see the injury. Ben held her hand tightly, he must have known what was coming.

A quiltwork of bruises covered her abdomen. A curved scar ran across her navel, all the way down her right side, red and angry. When he pressed on it, she hissed in pain. He apologized, but continued to press around the rest of it, as tenderly as he could. Rey gritted her teeth. 

“It’s been less than forty-eight hours since the injury. The two broken ribs will make her at risk for a secondary infection, such as pneumonia. She needs to stay at least a week. Antibiotics, around the clock monitoring of vitals, labs, medical care- that would be hard to provide, even at a comfortable home setting.”

Neither men looked happy. The doctor felt it and tried his best to keep a neutral face. “Such injuries take months to heal. One week will at least secure her health.”

“Can you keep her drugged?” Snoke asked

“No.” Rey drew their attention back to her.

“A week here, with staff moving in and out, I can hardly trust her to stay quiet,” Snoke stated.

“Please.” Rey hated that she was begging. “I won’t run. I will tell whatever story you wish. Just don’t keep me sedated.”

“Rey, it would only be for a little while.” Ben squeezed her hand. “I won’t leave your side.”

Rey looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Ben, have I ever lied to you?”

His eyes met hers, and she knew she’d made a mistake.

“ ‘Ben’? Ah, so it  _ is _ true.” Snoke looked at Ben with a cold smile. “Ben, tell me boy, are you going to listen to her, or will you take my advice and sedate her? While you’re at it, why don’t you let the doctor check out that nasty bruise on your neck.” 

Rey felt Ben retreat from her, and it wasn’t just his hand that let go. “Please, Ben...don’t do this. Please,  _ Kylo _ ,” she tried at last. 

She grabbed his arm when he tried to turn away. “Don’t go. Please.”

He looked at the doctor instead of her and her heart sank. “She’s a little thing, don’t over do it.” He looked down at her, his face a twist of emotions that he was desperately trying to keep in check. Biting her lip, Rey refused to beg anymore. If Ben gave in, Snoke would only order the doctor to do it anyway.  _ Battles and war, _ she thought.  _ It only matters who wins the latter. _

The doctor moved to her IV, pulling the cap off. He pulled a vial out of his pocket. His voice was soft when he spoke to her. “It’s haldol, not an anesthetic like propofol. You’ll be able to get some rest, fall into a natural sleep cycle.”

Rey felt the meds, but they weren't fast acting and she had a few minutes. She looked at Snoke, finding his blue eyes laughing at her. 

“You know, there’s a flip side to that coin.” Her voice was strong despite the drugs. She’d  _ make _ him hear.

“Hmm?” A simple turn of his head as he regarded her.

“You cannot forgive all the time. A great man like yourself needs to be forgiven at least once in his life.”

“And you think it will be you?” 

“Powerful drugs are hardly necessary, don’t you think?”

“I won’t argue that with you, as I’m sure you need your rest.”

“Tell me Snoke, is it just me or do you smell smoke?”

The silence was her only answer, and she smiled as she looked at Ben. There was no time to tell how he was taking the exchange. For the first time, she felt hope that he would be the one to turn.


	16. Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing it all together. Hux grabbed the pen at one point and demanded audience. But since he's so vital at the end I let him. Almost done. Ben and Rey next chapter. But this one they had to share. Thank you for hanging in there. 
> 
> Second half isn't beta read. So if you catch errors, I will fix them as soon as my wonderful beta reader has time.

The doctor must have taken Ben’s word’s to heart. For Rey when sleep had taken her had been sure she’d wake up in Italy. Instead she drifted...

  
  


_ Rey hadn’t even wanted that lime green swimsuit.  _

 

_ No, her hand had reached for the one piece with red and orange flames circling around it. Her foster sister, Hailey, had stopped her.  _

 

_ “Aunt Flow showed up, stupid, you don’t want that.” _

 

_ “Get lost.” _

 

_ “Fine, but I thought, you know… you wouldn’t want the Happy Meal swimsuit this year. Don’t you wanna look like you’re older than the kiddie pool?”  _

 

_ She walked away. But the hook was in. _

 

_ “Wait. I don’t have…” Her face burned. _

 

_ Hailey smiled. Rey should’ve known. But she was too busy holding that two piece with the built in bra. She looked at it closely, as if it might possess some magical power she didn’t know about. _

 

_ “Two weeks. Once you start bleeding cherry, it’s two weeks, and they show up.” Pointing to her chest. _

 

_ S-U-C-K-E-R. That’s what Rey mouthed to herself after two weeks. Hailey had tried to wear it out the door, and Rey decided it was a good time to show her foster mom Hailey’s joint she kept hidden in a hollowed out copy of Harry Potter.  _

 

_ Hailey was grounded for the summer and Rey gained two swimsuits. Not that either one did her much good. The headline should’ve read “Pippy Long Stocking steals Madonna’s bra”. Not a swell on her body. But Rey wanted Hailey to understand. Instead of wearing a t-shirt and shorts, like she should have, Rey braved the two piece. She tied the strings in the back as tight as she could, and skipped out of the house. She made sure to walk by her older sister’s bedroom window with the gym bag of essentials and the two piece suit on like a trophy.  _

 

_ One thing she learned, never let them find your weakness, and if they do, make sure they can never use it against you again. _

 

_ It was one of two lessons she’d learned that summer. _

 

_ Often in the community pool, the kids would drop a quarter down to the bottom of the deep end and test their breath holding skills by diving for it. Maybe, if they wanted to boast a bit, they’d do a handstand or a flip before coming up. Rey had grabbed the quarter and decided to have some fun. Laying down with her hands behind her head, she’d looked up as if she didn’t have a care in the world. But her fun turned serious. She was struck by the other-worldness of it. As if looking out a window and seeing earth a million miles away. And Rey didn’t want to leave. The kids above splashed the water. Blood started floating up. Her vision started to splotch.  _

 

_ But Rey didn’t move. _

 

_ But by then the lifeguard had been alerted. Probably the only excitement he’d had all summer. Brad. God, he even had a lifeguard name. Brad, dragging her out of the water as she sputtered and coughed and tried to tell them she was alright. The kids had thought she was trying to get attention, maybe even to get Brad to put one on her. But Brad had known. When it was just her and him, he’d grabbed her arm.  _

 

_ “Don’t ever do that again kid. It tricks you, you know. Don’t ever trade the pain for the promise. There aren't lifeguards in all the pools.” _

 

The quarter was on the bottom of the pool, waiting for her. Rey felt another ripple. Not pain, but uncomfortable, like an itch that was just starting to let her know it was there. It would get worse. And the quarter wouldn’t seem that far down. But Rey had Brad. At first it was just the scent of him, mixed with coffee. Reminding her. Ripples became waves. Beating against her.  _ Grab the quarter _ . Brad was back. Fingers laced with her own. Another wave, this time dragging her towards the quarter, so close with its promise. The waves crashed into her, taking her past what she was sure she could handle.  _ Take the quarter. _ Time had no place here. And Rey wondered if the waves would just keep crashing until they eroded her down to a place where it wouldn’t matter if she grabbed the quarter or not. But Brad and his coffee soaked scent held on. 

 

The birds let her know the ocean had given up. She could hear them. She could hear  _ him _ . And while the water still held her, it no longer had the power to drown her. Rey floated in her lime green swimsuit on its surface and listened. 

  
  


________________________

  
  


His first words to him and been a lie, but so had his last words. 

 

The hint of nutmeg and oak that rolled across his tongue bit the back of his throat, in a good way. Double bourbon, neat. It always reminded him of home. The one that he’d spent the last decade trying to hide from, like Adam had from the voice of God in the proverbial garden. A back-country southern boy, that Garden of Eden had been occupied with pitchers of cold sun tea, accents so thick that most outsiders needed a translator, and Barbara... _ the archangel of the garden. _ Her God-given job to throw out all who broke  _ His _ rules. Didn’t matter if he was her eldest son. Adam had gotten no such mercy for being the eldest, either.

 

Barbara... even now he could smell her vanilla musk, hear the clicking sound of her shoes on hard wooden floors. She never touched him, not if she could help it. The belt could reach well enough.

 

Sitting on his bedroom floor, back against the mattress of his bed, he unconsciously zipped up his jacket. 

 

He’d known in middle school what he was. He dressed liked Reggie Mantle, felt like Jughead Jones, loved Archie Andrews, and all his friends were Betty and Veronica’s. Barbara knew. Not that he told her, but she knew. Barbara despised him for it. But that wasn’t the reason for her deep hatred of him. 

 

Barbara had snuck an apple from the Tree of Good and Evil, and thought she’d gotten away with it. 

 

That was until two brown haired, copper skinned kids with muddy eyes had rushed to the community hospital to give birth to their first child.  _ Their  _ firstborn had come out pale as bleached flour, eyes as blue as an afternoon Kentucky sky, and hair as red as that apple she’d eaten. 

 

And Barbara had spent the next thirteen years beating him for his sin and hers.

 

Charlotte, owner of Charlotte’s cafe, had saved him. Charlotte was a black woman who had found her way from New York to a place that didn’t appear on most U.S. maps. When a tourist showed up, they were either lost or visiting, there was no in between. Charlotte was the exception. She had bought the cafe when it was on the verge of being repossessed by the bank. All cash and no questions. Not that the town didn’t gossip and guess. But he knew. She always wore a large scarf around her neck. Silk, Persian, they varied, but they were never off. Once, and only once, had he seen it removed. 

 

Bourbon had been Charlotte’s drink of choice. Her skin and breath always had a faint hint of it. He’d walked into her cafe with a poor excuse for a resume. Dusting off her hands, she’d given him a once over, shook her head, and threw him an apron. 

 

“Table six needs to be cleared. Table one needs the salt refilled. One free meal a day. Don’t call in sick unless you’re dead.”

 

Three days later, the varsity football team had come in. Number 27 had looked at him and smiled. Charlotte had seen it. Grabbing him by the arm, she’d pulled him into the back so hard, almost throwing him against the wall. His foot had caught on a crate, making him fall into the corner where he’d looked up at her in pure fear, sure that Charlotte was about to become Barbara.

 

“Honey, what year is it?”

 

He thought he had misheard her, and didn't answer.

 

“What year is it?”

 

“2002.” 

 

“Wrong.”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s 2002.”

 

“Oh, that’s what it is in New York, that’s what it is in Chicago where my boy lives, but not here. Here it’s still 1960. And the moment they know, they will make you bleed. And no one will stop them. In fact, when you drag yourself out of whatever ditch they’ve left you in, the police might add a few more broken ribs to go with it.”

 

“But…”

 

She’d pulled the scarf off. On her black skin the scar was light pink, stretching from one side of her neck to the other. It made him think of the horror story The Green Ribbon. And if the hands that created that scar found a second chance, it surely would be.

 

“Yes, you’re going to have to hide it. Hide it ‘til you can get on that greyhound bus. Save the wages, save the tips, fill your suitcase up. Then split like lightning.”

 

She held her hand out to him. He took it.

 

“Keep working for me after school. I’ll help you get through. This town is dying, the people that live in it, they don’t know it yet but they’re dying too. The power they have to stop the flow of change is almost over. And they know it, but they’ll cling to their snake oil and drink it every day. They’ll give you the medicine and ask you to drink, and if you don’t they’ll open your throat and pour it down, ‘til you choke on it or swallow.”

 

She didn’t let go of his hand, instead she pulled him into a big hug, the only maternal one he’d ever get. 

 

Charlotte wore her scarf, he kept his mask in place. Six days after graduation he’d let it slip. The day the door had jangled and the man wearing the jacket had come in. It smelled brand new. It smelled almost as good as the man wearing it.

 

Handing the menu to him, their fingers had brushed. On purpose or not, the stranger had looked up and held his gaze. Fingers frozen, it was the first time he dared to hope.

 

“What’s your name?” His voice held not even a trace of the south.

 

Afraid, he’d suddenly felt that he couldn’t give his real name, he’d been hiding this part of himself so long. And without thinking that right on his chest was a black tag with a stenciled name, he lied.

 

“David.”

 

The stranger smiled, his hand taking his wrist gently, as if he knew that this was his first time, that he didn’t know what to do or what to say. His thumb brushed the pulse point.

 

“It’s nice to meet you David. I’m Jonathan.”

 

He’d wanted a bed. Just one hour. He’d waited a lifetime for that one hour. And Jonathan had known it, and led. And in the end he’d had his hour and not one minute more. 

 

The rocks hadn’t just whistled his way, they’d come at him like heat seeking missiles. Three had hit him, one behind the knee so hard that he hadn’t fallen, he’d rolled  He was sure this was where he would die. Naked except for boxers, covered in dirt, dust, and blood, Jonathan had stopped her. 

 

“Throw one more rock, and I’ll arrest you. I’m a fucking cop.”

 

Hands spread out, Jonathan had been dressed when Barbara had barged in the room. Now his body stood between them, ready to take on the archangel. 

 

Barbara, her lips pulled back over her teeth, fist clenched ready to end him, had stopped, Jonathan’s voice drawing her back to reality. No words, she simply dropped the rock, turned her back on him, and walked into the house. He never saw her again.

 

The day Charlotte had told him about had come. Jonathan had given him a change of clothes, taken him to the bank, and given him his jacket. Boarding the Greyhound bus, he watched the only two people who’d ever shown him love and mercy become smaller and smaller in the Garden of Eden. 

 

The suitcase of money and a night job had gotten him through law school. Top of his class, able to scent blood in the water and make a kill without mercy, Crimson Sun law firm had found him two years out. 

 

Three years on the job he’d been on a wife-killed-her-lover case. Rifling through papers, trying to figure out a way to paint a defense for a woman who’d stabbed a guy thirty-eight times and  _ knowing _ the jury wasn’t going to buy the insanity plea, the prosecutor had called their first witness. The police officer on duty. 

 

“Poe Dameron, please come to the witness stand.” 

 

Face down, trying to locate the medical report, he hadn’t seen him until he’d been sitting in the witness box. When Hux had looked up, his eyes found Jonathan, smiling back at him.

 

“Mr. Armitage Hux, your witness.”

 

  The bottle of Novril count read thirty. Take 1-2 every four hours for pain. May cause drowsiness. Do Not Operate Heavy Machinery. Do Not Mix with Alcohol.  _ Well, he promised not to operate heavy machinery... _

 

The bourbon took away all but the aftertaste. Leaning back, he wondered how much time he had. Jonathan would understand. A roar sounded in his ears, reminding him how the waves had crashed hard on the beach of Zihuatanejo. 

 

He was almost asleep when a pounding on his condo door brought him around. Not that he could get up and answer it.

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

That’s what he wanted to say. But it came out, “Fck Oyff.” His voice was so thick it made him think his Kentucky accent had returned.

 

The roar turned louder, taking everything with it. He opened his arms to it.

 

Cold. Confused. What had wrapped him up tightly was starting to unwind. It was trying to spit him out. He could feel it. The cold was bringing him back. Breath was returning to him. Being forced into him. Another one filled his chest. And then when he gave a ragged breath of his own, he felt fingers.  _ Dear God, fingers down his throat. _ And he gagged. Gagged hard, they wouldn’t relent.  _ No, let it be too late.  _ But with only bourbon and Novril in his stomach, he didn’t stand a chance. His stomach brought up the poison.

 

The first thing he saw was the drain. Cold water drenched him as he puked over and over, unable to do more than watch it all wash down. When it felt like one more puke would surely bring up his intestines, his torture ended. A female arm moved past him to turn off the downpour.

 

At first he thought the cop had come to arrest him. But then he saw the bleached blond spikey hair.

 

Leaning back against the tub wall, arms dangling over the side, he looked at her with all the hate he could muster.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I need you,” Sabine had answered.

 

“I don’t know anything.”

 

“I know.”

 

He looked at her, dumbfounded. 

 

She sat down, her body mirroring his on the outside of the tub.

 

“I can’t finish this without you.”

 

“Finish what?”

 

“Burning their world down to the ground.”

 

“You think I can? I couldn’t even shoot Jon- Poe right.”

 

“The joke of the universe, as only you can.”

 

“If you need Batman, go get Rey. I’m a coward.” His voice broke. “Look at me. I’m trying to check out.”

 

“You promised Poe.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You promised that you would survive, that you wouldn’t give up.”

 

“I lied, okay? I couldn’t save him. Even when I sabotaged his case, trying to make him quit. Long before I held that gun. I tried. And in the end I couldn’t save him.”

 

“No you couldn’t. But if you die, then everything, and I mean  _ everything _ that Poe was trying to accomplish will be for nothing.”

 

“You're the rat. The one that contacted him. The one that brought him into all this. Why should I help you?”

 

And Sabine told him. And when she finished, he nodded once, rested his face on his knees, and cried.

  
  
  
  


___________________

 

Headache was an understatement, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Feeling every beat of this day hammer in his temple. The first line of questions were over.  A formal statement would be required in the next twenty-four hours. Mandatory three day leave for firing a weapon that resulted in a death. But, Solo knew his leave would be longer than that. No kidding himself there. 

 

Finn, walked back to the smouldering building. His face trying to hide the gut punched look that had hit him when Solo informed him Rey was gone. Solo got in his cruiser, slamming the door. First thing, check on Leia and nun. Next work on witness protection. FBI was going to get involved now. Could he hide her better?  _ Probably not. _ Looking out his window, he grimaced when he watched an officer load the painting inside a gray forensic van. 

 

_ Witness protection, shit who was he kidding? _ She was going to kill him when she found out about the shop, about the painting now in evidence. Finn glanced his way again. A small nod. Solo backed out. Soon. They’d go over everything. Off record most of it. No sense in getting arrested, or if they ever found the kid, getting her arrested as well. 

 

He grabbed his pack of smokes, than realized he could smell gasoline. Cross contamination from the shop. Shoving them back, with irritation. No sense in self-immolation.

 

Solo didn’t like to consider the odds, mostly when backed in tight corners. The kid was alive, hurt but alive. The bible had given them clues. Useless clues, as far as he was concerned, but clues. The disk wasn’t a fake. There was still someone on the inside that helped Poe. Bad news.  _ THEY, _ had the upper hand in everything else. And the watch. (That he should’ve broken open.) What if they tortured Rey for the rest? Best not go there. Not yet. Grabbing some advil that he kept in the middle console he took one more than recommended and washed it down with the stale coffee.

 

Fifteen minutes later he was riding the elevator up to the ICU floor. Practicing his words in the silver metalic doors.  “Princess, hey guess what I found that painting..” hmm...not a good open liner. Maybe appeal to her affection for him.“Princess, hey guess what I’m not dead. Can you we focus on what’s important, I’m not dead.” And if that  _ didn’t _ work “Princess, about upping your Prozac.” 

 

The doors opened. A priest looked at him. Solo was so surprised he didn’t exit right away. Wondering if the universe knew he was going to need one in a minute. The priest, stepped aside to let him pass. Then saw his gun. Instead of getting in he laid a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry son, the young man in 252 passed away an hour ago.”

 

“Thanks Padre, didn’t know the guy. But if you talk to the Big Man upstairs, can you tell him I need a miracle. Not the one that happens in twenty years. Like in the next hour.”

 

The priest opened his mouth, and Solo waved him off. “Hang around father, you might need to give rites here in a minute. I have to tell my ex-wife her gallery, is now a police art exhibition, and the Mona Lisa is up for display and I don’t mean in the Louvre.

 

“Son, I have no idea what your talking about, but my confession box is open next Monday. St.Anne of…”

 

“Thanks father, but if we meet again, it will be because my ticket finally came up. Hey if that’s the case, I know it’s a church but there’s this painting I need to be buried with..”

 

“Han Solo” 

 

The impact of her body on his, made him almost step back into the elevator. He wanted to tell her he wasn’t twenty. Her legs wrapped around him pressing close.  _ Well he wasn’t eighty either. _

 

“Why do you smell like smoke?”

 

“Funny story…”

 

The priest gave him a look, crossed the air and got in the elevator.  _ Who said catholics didn’t have a sense of humor. _

 

“We might be in a bit of trouble.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

 

“The shop.”

 

“Is the girl okay?”

 

“Not sure…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“The shop..”

 

She kissed him. No tears but they were coming. “You know there were other ways to get rid of that painting.”

 

“Saved one”

 

“You better be joking.”

 

“Princess..”

 

“Excuse me” 

 

Solo and Leia turned to see the nun had moved towards them. Red rimmed eyes, her hands tucked in layers of cloth.

 

“This is all my fault.” her voice as thin as paper.

 

Solo understood ,but now wasn’t the time nor place. “Sister, I’m sorry. But right now, it’s not safe for you to be here.”

 

“I don’t fear the men who killed my son.”

 

“I’m going to talk to Finn, get you both in the witness protection program.”

 

“No.” Leia crossed her arms.

 

“I’ll be safe at the convent.”

 

This was what hell was, convincing a nun and an ex-wife to listen to you. Maybe he should have slipped the priest a hundred, to speed up that prayer.

 

The elevator door opened and a woman in sunglasses, carrying three cups of coffee came out. 

 

His first instinct was to reach for his gun. But that would be a pretty bold move, even for Kylo. Instead, he stepped in front of the two women, blocking their line of sight with his body. 

 

“Coffee delivery? Is there a message with it? Or is it inside the brew?” He took it from her. Leia stepped close, and he moved his arm back, blocking her from coming to his side, keeping her behind him.

 

Sabine grabbed a cup, and took a swallow. Placing it back on the sterophome carrier. “I can help you, but you have to come with me right now.”

 

“No”

 

“I don’t have time to convince you to listen to me.”

 

“Yeah well, get in line. Right now I’m trying to convince a nun and a ex-wife.”

 

“Who is this?” Leia not enjoying his shadow, all but pushed him out of the way.

 

“Sabine, ma’am.”

 

Her voice was hard, but Solo felt the urgency as she moved the sunglasses up to her meet his gaze.

 

“Any longer, and it might not work.”

 

“I don’t know you, for all I know there are three bullets and tour of the national swamps downstairs in your van.”

 

“Sabine…”Leia mumbles. “Sabine..

 

“The women of Shiloh, dear.” the nun, patted her arm. Grabbing one of the cups of coffee, taking a long sip. “Where are we going?”

 

“Poe’s clue.” Leia smiled.

 

“Whoa wait a second.” Not sure what’s going on. Leia grabbed the other cup of coffee.

 

“Come on, I’ll explain it in the van.” Leia hooked his arm pulling him to the elevator.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about the free swamp tour.” He pulled back.

 

“Han..” forceful this time. “Shut-up.”

 

And just like that, he was drinking coffee (that was pretty good if it was too be his last) standing next to sunglass girl (who may or may not kill them) his ex-wife. (who also may or may not kill him) and a nun who stepped in front of the door, as if she was their protection riding the elevator down to the basement. 

 

He thought about the priest and his request for a miracle. And decided  God was Jeff Bridges The Dude, and he was smiling down in a bathrobe and flip flops. “ _ There you go Solo. Really tied the room together.”  _

 

A van waited for them. Sabine opened the side door.

 

“I’d rather ride shotgun.” Solo didn’t move.

 

“Taken” a voice called to him from the front. 

 

He peered around and there was Armitage Hux, looking like shit. No that was too kind of word. The man looked like someone had just dug him out of a grave, propped him up in the passenger seat and thrown some clothes on him. When he smiled his teeth were black.

 

“Charcoal” He took a sip from a large Big Gulp plastic cup. Smiling again, his lips now black. “Got to save my liver in case anyone wants it when we get killed on this…” he paused and laughed. It sounded terrible. “Mission Impossible.”

 

Solo looked at Sabine. “He’ll be fine. She said. The two women got in. Sabine waited. 

 

“Please tell me he isn’t our wingman.”

 

“I won’t tell you then. Please get in. I need to drive to another location and stage your murder.”

 

“What?” It wasn’t just from him, Leia stuck her head out.

 

“No time, I’ll drive and talk. If your dead, Snoke isn’t going to look for you. If your dead, I can give him a decoy bible. If your dead I can get that disc.”

 

Solo got in. Sabine shut the door. 

 

Solo sat next to Leia. Her head resting on his shoulder. No seats they were on the floor as the van jostled down streets. Sabine talked. Hux’s straw making noise as it vibrated against the bottom, making an exaggerated sucking sound. Almost as grating as the man himself. 

 

So this was the A-Team. A rat, a mostly dead looking rat of a lawyer, his ex-wife and a nun. God in his bathrobe had now grabbed a beer and kicked back in his recliner. He could almost see him lift his drink in salutation, wishing him good luck as he watched. 

 

Solo held Leia closer. If he’d had one, he’d of lifted his drink right back at him. 

  
  


______________________________

 

Drifting in her ocean, Ben had talked to her. Not often, but his voice had remarked on her color. The weather. Even on Italy. A very nice moment had come, when in boredom (she supposed) he’d hummed a tune to her. 

 

The moment  _ he’d  _ entered her safe place she known. In the same way she known before entering a house that there was a dead body inside. The voice was far away, but Rey could hear it. 

 

“Sabine called me.” Snoke said.

 

“And.”

 

“She killed the witnesses.”

 

“All of them?”

 

“After she confiscated the bible.”

 

“If we have the bible, you don’t need Rey.”

 

“Bible, is nothing. Rey either knows where the map is. Or how to get it.”

 

“And I will find out which, in time..”

 

“So you say.”

 

“Find out anything else?”

 

“Hux is with her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She’s taking him to see Phasma. The disc we have might be useful after all.”

 

“What does he want in return?”

 

“Seems like he was passed for a promotion at work. Wants the executive suite at the First Order, if he can crack it.”

 

“He wants a promotion.” doubt in Ben’s voice.

 

“So it seems.”

 

Silence. Rey wished she could see their faces.

 

“Don’t tell Rey. Not yet.”

 

“Can’t keep the truth from her forever. If she is to join us, than she must know this is how we operate.”

 

“Sabine killed them all? Solo, the nun.” he paused. “The ex-wife.”

 

“Going soft?” it was spoken so quietly Rey  _ almost _ couldn’t hear it, but she understood the threat.

 

“If I am, it will make it easier for you to kill me.”

 

Snoke laughed.

 

“Tomorrow we move her.”

 

“Very well. She’s strong enough.”

 

“We will see.”

 

Silence for a bit more. Rey didn’t feel grief. Instead she felt hope. Sabine, whatever she was doing was bringing help to her. Just a bit longer, she had to hold on. Almost drifting off. It had taken all her energy to listen. 

 

“Rey, for your friends.I didn’t want it to go that way.” it was genuine. And with the last of her reserve, she strained to hear the quiet spoken words. Before her body made her rest.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

  
  



	17. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader who helped proof this, lilinkedgirl and Psychotic Jedi. Snoke show-down coming soon. A million thanks to all my loyal readers. I know I'm the worst at updates right now, but I promise I'll finish!

 

Italy was beautiful with its vineyards, dirt roads, and the mineral smell of fresh dug up earth to welcome Rey. It made her almost glad to be in this strange land-  _ almost _ . Raising her hands, as she couldn’t raise just one (complimentary handcuffs for the ride), she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Bone tired, she in some ways couldn’t wait to get to Snoke’s all inclusive resort. 

 

_ Hey, it probably has room service, free wifi, and a terrific view. If I'm lucky, I'll even get to check out of my own free will at the end of it.  _ Rey's dark humor was not dampened by her predicament.  

 

Still, she wasn’t drugged and her view was decidedly better than it had been in the last twenty-four hours. The sound of the road seemed unusually loud in the complete silence of her company. Not that she was going to play twenty questions when Snoke’s men were so close, but she was tempted to ask them to turn the radio on.

 

The car suddenly jostled roughly, hitting a patch of road that made her head almost hit the top of the roof. Ben, being much taller, wasn’t as lucky. He muttered a curse and eyed the separator glass that kept him from looking at the driver. 

 

“You okay?” He looked her over.

 

She nodded. That had been the extent of their conversation since she’d awoken. Ben treated her like she was made of glass, reacting to any noise or twitch her body made. Damn that week in bed, it had done her no favors, even if her abdomen no longer felt like something was trying to rip itself out. It hadn’t dawned on her how bad it was until she’d tried to walk the short distance down the plane ramp to the car. Her muscles had atrophied, it was like they’d forgotten how to work. It scared her. How was she going to take on the impossible if she couldn’t get her body back to some level of normal?

 

The doctor had assured her that in a few weeks she’d be back to her usual self.  The young physician hadn’t traveled with them, to which Rey suspected he was beyond relieved. Snoke’s personal doctor would see to her care. The news just kept getting better and better.

 

Still, as the sun broke the dawn, it made her forget for one blissful second. Everything was bathed in brilliance. It was as if a black and white tv had suddenly flicked on to color. The rapture on her face did not transmit to Ben- instead his face seemed to darken with each passing mile. The warmth of the sun could not still the chill he emitted. 

 

The glass divider came down, revealing the driver who glanced at Ben. “We're an hour away.”

 

The window went back up and Rey looked at Ben, not understanding. Then he held up a blindfold.

 

“Really?” She tried to keep the exacerbation from her voice.

 

“It's this or the drug, which I think you should consider anyway. You need to rest.” His voice suggested which one he wanted her to take.

 

“I really am starting to hate these things,” Rey grumbled, leaning her head against Ben’s shoulder.

 

“One day, no one will dare.” Ben’s voice was low, and Rey knew this choice was out of his hands. 

 

Fingers wove through her hair, massaging gently. Every nerve in her body was already screaming with indignation, and his gentle touch put her over the edge. Rey didn’t find sleep, her body simply demanded it.

 

“Rey, we're here.” 

 

Her fuzzy brain barely registered Ben's whisper. The pressure on her chest loosened and Rey realized her seatbelt was being released. There was a click, and her hands were free. Reaching up, she pulled the last restraint off. 

 

Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the house. “Did he buy Bruce Wayne’s manor?” Rey could not keep the sarcasm from her voice. 

 

Ben didn’t answer, but he gave her a warning look that subdued any further remarks from coming out of her mouth.

 

Her feet touched Italian soil for the first time. Unknown hours in a plane and then a car had cramped her legs badly and her ability to stand up straight did not come easily. Ben steadied her, and started the motion of picking her up. 

 

“I will walk into this house, and I will walk out of this house.”  Her voice was clear in the morning air. The first small battle had begun with a single step.

 

The marble steps had been the hardest, but when the last were behind them, Rey felt a sense of pride. There was sweat down her back, her ribcage hurt from deep breaths, and she was pretty sure she’d dug her nails into Ben’s arm hard enough to leave indentations. As they walked Ben told her that Snoke would arrive later in the evening for dinner. They were guests, free to explore the house after they’d settled in their room and refreshed.

 

 _How nice,_ Rey thought, _our gilded cage glitters so much it almost makes you forget the bars are present._ _Does Ben see the bars, or does he still think this cage is only for me?_

 

The men started to direct the way, but Ben had no intention of playing puppy.

 

“I do not need a tour of a house I’m well known to. Leave us.” 

 

The men didn’t argue, they only nodded and walked out. And yet Rey couldn’t help but hear their birdcage latch as the door shut behind them. 

 

It was claustrophobic-  it took Rey a moment to realize why. The light was superficial. For a house in the country, most architects would play upon where the light would hit it best, and allow natural light wherever possible. But Snoke had almost created a void. The ceiling vaulted up, but nothing illuminated it. The man liked red- red couches, red lamps, red curtains for the few windows. In natural lighting it may have looked modern. In the absence of true light it looked like Better Homes and Garden for the damned. Wood end tables so dark they appeared black, and a chestnut wood floor that had eerie patterns burned in it that looked suspiciously like screaming faces. But that was probably just her over-active imagination. 

 

“No three headed dog to greet us.” Rey tried to force a smile.

 

Ben hadn’t been listening, he was looking around as if he’d never seen the place before.  

 

“Ben…”

 

“He has to stay dead Rey. If for one minute I let him live, even for you, I will not be able to…” he stopped.

 

“I can help,” she whispered. 

 

He didn’t answer, instead his eyes seemed to hold a bit of pity for her. Before she could talk any more he scooped her up in his arms.

 

“Be-” Rey started, but his eyes narrowed in warning. “Kylo, I can walk just fine, thank you very much.” 

 

“You will need your strength for dinner. No one is watching now, though I cannot be sure there isn’t someone actively listening.” 

 

Rey had to admit she wouldn’t have made it. The spiral staircase alone would’ve done her tired body in. Their room (she assumed they would be sharing) had a balcony and large bay windows. It lacked the harshness of the rest of the house. Ben didn’t set her down, instead he carried her to the bathroom, where a large Japanese bath lay in the middle. A shower was behind it as well as His and Her sinks. He set her down and started peeling off her clothes. 

 

The tiles were cold on her feet and the sterile smell of the bathroom made her feel that she hadn’t quite left the hospital. The tub looked very inviting- Rey could feel the heat of the water when Ben turned the spout on. A vanity mirror was on the far wall and it took a minute for her to realize the reflection was her. 

 

“Shit.” She tried to make light of it, but her voice came out strangled.

 

“It’s better, believe me.” Ben turned the water off, looking at her with a thin smile. He held his hand out to her. 

 

“I look like Michael Jackson in ‘Thriller’.”

 

“Hardly. He had way more color than you do.” 

 

She laughed, taking his hand, but when he tried to help her in the tub she stopped him. “I’m not the only one who needs refreshed. You may not look like a zombie, but you're starting to smell like one.” 

 

A minute later he was as naked as she was, his body cradling hers in the bathtub as she leaned against him. For a bit there was complete silence, then his lips brushed against her collarbone. 

 

“I have to tell you something. Your friend Solo and-” 

 

“Did you do it?” Not sure if this would come up, Rey was glad he was unable to see her facial expression. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then I don’t want to talk about it, I can’t right now.” She hoped that was enough.

 

“Snoke might bring it up. I thought you should be prepared.”

 

“I don’t know where the data is. I think I have bigger things to worry about.”

 

There was a sigh and the water shifted. Rey looked up to find Ben grabbing a towel. His face was hidden from view, though she wasn’t so sure she wanted him to see hers at that moment either. The tub was deep and it took a very unladylike movement to extract herself from its depth. A towel was thrust into her chest.

 

“This is the first time you’ve lied to me.”

 

Instead of answering, Rey moved to the bedroom. He was right- not that she knew how to get the data off the disc yet, but she knew more than she’d ever let on. She crawled into bed, unsure if he’d join her. 

 

The bed shifted and Rey felt him move next to her. A hand on her shoulder gently urged her to turn to face him. 

 

“You can’t go this path alone,” he said.

 

“Neither can you,” she countered.

 

“How do you think this will go, if you don’t let me help you?”

 

“We have a different idea on that, I think.”

 

“Your days of being a cop are over, this is my world now.”

 

“It’s corrupt, it’s-”

 

“Snoke found me, when I was like you.”

 

“He has twisted you-”

 

“Do you know the United States is one of the biggest arms dealers? They supply weapons to the highest bidder, for economic growth. They don’t care what it means for war torn countries. I used to think I was helping, by serving my country in the marines. Searching for weapons of mass destruction and such, but the truth is, we just stopped the competition.”

 

“That doesn’t justify-”

 

“We give back, to our towns, to our people. This town has grown under Snoke, better schools, churches, and even the hospital. It’s not the only place. We do not butcher for the sake of blood. There is peace, when possible.”

 

“All the lives ruined by the drugs that ship across-”

 

“That highway will never stop this is business. The weak will find their poison and they will buy from whomever. Stopping me will not stop them.”

 

“And Snoke showed you all this?”

 

“I planned to leave the military. On assignment, I met him, disillusioned and angry. One of my contacts brought me to him. I was his prisoner and student for a while.”

 

“The scar?”

 

“We fought hand to hand once. He was smaller, I didn’t want to hurt him. I thought it was a loyalty test.”

 

Rey listened, her fingers stroking the scar that ran down his face. 

 

“It happened so fast, I went to maneuver an easy take down when he hit the back of my knee so hard I buckled. I didn’t even feel the pain of the knife. It was just a blur of movement, the blade so sharp it cut like butter. Next Snoke had it under my chin, and I thought he meant to finish it.” His fingers met hers as she traced. “A reminder, he said.”

 

“A reminder?”

 

“Should I ever think him weak, and act accordingly.”

 

“Wise lesson.”

 

Ben smiled. “He’ll not find it in you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Weakness.”

 

“That’s not true, I have one.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You.”

 

“I wouldn't call that a weakness, more of a personal strength,” he rebuffed. 

 

“Do you wish I hadn’t followed you that first night?’

 

“Never.”

 

“You told me once. I might withhold certain truths, but I’ll never lie to you.”

 

“Rey...”

 

“I love you.”

 

Instead of answering, he pulled her close. It was answer enough. In his arms Rey felt the smallest bit of safety, and that’s where sleep found her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proofed and fixed by my amazing beta reader psychotic Jedi! Thank you!

Snoke didn’t visit them that night, his trip back to Italy was postponed. Rey wasn’t given an explanation, and judging by Kylo’s storm cloud of a mood, he wasn’t given one either.  Instead, they had the place to themselves for five days. Snow White might have jumped out of bed after the Prince kissed her, but Rey had no such luxury. Five days wasn’t enough to undo all the damage done to her, but that didn’t stop her from trying. The first day alone she’d replaced her fading bruises with fresh ones, as her legs let her know (by randomly giving out) that they’d been out of commision for far too long. 

 

Restrictions to the house were lifted, and Rey made the dour place her first priority. No corner was left unchecked. Not that she expected (and it was soon confirmed) to find any computers, phones, or radios. The house (Rey had taken pains to map out) had three floors, six bedrooms (only Snoke’s suite was off limits), ten bathrooms, two dining rooms, four spacious living rooms, and a gym. Outside there was a servants cottage, and even a small chapel with a family cemetery.

 

The forecast called for sunny and clear skies, and for once the weatherman’s reports played true. A part of her wondered if they’d put a leash of sorts on her once she walked out the front door, but one day on the property and Rey realized her chaperones were only making sure she didn’t wander off and get lost. 

 

A dirt road that was deeply rutted was the only means of travel on and off the property, and besides the few vehicles parked nearby the main transportation on the property was assorted ATV’s. Riding alone had been vetoed before the words had left her lips, but Ben had only patted the back of the four wheeler seat and told her to climb on.  _ Fun  _ might be too strong of a word considering the circumstances, but it certainly lifted some of the clouds above both their heads.

 

Escape was on her mind at all times. Without allies, fighting Snoke in his own castle seemed like a good way to end up dead.  What she needed was a way to rendezvous with Sabine and hopefully Solo. Together they could figure out a way to acquire the disc, use the clues to crack it, and if they were really  _ really _ lucky, get back to the United States alive. 

 

At present Rey understood that her life was nothing but a liability. Snoke might simply try and take the information by torture when he returned. Rey had no illusions on how that would go,  _ everyone _ had their breaking point, only in the movies did people not talk. If it came to that she’d find a way, and let the secrets die with her. 

 

Her mind mulled over an assortment of possibilities. There  _ were _ horses, but she decided the first time she rode a thousand pound beast shouldn’t be in some half-baked escape attempt. The four-wheelers could go sixty and probably cover ground better, but with miles of unknown terrain, she’d be caught, fall off and break her neck, or get lost before she reached a village. Stealing a car might work, but a guard shack stationed less than a mile up the road with two heavily armed men would hamper such a try. No, to escape the birdcage she was going to have to fly.

 

There was an airstrip a short distance past the guard post, and Rey had observed two incoming flights. A small green piper airplane sat idle and when she asked about it, Rey found that it was Ben’s. He had with good humor shown her inside it, and even let her sit in the pilot seat, and Rey suspected he did that just to piss off the guards who’d been inching closer, leaving their respected shack.

 

_ They had time, if they could get it in the air… _

 

Before the approaching guards walked within ear shot, Ben stopped what he was showing her to lean closer. “Whatever you’re planning isn’t going to work.” His voice was a low hiss. “Trust me,  I’ll take you flying soon. I have plans, and they will not be ruined because of some hair brained scheme that will damn us. So for both our sakes, do not try.” 

 

Ben stepped from the plane, turning to help her out. The four wheeler ride to the airstrip had taxed her, and when Ben grabbed her waist to lower her down, Rey let out a curse, unable to keep it contained between gritted teeth. Ben said nothing instead he looked over at the guard’s van that was parked a few hundred feet away.

 

A football liner of a guard stepped forward, holding a semi-automatic weapon chest high. It wasn’t pointing at them, but his finger was on the trigger. If Ben noticed he didn’t justify it with any form of acknowledgement. Instead he snapped under the guards nose, and said impatiently, “Keys.”

 

The guard sneered. “You know I can’t do that, I have my orders from the boss an-”

 

Her ears rang as a shot fired close to her ear. She smelled the gunsmoke. The guard crumpled face first to the ground, still clutching his gun.  _ He just fucking killed someone over car keys,  _ her brain screamed. Rey’s fingers reached for a gun that hadn’t been there in weeks, the instinct to protect and arrest so strong it over-rode common sense. She was pretty sure the guard was still finishing his sentence somewhere at St. Peter’s gate. 

 

Perhaps, the other guard, a much younger man with a lump of brown hair that was tied back into one of those ridiculous man buns, had something to live for because he dropped his gun, held up his hands, and patted his jacket down until he found the car keys. Kylo caught them easy when the man all but chucked them at him.

 

Kylo’s face softened into a gracious smile. “That wasn’t so hard," he said, his voice deceptively sweet. "Now get rid of this body, it’s blocking my runway.”

 

It took everything she had to keep her face in check. It wasn’t like the guard was Greedo, and she could hate him. For all she knew he had a wife and ten kids at home. Side stepping his corpse, her stomach lurched and it had nothing to do with pain. No one followed them after that.

 

\--------

 

Rey found Snoke’s wife’s burial plot the next day. The house had been remodeled by its current owner, but the chapel had escaped  _ that _ terrible redesign, and was the only place that she didn’t feel like a prisoner.  Vines had taken over, woven with pink flowers that gave the small building of poorly constructed wood and cement a picturesque look that was almost fairy-like. A forgotten path that was hidden by wild rose bushes lay behind the sanctuary and led to a tarnished iron gate. The hinges protested loudly when Rey opened it. Crosses, statues and one mausoleum decorated the acre set aside for the family plot. A search for the marker wasn’t needed, Rey knew it the instant her eyes rested on it.

 

A large as life stone angel holding a babe marked the spot over a simple marble marker.  The polished engraving only had the mother’s name, the babe was simply called _ infant son _ . Under dates was a quote, but it was in italian. She bent down, wiping a layer of dust away so she could see it better.

 

“What does it say?” Rey inquired. 

 

Ben, who hovered a respectable distance away, stepped forward to read it.

 

“ 'Where your treasure is laid, there your heart lies also',” he translated.

 

A stone master had chosen not to carve sorrow on the cherubs face, instead the angel’s peaceful visage looked slightly upward. Large wings spread out in such a way that Rey couldn’t decide whether the artist meant for her feet to have set down, or for her body to take flight. 

 

\----------- 

 

Ben had told her to dress nice for the evening dinner with Snoke. It became quickly clear that they had a difference of opinion on what that meant. The argument had escalated as Ben had been firm that she go downstairs wearing the clothing he’d provided, and not her pick of jeans with a blouse. Voices rose until Rey was sure everyone in the house knew where he could shove the blue striped dress with matching shoes. In truth, they’d both bottled up emotions to the point where a fight was just an excuse to let it all out. It ended when Ben had simply grabbed every outfit she’d owned and thrown them off the balcony, leaving her the option of under garments or the blue and white dress.

 

_ Well at least I’ll die knowing what I’d look like as a 1950’s housewife _ , Rey thought, placing a silk scarf around her neck. The style was several decades behind, making Rey wonder where he’d even gotten the thing. Ben came in five minutes later, her damp clothes bundled in his arm. He waved a small white flag (that was one of her socks), and the last bit of energy from their fight dissipated. He kissed her nose and told her he’d wear the dress if she wanted him too.  

 

An hour later they walked into the dining room a united front.

 

The fine china clinked as they ate. The meal was veal with a side of roasted parsnips. The aroma of rosemary and thyme lingered in the air, even as the hot plates cooled down. A ten year old wine was paired with dinner, officially making it the nicest dinner she’d ever sat down to.

 

“My compliments to the chef.” Rey raised her glass in salute, as she regarded their host at the end of the table.

 

Snoke was cutting his meat, and looked up to meet her gaze. 

 

His sharp eyes studied her for minute, no doubt determining if she was mocking him. Finding her sincere, his expression softened enough to allow a thin smile to play across his lips. “Thank you, my dear, I shall pass on the compliment, if I see Beatrice.”

 

The dinner had for the most part been in silence. Two guards stood by the door, looking everywhere but at them.  Ben ate little, but emptied his glass of wine twice. 

 

“How is your room? I hope you were able to get some rest.” Snoke’s voice was cordial.

 

“Yes, thank you. The vineyard is beautiful, and I don’t think I’ve ever breathed in air so fresh. It almost makes me forget why I’m here.”

 

Ben choked, the drink sputtering from his lips. His eyes flashed angrily at her. 

 

Snoke leaned back, using the cloth napkin to wipe his mouth. The man had dressed in cooler clothes, but the dark red gloves stayed on, and Rey had to make a conscious effort not to look at them while he talked. 

 

“Ah… straight to the heart of it. Clever girl.” Snoke tossed the napkin on his half-eaten plate.  

 

“This isn’t up for discussion now.” Ben’s voice was hard.

 

“Clearly your wife wishes to make it so,” Snoke replied, letting a servant take his plate and refill his wine glass. “Hmm...has our beautiful detective decided to talk? I wouldn’t mind putting this unpleasant business behind us.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have killed my friends. Then you could’ve had some collateral.” 

 

“Ah, so Kylo did tell you.” He paused. “Or is it Ben? It’s hard to tell the differance anymore.”

 

“Enough.” Ben stood up, glaring at both of them. The guards moved to their guns, but Snoke waved them off.

 

Snoke didn’t look at Ben- instead he seemed to be staring at her dress with a look of contempt. “Did you think  _ that _ dress has any sentimental value to me? That it would still my hand should I decide to take off my gloves?” He laughed, and Rey realized where Ben had gotten the clothes on such short notice. 

 

Her fist bunched under the table as she held back the urge to slug Ben for his stupidity. 

 

“Help yourself to all my late wife’s dresses, my dear. Perhaps they will soften that hard exterior and make a woman of you. If you live long enough,  _ maybe _ even a mother.”

 

Suddenly, everyone but Snoke and Rey had guns drawn. 

 

Snoke rolled his eyes, as if he was breaking up a school yard fight.  “Oh settle down, I plan to give her a few more days to come to her senses. She still looks so frail, as if the wind could knock her right over. I doubt I’d have any sport if our talk turned into a discussion.”  Snoke's words were barbed with promise. “But child, don’t let that dampen your vacation. Please, add some excitement. I’d love to see an escape attempt.” His eyes shimmered. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

 

Rey refused to rise to the bait, or be cowed by it. “Boys, please. You’re spoiling dinner.” She tugged at Ben's sleeve to sit down. “After all, I can hardly escape such wonderful company.”

 

Ben lowered his gun, setting it in front of him on the table.  _ Subtle. This is why women live longer _ , Rey thought, trying to keep the smile on her face even though it was starting to hurt her cheeks.

 

Before the next pissing contest could start, there was a knock on the door. A new guard entered and informed them two guests had just flown in and were waiting outside the door.

 

“Send them in,” Snoke said, waving the guard off.

 

Rey was glad all eyes were off her, as she could hardly hide her stunned expression when Hux and Sabine walked in.

 

Snoke stood up, opening his arms to Sabine, who gave him a small embrace. The young attorney made no attempt to do more than shuffle behind the tall woman with blond spiky hair and her signature sunglasses sitting atop her head. 

 

_ Sweet mother mercy, what was Sabine thinking?  _ Hux was a mess in every sense of the word. The put together man of the courtroom looked like he was in the middle of some mental breakdown. The man’s perfect hair (that copious amounts of gel had kept in place), was now parted in all directions, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath, complete with a six o’clock shadow. Another week and he could compete for the role of Tom Hanks in Castaway. The icing on the cake was the matching suit that looked like he’d wrestled a homeless man for. It had a tear at the cuff and dark pit stains under the armpits.  _ Was she trying to get us all killed?  _ A minute ago, she’d thought Ben was, but it seemed he had competition.

 

Snoke gestured to the table, waiting for the duo to take a seat before snapping at the guard for dinner to be brought out. Hux sat at the end, kitty corner to her, and Sabine took a spot on his right. The only thing Hux seemed to regard in the room was the bottle of wine in the middle of the table, he greedily reached for it, and didn’t even look up when Snoke addressed him.

 

“Hux, it’s nice to know you haven’t lost sight of what is  _ really  _ important.” 

 

The sound of a grunt was Hux’s only acknowledgement that he’d been spoken to. The man poured the wine with shaky hands, not stopping until the liquid rested at the rim and Rey was sure it was going to spill over.

 

“We just flew in this afternoon. Sorry about the delay.” Sabine grabbed the wine bottle and filled her own glass, glaring at Hux. 

 

“Ah, my dear Sabine, such a welcome face. I can only hope Hux will be useful.” Snoke eyes narrowed watching as Hux sloshed the wine on his way to drink it. “For his sake.” His voice had an unmistakable edge.

 

Hux didn’t even glance up, instead he proceeded to drain his goblet, it trickled down his chin and neck, staining his white shirt. 

 

Kylo looked at him in disgust. Sabine moved the wine bottle away when he tried to reach for it. Dejected, he huffed back into his seat, and stared at the food. 

 

“Jet lag,” Sabine shrugged, and started cutting her meat as if that was explanation enough.

 

“Hux, I would think coming here would be an honor. Why the long face?” To Rey Snoke’s voice sounded like a rattlesnake that was uncoiling. 

 

If Hux felt the threat he was either playing it cool or too depressed to care. Rey had a sinking feeling it was the later. Sabine must have a reason for bringing him here, and right now he wasn’t going to be alive much longer if she didn’t do something.

 

“Hux, what an unwelcome surprise," Rey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Here I thought you might have a trace of humanity in your quiver, but it seems those arrows are beyond you.”

 

Blue eyes met hers and for a moment she saw the spark. It had been a risk referencing Jonathan in the bible, but it seemed to do the trick. 

 

He straightened a bit. “Rey Sky, so very nice to see you. Why, you’re even using the right fork to cut your dinner with! And here I’d thought you’d use your hands and a drop cloth.” 

 

“Children, please.” Sabine cut off any further dialogue.”My head hurts enough from fifteen hours of flight and listening to Hux drone on about that fucking promotion. I had to slip him several ativan just to get him to shut up and go to sleep.”

 

In response, Hux shot Sabine an over exaggerated death look, but he had the sense to keep quiet and quit while he was ahead. Snoke watched it all, his eyes calculating each one of them. She could almost hear a tail rattle as he considered them. Rey gripped her knife a bit tighter, unsure if this was going to get bloody. It was a poor weapon, but it was better than nothing. She wondered  if she’d have enough time to grab the gun. 

 

The air snapped and Snoke smiled. “Ah,  _ that  _ explains our bedraggled boy. He looks almost as bad as you, dear.”

 

His eyes met hers and Rey felt as if the snake had only focused on a different mouse. “Perhaps Italy’s soil will do you some good. Go outside, walk the grounds, get dirty. By the time this vacation is over you may be covered in it.”

 

The sound of a chair scooting back alerted her that Ben had risen. His face was passive, his emotions, for once, in check. “Excellent idea. One almost forgets how fast the sun can set.”

 

Snoke laughed. “But it’s the same sun that comes up my dear boy.”

 

“True, but I think me and Rey will see the last light of it all the same.” Ben’s voice seemed to chill the room.

 

Rey stood up, and Ben took her hand. Snoke, even with the undercurrent of the words took it all in good humor.  _ And why shouldn’t he, this was his house, his men, his playing field.  _ He waved them off, and they exited the room without looking back at the dinner guests.

 

“Up for a walk?” Ben's voice was low.

 

“Yes, but if you keep trying to antagonize Snoke, were not going to be walking far.”

 

“It will come to a head soon.”He opened the door leading her outside. “We’ll have one chance.”

 

“Does this mean-”

 

His expression silenced her. They passed two armed guards, but the men only nodded and didn’t move to follow. They kept walking until they reached the chapel. 

 

“Here in Italy we’re a part of what you’d call the mafia,” Ben said at last.

 

“I know, Snoke told me.” 

 

“He told you?” Ben shook his head, as if she’d just sprouted a magical horn. “How much? Surely, just the basics.”

 

“Everything, from the death of his wife and son to his rise to power. To what he wants you to become.” Her eyes traveled over him, letting him soak in her words. He must have thought her clueless in what she’d just tied herself into. How little he knew about her earlier indoctrination. 

 

“I need you by my side. There is going to be a large gathering soon,” Ben said. 

 

“The Capo Crimine bringing everyone together?” 

 

He gave a loud whistle and cursed in a language she couldn’t understand. “Very well, you’re up to speed. He plans to bring you to it. I know that is why we’re here. Either to embrace you as a daughter or make an example of you.”

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“Three days.” He looked her over, and she could tell he was taking her health into account. “Not long enough, I fear.”

 

“No, but it’s better than what I expected.” The landscape around them was open, and her eyes once again scanned it for any would-be spy. Sure, they were alone, but Rey still kept her voice low. “Do you plan on challenging him?”

 

“If it comes to that.” He sighed and pulled her close. “Hux complicates things.”

 

“Hux?” Rey asked in confusion. She had expected him to bring up her unwillingness to reveal information.

 

He looked her over as if unsure what to reveal. “Hux is here to look over the disc we thought was a decoy.”

 

“And if he cracks it?”

 

“He won’t.” 

 

There was silence as Rey waited for him to continue. A breeze picked up and rustled through the leaves, blowing through her hair and causing the thick locks to whip into her face. Ben’s stoic face softened into a smile, watching her try to keep it under wraps. 

 

“Trying to fight the wind, you’ll never win.” He took her hand. “Hux cannot crack the code because he doesn’t have the key.”

 

“And you think I do?”

 

“I suspected that disc wasn’t a fake.” His eyes searched hers. “But you know that. You also read Poe’s bible, which means you have the key.”

 

“And you want me to give you what I know?”

 

“If I go to that meeting with the map, with you at my side, it will be enough to sway the few undecided.”

 

“You’re staging a coup?”

 

“Snoke grows too ambitious. He’s forgotten his roots. I need the key, Rey.”

 

She tried to jerk away. “I-”

 

His fingers held tight, drawing her to him so he could hold onto her with both hands. “Once Snoke can't get what he needs from Hux he’ll set his sight on you. But not before he makes you watch how he dispatches those that waste his time. “

 

“For the record, he wasn’t the biggest fool at the table tonight, you almost got us killed with your little gun pulling stunt.”

 

“You gave me no choice. I put you in that damn dress to protect you, to make you less of a threat, and instead you grab a steak and dangle it in front of the pitbull.”

 

“You told me Snoke couldn’t find weakness in me, so I refused to give him my throat. That’s what he’s waiting for, a meek little woman in a sundress to give him doe eyes and tremble before him. Do you think he’d have waited three days if he’d sensed the smallest fracture in me?” Her voice was rising. 

 

“You think you know Snoke so well," Ben scoffed. "Do you think if I backed down for one minute and gave you anything less than my full protection that you would still be here? I should kill Hux tonight, it would be a mercy. Maybe I’ll have Sabine do it.”

 

“Is she loyal to you?” Rey felt her heartbeat quicken and prayed Ben couldn’t hear it.

 

“Yes, my right hand.” 

 

“If I gave her what I know, would you spare Hux’s life?”

 

“You would save that piece of shit?”

 

“Poe died saving David, it’s the least I can do for him.”

 

Ben rubbed his chin as he looked at her. “You’d have to tell me the clues. I would pass them on to Sabine, and give her the disc.”

 

“Fine.” Rey breathed deeply.. It was almost done.

 

“Are they all bible verses?” Ben asked.

 

“Yes. If you want I can write them down.”

 

“No, I’ve got a pretty good memory. I know the bible  _ very _ well.”

 

“So after this Sabine will take the disc and leave with Hux, getting him to safety?”

 

“Yes. I don’t think I could have thought of a more perfect plan, Rey. Thank you.” He bent down and kissed her gently. “Just one question. When you give me the verses, which one will you warn Sabine with?”

 

Rey’s pounding heart stopped.

 

“David?” He let out a small tut. “I’d forgotten their little pet names. No wonder the rat got his act together at dinner. What a clever bible reference with the arrows. But Hux doesn’t have the backbone for any avenging quest, and you couldn’t have asked him here. And now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense.”

 

_ No, no _ … 

 

She pressed against the chapel wall. The feeling of hope, hope that she’d managed to save Hux, Sabine, and even get the disc, it all shattered at her feet. In their wake she was left with overwhelming fear, not for herself but for them.

 

“Why the sad face, love? This means your friends are not dead.” His fingers brushed her face in mock tenderness. “But you know that, don’t you? No wonder you didn’t offer a single tear for them. But I will have to thank Sabine for that, seeing how they will make great collateral.”

 

“Please, I’ll give you everything I know. Right now. Promise me you wont hurt them.” She grabbed his arm, but he yanked away.

 

“Do you think me weak? Snoke is right, love blinds you.” 

 

“Ben, please. I won’t deny it. I’m not going to apologize, we have our paths, and I had to try. But you know the truth now. Let me save my friends, at least. You’ll have the map, you could even make an example of me, I won’t stop you.”

 

“Stop me?” His face was a twist of emotions that he seemed unable to get in check. “You have been a goddamn roadblock in my path since the moment I met you! I want nothing more than to rid myself of you right now, to end this madness that I’ve allowed in my life.”

 

Rey sunk to her knees, the tears flowing. Unwilling to beg, she waited. 

 

She heard the gun, the sound so soft that had she not been a cop she probably wouldn’t have recognized it for what it was. Closing her eyes, Rey thought back to the starry Las Vegas sky, of the only night they’d been free of their chosen paths.

 

It was quiet and Rey wondered if she’d feel anything. 

 

The gun went off.

 

It took a minute to realize she was unharmed. Opening her eyes, she checked her body, finding nothing. Looking to the side she saw a small hole in the chapel where the bullet had torn through the wood. 

 

Ben dropped the gun. He sank to his knees, his face hidden from her. But Rey saw the tears. Her legs were shaking so badly, that she could only crawl to him. He didn’t lift his head to look at her. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in his neck. 

 

“You win," he whispered to her. “I will help you. I’ll do my best to save your friends.” Ben’s voice was low, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

Swallowing hard, Rey moved to look at him, unsure if she was hearing him correctly. _ Was it possible she had broken through? _

 

“Thank you.” She didn’t know yet what he meant to do, but she’d help him. “How are we going to stop Snoke? I don’t think Hux should stay here long, he’s a mess. We were lucky today, but tomorrow there is no way the facade will keep up.”

 

“No, I’ll deal with that debacle. Sabine, why would she help Poe?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know. I never had time to find out. I only pieced it together an hour before you ambushed me at Leia’s art gallery.” She thought back to that day, trying to remember all the details. “Sabine said Poe saved her life. Somehow they knew each other.”

 

“I guess when she talks to me, she’ll tell me everything.” He helped her up.

 

“With her help we can figure out the verses Poe left us.” Rey brushed the dirt off her knees. 

 

“It’s a code, what kind?” he asked.

 

“Caesar. At least that was what one clue hinted at. One for Sabine, and the other, I don’t understand yet.” 

 

“Which one? Maybe I can help.” 

 

“My time is in your hands.” Rey observed him as he picked up the gun, her mouth almost ready to tell him about the watch, but she hesitated. A few minutes ago he’d been poised to kill her… “And things unseen, but I think that was referencing the Caesar code.”

 

“Hmm… vague, but I’m sure me and Sabine will get it sorted out.”

 

“I should probably be there.” Rey felt excitement bubble inside her. Ben smiled at her, his fingers pulling a twig out of her hair. Her scarf had come off a bit, and she thought he meant to straighten it when he pulled it off her neck.

 

“Snoke and I will have our day, and afterward if you choose I’ll send you back to Vegas with your friends. Who I’m pretty sure are in Italy, Sabine would keep them close. Han, his wife, and Poe’s mother will all get safe passage back.”

 

The space between her brows crinkled in confusion. “I’m not leaving you, we're in this together. Once Snoke is gone, they can find someone else to run it. We can find our own place. Plus the disc, once Finn has it, will make them have far bigger things to worry about than us.”

 

Ben smiled, and in an odd move started taking his belt off his pants. “Yes they would be busy. So you would give up being a cop?”

 

“I think that career is over. And even if it wasn’t, you're leaving your path, why can’t I leave mine? We’ll make our own.”

 

He stopped to look at her for a long minute. “We  _ can _ make our own, that’s what I want. That’s what I’ve always wanted for us.” He finished pulling his belt off.

 

She laughed. “Ben I’m not going to get frisky next to cemetery.”

 

Ben moved close to her, kissing the top of her head. He was still holding her scarf, and when she reached for it, he moved it away. 

 

“Ben, I need that back, its hiding that hickey you gave me this morning.”

 

“It barely shows, and for the record you like to bite,” he admonished. 

 

His free hand grabbed her arm, and the grip was strong, making Rey look up. The hair on the back of her arms raised, but she was too late to realize the danger for what it was. 

 

Seconds later she was tasting dirt and silk in her mouth. Ben had his knee in her back as he used the belt to secure her hands.

 

“I’d apologize, but this is for your own good. I will have that talk with Sabine, and I doubt very much you will approve of my methods. If the sniveling Hux is still alive, I’ll send him along with your friends, but I’m pretty sure I’ll have to kill him too." 

 

He rose and lifted her to a standing position. “To create a new path, first I have to finish mine, and right now you’re standing in my way.” 

 

He picked her up and walked back to the house


	19. Things unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie guys, I cried a lot writing this. Thank you to my beta reader. Psychotic Jedi. Once again he handed back a chapter and made it shine.

Hux wasn’t a hero.

 

He wasn’t anything, truth be told. Take off his suit, take away his courtroom, and the prestigious Armitage Hux was nothing but a scared backwoods boy who should have stayed home instead of riding on that greyhound bus.

 

Kylo had unexpectedly rejoined them at the dinner table. Sauntering in, he’d laughed off the dinner drama, and in no time had integrated himself back into Snoke’s grace. The trio didn’t spare Hux a further look, ignoring his presence altogether. Het watched them, feeling like the mouse in the corner, observing the cats at play.

 

For once Hux was thankful he looked like shit, their indifference towards him had an unintended benefit. It made him _invisible_. An hour ago this might have annoyed him, but right now he was pretty sure it was saving his life. Well, _someone’s_ life. 

 

Hux had spent years in the courtroom and he learned to read people and read them well. Trials were never set, it didn’t matter the guilt or innocence of the man or woman at his table. Nothing was certain but death and taxes, and he would defend you if you tried to get out of the latter. No, his job was to win, and to win you had to know your audience. Study at Harvard law like Ms. Tico and you could work for the state and get a pension that would support a nice studio apartment in your old age.  _ But,  _ learn how to read everyone that set foot in that courtroom, from the judge that snuck alcohol between recess, to the jurors that decided verdict on their emotions rather than fact, and you’d find yourself retired in a villa with an umbrella in your drink.

 

Of course in his long term plan there had been two drinks with little umbrellas. Now...

 

_ I’m not a fucking hero, but I know someone who is… _ . watching Kylo, he knew they were  _ all _ as good as dead if he didn’t do something.

 

The table went silent when Hux stood up, his legs visibly shaking. For the first time,  three pairs of eyes fell on him, and he went from feeling like the mouse to realizing he was a step lower than that in their eyes. Snoke’s gaze alone made his stomach give another lurch. 

 

“I’d like to take a piss,” he mumbled, and then for good measure added, “Please”, as if he was a kid at the table asking permission.

 

Sabine gave a huff. “Danny will show you the bathroom, and we’ll head back to our lodging in an hour or so.” Her head tilted to one of the guards standing by. 

 

“Take the east suite tonight,” Kylo said, one arm lazily resting over the back of his chair, his posture open, relaxed.

 

Sabine gave Kylo a sad shake of her head. “I would, but our stuff is still back at camp. We had to fly light on that crop duster we came over on. I’ll take that disc back and start working on it.”

 

Kylo gave a sympathetic look before filling her nearly empty glass back up. “Snoke needs to leave tonight, which will take your plane out of commission 'til he returns tomorrow morning. The drive is long, and you will waste time. I’ll have the servants launder your clothes, and give you pajamas.” Kylo eyes flitted to Hux. “Though, I’m starting to think  _ some _ clothes should just be burned.”

 

Snoke’s eyes drifted to Hux again. “Armitage Hux may rest in the guest suite. When I return tomorrow, he will show me what contents the disc holds. If his words prove true, I will reward such loyalty. If my time has been wasted...” he didn’t finish. One red glove raised a wine glass to his lips.

 

Hux had used the bathroom as an excuse, now he was pretty sure he was going to piss his pants. _ I faint at blood, I can’t even watch a horror movie without getting sick, and I went into shock when I broke my finger two years ago.   _ Cold sweat broke out on his forehead.  He was pretty sure if someone didn’t let him leave soon, he’d throw up the contents of his stomach on the table, and after that whatever info they wanted to know. 

 

“Hux is hardly worth such time, let me deal with this matter.” Sabine’s voice was cool. 

 

Snoke smiled. “No, I think this one I shall deal with personally. Sabine, why don’t you join me tonight? I have to talk to Valence about the incoming-” His eyes traveled to Hux and stopped. Annoyed, he waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Danny, make sure our guest finds his room.”

 

One of the two guards stepped forward. Hux knew even before he left that Kylo would find a way to prevent Sabine from leaving. The three of them switched to Italian, but even he could hear the rise of an argument.

 

The guard had the personality of an robot. The hulking man walked as if his pants had been starched to the point of cardboard, and gave gestures like a wind-up toy. Hux had twice felt the urge to vomit, and had fought desperately to hold it in, not sure what his escorts reaction would be if he puked all over his digs. The defense attorney was pretty sure the Italian didn’t have a toy gun to go with the ensemble.

 

The queen size bed in his room almost did him in. He’d swayed towards it, pulling back the sheets, ready to climb in, and what… hide?

 

_ You climb in you ain’t never gonna climb out. You owe Jonathan more than that. You owe me more than that.  _ Charlotte’s voice rang clear as a bell in his tired brain. 

 

Hux glanced around the room, the voice so real that he half expected the southern lady to step forward and throw him an apron. Usually it was Poe’s voice that sat on his shoulder like Jiminy Cricket, but now apparently he’d been replaced. 

 

Danny yawned, giving Hux a bored expression. The door was cracked open, and after a minute it became clear the man wasn’t going anywhere. This was not unexpected, but Hux had hoped he’d be too insignificant of a threat to require a shadow. Giving the bed one last longing look he stepped away from it, and dealt with the first task at hand.

 

The puking had been real. He’d been worried he’d have to fake being ill, but his body had more than been up to task. It worked. The guard, not wanting to watch a grown man show him what he’d eaten for the last twenty-four hours, exited with haste. Once Hux had heard the last of Danny’s starch swishing pants, he’d hugged the lid and tried to find one courageous bone in his body,  _ just one _ , to get up and try to save everyone.

 

He didn’t have one. 

 

_ However, _ he did have a list of ways he  _ didn’t _ want to die. Death by torture because Sabine couldn’t see that Kylo  _ knew  _ wasn’t one of them. Opening the door he was relieved to find that the coast was clear on both sides. 

 

While sitting at the table, Hux had regarded the way Kylo strolled in. The grass stains on his knee, his missing belt, the red rim of his eyes, so slight it  _ almost  _ wasn’t noticeable, and how the position of his gun had changed.  _ Sex perhaps, _ but Hux didn’t think so. For the first time Rey wasn’t with him, and the man looked like he could care less. In fact, Hux worried the young detective might be dead. 

 

Shows over, if that was true. The cop would at least be able to come up with a game plan to get them out of this mess.  _ Shows over if I can’t find this fucking room _ , he thought, taking what he hoped was a correct path.  

 

He opened a door that looked like a bedroom only to find an office that was thankfully empty.  _ God, where was she? _ The house was so freakish in design he really needed a map, or a guide to navigate. Not that he was going to get either as he moved down the hall with all the stealth of a cat with tape on its feet. It also didn’t help that he didn’t know what he was looking for. Opening random doors didn’t seem like the best option, but at present it was pretty much the entire plan. 

 

The hallway in front of him was clear, not that it made him feel better. The walls were such a deep red that it made Hux wonder if paint wasn’t the only thing Snoke had used to prime them with. The floors were a dark brown that bordered on black, making the red walls stand out more. _ Fuck, _ he thought, all it needed was twin girls in blue dresses to show up holding hands.  _ Who built this house, Stephen King? _

 

Dim lighting, and less than stellar reflexes made Hux round the corner with little thought to stealth. To this effect he found himself quite suddenly face to face with Danny.

 

Apparently Danny wasn’t a robot in all departments. 

 

A maid with a laundry basket at her feet broke away in haste from the guard’s embrace, her eyes widening in fright at the sight of his sudden appearance. Perhaps with his pale complexion and bedraggled clothing, he looked like an apparition haunting the hallway. The dark haired maid crossed herself, picked up the basket and fled. Listening to the sound of her skittering feet fading away was almost comical, and at another time the situation would probably have given him a chuckle. A heavily armed guard, however, stole what little humor the maid had created and for a brief moment they both stared at each other in silence.

 

The expression Danny was giving him now was meant to intimidate, but Hux had seen the original expression, and it told him everything he needed to know. A smile played on his lips, and for the first time since Sabine had crashed into his home with her suicidal agenda, Hux felt in control.

 

“Danny, I need a favor.” 

 

A small laugh of disbelief burst from the guard, but Hux paid it no mind. Instead, he strolled towards the man as if he was walking towards a witness stand. This had the effect of unnerving the guard, who seemed unsure of how to deal with this new development.

 

“Beautiful little creature. That little mole above her lip is so Cindy Crawford. I can see why you left your charge. But I doubt anyone would care too much. Well, maybe her husband.” Hux was now only a few feet away when his words hit the mark. A simple gold band on her ring finger had not been seen by Danny. If Hux had any doubts about his assessment, he didn’t when his legs were suddenly dangling a foot off the floor. 

 

“I wonder who it belongs to?” he asked Danny, somehow keeping his voice even. Hux had a winning hand, the game was over, and so instead of paying attention to the fist that held him up by the collar, he kept his eyes fixed on Danny’s pale gray ones.

 

For a man who could break his neck with little effort, Danny seemed to shrivel under Hux’s stare. _ A coward can always spot a coward. _ A second later Hux’s feet were back on the ground. The guard wasn’t hired for his smarts, but he wasn’t an idiot. The maid was married to someone who clearly outranked lover boy, but killing the witness wasn’t an option, unless he wanted to deal with Snoke. So lover boy had one option, make a deal.

 

It took a minute for Danny to reach the same conclusion, but reach it he did. “What do you want?” the big man grumbled. 

 

Hux smiled. “I need to find Kylo’s room.” 

  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  


_ Well this hadn’t gone the way she hoped. _

 

Which could pretty much be a bumper sticker for her life right now. Rey had been so worried about Snoke and Hux that she’d forgotten that Kylo was sitting right next to her at the table. Yes, she’d also forgotten that Kylo existed. A lapse in judgement that was costing her dearly now. 

 

This time the cuffs attached to the headboard hadn’t been put on for show. Rey had stopped tugging on them a while ago. She might have been tempted to try her luck with the guard, but Kylo had kept the gag in place. And now he was off doing what, Rey wasn’t sure. The tentative truce between them was broken.

 

Sabine.

 

Rey closed her eyes, worried, unable to help her, warn her.  _ Was it all to unravel, and worse yet, would Kylo deal with it, or would Kylo and Snoke deal with it? Sabine should have killed her, for all the good she was doing now. _

 

The bedroom door handle rattled. It was passcode activated, and a beeping noise alerted her that someone was punching in the code. Unsure what to expect, she craned her neck, trying to see the door at an odd angle. 

 

It was not who she expected.

 

Hux stepped in, and seeing her on the bed, looked both alarmed and relieved. The red headed attorney wasted no time shutting the door and moving quickly her way. The silk gag was removed and she opened her mouth wanting to warn him, and also to ask a million questions. To her surprise Hux placed his hand over her mouth, taking both.

 

“Let me update you. It’s a disaster worse than Marcia Clark’s shoulder pads and her choice of jurors at the Simpson Trial. Kylo is downstairs right now, and once Snoke leaves, he’s going to act.” He let go of her mouth and looked at the handcuffs. “Shit, please tell me he left a key.”

 

Rey shook her head, and Hux’s face fell. The headboard was brass, and breaking it wasn’t an option either. 

 

“In the movies, they’d dislocate their thumbs to break free…” Hux looked at her fingers. Rey rolled her eyes, but stopped when she realized the attorney was serious. When he reached for her hand, she put a foot up against his chest.

 

“That's fucking  _ Hollywood _ , Hux, and even if you managed to do it right, the cuffs are on way too tight.” She moved her foot down.

 

Hux ran his hand through his hair, staring about the room with a lost look. He got up and started opening dressers, fingers searching through clothes. Not finding what he was looking for, he moved to the closet. 

 

“He took the key, Hux. I doubt there’s a spare.”

 

“I'm trying to find a weapon," he said derisively.

 

She could hear him move hangers aside and swear a minute later. “For a weapons dealer you’d think I’d have my pick of toys.” The red head returned to the bed a minute later looking dejected. 

“Hux, please. Warn Sabine," Rey pleaded. It was too late for her.

 

“You don’t understand, I am the red shirt guy on a Star Trek episode. The only thing that’s going to happen is I’m going to die a horrible death, and Sabine, if she’s not already dead, will be next. I have to get you out, so you can…” 

 

Her expression stopped him. It bordered on pity. 

 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. “It doesn’t matter, I told Sabine it wasn’t going to work. You can’t just fly out of the spiderweb, it’s a one way trip.” His eyes searched the room, then stopped on the bathroom door. “I bet there’s some strong painkillers in there. Sabine said you’d been hurt pretty bad.” When Rey started to protest, he said gently. “It doesn’t have to hurt.”

 

“Sabine is downstairs and-”

 

His lips twitched up into a mirthless smile. “She was going to leave you. We were to get the disc and get out. Without  _ you. _ ” His tone was harsh, but when he looked at her face again, the words softened. “At this… this meeting of Godfathers… fuck, I don’t know, she was going to rescue you.” He paused. “ _ If  _ you were still alive.” 

 

“It’s not over,” Rey whispered.

 

“I don’t want to be the one to break it to you, but you're handcuffed to a bed, held by a sadistic fucker who works for an even bigger sadistic fucker. We’re stuck in a house that’s modeled after the Shining, and I’m pretty sure our deaths will be turned into a training video.”

 

He pushed off the wall and headed towards the bathroom. 

 

“Hux, believe it or not, I think you’re the bravest man I know,” Rey said as loud as she dared. 

 

Hux stopped but didn’t look at her. 

 

“I didn’t know you outside the courtroom, I didn’t like you. You were a tight ass prick who defended the guilty and wore way to much hair gel.”

 

Hux gave a small huff, she couldn’t tell if in indignation or humor.

 

“But it doesn’t matter, because right now, right now I see the man Poe loved. And if you go in that bathroom and take those pills, Kylo wins. Snoke wins.”

 

Instead of moving towards the bathroom, he crossed the room and opened the glass doors that led out to the balcony. The fresh air felt good, and he left the door cracked as he walked outside.

 

From her vantage point she could see him, arms spread out, hands gripping the balcony. The silence stretched as he grappled with the choice at hand. The rise of his hunched shoulders was the first indication of a subtle change. The hands holding the railing were no longer used to support him. Instead, one hand left it and ran through his hair, and when he turned to look at her there was a peaceful smile on his lips that carried up to his eyes.

 

A moment later he was back beside her, and Rey felt both relieved and uneasy. Her intuition told her it was more than courage that he’d found. 

 

“There is one last option. One last way to win.”

 

“What do you plan to do _?”_ Rey thought worriedly. Tilting her head up, she tried reason with him. “Warn Sabine, but don’t try to do anything foolish. You _can_ make it out of here alive.” But looking at Hux, Rey had the feeling that was the exact opposite of what the attorney had planned.

 

“The watch was everything,” Hux said simply, ignoring her words.

 

The change in topic surprised her. “What clue did it hold?” She ventured, and was not prepared for the answer.

 

“The map.”

 

It took a minute to make her mouth that was hanging open form words. “I don’t understand…”  

 

If that was true why was Sabine here? Surely not just for her freedom. The woman was far too practical for such a selfless move.

 

“His father was a tinker, did you know that?” Once again Hux redirected the questions. 

 

Rey nodded.

 

“The watch was his father’s and it often broke. Old I guess.” Hux gave a small shrug. “He’d get out his little tool kit and take it apart. It has a compartment in it. Jonathan kept my picture in it.” 

 

Blue eyes that had been dull at dinner now looked clearly at her. They shimmered a bit, but the tears never came. “The last bible clue had the answer.” His voice matched his bright blue eyes.

 

“The evidence of things unseen?” Rey wrinkled her brow. 

 

“It's Hebrews 11:1.” Hux pulled the watch from his pocket. “Eleven One is my birthday.”

 

Instead of continuing, he turned the small dials that controlled the hands. He didn’t stop until the watch read 11:01. Nothing happened, but Hux wasn’t through. With gentle hands he turned the wind key three times. This time, to her surprise, the second hand started to tick. When it had gone in a full minute circle, the second hand stopped. 

 

The watch gave a click.

 

“He installed an intricate time release latch inside,” Hux answered her unspoken question. “Had you broke it open, the small vial of biocarnate acid inside would have ruined the content." 

 

Hux very carefully opened it. There was nothing inside.

 

“It’s empty.” She couldn’t keep the disappointment out of her voice.

 

Hux grinned. “It _had_ a USB thumb drive inside. I thought it best to remove it,” he said, placing the watch on the bed. “When I opened it in front of Sabine, all that was revealed was the photograph.” Reaching once more inside his jacket he produced a small photo. It was Hux, but he was young, teenager maybe, she thought as she squinted at it. “Sabine thinks the watch useless.”

 

“Why would you hide the thumb drive?” Rey asked, confused. 

 

“First to discover what it was. It didn’t take long to realize it’s importance. Second…” Hux looked down, not able to meet her eyes. “In case Sabine wasn’t able to get the disc and we were discovered, I’d have something to barter my life with.”

 

Looking at the red head Rey didn’t get the sense that he planned to sell them out. Her voice was optimistically cautious as she broached the next question. “Are you going to give it to Snoke?” 

 

Hux shook his head no, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Catching her expression his body relaxed. If he expected judgement he found none from her. With a heavy sigh he sat on the bed, this time even bringing his legs up with him. It was intimate, in a way. A couple of weeks ago had someone told her she’d be in bed with the ruthless defense attorney she’d have laughed them off as a nut job.

 

Hux must have had a similar thought. His hand rested on the other side of her leg, and he gave her a rueful smile.  “I’m in bed with a woman, will wonders ever cease.” They both laughed. Hux gave the door a look, and the laughter died in his throat, the seriousness returning. “Do you know how a Caesar code works?” 

 

“I didn’t have time to research,” Rey said truthfully.

 

“It’s an easy code to break, once you know that’s what you're looking at. The alphabet is realigned by a shift in letters. A shift of 11 letters minus one. Ten is the key. Take the disc and put it through any basic Caesar decrypter with those specs and it will give you the password for the USB drive,” Hux said.

 

“He’s not going to give you the disc, or give it to me, for that matter.” Rey looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of the next course of action.

 

“Yes, he will.” Hux smiled at her, but there was something in that smile Rey didn’t like. “Snoke will leave soon. There’s one more thing you don’t know. It might be enough…” his voice trailed off, and he moved off the bed.

 

“What, what else don’t I know?” 

 

This time Hux didn’t answer. Instead he did something very unexpected. He smoothed back the hair on her forehead and kissed the skin above her temple. “I’m going to give Kylo the map for Sabine’s life, but only you know the key to open it.”

 

“Hux, he’ll kill you both!” Rey shifted in the bed, moving as far as the cuffs allowed.

 

The attorney shook his head. “Not both.” Instead of moving away he grabbed the scarf. “Sorry, but Kylo can’t know I was here.” 

 

A minute later the words out of her mouth were nothing but muffled pleas for Hux to wait. Their eyes met when he reached the door. The peaceful look she’d seen on the balcony had returned, and that expression she hadn't understood, she understood now. 

 

Hux turned the door knob. “Goodbye Officer Rey." And with that he was gone.

 

An hour later she heard the sound of a gunshot.

  
  


_________________

 

Hux took a shower. A suit waited for him on his bed. It had been provided thanks to Danny boy. Hair gel wasn’t available, but he worked his red locks in a manageable style. After a quick shave and one last look at the mirror, he decidied it was enough.

 

Ten minutes after Snoke had left (Hux had found a window where he could watch the main doors), he went downstairs and found Kylo and Sabine making ready to walk outside. Sabine did a poor job of hiding her shock when she saw him.

 

“Care if I join you?” Hux ventured, finding courage when his voice came out strong.

 

“Go to bed, Hux, Kylo and I have business.” Sabine hissed, but her eyes looked worried.

 

“Business he is included in," Kylo countered, his eyes studying Hux. “You look… better.” He spoke directly to him for the first time since he’d told Hux to pull the trigger.

 

“I have an offer for you,” Hux said simply. 

 

Kylo was silent, and instead of answering only nodded, opening the door to the outside. Sabine didn’t move, but Hux walked up beside her and looped his arm through hers. Reluctantly she let him lead her outside.

 

They walked past the guards without being stopped, and Kylo followed a path ahead. A light wind was blowing. The tree leaves along with the grass below his feet hummed with the sound of it. The breeze felt good against his flushed skin, and he breathed deeply.

 

Huxx-” Sabine started, but Hux broke away, walking with Kylo down the worn path. After a few minutes he saw what looked to be a chapel up ahead. The glow of the moon was enough that he could see the detail to make out the small lining of it.

 

A few feet before it, Kylo stopped. Sabine felt the change.  _ Too little to late, _ Hux thought.

 

Kylo drew his gun first, and Hux stepped in front of both of them, raising a hand up to Sabine but keeping his gaze on Kylo.

 

_ Mitigations were always the worst _ , he couldn’t help but think as he looked at Kylo and Sabine. It was a divorce of sorts, that needed to be reconciled into some form of annulment.  _ This was going to be worse than a Kardashian divorce _ . When he was sure that no one was going to shoot, he lowered his hands. With a voice he’d used many times in the courtroom, he turned to Kylo, even taking the time to straighten his left shirt cuff. “I believe I need to make that offer to you.”

 

A short time later, or maybe an eternity, it was hard to gauge when it was the end of one's life. Hux knelt down. The fear he’d thought would  incapacitate him wasn’t there. Sabine was holding the gun, her eyes blurred with tears, the weapon shook in her hand. And, much like Poe, he tried to give her the same comfort.

 

“It’s okay, this is the only way. Snoke cannot have me alive, and I cannot leave without raising suspicion. Poe did all this for you. To save you.” His gaze drifted to Kylo, who looked at him with the exact expression he’d given Poe on the day of his death. He gave Kylo a small nod, to which he returned. In the end they’d understood each other. His last case had been a success.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

_ The smell of fresh bacon was on the grill, he could hear a bell being rung for order pick up. He moved through the cafe until he came to a familiar booth. It wasn’t empty. A young police officer with a brown jacket sat waiting expectantly for him. The dark hair just a few inches short of reaching his eyes, the expression on that face he loved so much mirroring his own.   _

 

_ “David.”  _

 

_ “I missed you so much.” Hux's voice was barely able to come out, the emotions thick as he slid in the booth across from him. _

 

_ Jonathan reached his hand out, finding his. _

 

The gun went off.   

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. I need to warn you, there is graphic depiction of violence at the end of this. You will probably be angry at me and Kylo till I post the last chapter. I wont blame the "WTF" that show up in comments. 
> 
> My absolute thanks and love to my amazing beta reader. Next chapter will come full circle and everyone you love will be back.
> 
> "Remember, Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies."-Stephen King

  
  


Hux hadn't shut the balcony door. The gunshot might have been muffled if he had.

 

The wind carried the echo of it, as clear as a bell. 

 

The wind picked up, and the balcony door opened wider, only for the wind to pull the glass door back, but not enough to slam it shut. And so it began to beat a rhythm, back and forth, back and forth, the door trapped in an endless cycle, and the wind refusing to let go. Rey began to scream against the gag, almost choking on it, but she didn’t care. The door beat harder, and it’s futility seemed to mock her. Her throat burned, and she tasted salt on the silk. The wind screamed louder, and then the door slammed shut. 

 

The silence was worse than the wind.

 

The sound of rain, soft at first, drummed against the panes. Despite the storm, it sounded peaceful to her, and her sobs faded. The wind was gone, and the soft sound of the rain lulled her to sleep. Her eyes closed.

 

She slept, and didn’t dream. 

 

__________

 

It was the keypad that woke her. The beeping noise startled her awake, making her jerk against the cuffs. The room was darker than before, her eyes had trouble adjusting. 

 

Kylo opened the door, but did not walk in. The hall light illuminated him from behind. Caught in shadow, it took a minute for her to realize that he wasn’t looking at her. Instead his eyes were downcast, staring at his feet and the threshold before him. At first his position was a mystery, and Rey wondered if he was simply deciding whether to sleep in the room or not. But when he failed to move, and a minute crept into another one, she understood. 

 

_ Come to her as Kylo or come to her as Ben. _

 

The gag prevented her from telling him it didn’t matter. 

 

When he at last stepped across the threshold, the light switch stayed off. He closed the door and the room swallowed all but the darkest shade of his form. Her eyes adjusted to his silhouette by the bed, and it moved to hover next to her. Quiet but for her breathing, she couldn’t hear his, and it unnerved her. It made her feel like he wasn’t alive. 

 

_ Maybe he isn’t. _

 

The voice that came from the darkness was hollow, it sounded ghostly. “I’m going to take off your cuffs. Do not try to escape, and do not talk.”

 

There was a small click and she was free. He stepped aside, making no move to touch her. Keeping quiet, Rey slipped out of the bed. It took a minute for the tingling in her legs to fade, but Kylo didn’t stop her when she headed to the bathroom. 

 

The shower was a degree hotter than she could stand. The feeling of going numb was too much, and the need to feel  _ something _ made her stand under the scalding spray much longer than was needed. She must have stayed long enough to cause concern because a hand reached past her to shut the water off. She grabbed it, then firmly pulled him in. He didn’t stop her. 

 

The water began to get muddy below her feet, and she noticed that he was still wearing all of his clothes. A leaf caught in the drain as the water kept washing down. She looked at his hand, then grabbed the other one. He didn’t stop her. Blood had stained his sleeves and his palms. Not spatter, it was soaked, suggesting that he’d carried a bleeding body. It began to wash through her fingers, and the swirling water in the drain turned pink. He moved his hands away and begin to strip. She let him.

 

When he was naked she finally spoke.

 

“Why?”

 

Kylo was silent. She stepped closer. He made no move to hold her. 

 

She finally looked up, and found…

 

Grief. 

 

_ If not revenge, why this, why now? _

 

_ “I heard the gunshot. Only one shot Kylo. It was him...it was Arm-” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

“He was a good man, he didn’t have to die.” Rey grabbed his hands twisting them up. “Why?” she asked again.

 

Kylo pushed his open palms towards her. “Because there was no other mercy I could give!” he shouted. “I let him save her, as I let Poe save Hux.”

 

Rey released him in disgust. “Poe died for nothing. Hux died for nothing.” She was crying. “And Sabine will be handed to Snoke. She will die for nothing.”

 

Kylo turned the water off.

 

“Sabine is staging the scene. When this is all done, you will understand.” His fingertips brushed the tattoo above her heart. “We protect those we love, with everything we do, right or wrong.”

 

“Hux death was not-” Rey started.

 

“It was honorable. Leave it at that. Do not think I took his life for the sake of my pleasure.” Kylo stepped away only to return with towels. They dried off in silence. 

 

He turned down the covers and slid into bed.

 

“Ben…?” she looked at his still form, wondering who would sleep with her tonight.

 

His arms reached for her, but she didn’t go to them. She couldn’t. He didn’t protest, just turned away. 

 

A few minutes later she joined him in the bed. They lay with their backs to each other. The breathing between them let each other know that neither had fallen asleep. 

 

Unable to lay down one more minute (she’d spent too much time in bed as it was), she got up and grabbed the extra blanket at the end of the mattress. Wrapping it around herself, she went out to the balcony. There were two patio chairs and she sat down heavily in one. 

 

A few minutes later the accompanying chair creaked beside her.

 

The stars were starting to fade as the first light of day colored the sky. The dampness of the wet chair began to seep through the thickness of her blanket. Her feet lifted above a small puddle. The residue of fallen rain smelled different here, each droplet an organic mixture of mineral, dust, and life. 

 

Kylo spoke first.  “Our first night together I gave you the option on more than one occasion to follow me. You didn’t know it at the time, but your life hung in the balance of your choice.”

 

Rey didn’t look at him. Instead she gave a harsh laugh. “No such ignorance now. Thanks,  _ Kylo, _ for the reminder.”

 

From her peripheral vision, Rey saw him rise from the chair. Instead of leaving he knelt down in front of her. Taking her hands, he waited until her eyes fell on him. Kylo and Ben, they warred with each other even now. Maybe she should be thankful that there was even a trace of Ben left, but the dream that he’d be her ally, that he’d turn, seemed to fade with the stars. 

 

“You think I tell you this to coerce you. Death for us is just a passenger in our vehicle that waits patiently to take the wheel.” His voice was soft, a note above a whisper. “When the time comes, join me. Let go of the past. Kill it if you have to. The world isn’t just black and white, evil and good are only illusions created for the sheep, and we are lions. Don’t sacrifice yourself like a lamb for the sake of a noble cause that no one will remember you for.”

 

His fingers tightened and his eyes were so dark against his pale face. “In this world, you are nothing. No one cares about you, no one will miss you when you are gone. You are nothing.” He kissed her hands. “But not to me, you are not nothing to me.”

 

She could feel the tears before they fell, and she didn’t try to stop them. They trickled down her cheek and landed on the hands that intertwined with her own. She could have it, that love that had been denied her so many times.  _ Be selfish for once _ …

 

“Please.”

 

The man who commanded an empire begged on his knees, his expression one of complete vulnerability. And the act itself almost broke her.

 

“Ben-” her voice was husky .

 

“This will be the last time I ask you to follow me.” He stood up, and before she had time to respond he picked her up in his arms. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

 

“Reminding you of every reason you should.”

 

As he laid her down on the mattress, Rey knew it was the last time. They moved together, his body begging her in ways his words could not. Asking that she give him it all. The _ please _ on his lips never left, and it felt like he was trying to burn it into every fiber of her being when he kissed her. Selfishly she entertained it, hand in his hair as he pushed her over the edge. She told him she loved him, over and over. But every syllable felt like goodbye, and in response he took her all the more, with everything he had to make her stay. 

 

When at last they stilled, both were covered in a sheen of sweat and Rey felt every muscle she had scream in indignation. It was nothing compared to the ache when she understood the act for what it was. 

 

_ Goodbye Ben _ … she closed her eyes as she turned into his body, feeling the safety of his arms one final time.

 

When she woke the bed was empty and the door was locked. 

  
  


________________

  
  


  “Stop thinking with your heart,” Sabine snapped angrily. 

 

They glared at each other, neither daring to raise their voices beyond a whisper. A large oak desk stood between them, the leather chair pushed aside. There was a farmer almanac on the desk, and a pendulum  that stood in stasis, waiting for someone to start the motion. 

 

  “Snoke trusts you, use it," Kylo demanded. “Get her on the plane and fly to safety. I’ll deal with the rest.”

 

Sabine gave a snort. “How far do you think we’ll get?”

 

His lips disappeared as he sucked them in, trying to keep his tone from rising through bared teeth. “I cannot hand her over to him.”

 

The office was enormous, one of the few rooms that had carpet. Sabine noticed that the plush gold and red polyester looked new. A frivolous choice, she mused, seeing how things here tended to get stained. Kylo was going to wear a trail in it with his incessant pacing. She let him for a minute, watching him walk out his fury. 

 

“No.” Kylo stopped. His voice repeated with force, “No.”

 

Had she the time, her voice might have rang with a bit of sympathy for the man’s plight. But time was the exact opposite of what they had. Instead, she sharpened her blade and pressed harder. “Fine, we’ll go with your plan. What is it? Oh,wait, you don’t have one.” 

 

“Handing Rey over isn’t a plan.” Kylo's voice grated like nails on chalkboard back at her. “I’ll think of something.”

 

Sabine didn’t trust herself to respond. Instead she bent down, opening a drawer that often kept whiskey. It didn’t disappoint. She pulled the bottle and two crystal tumblers out. Her voice had to stay calm, even though she really wanted to throw the beverage at him instead of pour it.  “Snoke knows something is up. I don’t know if he bought the story, that Hux tried to kill you, and I shot him.” She grasped the tumbler meant for Kylo and poured. “I know him. He’ll come for her.” 

 

She finally looked at him, her voice cutting deep. “Soon."

 

“I’ll-” Kylo rose to full height.

 

“He’ll take her.” She pushed her sunglasses further up on her head, they’d slipped down when she’d closed the drawer. “The only difference is that you’ll be dead.”

 

He watched her, livid, unable to deny her words. She poured him an extra finger of liquid. 

 

“I had this under control.” He picked the glass up.

 

“Your lack of control is  _ exactly _ why we're whispering like children in this office!” Sabine hissed. Pouring herself a glass, she felt a headache that had begun as a dull ache in the back of her head now throb between the bridge of her nose, like a spike. If she was lucky it was an aneurysm. Taking a sip from her glass, she enjoyed the warmth as it coated her throat. It helped get the next words out. “Snoke has lost all faith in you. In fact, after the Hux fiasco, I’m pretty sure that  _ right now _ he’s considering the value of your life.”

 

Her free hand rubbed her temple. The other dilemma that had to be broached seemed to create its own layer of pain inside her skull. “We still cannot crack the code on the disc, and the map will take weeks of work to get past the encryption, and that's only if we cannot figure out the passcode.”

 

“Hux was a foolish move,” he reprimanded.

 

“Really? Because our plan almost worked.” Her voice was unrepentant. “Had you not taken away our escape…”

 

“The plan where you betrayed me?” His fingers tightened around the glass.

 

“This is war, it’s not personal. Betraying you was a means to an end. I want what you want, but for different reasons.” She leaned against the desk, her eyes holding no fear. 

 

To her relief he gave a snort, but didn’t press further. Instead,  he looked down at his drink and his voice lost it’s edge. “Snoke agreed to spare her life if she became part of the family. That is still an option.”

 

Sabine couldn’t help it, she gave a harsh laugh. “For the love of God, Kylo, listen to yourself! That was never an option! Snoke only waited to see what you would do when you figured it out!” She shook her head. “Even with an Emmy award performance Rey could never convince Snoke that she’d gone dark side. It’s not in her, it never was. But Ben Walker  _ could _ go light. And Snoke thinks you might already have.”

 

“I’ve served him faithfully these ten years, given him everything…” Kylo's eyes narrowed.

 

“You haven’t given him  _ everything _ .”

 

Kylo’s face darkened. Had she been anyone else his legendary temper might have cowed her into stupidity. But she was not one to blindly follow orders.

 

“Not her.” His eyes burned hot.

 

“Then you damn us all.” Sabine didn’t back down, trying to throw cold water on his temper with reason. 

 

“Snoke is unpredictable, even  _ you _ cannot promise her safety.” Kylo pointed his finger at her chest. 

 

“No one’s life is safe! Hux sacrificed his, and bought us time, and you would waste it.” Now it was her turn to point the finger. “Did you think even  _ you _ could leave? Rey is not the only prisoner here.” Sabine saw him flinch at that.

 

The hands at his side clenched and Sabine was pretty sure he was picturing them around her neck

 

“He might kill her,” Sabine said honestly. “But I don’t think he will. Snoke is old, he’s been waiting for his son to take his place.” She dropped her voice, and set her glass down. “Snoke isn’t the only one who doubts your place by his side. The family will need to be convinced.”

 

And now the truth that she’d known all along, what Snoke had always planned from the start, that Kylo, up until now, had closed his eyes and ears too.“You know what he will ask."

 

She watched the light in his eyes fade as it sunk in. 

 

“And what if he brings me her broken body to finish off?” His voice was terribly quiet. 

 

Sabine suddenly understood at that moment that Kylo would let everyone die in a bloody gunfight rather than allow Rey to suffer such a fate. She tried not to think how such mercy had been denied her family. Instead, she gave him the only thing she could. Her word. 

 

“I’ll be with her the entire time. You will have to prepare the rest. Without Rey next to you, no one will question your coming and goings.” She pulled out a syringe. “There are ways I can buy time.”

 

Kylo looked at the syringe. “That’s a large dose.” He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think it's meant for Rey.”

 

She smiled. “I’ll adjust the dose.” Pocketing it, she made to leave, but he called her name.

 

“Let me warn her…”

 

The plea hung in the air.

 

Sabine closed the distance between them, her eyes making sure he understood. “It has to look real. He won't be watching you.” Sabine placed her hands outside his elbows, drawing him close. She was a tall woman, and when she leaned in, her lips were level with his. “You have to give him your heart to make him expose his.” Her voice hushed. “It’s the only way the knife will sink in.”

 

“If the torture turns...” Kylo couldn’t finish.

 

“I’ll kill her, and you can avenge us both.” 

 

She kissed him. His lips pressed hard against hers and he gripped her shoulder painfully.

 

It wasn’t a lovers kiss, there was no passion in it. It sealed them. She let go.

 

Kylo didn’t look at her, instead his hand moved to the pendulum sitting on the desk. His fingers grasped the first silver sphere, pulling it back and then releasing it.

 

It snapped against the four other spheres.

 

Setting everything in motion.

 

______________________________

  
  


She’d heard the pass key lock. In the bathroom Rey hadn’t made any move to check on the visitor. Nothing had alarmed her senses until the sound of a second set of footsteps, then a third. It might be nothing, but her body shivered with fear. 

 

Ben was there, but something in his expression had changed. It was closed off. Snoke was sitting on the bed and Sabine was the closest to her, sunglasses on. Her throat went dry. 

 

Snoke’s blue eyes met hers. The control he’d kept in check, that had been contained behind those electric blue eyes, sparked. The moment had come. He grabbed the tip of his left red glove, and slowly slid one hand free.

 

Ben didn’t move.  _ This had to be out of his control, he’s just waiting to make a move. _

 

Why did it feel like she was a gift? Snoke caught her eyes watching Ben. 

 

“Wondering if he’s going to step in? My back is turned, it would be so easy. I doubt even Sabine would be able to stop him in time.” Snoke opened his arms wide, in a mock show of surrender.

 

Ben made no move other than to fold his hands in front of his body, and his eyes stared through her.  _ As if she wasn’t there. _

 

Satisfied, Snoke lowered his arms. “Why would he stop me? I’m here _ because _ of him.” 

 

Her legs felt like cement. She looked to Ben, finding confirmation in his eyes..  _ This had to be part of his plan. Staged, like Hux. _

 

“Such hope in your eyes. Don’t worry, I’ll watch the last of that fade. Tomorrow Kylo plans to kill you.” It rolled off Snoke’s tongue like butter. 

 

“But first you’ll talk.”

 

Snoke tossed the glove aside, and then begin to remove the other. 

 

Rey willed her limbs to work.

 

The second glove fell to the floor.

 

“Kylo, would you mind bringing her to me?” 

 

Snoke's voice danced with anticipation 

 

Rey looked at Ben, but his face was cold, and he stepped forward without hesitation. The reality of it all set in, this was the truth all along.

 

He’d begged last night and she’d rejected him.

 

Snoke stood up, but Rey had no intention of being taken alive.

 

She almost made it to the balcony rail, hoping the twenty foot drop would be enough.

 

Sabine dragged her back, screaming, fighting. One lucky punch to Sabine’s shin released her, only to find steel arms wrapping her back in.

 

Rey twisted in the arms she knew so well, making him look at her. Instead of fighting she grasped his shirt, begging him with her eyes to kill her. And for one nanosecond the resolve in his eyes flickered. Sabine pulled her away, she broke a nail trying to hold on. 

 

Hands cuffed and twisted back, she was forced to kneel, but not before she looked up to see Ben move to leave the room.

 

“Stay,” Snoke commanded.

 

Ben turned to look towards them. 

 

“I have wasted enough time with her.” Ben’s voice was empty of any emotion.

 

Snoke stood over her, his hand threading through her hair. Gentle fingers touched her scalp, they made no move to do more. “Tomorrow, we will see if my son has truly returned to me…” 

 

The gentle fingers knotted in her hair, pulling it back, forcing her spine into an unnatural angle. She felt the metal, but couldn’t see the knife. She praying it would be that easy.

 

“Would you like a matching scar, dear?” Snoke whispered in her ear. He laughed when she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, preparing for the sting.

 

Instead, he ripped the left side of her shirt down. The knife traced the outline of the tattoo above her heart.

 

“Look at him.” Snoke forced her head up. Ben stood by the door, his hand still on the knob.

 

The knife pierced her skin. She felt a trickle of blood run down her chest. Ben made no move to stop him. 

 

Snoke’s voice was soft and pleasant. “Did you think he’d burn his empire for you, silly girl?” 

 

The knife cut deeper, the pain blinding Ben out of her vision. A second later she understood he did not mean to sink deep. It started slicing down, expertly, and she could hold it in no longer. She screamed, and Snoke gave a small tut. “Almost done.” 

 

The ceiling spun, and a cascade of light criss-crossed around her..

 

“All done.” Snoke's grip on her hair relinquished enough to allow her to look down.

 

A perfect circle of skin was missing.

 

“You can go.” Snoke looked at Ben.

 

He stared at Rey blankly.  _ Nothing _ , there was nothing there. Rey sagged against Snoke, her shirt soaked through with blood. Her head swam, and the pain reduced to a dull burn that throbbed with each breath intake. 

 

His hand on the door knob turned, and he moved to exit through the open door.

 

“Please Ben....”

 

He turned to look at her. “Who's Ben?” 

 

The door shut behind him.

 

Blinking back tears, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

 

A kind voice spoke to her. “You tried your best, no one can fault you. Even I thought you’d won.” Snoke patted her arm in an empathetic manner. Sabine moved into her line of sight, picking up the discarded gloves. 

 

The grip in her hair tightened, holding her once more into a submissive pose, arching her back at a painful angle. She could see the white of his teeth as he studied his handiwork.

 

“Now my dear, where were we?” Snoke's fingers traced the bloody and torn skin. “Ah yes, you were going to tell me everything you know about that disc.”

 

Her head trapped, she focused on what she could see of him. “I want to tell you something...” Rey swallowed hard, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

 

Snoke leaned close. “I’m disappointed, I thought this would take longer. Well, speak up girl, while you still can.”

 

Rey smiled. “Someone needs to tell you...” 

 

The fingers gripping her hair relaxed a bit.

 

“Yes?” Snoke sounded impatient and leaned closer.

 

“Red  _ isn’t _ your color.”

 

She thrust her head forward, colliding hard with his nose. The sound of cartilage crunching and a howl of pain came from the devil himself as he let go. She didn’t try to run, that had not been the intended purpose. 

 

Blood ran through Snoke's fingers as he cradled his broken nose. The impact had split her lip, and she used the blood that pooled in her mouth to spit in his face. 

 

His blue eyes turned black. The knife in his hand moved swiftly and with purpose.

 

A blur of movement and the metal kissed under Rey's jawline before a whoosh of bodies tumbled past her. The momentum knocked her back on her heels.

 

Sabine stood up first, and Rey looked at her in disbelief. Her escape was robbed, but _ why _ ? It was in this woman’s best interest to let her die.

 

Snoke moved, but Sabine paid him no mind. Rey was too busy watching the man raise himself up to see her pull something out of her left pocket. 

 

His blue eyes were clear again, she would get no such second chance.

 

Something stabbed her, the pain so sudden that she didn’t even have time to jerk away. When she looked down there was a needle buried in her arm.

 

She tried to focus. The floor went sideways.

 

A few inches away were the red gloves. If there was any mercy, she wouldn’t wake up to see them again.

  
  
  
  
  



	21. Finale Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split it up, as the word count was getting outrageous. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Second part finale should follow soon.

The rusted, beat down door made the small corner house look like a hovel. The cream-colored outside paint had faded to almost a bone white, and a thick layer of dust and grime covered the windows. The lawn had an overgrowth that obstructed even the pavement path leading to the door. One look around and he had thought this place was abandoned. A couple of cats that had been sunbathing in the yard hissed and took off when his footfalls became too close for their liking. They were wild, most cats outside were. 

 

He knew they saw him before he even knocked on the door. The house, despite its lackluster look, wasn’t vacant. He rapped once against the rotting wood that seemed to crumble under the weight of his hand.

 

He stood back. Kylo was a man of patience; it was just a matter of when they decided to acknowledge his presence. 

 

The door swung open, a creak following as the wood screamed against the hinges. The gun wasn’t unexpected. However, the priest outfit was. His lips twitched upwards.

 

“Change careers?’ he asked, a light-hearted question that filled up the silence between them. 

 

The question alerted the truth of his identity:  Kylo was aware that he was an unprecedented visitor. While his face had been unknown to Detective Solo, the older cop’s expression changed as he recognized his voice. 

 

Kylo waited.

 

“Where’s Sabine and Hux?” Solo asked, ignoring the jibe at his outfit. The gun lowered, but not by much, not that he took offense to the action. 

 

“Keeping Rey alive.” He had meant his voice to sound hard, unaffected by the fact that she wasn’t standing there beside him, but the words came out hollow. The man he was now was removed from the man he had invented himself to be. 

 

A large and meaty hand reached out, pulling him in. Also not unexpected, and he could only hope that the brute technique didn't ruin their chances by wasting the allotted time he had. 

 

In a matter of seconds, his body was roughly shoved forward, propelled against the far wall by a flick of Solo’s wrist. His shoulder hit the corner of a china hutch, making him flinch as it dug into his skin, and the cups that were hanging on hooks inside it clacked loudly in protest. A throbbing pain below his shoulder blade gave him grief, but Kylo wasn't going to react. The ache would subside, and he considered for the briefest moment that disarming Solo would speed things up. Thankfully, Solo made no move to assault further, but the gun stayed level with his heart.

 

“Hello Solo, the voice matches the man. Can I buy you that beer?” Kylo kept his voice even, focusing his dark gaze on the cop. If anything, he tried his best not to look annoyed at the gun. It was hardly the time to tell Solo that if it was his life he was interested in, that handgun would scarcely have been enough to stop him.

 

Two hurricane lamps illuminated the room, though it did little to chase away the shadows. The grime of the windows allowed only the barest of sunlight in, and it made the room feel as if the sun was setting instead of having just crested for early afternoon.

 

“Who’s this?” a woman called from a short distance, her tone was curious. Her footsteps were quiet, deliberate, and careful before she appeared from a short hallway. 

 

“Stay there,” Solo commanded gruffly. His eyes remained on Kylo, making sure he knew that if he so much as moved he’d pull the trigger. Kylo gritted his teeth, trying to keep from rolling his eyes. 

 

_ I can't waste any time here! _

 

A petite woman dressed in the garb of a nun put her hands on her hips and studied both of them. There was a depth in her eyes that Kylo couldn’t understand, not that he wanted to. There were other things he was preoccupied with ‐  one being Solo, who at the moment used his free hand to adjust the collar around his neck. The outfit appeared authentic, and if such it was made of starched wool thread that was not meant for comfort. Kylo suppressed a smile, sure that the cop would not understand it. An older woman followed behind and moved past the other, a familiarity from her appearance striking him before it occurred to him who she was.

 

“Jessica, please, this guy, is-” Solo remained fixated on him, a flash of emotion behind his gaze as his voice tried to stall the old woman from meeting him for a bit longer. However, the action hardly slowed the old woman, who continued to move forward. 

 

“The man who loves Rey. Hello child.” She stepped in front of Solo, who gave an indignant huff, lowering the gun. 

 

“Seriously, does no one listen to me here?” The mumble from Solo was loud enough to be heard by everyone, he wasn’t trying to hide his irritation. The danger of being shot had left the room. 

 

The older woman took his hand and he flinched back, but he couldn’t brush her off. It had been a long time since a mother’s touch had gripped his skin- there was an age-old comfort found in the weathered hand even if the hold was vice-like. She had no intention of being gentle. The older woman looked into his eyes long and hard. Age played on everything but her eyes. They were sharp, the light brown irises were beginning to ring with blue, and they held such an intensity that he was unable to look away.

 

“You played a hand in killing my boy,” she said, and the level tone she kept wasn’t what he expected. Grief could be found littered around certain words, like ‘killing’, or ‘my boy'. She continued to look into the depths of his eyes as if she was searching for something. 

 

He knew who she was, and he knew whom she referred to.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Maybe he should have followed with more, but he knew that his words would offer her little comfort if that’s what she sought. 

 

Instead, he remained steady, offering her the barest of truth in a single word. His hand twitched, and she momentarily released him from her grip. His gaze instantly shifted to where she once held him, there were faint marking indents on his skin. He caught a sign of movement- her reaching out for him again. He wondered what she was getting at, as he continued to remain in position. Kylo glanced at Solo, he didn't need a gun pointing at him once more. Seeing no aggressive move on the cop’s part, he looked back at the woman. 

 

“I want to hate you, but my heart is too old to hold such things. Instead, I think…” The older woman stroked his cheek and he let her. Long ago his grandmother had done the same in a nursing home. Too old to care for a five-year-old boy, the social worker had granted him a thirty-minute visit. The brief union would always be considered a small treat that remained ingrained within his memory. The nostalgia made the tension around his shoulders unknot and they dropped slightly, but not by much.  

 

“I think Poe would be glad you are here.” The words weren’t spiteful at all despite the transgression he had caused, the death that would forever paint his hands red while she remained alone in the darkness of his death. She pulled something out of her pocket and took his palm, pressing the object deep inside. He could see now that her gaze glimmered with unshed tears. “It was my son’s. The only Saint he sometimes prayed to when all was lost. Or at least I think he did.”

 

He looked down at it. 

 

It was a medallion with an engraved face. His mouth went dry because he knew the meaning behind what he saw. His thumb brushed against the small details as he studied it before he decided to speak. 

 

“Saint Jude, for lost causes,” he said, looking at her. She patted his hand but said no more. She retreated, her touch lost. 

 

“Now, let this old woman make you a cup of tea, and you tell us why you’re here.” She smiled, a curl of the lips that barely reached her eyes. The older woman moved farther away, the distance between them only growing as the trinket burned into his hand as a reminder of what he had done. “Do you take honey?”

 

She wasn’t scared of him and she didn’t hate him. Her only childs' death was laid at his feet, and her actions spoke of a compassion that he could not accept. In her eyes the man capable of such atrocities was nothing more than a lost child. 

 

Kylo didn’t have to look to know that Solo wasn’t going to have this. 

 

“Does he take _ honey _ ?! You do realize he could very well be here to kill us?” Solo put the gun away when Jessica gave him a look, one that would be akin to a mother’s disapproval and in return he looked at the woman with undisguised disbelief. 

 

The younger woman, who he quickly surmised was Solo’s ex-wife, moved next to the cop. While she didn’t shoot daggers at him, she looked cautious, and her movements further implied this. Her stance was rigid, but she tried to mask that with a brave face. That was good, she had sense enough. 

 

“No, thank you.” A polite rejection directed to the nun who moved towards what he could only suspect was the kitchen. 

 

He moved away from the wall slowly, hands clear and visible. It wouldn’t do Rey any good if Solo shot him. The actions were enough for them as they allowed it, but that didn’t mean they didn’t stop watching him. 

 

“Where is Hux? Is he with Sabine?” the woman asked, and for the life of him he couldn’t think of what they called her despite knowing that she was Solo’s ex-wife.

 

His brows furrowed together for a moment, not by her question but by the fact that he had no name to put to her face. No matter how much Kylo racked through his memory, the answer remained out of reach. However, he knew that he’d have to tell her the truth. Keeping secrets would only worsen the situation. 

 

“His life bought us time. I’m sorry, but the attorney is dead.” Kylo didn’t dodge it, the sooner it was out, the better. He was apologetic to some degree, but again, he kept his emotions muted. 

 

The woman placed her hand to her mouth and made a garbled choking sound. The grief that flashed in her gaze along with the unshed tears was a typical response of someone that wasn’t used to his side of the world. It was clear such news wasn’t something she’d expected or was accustomed to hearing. Solo, on the other hand, clenched his jaw, but his expression held no hint of surprise. Kylo suspected the cop had already come to that conclusion. 

 

“Great, so Sabine isn’t here, the kid isn’t here, Hux is dead, and now the man that started this whole fiasco is at my door looking like a lost puppy needing a home,” Solo’s gravely voice growled.

 

“Watch it.” Kylo growled back a warning, the man that had been renowned for unspeakable atrocities slipping out through his careful facade. Biting back further remarks, ones that would only end with bloodshed, he focused on why he was standing there at all. “I’m here to save your life.”

 

However, the words that should have made one feel  _ grateful _ instead seemed to have the opposite effect on the cop’s behavior. There was a tick on Solo’s jaw,  followed by a spark of rage that lit up behind his eyes. 

 

“Bullshit!” Solo stepped forward, the woman’s nails dug into his cloak, trying to hold him back.

 

“You forget who you are talking to. I’m the only thing standing between you and death.” Kylo  mirrored his appearance, the anger that he fought to keep down starting to rise.

 

Solo shook his arm free and pressed one large finger in Kylo’s chest. The act itself would have meant a death sentence for any other man. Instead, Kylo tried to tell Solo he was pushing his luck with the flash of his dark eyes. Solo only pressed his finger in harder.

 

“You can lose the God complex kid, we're all in the same god-damn sinking boat. Save our life, save your own, does it matter? So how about you cut the act, and maybe we can figure out how not to drown in this shit creek were in?”

 

“Thank you,  _ Father _ , for the pep talk,” Kylo said darkly, but his voice lost the edge as he bit down his ego to concede to the truth in Solo’s words. “Fine, but I will try to keep the women out of it.” Kylo nodded towards the ex-wife, hoping at least to hold out an olive branch.

 

“Nonsense,” a voice behind him spoke, a chiding tone that suited a mother well. The nun returned carrying a tray with not one but four cups of tea. She motioned with her head for them all to sit on a recliner that was kitty-cornered with two chairs. Kylo took the end seat, and Solo reluctantly followed with his ex-wife in tow. A minute later, they all had a warm mug in their hands as they observed each other. 

 

“Is Rey okay?” Solo’s ex-wife asked, breaking the pregnant pause that had lapsed. 

 

The question was spoken softly, innocent still in the belief that bad things did not happen to good people. Kylo had dreaded this moment, there would be no easy explanation. He planned on telling them cold facts, keeping any emotions out of it.  _ He’d done it once, he could do it again.  _ He opened his mouth.

 

Nothing came out.

 

He tried again.

 

Kylo tongue suddenly felt thick, too big for his mouth as he couldn’t find the right answer. It hit him so suddenly, all of it. The coldness, the heart he’d taken out of his chest to put on the necessary act. The look in her honey eyes, the absolute betrayal. All of which he had caused for her, but she couldn’t know why. 

 

_ She’d begged… was she begging now? _

 

The cup in his hand shook, hot liquid spilling over, burning his skin from the boiling heat. He didn’t flinch, he deserved this much and more. 

 

He couldn’t look up. He focused on the mug. He tried to still his erratic breathing.  _ What was wrong with him?  _ The pounding of his heart sounded in his ears and he realized with some irritation that the carefully contained dam of emotions built by his own hands now could no longer hold what was buried deep within it’s base. 

 

He felt it finally give, and then break, and he was helpless to stop it. 

 

Then there was a touch on him, one that he found helped him find the tether back to reality. It wasn’t the old lady’s hand that rested on his shoulder. He looked up, finding Solo looking down at him, much to his surprise. The expression wasn’t pitying, it held compassion he didn’t deserve. 

 

“Fear. I told you, son.” His voice was kind. He took the tea out of Kylo’s hand, his thick fingers stilling the sound of the cup shaking on the saucer. “Now, while I grab you that beer, how about you settle in and tell us what possible plan might keep us all alive, and save the kid.”

 

By the time a cold beer was thrust in his hand, Kylo was in control. To save Rey he couldn’t falter like that again, he should only be thankful it had happened in the company of unusual allies and not his mentor’s shadow. 

 

_ Unusual allies… _ that was an understatement. He took a long drink and tried not to think about how his present company looked like the start of a joke and not the key saving Rey. His eyes swept over each one, and when he finished his assessment, he drained the rest of the beer. Solo caught the drift, and instead of being offended, laughed, making the ex-wife gave him an elbow to the ribs. But when their eyes met, the tension was replaced by something else.

 

“You’re a priest,” Kylo snorted.

 

“And my wife’s a nun. Believe me...when I imagined this, and I did, drinking tea was not what we were doing.” Solo laughed deeper, until another elbow made him suck in a deep breath and turned to look at one very angry nun.

 

“Han Solo, you-” 

 

“Sister Leia, that’s Father Solo to you!” The elbow that was aimed for something other than his side was stopped, and the cop kissed her angrily protesting mouth. 

 

Ah… so  _ that _ was her name. _ Leia _ . It fit her. There was a sound of a throat being cleared that alerted them all back to the present as Jessica put her tea down.

 

Leia blushed, and Solo and Kylo both mumbled an apology to the  _ actual _ nun in the room, but she waved them off. 

 

“Laughter is good for the soul. Now I think you should talk.” Her voice was reproachful but not unkind.

 

And so Kylo found himself with a priest and a nun on either side, explaining how to save the world … well,  _ his world _ .

  
  


Rey focused her attention on the window. The light outside came through in rays around the board that ran across the wooden frame. It was the smallest connection to a world that was barred from her. The dust floated inside it, catching in the sun as the particles floated down. A butterfly had made its way in, and lazily beat its wings around the room before settling in some crack she couldn’t see. The gray wings had a tinge of blue in them, a species she was unfamiliar with,  but she had been transfixed by the freedom they possessed. It was beautiful- she hoped it made it out.

 

He was talking to her about things she no longer put her attention towards, his voice a tinge louder than before, but the little game she’d devised was to ignore him. Grab the quarter at the bottom of the pool if she could,  _ now that would be fun _ . Sabine was trying to keep him in check, a feat that not many could do. Sabine had stopped Snoke from using the torch. Electricity wasn’t much better. Maybe she’d black out again. Perhaps she was grateful for the small acts of mercy given to her, but Rey could only stare towards the distance as she detached herself from the world.

 

A hand took her chin, forcing her to face forward. His touch made her skin crawl, and revulsion etched into every part of her. She tried to bite it, but her teeth instead met with nothing as she snapped at him. His hand retracted but only briefly. He slapped her, hard. Her cheek stung, another cracked lip along with the taste of copper in her mouth was getting a bit too familiar. She spit at him but missed. A small puddle of her saliva mixed with crimson hit the floor, so she had no choice but to wait. 

 

“Let me try.” Sabine finally spoke, a startling clarity that finally reached her. She had remained silent, except for the instance of the torch. Reymakde no noise, keeping to herself and bracing for the pain that she knew would come.

 

“Hmm… do you think we should try fingers?” Snokes hand reached up and loosened a knot on the rope that was holding Rey’s wrists over her head. She crumpled, her legs long ago refusing to hold her up. The pressure off her shoulders now seemed like a godsend, though it hardly compensated for the last thirty minutes of being hit with an electrical prod. The burns on her skin made the air around her smell like crisp, burnt flesh. It was nauseating,  but not enough for her to remain light-headed. The relief she felt was marred by the pain that she had received earlier. 

 

As Rey collapsed on the ground, she looked up when she heard familiar footsteps. She looked at Sabine with tension and a slight expectation of pain. The other woman knelt in front of her, pressing water to her dry lips. Rey drank too parched to protest. She quickly gulped down the water, not knowing when she would get another chance. The water was rushing down her throat was too much all at once, and a second later she coughed and sputtered.

 

“Little sips. Your stomach will keep it if you don’t chug it,” Sabine patiently instructed her. The cup was again pressed gently to her lips. “ 'Drink like a swan, not like a fish', my mother used to say.” 

 

Rey knew the tactic- she was familiar with it intimately. However, it would give her a few minutes without pain, so she played along. The relief of cold water and the easing of the aches on her body was all she needed. Each second, each minute was worth the submissive act forced upon her. 

 

“Nice that you had one.” Rey pushed herself up on her bloody wrists to look at Sabine. 

 

Snoke took a seat in a folding chair to watch. Rey decided to be careful, one wrong word or move and then they’d switch. That’s all that needed to happen.

 

“She’s dead.” Sabine's voice was clipped.  

 

“I’m sorry.” Rey looked back towards the window, automatic words given as a half-hearted sentiment. Images flash in her mind, and the barest of smiles appeared on her lips that held no warmth. “I have one picture of my mother. A woman caught on camera, handing me to a construction worker. He was standing outside the hospital, smoking a cig.”

 

“They never identified her?” Sabine’s voice sounded so very, very kind. 

 

For a moment, Rey wanted to believe in this kindness because they had kept her from it. Introduced her to pain first and now showed her their generosity. It would switch, and maybe afterwards, if she lasted, it would switch again. Rey felt her resolve shift. _ No, there wouldn’t be another switch. _

 

She was so tired. Her eyes flickered to Sabine, and for the first time in her life she spoke of the woman who’d given her life.

 

“No, but she looked young. I still had the umbilical cord attached. I’ve tried to be thankful. It was the best she could do. I wanted so bad for her to come back. I thought all she needed to do was grow up, and when she did...” Rey stopped, the secret revealed had been one of her most intimate. “She was a nobody. Probably dead in a ditch by the road for all I know,” Rey finished, not giving them the rest of the story- that her greatest fear was that the woman had married, lived a happy life, and never given the baby she’d abandoned a second thought.

 

Sabine's face seemed to shadow inward, and when she spoke, her voice seemed lost. Curious, Rey looked at her, forgetting her own past.

 

“My mother was young as well.” Sabine handed the water bottle to her before continuing. 

 

Rey took a small sip and nodded. 

 

“My father married her at sixteen. I was born a year later. I think I was more of a sister than a daughter. My father wanted a son.” An edge crept in her voice, and Rey heard the resentment. “He kept making her have children until she produced a boy. I don’t think I existed much to him. However, when my brother came, it seemed that life was better.” 

 

Rey looked at the earthen floor and noticed it was now mixed with a fair amount of her DNA. Her blood speckled in a circle that spanned a foot around her. She cupped some dirt in her hand and let it sift through her fingers. When she was a child she loved to play in the dirt, often creating worlds to make her forget the one she’d had to survive in.

 

“I imagined a family. Even pretended from time to time that the ones I moved to and from were real.” The last of the dirt blew off her fingertips, and with it hope. This needed to end, she needed to close her eyes and not open them again. Sabine might have had a worthless dad, but when this was over, she still had loved ones waiting for her.

 

Rey lifted the water, indicating to Sabine to take it. “You best finish up, so you can get back to them.”

 

Rey’s words crossed Sabine’s face as if she’d physically slapped her, shocking her. The bottle flew out of her hand as Sabine forcefully knocked it across the room. 

 

This was more than good cop, bad cop. Innocent words meant to bring on the inevitable had stumbled on something close to a landmine. Sabine grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. The distance between them hardly seemed to be there anymore. The words now lacked the kindness that her face once emulated-  this time there was a threat in her tone that sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. 

 

“Do you know what fire on the skin feels like?”

 

Rey was too weak to fight. She wouldn’t survive fire. “No,” she said hoarsely. When Sabine’s hand closed around her throat, she grasped and realized that her short moment of peace was now coming to an end.  

 

“Do you know the sound of a voice when it’s burning? It reaches octaves you would not think possible. Do you know what it’s like to watch-” she stopped suddenly, lost in a sea of memories that had directly affected her. The talk of family had brought this on, and that was that  the only clue needed. It was then she noticed that Sabine wasn’t doing this to scare her. No, Sabine remained in the past that she had been talking about earlier. One that Rey was beginning to understand and she wished she hadn't. “Do you want to know?”

 

Rey looked at her, and a truth that had lain hidden came to light. Snoke stood up. 

 

And Rey knew. 

 

“No… please. I’ll tell you what you want to know.” She coughed, barely able to take a breath, with Sabine’s fingers closing her airway.

 

It was all over very quickly. 

 

Snoke took his gloves from Sabine and slowly put them back on. He slipped on each finger, the sound of fabric on the skin the only noise before he gave her one last smile, like she had learned her lesson and  soon this would all come to an end. Perhaps it would be. Relief was now rushing back into her. 

 

“Tomorrow, all will be forgiven.” His voice was deceptively polite.

 

They both left.

 

Finally, silence and solitude met her with a gentle embrace as their voices and violence left her. Rey had no more tears. Escape wasn’t in her hands, and even if she had the strength, she wouldn’t have tried. 

 

A slight movement caught her attention. The butterfly moved from it’s hidden corner and circled the ceiling. It passed the sun, and finally finding its path, it escaped back to the world outside. There was a moment of jealousy, the desire to leave just like that, but she couldn’t. She was far too battered and bruised, mentally and physically, that all she could do was lie there. The butterfly's wings opened once more in her view, then it was gone.

 

It’s beauty was the last thing her eyes saw before sleep took her.

  
  
  


Solo was pretty sure he’d just crossed himself incorrectly. Was it right to left or left to right? He swallowed hard and looked around. People paid him no mind, and the sound of voices in conversation remained unbroken. The large doors that allowed entrance were propped open, and Solo was able to see the sky, a stark contrast to the room he now occupied. He stopped looking up. If he wanted to get depressed he’d check out the decor again.  _ Fuck, who was this Snoke guy?  _ He wondered why the man bothered with a priest when Marilyn Manson would have been better suited to welcome and bless. 

 

_ Okay, focus.  _ First give some ritualistic blessing that made a bunch of patrons experience, what, zen, forgiveness? Surely not complete atonement. He’d like to tell them they could take a bath in this holy water for all the good it was going to do them. But, looking at the milling buffet of movie rejects from the Godfather, he surmised that some of them probably did. 

 

The second thing on the list was to locate the kid. His heart clenched a little just thinking about her. Someone knocked into him. 

 

“Jesus-” he barked. The man who’d brushed against him froze.  _ Shit. _ He made the sign of the cross and nodded. The man was young, twenty maybe, with a pitted nose, his expression confused as he studied Solo.  

 

“Go in peace, son,” a voice behind him spoke in perfect italian.It's was a rehearsed line Solo was supposed to remember. The man’s face relaxed and he walked away. Solo turned to find a short, elderly priest glaring at him. Father Luke, a  _ real priest _ , grabbed his arm and moved him towards one of the rooms only windows. “Stop crossing yourself. Sabine told me you had some sense, please use it.”

 

“How much longer?" Solo hissed as he once again pulled at the collar and looked at a couple approaching them.

 

Father Luke stepped in front of him, clearly not about to let him even try to do the next blessing. The couple were dressed in clothes that mirrored the red and black of the room. A large gold brooch was pinned on the woman’s lapel. When she caught Solo staring at it she smiled, revealing a lower row of gold teeth. He tried not to wince, his eyes falling to the rosary he had clenched in his hands. He mumbled the two sentences he’d been taught and the priest coughed with more force than was needed. Solo got the hint and shut up.

 

The couple walked away. The priest took notice of Solo’s collar and as his fingers begin to adjust it, he leaned closer. “You just asked Mary to bless my shoes. I’m a simple man, I do not have a miracle in my pocket, and I do not wish to be made a saint because I died on behalf of you not learning how to speak two miserable lines.” Father Luke let go of the collar and gave him a steely glare. “For both our sakes, keep your prayers between you and God, or you shall be saying them in person.”

 

Okay, so grunting it was going to be. The priest didn’t speak to him again. Not that Padre’s in general liked him, but he had to give the old guy credit, he was here, and Father Luke knew the risk. Sabine had friends, and scattered among these people were allies. Also scattered among these people were men with guns as big as their forearms. 

 

_Never tell me_ _the odds_ he’d whispered to Leia before they had separated. She’d hugged him and told him she loved him. He told her to keep the nun outfit, they were going to do stuff to get excommunicated later, before letting go and telling her, “I know.” 

 

He was superstitious. You never end with I love you. Gotta keep a line that says you’ll be back. 

 

Third part of plan- diversion. And Sabine said she’d handle the rest. Leia and Jessica waited outside. Yes, two nuns in a get-away car. What could go wrong? For lack of better words, the pressure weighed heavy on his shoulders. 

 

Solo rubbed the bridge of his nose, using his forefinger and thumb to pinch it as he did. He looked up to find Kylo walking in casually, as if there wasn’t a thing wrong in the world. The darkness that had clung to him earlier was now gone as if it had never existed. The enormity of the situation hit him. Another door opened and a voice called to the crowd in italian.  The conversations stopped and people begin to move towards the inner part of the house. It was time.

 

When Kylo walked up to him he looked him in the eye. Solo mumbled the words he hoped sounded right. Kylo’s face didn’t change, but around his wrist was the small pendant, tied to a makeshift leather bracelet. 

 

Even Kylo seemed to know when to pray.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Heartbeat Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the path for my two characters. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. It meant everything to me. I could not have written this without your support. I can only hope I did the end justice and you find the characters have all been given a good send off. A epilogue may follow later. P.s. Sorry if you catch any plot holes. (I'm rewriting it, but I won't post the new one till its done. Look for it this fall or winter)
> 
> A very special thank you goes to my beta reader Psychotic Jedi. The hours that he spent proofing this, I am forever grateful. A writer is lucky to find one and even luckier if they are a loyal one. I found a gem. 
> 
> "We know who we are, but not who we might be."-Ophelia (Hamlet)
> 
> "Fortune teller said I'd be free and that's the day you came to me."-Goo Goo Dolls.

  
  
  


 They hadn’t blindfolded her, but her hands were bound in front of her, though not with cuffs, and for that she was grateful. Sabine had also kept the bonds loose. It might mean something, it might mean nothing. Clean clothes were provided, and Rey was led towards her death.

 

The room was huge- she could fit her apartment three times over in this living space. People stood, a few of the older ones sat. All observed her with curiosity or cold indifference. Rey scanned the area and found no familiar faces. Neither Snoke nor Kylo was in attendance, and besides Sabine, the world was alien to her. 

 

That was until her eyes fell on the two priests stepping into the crowd. 

 

_ Don’t react _ ! she shouted at herself internally as she bit down hard on her lip. She stared at the floor, trying desperately to steady her breathing. For the first time since Kylo had left her to this fate, she felt hope. 

 

Sabine moved her towards two large doors, and the crowd parted for them as if she possessed a magnetic repulsion that radiated off her body. One of the priests moved towards them, and Rey saw concern in Sabine’s eyes. Sabine’s grip on her arms tightened and she jerked Rey behind her.

 

Rey looked up to find Solo staring at her with grave concern. An older priest huffed and pushed him aside to get to Rey. The room that had been a light hum of voice went silent. Rey could hear the erratic thump of her heart in her ears.

 

The priest spoke in Italian to Sabine and she nodded. He then turned to Rey and his pale eyes met hers. For a flash of a moment she saw pity in them. He pulled from his bag a vial that was pearl white, continuing his prayer softly. The words were unknown to her, but she understood the blessing in them. Solo moved with the priest, but they did not exit. A few onlookers looked surprised, and the silence was broken as the room filled with whispers. Rey’s skin prickled with apprehension. 

 

A door opened, and Snoke entered. He looked at her and smiled, as polite as ever. He even gave her a nod. The devil was in his element.

 

Rey forced herself to not look at Solo. It was bad enough that he was here, and if she lingered on his face it could arouse suspicion. She suspected all their lives were balancing on the head of a needle.

 

They were separated from Snoke by several feet. The floor wasn’t carpeted and Rey wondered how he meant to do it. She didn’t think it would  be a slow death, that wasn’t his style. She doubted messy, all these people were wearing tailored clothes, after all. Where was the executioner? 

 

Kylo had left her. The power he craved so badly was filling the room. This had always been his chosen path. Snoke needed a lamb, an offering for Kylo to be able to take his place at Snoke's side. Instead of helping her and her friends, he'd decided to reveal who he always was.

 

Kylo was all that existed. Kylo was the man who’d watched with cold detachment as Snoke had ripped off the tattoo from her body. One word, one look,  _ anything _ from him and she would have forgiven him. But the emptiness emanating from him told her in no uncertain terms that she was nothing to him. Not anymore.

 

There was a murmur of voices as Snoke's dialect began to change. The casual talk was done, and she heard his tone rise as her name was spoken. Her throat went dry, and Sabine, who had momentarily let go of her arm, grabbed it with a force that meant only one thing. 

 

Rey looked at Snoke, but he wasn’t looking at her. Not yet. The door opened, and her breath caught. 

 

Kylo looked at her for one brief moment. His eyes scanned her, and she saw his lips press together before he looked away. His eyes did not return to her. Instead, they focused ahead while Snoke talked. Snoke moved behind Kylo, placing a hand on his shoulder. His voice was soft and fatherly. He was chiding him, and there was a stifle of laughter in the room. 

 

Rey tried to swallow the rock in her throat. This was Kylo, this wasn’t the man she had fallen in love with. It was okay to love Ben and the memory of him, the life they could’ve had.

 

Snoke suddenly surprised her as he switched to English, his face turning to look directly at her.

 

“I shall not keep you in the dark any longer. Sabine, bring the young detective to us.” His voice spoke as if he were inviting her to the stage for an award, not the swan song he had planned for her. 

 

Rey didn’t resist. She didn't want whatever was going to happen to turn into a spectacle. Sabine surprised her by leading her to Kylo. Rey wasn’t expecting this, nor was she expecting the kick from behind that buckled her knees, forcing her to the ground.

 

It was instinct that made her try to rise, but Sabine’s firm hand on her shoulder kept her from doing no more than slamming her knees back down on the hardwood floor.

 

The adrenaline of the moment made her forget how badly her body hurt. Her shirt covered her ripped skin, which had been bandaged up. 

 

Snoke moved a foot away from her, but his eyes were on Kylo. “You showed weakness my son, but such tests are needed. I do not fault you for falling into the trap that comes with loving something more than yourself. I myself had once loved another that way, but such love has no place in our world.” 

 

Snoke pulled a knife from his vest and held it out to Kylo. “This I ask of you. I know you love her. Even now you hide it from me, but I’m not a fool as to not see what lingers behind that facade. I loved my brother. I loved him even as I burned the house, even as I watched the flames take all that he loved. But that was my weakness, and because of it, I lost my son.”

 

Snoke’s eyes fell to Rey. “Now I can only hope that my son has been returned to me." He turned back to Kylo. "You know what you must do. I do not ask anything that I have not done myself.”

 

Kylo reached for the knife, taking it silently. Rey noticed that he wasn’t armed. That had to be deliberate. He stepped closer and then looked down at her.

 

Perhaps it was because she expected nothingness, but his gaze struck her with more force than any physical blow ever could. The blank look was gone, and in its stead, she found Ben.

 

He motioned to Sabine to let her stand. 

 

“I wanted you to follow. I wanted you to take your place next to me. Our path, no one else's.” Kylo reached over and took her wrist pulling her close. “You were never going to change, and I had to see that.”

 

Rey opened her mouth, but Ben shook his head and his voice gave a gentle  _ hush _ sound.

 

“Forgive me, Rey. I see now what I have to do. All that I must give up.” He reached out and pulled her into a kiss. She felt his hand that was holding the knife move. 

 

“Yes.” Snoke’s voice was filled with jubilation.

 

The knife cut into her skin. 

 

Her hands were suddenly free, the blade tearing her wrist slightly as it cut the bond. Ben moved fast, grabbing her in his arms and moving her with him. 

 

Snoke’s face registered the deception in the span of a heartbeat.

 

“You have chosen your death!” he shouted at them. 

 

His thin lips moved to call out more, but there came the harsh sound of metal hitting the ground and Solo and Sabine suddenly launched themselves backward at the same moment that Ben had cut her bonds.

 

As Rey and Ben tumbled forward, Ben threw his body over the top of her. Her eyes found Snoke, and saw him register the threat. His eyes widened as he spotted the small combat machine before him. To the untrained eye, it was harmless:  a small propane gas canister, a lighter and a timer with some haphazard wiring. Snoke barely had a few seconds to hurl himself backward as far as he could before an explosion rocked the room.

 

The first sensation was the sound and the impact. Solo had timed it perfectly when he'd tossed the bomb to avoid any of the others but Snoke, Ben and Rey. They had all scattered to minimize the damage, but Rey was sure none of them could hear anything. Rey's vision was a blurred mess, the world a foggy mixture of color as the high-pitched ringing flooded her ears. Her head ached, and there was a heavy weight on her back.

 

The second sensation was the heat. As if a bonfire had just erupted inside the small room, crimson flames licked the floor and devoured everything in its path. Snoke, having been so close to the initial blast radius, was engulfed in flames. He was cursing as he desperately rolled across the floor. Frustration flickered in his eyes as the flames licked along his embroidered clothing. Fresh burns covered his face and body.

 

Several curtains erupted into flame as Rey struggled, trying to center herself and push Ben off her back. She hissed in pain as her injuries burned, and the strain forced several of her wounds to reopen before she was able to push Ben off of her. He slumped to the side, unmoving. She immediately grabbed his wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse. It was there, if faint. He was unconscious from taking the full brunt of the shockwave. Smoke had begun to flood the ceiling. In a room full of rich fabrics and wood, the gas-powered flames were like greedy children in a candy store, devouring all in sight.

 

Rey knew they didn't have long. Snoke was occupied with the flames all over him, but the armed men would soon break through the panicking crowd. She still couldn't hear them, but she could see them now. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw all the people screaming and shoving one another away, trampling any of their comrades who happened to trip and fall. But behind them was the real threat- men and women armed with pistols and rifles were pushing their way through just as smoke and flames were beginning to engulf  everything.

 

Grasping Ben roughly by the arm, she tugged hard, trying desperately to move the unconscious man. She winced at the sharp pain of her injuries, but she ignored it as she tried to pull him out of the panicked stampede of people. A sense of urgency gripped her. She had to wake him up and find a way to escape. Her hearing came back just in time to hear a gunshot slice through the air and the thud of a body falling to the ground a few feet from her. Spinning to look, Rey saw a man holding a rifle.

 

Behind her was a dead man, eyes sightless looking up. He was holding a pistol that had been aimed at her.  _ It was a coup, then. _ The man yelled at her in Italian as several more men managed to break through the crowd and form a weak defensive line. Kicking up chairs and tables, they used anything they could to create a barrier as Snoke's men finally managed to escape the panicked, screaming crowds grasp. Gunfire erupted around them as Rey desperately tried to wake Ben. Her hand smacked his face once, twice. No response. 

 

She understood it was a coup. Understood they had allies somehow, but didn't understand how or why. Nor did she care at this moment. Escaping with Ben and Solo was all that mattered. That thought caused her to pause for a moment in her ministrations, eyes glancing around desperately.  _ Solo…. where was Solo? _ He'd thrown the bomb. Had he been too close to it?

 

The thought was interrupted as a man stepped near her, only for his body to jerk back as a bullet hit him in the chest, his blood splattered her clothing and face. Another round found its place inches from her hand. She sprawled her body over Ben's. He had protected her, now it was her turn to protect him. The smoke was spreading, starting to burn her eyes and hinder her senses.

 

_ Solo. Where the fuck was Solo?!? _ He could help her move Ben and get them out of here. Glancing around desperately, she finally spotted him as she squinted through the smoke. 

 

"Kid!" he called out gruffly, coughing through the smoke. He was holding a dead man by the throat in front of him, a grim expression crossing his face as several gunshots slammed into the corpse. Using it as a shield, he dashed over to them, then pushed the bullet-ridden cadaver away from him.

 

Rey didn't think or look at the corpse- only Ben, Solo, and her mattered right now. She put her hands underneath Ben's arms, trying to move him as another chunk of the table she was using for cover blew apart.

 

Solo looked at the supine body of Ben and let out a curse. “Dammit, you know I was just starting to like you.” He bent down adjusting his robes. “Nothing I need more than to lug a three hundred pound man out of a burning building.”

 

Despite his words, he grabbed Ben firmly by the legs as Rey grasped him under the arms. 

 

"Alright kid, let's get out of here," he shouted. They lifted Ben up as much as they dared with bullets whizzing by them. They had to minimize their size or they'd never make it. The cloud of smoke and dust that filled the room helped shield them, but it also made them both cough and gag, their eyes burning as they struggled against it.

 

Another round tore the ground up by her foot, and Rey stumbled, coughing as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her body burned. The torture she had endured had far more of an effect on her than she cared to admit. 

 

They'd gotten out of the main room now but there was still so much distance to cover. It had begun to look hopeless.

 

“Get out of here, kid, I’ll drag him,” Solo said to her.

 

The door now seemed as if it was a mile away, and there was no way for them to get to it. Not to mention the fact that there was still a firefight going on in the room. It was only luck and panic that had spared them so far.

 

The ground in front of them suddenly exploded and Rey grit her teeth, ignoring Solo's curses. Then another man stepped through the smoke, spinning towards them and leveling a gun right at the center of Rey's chest. _ All of this for nothing  _ was her only thought.

 

He crumpled to the side. The shot from his pistol flew wide into the smoke. His mouth was open, but a bullet to the chest had taken any last words.

 

Then a voice filled the air, firm and familiar.

 

“Leave him. I’m clearing the path ahead. We have the element of surprise, but we definitely don’t have the numbers.” Sabine went to grab her arm, but Rey jerked away.

 

“I’m not leaving him here!” Rey shouted at the woman as she tried to move Ben again. Solo’s next breath was a hard choke of air, that made him retch. He gave her a desperate look. His age was starting to show a bit as well, and the smoke wasn't helping.

 

“Rey, he wouldn’t want you to burn to death,” he said, his tone kind but firm as he moved to grab her arm.

 

 Rey's mouth opened to resist and her grip on Ben tightened before a sudden sound caught all of them off guard. 

 

The doors behind them smashed open, and a familiar voice said, “No one is going to be leaving, I’m afraid,” Snoke said,his voice  as polite and calm as ever, and yet unbridled cold rage practically dripped from its undertones.

 

Sabine's gun leveled, aiming to fire. But Snoke was faster. 

 

His shot hit her in the chest, slamming into her and sending her stumbling back before she fell to the ground. Solo cursed and dashed forward, grasping Sabine firmly and pressing a hand to the wound. But there was no blood. 

 

He ripped open her shirt to reveal a Kevlar Vest. “Shit, nice to see these things work.” Solo’s voice slightly in awe. Sabine was out of breath and she gasped her fingers trying to find the pistol that had been knocked out of her hand. 

 

The flames had erupted along the building's main walls now, licking along the ceiling and floor. They were running out of time. 

 

“Ben Walker I can understand. But tell me, Sabine, before I kill you-  what made you betray me?” Snoke again aimed his gun towards the woman who was mid-rise.

 

Sabine was trying to talk, but having just been punched in the chest with a bullet, she was coughing hard.

 

“A pity, then. I would have liked to know. I cannot imagine even with the small numbers you brought forward that you could have hoped to win if a coup was what you’d hoped for.”

 

Rey stood up. Snoke looked at her with undisguised hatred. “Wait your turn,” his voice chided.

 

“Don't you recognize her?” Rey said, taking a step forward. “She is, after all, your niece.”

 

Snoke, for the first time in his life, looked shocked. His eyes moved towards Sabine. 

 

“I killed them all…” his voice trailed off.

 

“You  _ almost _ killed them all, uncle,” Sabine gasped out, finally finding her voice. With Solo’s help she stood up.

 

 “I made it outside that night, and I’ve spent the last thirty years planning for the day I could make you atone for their deaths.” Sabine stepped towards Snoke. “Today, you will answer, uncle.”

 

Snoke’s steady gun arm suddenly wavered. “I have built an empire. You may be my blood, but you have only delayed your death." He gestured to the burning ruins around him. "All this work, and you will still burn.”

 

 He leveled his weapon at Sabine's. “Such a pity. Almost, seems to be the legacy of your family.”

 

 Solo stepped between them. The gun shifted his way, but it was too late. Snoke registered the footsteps behind him. Caught off-guard by Sabine's words, he'd hesitated, and that moment had given Rey time.

 

Rey didn't think; she let instinct take over. Her elbow smashed into his shoulder as he pulled the trigger, but the bullet hit the ground and ricocheted to the side as Snoke hissed in pain from the heavy blow. He rounded on her, his free hand lashing out to strike her throat and halt her while he could. His blow missed, landing against her chest instead, heavy but having no effect. More importantly, she still had momentum from her charge.

 

Carrying her weight forward,  she ducked under his lifted arm and barreled into his chest, pushing him backward to crash to the ground. The wind rushed harshly from his lips. She was weak, tired, injured, and much smaller than him, but she had the advantage of surprise. She didn't waste it, and even as he struggled to regain his breath and throw a punch at her face, she brought her own limbs down, both elbows slamming into his diaphragm as hard as she could. He began to cough and sputter in pain and lack of breath.

 

Rey reeled back, intending to aim a second crushing blow at his throat, but Snoke was much larger and stronger than her. Age didn't hinder him nearly as much as it had Solo, and the power of his madness wasn't to be underestimated either. He had been disarmed by the initial tackle, but it didn't matter. His large, red-gloved hand gathered up her hair and yanked with such force that she screamed at the sudden pain as several chunks of her hair were torn free. In the same moment his knee lifted to smash into her lower back as she arched from his grip on her skull.

 

 She fell back, desperately trying to regain her advantage. Snoke pushed her aside and his hand extended in search for his gun. As soon as his gloved fingers grasped the firearm, Solo saw an opportunity and slammed into him from the side. Snoke hissed, falling back and struggling before lifting his elbow and smashing it repeatedly into Solo's back. Each blow caused Solo to buckle in pain, but his grip on the man didn't lessen as he drug Snoke down with him.

 

The wooden beam above them suddenly cracked, alerting all in the room that there wasn't much time. 

Rey made herself move, despite her pain and the thickening smoke in the air. Ben was surely breathing it in. She needed to end this, needed to end Snoke. A painting on the wall fell, crashing behind them. Her body screamed as she forced herself to her feet, pushing herself forward toward Snoke and Solo. 

 

Snoke saw her approaching and he laughed as he leveled his pistol at her once again. Solo charged at him again, smashing into him from the side, but this  time Snoke was ready. He had recovered from Rey's initial attack, and was back on proper footing. Solo just wasn't large enough to cause the effect he needed. Snoke's hand slapped harshly across the older man's face, and Solo fell to the floor with a dull thud, his own momentum having worked against him. A sneer decorated Snoke's face as he again leveled the weapon at Rey.

 

“My dear, this ends now, I’m afraid.” 

 

“I forgive you,” Rey said. Her eyes met his. 

 

For a brief moment Snoke paused, confusion evident on his face. His brow lifted in a silent question.

 

 The house sounded alive around them, and the walls began to bubble, the heat burning her skin as sweat dripped from her brow. 

 

“I forgive you," she said again, louder this time. Her words combined with the crack of the fire was nearly deafening. But Snoke could hear only her and his world burning around him as she opened her arms, allowing him a clean shot. 

 

Snoke shook his head and laughed. She imagined it was the same laugh that rumbled out of his throat when he’d watched his brother’s family burn.

 

“You think to offer those words to me?” His voice was madness, demented and angry now. The floor next to him lit up. If he noticed it, he made no move to react. 

 

“I forg-” Snoke’s voice abruptly stopped. 

 

His blue eyes opened in shock as he slowly looked down at the blade protruding from his chest. Ben's large frame shadowed Snoke's as the flames cast his shadow across him. Ben pushed the knife deeper, causing blood to trickle from between Snoke's lips. 

 

He looked back up at Rey , his lips twisted in a smile as his body jerked.

 

“Ah, clever girl.” Snoke’s legs gave out, and Ben withdrew the blade, letting the man fall to the floor.

 

Ben looked down at the unmoving man and stepped over him. Rey released a slow breath of relief. It had been risky. So risky that she hadn't wished to rely on it until she had no other choice, but she'd noticed it earlier when they'd been carrying Ben. She'd felt his pulse and his breath gradually increase, and noticed the slight shifting of his eyes as he began to wake up. All she could do was have faith that her voice would do the trick and alert him. She had used her cries to shield the sound of Ben's slow crawling, and by some miracle, it had worked.

 

Solo groaned from where he lay on the ground, then slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as he rubbed at his head. His hair was caked with matted blood. He definitely had a concussion, but he'd live. Sabine stumbled forward, placing a hand on his back. With a weak grin, she wrapped an arm around his waist to help him rise. They'd have to help one another move at this rate. Not a single one of them was even in half-decent shape anymore. 

 

Then, as if a single warning was being offered by fate, the chandelier hanging overhead crashed down and exploded. 

 

Sabine pointed to the window. “It’s the only way out.” 

 

Ben grabbed Rey, lifting her into his arms. Solo grabbed a chair and flung it at the burning carnage before them. The heat had already weakened the glass, and the chair crashed through it easily. The ensuing burst of oxygen fed the flames, and they roared with tremendous rage as they rose like a twisting sentry to guard the exit. Ben’s arms around Rey tightened, shielding her. Rey pressed her face to his chest. 

 

Solo grabbed Sabine and thrust her to the safety beyond, following in a tumbling heap behind her. Their movements through the air caused a sudden draft to flow with them, and with that added oxygen came heat and flame. An explosion shot upward over the window, and the wall started to collapse. Ben backed up their exit was gone. Rey coughed into his chest as the heat blasted her skin.

 

Ben moved carefully in the darkness, red sparks spiraling down around them. Glass crunched under his feet as he looked around, trying to find an escape that wasn’t there.

 

“It’s okay, Ben.” Rey whispered, the smoke was clogging their vision now. It was getting worse by the second. “This is our fate, we're soulmates.”

 

He looked down at her. “I love you. I’m sorry, Rey. I thought I could save you.” His voice was hoarse with emotion. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Avoiding the walls as they collapsed around them, the swirling smoke overwhelmed them both as his eyes stared down into her own. A weak smile decorated her face, her eyes growing distant as the words slipped through her lips.

 

“Why do men always think they need to rescue me?” She took his face in her hands, pulling him into a kiss. "You never needed to do anything but love me." Rey's words were murmured softly, her fingertips trailing through his hair slowly before her eyes began to close. 

 

Ben's jaw locked as he slowly lowered his head, pressing his forehead against her own as his grip tightened around her. 

 

                                                                ___________________

 

His oath. He thought of it now. The one he’d promised her in the desert.

 

_ Was he really going to just give up? After all he had put her through? All of them through? Was this the limit of what he could do? _

 

Ben’s gaze lifted slowly and focused on the flames and smoke around them.  _ What could they do? _ The building was strong, it wasn't something that they could easily break. But... 

 

He looked at the flames licking along the wall. The window was still open but was overflowing with flames. Both of them couldn't make it, but one of them could. If he launched her she could make it, he could throw her with what little strength he had. Gritting his teeth, Ben's large frame moved, largely through willpower alone as Rey blinked sleepily at him. 

 

"Ben no, that's enough..." she mumbled, right as Ben's footing dug into the floor. He had to trust that Solo or Sabrine hadn't given up yet, and would catch her on the other side. 

 

"I love you," he murmured softly to her, lips pressing against her own before his gaze focused on the window. Rey's oxygen-deprived mind stumbled through the situation, and realization dawned on her as her hands tried to grip his shirt. "D-don't you dare, Ben-" 

 

He threw her. She had to travel fast or the flames would sear her. Ben had no other options, and he accepted the only course he had, hurling her through space. Rey couldn't even yell out her refusal.  _ She would live. I love you.  _ The darkness took him then, and he didn’t fight it.

 

                                             _____________________________________

  
  


 She felt the glass shards bite into her as she flew through the window, but speed ensured that the flames did nothing but slightly singe her. Her hair smoked at the ends as she came tumbling out the other side to land roughly in Solo's open arms. He grunted and stumbled backwards into the grass.

 

"Kid!" Solo yelled in surprise, before glancing up.

 

 Quickly understanding what had happened, tears flooded down Rey's cheeks. She weakly tried to get back up, but her injuries coupled with smoke inhalation brought her to her knees. 

 

"N-no!" she choked out weakly between her sobs as flames erupted from the window. Solo stared at it, his face showing that he was desperately trying to think of a way, any way to get in, anything. But there was none.

 

Ben had sacrificed himself for her. 

 

Solo stood, and Rey dug her fingers into the dirt. Suddenly, the harsh roar of an engine filled the air. Solo's gaze snapped toward the sound and his eyes widened.

 

"Ah hell," he muttered, both elated and worried as he grabbed Rey under her arms. Sabine was already backpedaling and Rey simply allowed herself to be dragged, broken and sobbing. She hadn't even noticed the sound of the engine. She slowly opened her eyes,  just in time to see the large armored van smash into a wall with an explosion of force. Her eyes widened, and she struggled from Solo's arms as she watched the wall shatter and crumble.

 

"Ben!" she cried out, her voice desperate.

 

 The car reversed and the door opened to reveal Leia, who glanced over her shoulder toward Solo and Sabine. Rey rushed to the collapsed rubble.

 

"Don't just let the girl go in their alone!" Leia snapped, before leaping from the car and dashing after her. Solo hurried to follow. They only had a few sparse seconds before the building would crumble from that impact and the flames would swallow everything. 

 

They found Ben laying on the ground clearly unconscious, having performed his 'final act'. Rey grabbed him by the arms. 

 

"You better not die, Ben Walker!"she yelled as each of them grabbed a limb, hauling Ben as quickly as they could out of the collapsing building as it began to groan and crack around them. 

 

They barely managed to exit before the entire building caved in. Solo cursed. 

 

"You really are too damn big," he muttered down at Ben as he began to help him onto the cool grass.

 

 There was still far too much to do. But Rey's arms wrapped around Ben, refusing to let him go. After a few moments his eyes slowly opened and he blinked in confusion at the sound of a revving engine as Leia settled into the driver's seat.

 

Solo looked up at his ex-wife sharply as she began to prepare to drive them out.

 

"No offense princess, but let me drive,” Solo barked, brushing himself off as he held a hand out for the keys.

 

“Really? I didn’t see you saving our friends a minute ago. So get in, or I’ll let you flap your arms and use the air of your ego to fly you home," Leia shot back.

 

Ben gave a harsh cough, his eyes looking around tiredly as he tried to take in the situation. He winced as he focused on Rey, who was still clinging tightly to him. His eyes softened as his fingers found her face, wiping a tear away. “I’d wonder if I was in heaven, but Solo is here, so I think we can rule that out.” 

 

“Well, he’s definitely alive,“ Solo grumbled.

 

Ben tried to sit up. “We need to get to the airstrip.” His voice broken by a racking cough as he turned to spit out soot. “If they haven’t taken the cargo plane, I can fly us out of here.”

 

“What about Snoke’s men?” Rey stood up slowly, giving Ben a glare to make it clear he'd be getting an earful later. But for now she wanted to focus on the situation.  As she rose her knees began to shake, and Ben caught her before they gave out. She tried not to wince as his fingers brushed against her bruised skin. 

 

“I cannot imagine they will linger. Their kingdom is burning, Snoke is dead, and for all they know we are too. On top of that, the phones will be pinging soon with news that the map has not only been given to the authorities but also all the information has been given out on the families that didn’t align with Sabine. To say the least, they will be preoccupied,” Ben said with a weak smile. He gave a chuckle as Rey's mouth dropped open.

 

“Everything?” she asked. He helped her into the armored van, then sat next to her. 

 

“Your old partner Finn should make rank afterward. He’s going to look like Captain America on the news,” Ben said as he shut the door.

 

Solo popped into the passenger side, and Jessica and Sabine scrunched in beside Rey. Leia turned the key, firing up the vehicle. 

 

“Once we are off this property, I will surrender to the authorities,” Ben said, looking at Rey with finality.

 

“Why?” Rey asked, shocked.

 

Ben took one of her hands, seeing the imprint the ropes had burned into them. He let go and looked out the window. “At the end, when I abandoned you, when I had to watch Snoke hurt you…” his voice tightened. “I didn’t want the life offered to Kylo. Where your heart is...” He paused and glanced towards her. “You are the only thing I treasure in this world.”

 

Rey was silent. She took his hand and nodded.

 

Ben had been right, the road had been cleared. Black smoke plumed in the background. It would alert the local police soon enough. 

 

Solo saw Ben’s green plane and whistled. “Now there’s a nice crop duster. I flew one of those up until I was twenty and decided to join the blue.”

 

“If you think you can fly it, you could take it,” Ben shrugged. Digging in his pocket, he threw Solo the keys.

 

Leia fixed Ben with a death glare before turning her sights towards her ex-husband.“You are forty-six years old. It's not like riding a bike.” Leia went to grab the keys, but Solo held them above her head.

 

“You know, there are other things, after that long dry spell when you divorced me, that came back to me, like riding a bike,” Solo reminded her with a wink. “But it’s probably best that we go together.” He looked at the keys and sighed, throwing them back at Ben, who caught them easily. “Cargo plane it is.”

 

Ben moved to walk towards the only other plane on the field, a weather-beaten airliner that looked like it had seen better days. Jessica gave it a worried look, but Sabine patted her shoulder. “I’ll pilot her. I’ve flown this old girl on several occasions. She’ll hold.”

 

Jessica grasped Sabine’s wrist, stopping her. They all turned to look at the old nun. 

 

“Why did you reach out to my boy? You never told me, and yet, I must know. There is something I think I already suspect…” Jessica’s voice tightened.

 

The door of the plane opened with a loud bang and they all stopped. Only Sabine looked without trepidation. Father Luke stepped out.

 

“Looks like I won’t be doing a special mass this Sunday after all. Well, come on.” Luke looked at Solo and gave a huff. “I cannot imagine anything other than a divine intervention kept  _ you _ alive.”

 

Solo gave a grumble, taking Leia’s hand. “Nice to see you too, Padre.”

 

Sabine cleared her throat, drawing the attention back to Jessica. “Father Luke hid me the night my family was murdered, me and my infant brother. I’d been rocking my little brother in my arms when the carnage broke out. He was all I could save.”

 

Rey looked at Sabine. Her dyed platinum blond hair was spiked, sunglasses hiding her eyes. 

 

“I look like my mother, but my little brother **,** christened Jonathan, took after my father,” Sabine said and looked down at the old woman taking her hand. “Father Luke had a missionary returning back to the United States. He knew of a family that had asked the church for a child, an older couple.”

 

The nun gave a gasp, her tears running freely now, crisscrossing down her cheeks as the hidden secret came to light.

 

 ”I never knew his family, they would tell me nothing.” 

 

Rey’s head was spinning with the news, but there was one thing that didn’t make sense. “How did you reunite?” 

 

“I’d kept an eye on him. I couldn’t help it, and of all the cases he decided to take, he went after Kylo. I wonder if, deep down, the thing that leads birds back home led him to this path.” 

 

Sabine looked at Rey, her eyes holding a pain that went deep. “I intervened. I told him who I was, and I told him what he was up against.” Sabine wiped her eyes, and the nun patted her hand. “If anything, he suddenly made me his quest, and wanted to save me. I collected the data, the map, and the names. I made my way closer to Snoke’s circle. When I’d collected enough to damn them all, I gave it to Poe, but it never made it…”

 

It was Ben who stepped forward. “I will confess if that is what you want. Hux does not need to be blamed for Poe's death. I had planned to kill them both. Hux was never supposed to hold the gun.” Ben’s eyes drifted to Rey, and then to each one of them. 

 

”I’d gone to the car to take them both to the van. Poe held up his hands to me in a gesture meant to show he did not mean to reach for his weapon. It made me stop.” Ben stepped away from Rey then, as if this act was something he did not want to touch her with.

 

“ 'We are men of honor, and this is war. I know the act that will follow',” Poe said to me. “ 'I have nothing to offer you but my life and my word. I will give you the disc. Hux isn’t a part of this, and his life can be spared. Take the disc and give him the gun, let him show those who are watching that he is loyal'.” As Ben said this last part, she looked at Sabine and then Jessica, whose faces were shadowed with grief.

 

“I never had an offer like that, and I never thought I’d consider one. He didn’t beg, he didn’t even show me fear, he met me at a level that he knew I would understand.” Ben ran his fingers through his hair and looked beyond the two women. “I’m very sorry about your brother, and for your son. I only hope that my confession will give you closure.”

 

Jessica moved towards him, her wrinkled hands finding his wrist, the one that carried the medallion. She untied it, taking it back. “Young man, I do not think you need it anymore. You are no longer a lost cause. You may not believe it, but I have no hate for you.” Ben's dark eyes studied her, and she smiled, moving her hands up to cup his face and bring it down. She kissed his forehead, then smoothed his hair, a mother’s act that Rey was sure Ben had never felt. Letting go, she whispered to him, “Go in peace.”

 

Her old body moved slowly away, taking Sabine’s hand. It was Sabine’s turn to talk. “My enemy is dead. Snoke is dead, and Kylo is dead. I have no war with you.” 

 

The two headed towards the plane, and the way Sabine held the old woman as they walked made Rey feel as if perhaps together they would find a family that had been lost. She hoped so, but she doubted if she’d ever see them again. Solo and Leia moved as well, and Rey knew she would miss them all.

 

“I’m not going,” she said at last.

 

They all turned to look at her. 

 

“Rey...” Ben looked at her, confused.

 

“You’ve been a really shitty husband. The first time we met, you lied to me. You put me in a dress, into a bed of flowers, and tattooed my skin. I’ve been beaten to an inch of my life, and dragged across the country, all because of you.” Rey walked up to Ben, who was  watching her closely. He kept his body open, and waited as one would for an executioner’s bullet. 

 

Ben looked at his hands, and then down at his feet. 

 

Rey gripped his wrists and forced his hands up. “Look at me, Ben Walker,” she commanded. She felt wetness on her cheeks. His chin rose slowly, and he looked deeply into her eyes. “I could never love Kylo. I could never be with him, but Kylo wasn’t the one who was in the Camaro with me, Kylo wasn’t the one who promised me forever. Kylo wasn’t the one who whispered to me in the dark when I was fighting for my life. Kylo wasn’t the one who gave up his empire,  _ everything _ , just to save my life.” She lightly pressed two fingers over the pulse points of his wrists, feeling the gentle rhythm of it under her fingertips.

 

“That heartbeat belongs to me, and you are my soulmate, Ben Walker.”

 

Ben looked at her, incredulous. “You cannot mean that. You know who I am.”

 

She pressed harder on the pressure point, feeling the beat strengthen. “Ben, I know who you are, and I know who you  _ aren't _ . Kylo is dead. As far as the FBI and police are concerned, I’m a dead body waiting to be found.” Her eyes shimmered, matching his own. 

 

“Let’s make our own path, Ben. Let's go home.”

 

Ben’s mouth found hers, and what had always been a dream, what had always been so far out of their reach, now was theirs. They had found each other once again, in the breath between heartbeats. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
